


Im in love with you

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 114,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: Indecisiveness, cowardice. Words that best described her downfall. Words that ate away at her heart, feasting on her pain as she experiences for the second time the hurt of unrequited love.... Fortunately though there is another that knows best her suffering, and together they both endeavor to help each other cope and heal from their own miseries ...





	1. Chapter 1

He's my world, my everything....

.......................

God he smells heavenly. Like wearing freshly washed laundry on a cool day, giving off his signature scent in rippling waves of earth and green tea.... His semi covered face eludes the world but not her, she who had fought with and for him, she who had taught and was taught by him, she who had learnt to be strong- no, stronger through him. Her beloved mentor, her precious sensei Kakashi Hataki... Some way along their rocky relationship of that of weak student and guilt ridden teacher, Sakura saw beyond the lonesome façade, forcing her way through Kakashi's life like the crashing waves eroding sandy shores with her commanding presence, until out emerged a different man. One whom the villagers were proud to appoint their next in line Hokage... God he never looked so handsome as he did now; brows knotted in mock concentration, covered lips pursed in a pouting manner as Tsunade rambled on about the demanding duties of the village's leader... What was expected of him and what was not, how to carry one's self when gracing the public as well as handling the ever mountainous loads of every day paper work..... 

His antics were far too amusing, perhaps a bit more so for one who secretly loved his every mannerisms. No matter how lewd or innocent they were, Sakura cherished every thing about the man she fell so badly in love with years ago. Truth be told, she couldn't even remember the moment when she had somehow forgotten about her overwhelming crush on Sasuke, replacing her unrequited feelings with a new found adoration for another untouchable such as her former sensei. In all honesty she knew it was a lost cause, a battle she most definitely would lose like the poor naive fool she were, but knowing the truth Sakura still chose to ignore her gut instincts; crossing over boundaries she ought not to.... But he was handsome and heartfelt, a gentleman(some of the time) and not forgetting a formidable shinobie..... But sometimes being the man's best friend and right hand made for a lot of awkward moments whether he was or was not aware of them..... For example, earlier this morning she almost missed the elevator leading to her shishou's office and ended up crashing into the silver haired man. Boy what an awful way to realize you painfully missed sex by sitting on your crush's groin..... Fuck.... Sakura visibly paled at the given memory, shaking her head comically behind her blond haired mentor..... 

"Is something the matter Sakura?"

"Huh- uh no no shishou, I'm perfectly fine..." She lied...

"Is that so?..... Well then you won't mind shaking your head elsewhere would you, after of coarse you've finished your round here?"..... Tsunade quirked a finely shaped brow at her student, studying the girl's stiff profile a little longer than intended until she was thoroughly satisfied with the bullshit answer she had been given. And what bull shit indeed the honey eyed blond knew. Sakura was the closest thing to a daughter the current Hokage had ever known. But something had been nagging her for days about the Pickett's sudden change in behaviour. From that head strong woman who took shit from no one she made a drastic turnover to this blushing girl, smiling ever so often as clumsiness over took her former self. Tsunade couldn't figure these things out for the life of her, but she knew now was not the time and place for such personal matters, perhaps tonight after the staff and Kakashi cleared out from her office. Maybe then she would better be able to decipher her student's current behaviour.... 

"I'm sorry shishou", Sakura apologised once more, pushing Kakashi aside and snatching the unsigned contract from his grasp. For the love of God, she adored the man but he was slower than a mother fucker with his office duties, purposely slower if she was to be honest....

"Hey that's rude of you!", He hissed but still allowed himself to be bullied..... "I was reading that you know?"

"No you weren't. Both you and Jiraiya sama have been oogling Nanami from the moment she stepped through that door, don't you dare deny it"

"What?" Both Tsunade and Jiraiya answered in unison before the blond glared at her husband venomously... Knowing the type of leach he was, the Hokage had no need to question her student's claim....."Jiraiya you-".

"She's lying", the older man responded a little too quickly, which hardly helped his case to begin with. But hey, that deadly look on Kakashi's face was more than worth the trouble of being a tattle tail.... Fuck those eyes of his, the things they were capable of doing to her were utterly ridiculous. She felt clothed and naked all at once, completely open and bare for his eyes only. And as he crinkled them playfully it took everything within her to not double over and moan from the heat sweeping between her legs. God she wanted this man so badly. Everything about him, from his messy bed head to his lazy ass demeanor was a turn on. She even loved his perverted tendencies, secretly enjoying the way his lips quirked when when he read over something quite fascinating or terribly perverted..... Fuck. She cursed inwardly, shaking her head yet again...... Not this again, not here at least where the man was able to sniff at her mounting arousal like the trained hound he was. Sakura pleaded with her body for it was one thing to fall in love with your teacher, but to have such strong sexual desires for him were another entirely.... Her feelings were making it rather difficult to be around the man even more than usual. What would her friends say, God what would Naruto and Sasuke think if they were to find out about-

"What would Naruto and Sasuke think if they were to find out what, Sakura?"..... 

"Excuse me?".... She blinked a few times, now starting at the other faces in the office... Wait, did she just voiced her thoughts our loud?.... Dear god, Sakura was mortified by her blunder... Fuck, she didn't mean to speak so freely.... "Sorry sensei, I was merely thinking out loud. Uh - You know their anniversary is coming up so I've been brainstorming for a perfect gift".... Fucking lies, her tongue was fluent ....

"Ohhh shit, I totally forgot about that!", Jiraiya face palmed himself, looking at his wife with pleading eyes to dig him out of this mess. But the clever woman simply refused.... "That's not my problem dear, i got something weeks ago"....

Saved by her quick thinking, the Pickette wiped her forehead mentally. Boy that was a close call...     Just thinking bout her almost mishap left a sour taste on her tongue... God this was getting out of control. She needed out of this suffocating office right this instant, to be somewhere far from every one that might suspect her, far from the man of her dreams, where his charming Smile and sensual built couldn't affect her anymore. Sakura needed to leave now..... In that moment frightened jaded orbs scanned the huge expense of wall lining the circular office before landing on the huge clock located just behind ero sanin's head. Perfect, she danced triumphantly in her mind. .  "Ahh guys, I was suppose to meet the boys for lunch".... She hastily deposited her pile of work in Kakashi's lap, listening to him groan from the weight and made a mad dash out of the room, altogether ignoring the bewildered looks marring every ones faces as well as one startled Shizune making her way through the elevator.

"Ammm what was that about?", Shizune popped in moments later after catching Sakura on her way out.... 

"Who knows what goes on in that girl's head", Tsunade added. "You heading out as well Shizune?"

"Yeah I uh. Well I was hoping I could invite Kakashi out with me today"... The shy brunette added, partly hiding behind the huge door....... ...

"Again?" Shouted Jiraiya, eyeing his wife slyly as he spoke.... "Didn't you guys had lunch almost every day this week?"

"Yes we did", Kakashi interject sweetly, much too sweetly . That in itself was sort of an indication to the still waiting brunette, whom blushed non stop at the silent message she received from the Hokage to be.... "Whether Shizune and I eat lunch, dinner and breakfast together is simply non of your business old man"... The silver haired shinobie made his way over to his companion before disappearing behind closed doors........ ..

"Hmmmm?"

"Hmmmm what Jiraiya!".. Tsunade studied her lover beneath suspicious eyes.

"Oh nothing really love", he answered much to quietly to which his wife was forced to give all of her attention to him instead of the increasing pile of documents on her desk..."OK fuck wad, spill. What's with 'hmm'?"....  Knowing she was quick to catch his drift, the toad sage patted the seat beside him, urging her closer. And as she did so he wrapped his strong arms around his wife and nuzzled her head beneath his, inhaling her sweet honeyed scent.  Tossing a quick glance at the closed door he made certain it was locked, much thanks to Kakashi whom he knew was only giving them their privacy... As soon as his eyes confirmed his suspicion, Jiraiya shifted their positions swiftly, now comfortably lying between his wife's legs ... "Jiraiya?" Tsunade warned but he continued on with his ministrations, purposely choosing to ignore the dangerous hint lacing her tone....

"Sshhh sweet heart. We don't want anyone to hear us now do we...".

"I know, but we cant-"

No, but indeed they could. The getta wearing sanin caught her lips forcefully, snaking his tongue in her mouth whilst roaming curious fingers through her hair... "Mmm- Jiraiya what has-''

"Didn't I say to hush it love?".. he reprimanded playfully, now pressing a thumb against her clothed nipple. Like clock work Tsunade moaned and arched into his wicked touch, biting her lip in a weak attempt to not become fodder for the weekly gossip mills yet again... "Can't I have a moment with my beautiful wife in peace?.... Besides, you missed something important just now"

Forcing her voice to not waver was quite the feat, not entirely impossible but made especially so since  her husband's  hot rod was pressing flushed against her quickly moistening core...  "What have I missed- God stop that or ill-"

"You'll what... Huh?"

"Jiraiya!". .. Tsunade growled at him threateningly before he finally decided to end her miseries by slipping his broad hand into her pants, this time pressing his thick thumb against her hot button in circular motions.... "God you're such a dick!"... She cursed and half groaned at the same time, forcing her volume to a minimum but he was quick to hush her by pressing two fat fingers harshly into her pussy .....  Her walls welcomed his digits warmly, coating them liberally with the her gushing fountain of slick.... 

"Jiraiya please-ahhh!"....

"Hahaha", the perverted sage snickered at his beautiful wife's poor self control and feeling like the world's only true conqueror by knowing how close he was to having this powerful woman come undone..... "Fuck you're so wet baby. I'm practically twitching down there to bury my self in you...... But, first things first...."  Tsunade had no idea how her pants came off or when her husband's own slipped past his knees, but all she remembered before he plunged his cock into her center was something undeniably suspicious  about the fact that Kakashi said 'and breakfast together' instead of 'or breakfast together'. Words that did not  connect until she was half way through her euphoric high.... And then it hit her like the turbulent waves of her own crashing orgasm... Kakashi and Shizune were screwing each other, in more than a one night kinda understanding...

....................................

Five minutes after escaping the Hokage's office saw Sakura running down the street madly; hair swaying beautifully behind in her haste as her feet urged her towards one of her hidden sanctuaries...... God she was a hot mess for this man, someone she spent more time with than her own parents... Her parents, may their souls rest in peace, she prayed silently, stopping but just a somber moment to cast the heavens a promising gaze. Somewhere up there her mother must be pulling her hair out at her daughter's cowardice.... To be part of one of the strongest team the entire Shinobie nations has ever seen and yet she was inexplicably weak towards her heart. With the will power and raw strength to crumble nations and bring men to their knees, with envious intelligence and healing abilities that rivalled even the Hokage's  and still, Sakura fell weak to her own desires.   

Was she even worth the time, she questioned. Was she even pretty enough for him?. Maybe, but it wasn't as though Kakashi dabbled in vanity. No, the silver haired jounin lived a simple life, an easy existence that was hard to come by when one saw one time too many his own blood and that of the lives he'd claimed. .. He was a humble being, someone Sakura grew to love through out her years, the one person she knew more than her self....  But sometimes knowing some one so intimately wasn't exactly a good thing.... His strong belief in sticking to the rules of his own making stood in her way. They were wrapped tightly around her feelings, and each time she came close to revealing the contents of her soul those chains of restrictions would only tighten themselves around her person, squeezing the hope right out of her heart. Stopping her confessions with its grasp for the truth of the matter remained as plain as day for all to see... 

She was his student and him her sensei. A line he would not cross no matter how many times he cuddled her or snuck into her bed when he was too tired to go home. 

No matter how many inappropriate jokes he told or not so innocent touches he bestowed upon her, Sakura knew that Kakashi was never going to cross the boundaries he himself placed on their much too comfortable relationship.... No not this again, she cursed out loud... It always comes back to him some how.... Sakura needed a break before she broke down. Dealing with Kakashi and her feelings were too taxing on her emotional state of mind, and if she wasn't careful enough then it was sure to affect her capabilities at work.... Something she took pride in doing, saving lives and-

"Sakura!".... Shit shit shit, Said girl cringed at the loud voice making its way over to her. The last thing she wanted at the moment was running into these two morons... But alas it was too late to venture onwards in a different direction ... Putting in her brightest Smile, he greeted them casually..

"Ohh hey guys. .. out for lunch are you?".. she questioned the approaching duo, her best friends Naruto and Sasuke. While she loved these two like brothers, she couldn't at the moment deal with the high exuberance, Naruto's to be precise... All Sakura wanted was to grab a bite and then secure her self behind her office doors, locking both her noisy friends as well as all thoughts of Kakashi out .... But such things seemed merely a dream at this moment. ..  

"Yeah, I'm glad we caught you", Sasuke explained, linking one arm around her waist while Naruto took her left hand in his, tugging her onwards with them.... Since their coming out things between the trio had progressed to a more friendly nature, somewhere between acceptance and forgiveness they figured since Sasuke confessed his love for the blind Idiot shortly after breaking their Pickett's fragile heart for the second time... Those were some awkward days that none wanted to experience again.. A promise was made amongst the five other members of Squad seven after that incident. One to keep her spirits high at all times, which of course spoiled her more, but hey who was she to deny the attention from some Konoha's hottest men, mainly Kakashi. .. "you're lost in your head again Sakura", Naruto mentioned while he pulled out a chair for her at a near by food court....

"Well you know me, I'm always up there somewhere, thinking about work and work and..." She smiled brighter yet.. "Work"..... Sasuke though arched his brows at her somewhat upbeat demeanor, not buying the lame ass excuse for her short attention span. In all honesty both him and his husband knew things weren't right for quite a while now after seeing the vast changes in their pinkette's behaviour, but they needed time before tackling the delicateness of their medic nin..... 

Slowly Sakura twirled her straw in her ice tea, not paying much attention to what she was being asked by Naruto... Her mind was filled with many an unwanted thoughts; lots of anger and resentment towards her own self for behaving in such a childish manner earlier, allowing her imagination to consume her senses.... But what was he to do with her self ? How was she going to deal with working much more closely with Kakashi, knowing Dam well his affect on her?..... Fuck, she sighed out loud, missing yet again the boys reactions towards her lost state.. well thats until Sasuke placed a tender kiss across her forehead, breaking what ever spell she was under..... .

As soon as reality flooded, Sakura huffed at her best friend before digging into her bowl of soup... "Seriously, what's with you and public display of affection these days?"

"Well since you were half way home to Sauna just now, what was I to do to haul your ass back here?"...

"Chee! ..... What ever. Let's just eat and get lunch over with. I've got things to do and people to ignore"...

Both boys eyed each other suspiciously. People to ignore huh?... It seemed they were right from the very beginning. Something was definitely going on with Sakura. Her mood swings were more atrocious than ever and she was a fool if she though they were going to let it slip by them that easily...... Still, neither wanted to voice their concerns quiet as yet for they needed time in dealing with such a delicate matter ...... The secret was there for both to see.... Her attitude towards couples were far from resentment but close enough to cast suspicion..... Sakura Haruno was inexplicably in love.... Question remained though, whom exactly was the unlucky, lucky guy?......


	2. She was my first

Chapter 2.. She was my first..

..............

Brown eyes, there never were anything amazing hidden behind the veil of brown eyes.... Such an unloved colour, yet most were blessed with its shades. From rustic Cooper to a muddied tone, from deep chocolate transformed into cinnamon under ideal circumstances...... The colour brown as he knew it was as plane as himself.... .

Staring into the broken shards of his mirror, he saw nothing but his own fractured face reflected back at him. Each image painted in a different emotion, but his eyes, his fucking cinnamon eyes refused to yield to the pain dancing merely in his shattered heart.....  They held within them pride, the manly kind and strength; the last of what he had left... These last few months were nothing but torture. Nothing but absolute heartache and inner turmoil threatening each second to burst forth from under his skin....... The smell of blood dripping from torn flesh invaded his nostrils, begging for attention but his eyes, his dam eyes refused to leave his own scattered images, focusing instead on the building fatigue emanating from his wary joints...... 

So much pain, so much anguish. All this tiresome suffering for what, her? The first woman he'd stupidly, unknowingly given his heart to.... A mistake he accepted but still fucking refused to correct.... He would never forget the day he saw beyond her charms and charismatic influences, studying in silence the true being hidden behind her player façade... Such beauty he admitted, golden hair and aqua eyes, a sly disposition tainted with sex and a zest for life; but Genma for the first time yielded not to his gut instincts; threading carelessly and fighting his senses until she took him seriously...... And seriously she did, for a time.... Months of love making weakened him, conformed his bad boy ways, wiping clean the player he himself were, leaving this, this broken being staring into his own reflection with scorn and hate......

Ino fucking Yamanaka used him, she used the user, discarding him like garbage tossed out carelessly into the street.... She played with the intricate strings that were Genma Shiranui, strumming her fingers along his flesh in mock tenderness; and he the fool let her. Genma knew with in his heart of hearts how quickly he would have been disposed of, fighting down his senses in leu of all she offered. But these things were fleeting. They were just momentary and filled with so many promises... Was he a fool to want more? Was he an ass to hold on to love knowing it was futile and unrequited?.... Fuck, he was. But he loved her and that was that. Four months of casual fucking, nights spent in animalistic passion and days passed in revelling in the after glow messed him up, but to be truthful, If given another chance Genma would have done it all over again with her. Anything to feel the high he felt, that carefree floating on clouds sensation that reduced men to boys within seconds...... And now he was reduced further into that of a broken soul, a man lost in his own miseries but still relented to let it go....... ..

Was this is due comeuppance? Was these his demons, the ones hidden in his conscience for all the women he'd discarded in his life. Using and fucking like there were no tomorrow?.... ... Yes, it was, and he had a suffocating feeling that this was only the beginning... You reap what you sow, his mama preached. Words that meant nothing to a man in need of a companion's sacred flesh but absolutely everything to a Shinobie risking his life for his country..... How easily he succumbed to the drowning waves, allowing that wretched woman to ensnare him within her traps, yet he openly bathed in them; Sinking to the bottom each time she laughed at his jokes, each time she kissed his lips and every wonderful second he pumped his cock into her, getting high on her cries like a drunkard.... 

Dam, he was a mess. A God dam disgrace to men and a trophy to all women who had been used by him, yet Genma carried on with himself, his duties and everyday tasks, seemingly full of life to the world but secretly dying on the inside from his miscalculations.... Today's incident shook him, it rocked him to his very core and then some for God was a bastard that despised a mother fucker such as himself... He saw her outside of his post, walking chatting and blessing the air with her beautiful sounds; but her waist had been claimed by another, someone more suited to stand by her wonderful side, some one that wasted not the opportunity to stake his claim when their eyes made four..... A brief show of hurt flashed across his eyes but he covered up his astonishment, transforming into the perverted clown most knew him to be as he whistled and saluted the youth for his bold show; when all he truly wanted to do was run his kunai right through that pale looking son of a bitche's face..... 

Needles to say Genma knew when his services were no longer needed and what a harsh slap in the face it was. The sensation devastating in a world shattering kind of way.... That little incident grueling hours later gave birth to the chaotic scene in his apartment.... He had a tantrum fit. A violent display behind closed doors as he smashed his outer world into pieces... . Blood not only ran from his lacerated hand but also from his battered shin and his busted forehead... Genma Shiranui had been played like a fucking harp, that was the inexplicable truth and, he had undeniably lost his heart for the very first time....  It was as simple as that... 

.........................

An hour later saw him sitting in a cold white room that reeked of disinfectant and sickness. Or perhaps he was the one feeling sick.... He didn't care but bleeding to death in one's own home was a horrible and painful way to leave his loved ones, so he forced himself to seek help with his more than minor injuries....... The questioning look on Shizune's face though boiled his blood further as he walked through the hospital loby, her condescending tone battered his brain whilst she preached on and on about over working one's body during training( a dirty little lie to avoid Tsunade's and Ibeki's wrath).... But it worked and here he was, waiting patiently for a nurse to look him over so he could go back to wallowing in his self pity like before...... 

Mere minutes later and She walked in, thank goodness... Sakura came instead of HER, a tiny blessing he couldn't afford to ignore..... 

"Genma what in the world happened to you", she muttered as she went about her work. But he gave her no time to question his injuries... "Just some vigorous training, you know the kind?", He smiled sweetly at Sakura but she quickly smacked him behind the head...

"Unfortunately I do but you should know better for some one your age"...

"Some one my age?... Uh... excuse me miss Haruno but how old do I look to you?" His question lacked bite for his tone sounded playful... 

"I'd say about fifty" Sakura smirked before healing his more minor cuts... However, something seemed odd about them, and no, not just the tiny fragments of glass and polished wood embedded under his skin, but the over all feel of his chakra. It felt wavering and unstable beneath her fingers, wild but in a stifling kind of way, an incomprehensive sensation she'd never felt from him before 

"Genma tell me, how did you really come by these injuries?"...

He flinched, literally fucking shook in her grasp but luckily his slight misgivings could have been the result of her dabbing sanitized swabs over his torn skin. Hissing to further exaggerate his lie, Genma added a comedic "ouch that burns" to aid his charade ..... 

"Don't be a big baby you oaf... Just sit still and let me get you cleaned up....... But seriously Genma"...  This time she cupped his face with one hand and tilted his head in her direction, forcing him to look her dead in the eyes.. Suspicious forested green orbs latched on to his very own, searching like a hawk, ravelling and unravelling his mind in her quest to find the truth, in her quest to learn his secrets for God knew he was definitely hiding something; but he was good, better than she imagined when it came to hiding things. With Years of playing the coy fool in real life and during missions hardened him to her kind of interrogation, to her kind of lure .... "Well, I uh... I was kinda working on a new technique, but I haven't perfected it yet you know... It'll take a while but hopefully I'll persevere in due time..."

"A technique?... Am I allowed to know?" She was smiling at him, her worries stolen away by her curiosity to learn more, eagerly awaiting his response and he knew he had her right there.... 

"No no no cherry chan-"... It's a secret, for now at least...."

"Fine.... but,  next time don't get a girl's hope up...".

"Don't worry luv.. there's no next time".... Somberly he replied, but in a whisper that sounded broken, torn and full of so much grief but Sakura acted like she hadn't caught on to his brief show of vulnerability, choosing instead to work on his injuries other than probe the wounded shinobie... After all, to each his own she knew, and in this particular case, to each his own miseries for God knew she definitely had hers to deal with......

"OK Genma your all cured... Please sign these and-" she handed him a clipboard before continuing onwards.... "You are free to go, unless of coarse you prefer to spend the night here with the sickly other than with one of your bar flies .."..

"Young lady who are you referring to as bar flies?" He chuckled before tugging her hair playfully.....

"Hey watch it Shiranui... And I'm referring to your fan girls, you know the ones that go crazy for your.... uhhh?" Fuck, Sakura was blushing madly at what she was about to say but quickly though and with much fineness she recovered .. " your SENBON!".. .... 

Ridiculously caught of guard there was nothing more he could do but laugh at the girl's boldness; And fuck he laughed, he laughed in his gut, feeling the pressure bubble it's way up to his throat like a volcano that lacked heat for kami knew it was the funniest thing he'd heard in a long time....  And he'd miss funny...... "Hahaha, I see some of Kakashi's ways have been rubbing off on you huh?.... Don't worry cherry chan- tonight I'll be sleeping at home. Mom misses me you know"..

"That's sweet of you... And I'm glad... Here", she tossed him a bottle of pain killers. "For the pain and don't take them with alcohol OK... I can't stress that enough for you old timers...."

"OK..... That does it.... I dare you to call me old one more time pinkie!"... 

"Very shyly Sakura backed away from him slowly, thinking of coarse that she was safe when in fact she had grossly mistaken... "Slowly her lips pursed themselves playfully before uttering the words..."OLD MAN" 

In a flash he made a mad dash towards her, tackling the medic like a playful child...She was not expecting this, so needless to say Sakura Haruno faltered greatly which, resulted in her tossed carelessly in Genma's bed whilst he tickled the shit out of her ... "Im. Am. Not. Old.  Little girl...!" He spoke, punctuating his words with light pinches between laughs; enjoying the way the comedic pinkette clutched her sides and fought for control with less than little strength.... He knew she was holding back, giving him his way momentarily before they both lapsed back into their respective roles..... Truth though, he hadn't a clue as to why he was having his way, but something about her eyes the moment she entered the room struck him, that lost look resonated with him momentarily but he was yet lost himself, for how could he even begin to figure her pain out when he was no closer to solving his very own.... 

"Yeah well stop hahaha, calling me little girl ahh Genma.. hahaha that hurts . . Please stop... Hahaha Genma-"

"What going on here?"

^_^

=_=

Both parties froze in mid action, their faces now turning with fear written on their foreheads at the scowling being standing in the door way.... Genma knew the repercussions for messing around team seven's baby, like wise Sakura knew exactly what it looked like right now, with her lying beside Konoha's number one playboy, clothes disheveled and face pinker than her own fucking hair. ... Shit, shit shit shit... They both cursed inwardly....

"Ahh kakashi/sensei?" Simultaneously they spoke...... "It's not what it looks like we swear!"


	3. Why am I so weak?????

Why am I so weak...

...................

"Ahh it's not what it looks like, I swear kakashi. Sakura and I were simply having a childish moment.. that's all"...  

Indeed, but the murderous look dancing in the copy nin's eyes hushed the senbon sucking king instantly..... The entire populous knew how protective team seven were of their blossom, them as well as the hokage herself too. Over the years she'd been protected like a hawk by these people, watched from every angle for any sign of potential harm. Hell even Genma himself had been wrangled in by his best friend a few times in the past for said job... But there exist such a thing as being over protective, he knew, the village knew and better yet Sakura most definitely knew this. Along with embarrassment, a slight hint of annoyance too adorned her features. But Shiranui couldn't for the life of himself understand their reasoning, especially Kakashi's... This girl, no beautiful woman was so much more than their gloried assistant, so much more than their team mate and medic nin. She was fierce during battle, head strong and invincible, a true mistress at what she had been taught by her mentors. And to see them trying to be this protective of her, this overbearingly obnoxious was too fucking ridiculous... 

Never before had Genma wanted to slap some sense into Kakashi for acting in such a fatherly way. But truth be told, if she were one his then he too might have acted in the same manner. Naruto and Sasuke tried their usual stunts but they were easily handled, of that he was sure. He'd seen the pinkette handle those two with finesse and practiced ease..  But it wasn't his place to voice such things, infact, Genma wanted not an argument with his best friend, knowing of coarse that with his sour mood a discord between him and Kakashi would definitely end up more on the violent side of things... It wasn't his place to even begin with....

"Kakashi sensei?" Ahh, the pinkette speaks... "We were just chatting that's all"... Sakura's voice held with it a tone of disappointment trailing behind each pronounced syllable. It was evident and rang loud for the entire room to hear. Gone now was the bubbling, giggling playful girl and out emerged this, this wary person that seemed as though her life's energy was slowly being sucked out of her by some invisible force... Having kakashi discover them in such a compromising position wasn't helping her cause either, no, not one fucking bit. The hilarity of situation, her situation danced on her tongue, threatening to break forth from her lips in a bitter laugh but she held back. She held her tongue, securing that wavering lid she kept on her emotions at all times.... "If there's something you need then I'll be with you in a second, if not sensei could please give me and my patient a few minutes alone?"... 

What the actual fuck? 

Both the copy nin and Genma widened their eyes at the spoken request for neither had never heard Sakura dismissed some one so professionally before. And this wasn't just some one, some ordinary citizen that walked in from the streets but Kakashi Hataki, the one eyed Sharingan user, Konoha's famous copy nin and next in line for the Hokage's title... Clearly she just-

"Excuse me?" The silver haired nin questioned, clearly bewildered..."I'm afraid I didnt-"

"Look sensei", Sakura cut him off now, far beyond her self with irritation. "Are you here for me or Genma?"

"Uh Genma actually, Shizune told me about his condition and I wanted to check up on him that's all...".... Well ouch, the pinkette winced. There goes her wishful thinking of hearing him say he was actually here for her... Well fuck, life as usual was a bitch at times but this was just plain fucking mean.... Never the less..... 

"In a moment sensei. I'm almost done with Genma. I'll call you in a few ok?"...

He didn't even want to think it, muchless voice the the things his crazy head came up with, but Sakura never ever in her life treated him in such a manner. Kakashi knew a dismissal when he heard one and this was the latest one yet, definitely the first but still, he couldn't believe his ears... His first suspicion upon entering the room earlier was that both his best friend and his student were a little bit too comfortable with each other and quickly he perished the thought,  but now?... Fuck he hoped his favourite student wasn't falling for one of the senbon king's nasty tricks... She couldn't be for he knew his Sakura was damn smarter than this, too fucking smart to let the likes of a womanizer such as Shiranui get to her so easily. Don't get him wrong though, the man might be his friend but when it came to women no one attracted, fucked them and dropped them faster than he did. Why, he wasn't called Konoha's number one Playboy for no reason now was he?.... Turning on his heals, the copy nin made his exit as cool as possible, not daring to level his gaze at his best friend... 

"Sorry about him... You know how they get sometimes...".

"I do cherry but wasn't that a little too harsh, you know? .. I for one would like to arrive at my ancestral home in one piece thank you very much"....

The pinkette smirked at him but deep inside she was shaking. This thing with her sensei was clearly getting out of control. The more time she spent wallowing in her loneliness the bitter she became; a vicious cycle she intends to put a stop to. But tonight she was pissed, for what she had no reason but she was angry at Kakashi...... " Don't worry about him. But Genma"... Taking a seat near by she turned now and fully leveled her gaze on him... Deep down Sakura sensed that something wasn't right with this man. His jovial nature seemed dull this evening, a much somber version of his usual self. Usually her instincts about these kind of things weren't wrong but Sakura didn't want to overstep her place. She might know of Genma, but in actuallity Sakura knew less about this man than she did when it came to dealing with her heart ... 

"You're hiding something Shiranui. No, don't speak let me... I know it... I'm not going to ask you what it is cause it ain't my business but, take care of you self would you. You might not know this and I fucking swear if you tell i'll rip your balls off", boy she was business and had Genma quickly nodding to her request with out hesitation... "I've always admired you. Not only you but the others as well so I'm begging you to take care of your self ok.. Beside, mama Shiranui still needs a grand kid and trust me when I say you're not getting any younger old man..." She ended her statement with a smile, jabbing her shoulder to his affectionately but Sakura couldn't see the conflicting emotions swirling around in Genma's eyes. A woman, beside his mother had never spoken to him like this before. It was heartfelt, and there was no use arguing against her words for he knew just like the others how kind and sincere the pinkette truly was. Her words entered his system and settled onto his heart like a blanket. It soothed him momentarily and lifted the negativity he housed there earlier..... This was quite unexpected but in a good way, it felt absolutely warm and Genma knew he wanted to convey his gratitude with that same sincerity... God he only hoped she didn't scream or called him pervert for doing this... Worst yet, have Kakashi chidori his ass into the sky ...  But slowly he snaked his arm around her, and meeting with no resistance, the senbon sucking king placed a tender kiss atop her shoulder, briefly allowing her sweet melon scent to invade and wipe clean the constant madness swimming in his head....  

"You don't know how much that means to me right now Sakura. Surely you don't know..... Thank you!" His voice left his lips in a whisper, barely audible to the room but loud enough for her to hear.... She felt elated and sad all at once listening to strain of his tone.... Just what the fuck was going on in his life to render him this wary?... She didn't know and didn't feel right probing this man, but due to her own torment and a lack of human contact, Sakura too wrapped her arms around Genma in a warm but knowing embrace. Conveying with out words the extent of her own pains as well. In that moment she felt free, as if a weight had somehow been lifted but momentarily so... All though neither had said much of their dilemmas, both comforted each other in that moment with compassion and comprehension; feeling the weight of their burdens lighten just a tiny bit before they retook their respective roles of that of a player and a pink headed medical nin..... .. .. "I'm here for you if you need ok.... I'll send Kakashi in now"... And that was the last Genma allowed his true nature to show, in the second leading up to her exit... As soon as his best friend entered, Shiranui wore a bright smile, one that covered so many of the ugly things housed in his broken heart..... ' thank you cherry, for that just now'... And the world began spinning yet again.... 

.............

What was that just now?... Why did she even bestow such comfort to a man she hardly knew but in such a tender manner?... Shiranui Genma was by far a stranger to Sakura but still, they weren't that close to label their acquaintance as friendship . They were simply soldiers to a nation, fighters that honed different skills, that when put together protected their country and way of life with out reserve.... But what was it that urged her so desperately to lend solace to this man?... She hadn't a clue nor did she want to remember that look on Kakashi's face when he caught them and secondly when she ordered him to wait outside...

At first mortification engulfed her entire being, Genma's as well; but, in the instance following that moment Sakura gave irritation and anger liberty, allowing these two emotions to guide her thinking, and in turn her mouth. In all honestly though she knew she wasn't angry at Kakashi but in fact furious with herself... For feeling so conflicted and torn apart by her feelings for this man, Sakura for once decided to just shut him out of her system..... Knowing he would never return the sentiment, she became wary and altogether depressed by his presence with out fully wanting to.... Fuck, this love thing was really turning out to be quite the pain in her ass, no joke..... She just couldn't deal with these kind of issues any more, at least not the way she used to in her past when all thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha equalled to him being some sort of glorified man...... God she needed a break, perhaps some alcohol or maybe a night with a hot stranger to chase the blues away... No order needed, as long as she achieved but one of her agenda's, it would most definitely be enough.......

Normally the walk from the medical center to her home lasted up to thirty minutes, but in this particular case it took her an extra five to make it. With various thoughts of both her handsome sensei and the Playboy Shiranui, Sakura slowed her steps a little, wanting to all kami to cleanse her system of her miseries before entering her home, the house that was left to her following her parents death. ... Funny, she chuckeld under her breath. It never quite felt like a home since their passing, no matter how hard she tried to make it, it was never the same since then... 

The lively air Naruto would bring to the place, that serious tone Sasuke would add still never made it into what it once were and after a while, Sakura too gave up on wanting to feel the nostalgia of it all; but still refused to enter her parents room.... It was illogical, she knew. But somewhere deep down inside she just couldn't bring her self to do it, to break the seal She placed her sorrows... Truth be told she'd cried for them both, shed her fair amount of tears and then some, but after their funerals Sakura screwed tightly the lid on her pain and hadn't allowed her self to feel such things ever again, such pain and hurt, such anger and resentment, not until she fell for her sensei.... Needless to say Kakashi came in like a storm on a bright sunny day.. He bombarded his way into her world and cracked that seal on her heart but now, unfortunately, because of him she was now once again forced to mend the holes he created.... But hey, enough of that kind of talk, it was barely after seven o'clock and the night had just begun with it's usual flair.... 

Sakura abandoned the notion of dinner in favor of a warm cup of heavenly Coco as usual; a trade off she became accustomed to a few years back..... The wonders Coco worked on her mind and tired limbs were magnanimous and it was one of the few pleasures she actually enjoyed... Her earlier plans of consuming liquor and indulging in sex were long forgotten from the moment she sipped on her cup and with her attention keenly stolen by the bright lunar vision that floated above the clouds .....

Tonight felt freeing in a sense, void of her aches in more ways than one and she felt happy in that moment. Happy that thoughts of a certain some one were nothing short but amusing for once.... And she liked it that way, preferred it actually. But still, Sakura couldn't quite shake that haunting look she captured in Genma's eyes.... Brown, bright chocolatey orbs that usually danced with mirth and wickedness were dulled by invisible wounds, scars she knew, that slept beneath ones flesh..... No matter how many times she tried to shake the sensation off, Shuranui's words embed themselves into her brain like a thorn in her sides.... Just what the fuck was going on with him...? Why was he this close to loosing his mind? And fuck he was close for those wounds Sakura treated hours earlier weren't made by accident nor were they caused due to extensive training.... As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew by first hand experience how they came to be, and that knowledge stirred up so many long buried memories of her breakdown in the past... She too had wrecked her house out of desperation, out of rage and incomprehension during her trials..... "Fuck.... Why am I so worried about you?"

"Worried about whom?"......

Widened eyes snapped to attention at the lone figure standing in her door way, and like before the look on his face was anything but entertaining... .. fuck, Sakura was so lost in her internal musing that she'd completely missed Kakashi's presence into her home... Wait, how the hell did he even --- oh yeah. Some how she'd forgotten about the extra key she'd stowed away since her parents passing, leaving it in various places as to confuse and irritate her team mates ...  Apparently she had missed more than his entry. Somehow he had made it up to her room and was now eyeing her questionably.... Sakura hadn't a clue as what he needed though, but her mind was made up. She couldn't deal with him and her feelings all at once tonight, so the faster he left the better for her, emotional wise..... ..

"You didn't answer me Sakura. Who are you worried about?" ...

He couldn't just leave well enough alone could he, or sense when he wasn't needed for once?... The somber looking pinkette returned her focus on the heavens, awaiting the thin veil of clouds to depart before the moon once again blessed her with it's view... Paying no mind to her sensei she sighed tiredly and sipped on her warm beverage before answering  as non challantly as possible .... "It is none of your business sensei...." 

"Sakura please just- would you talk to me?".....  He reasoned, obviously not understanding this sudden change in demeanor.... But then she turned to him and her eyes, he couldn't describe the emotions he caught in her beautiful eyes.... It was devastating and forced him to do something he know they both would only regret in the morning, for she was his student but she was only human, and quite lonely at that. That much he saw... He loved Sakura in a way but it would never be enough to cure what ever ailment she was suffering from. At least not from him... But for now he was willing to help....


	4. Please don't ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning people. Smut ahead and I'm begging you to not hate Kakashi.. I still love him dispite his cowardice and it's all a part of the plot..... With that being said Enjoy!!!!!!!!!🤗

Please don't.....

Bare feet threaded polished floors silently, taking each step with unspoken cautiousness in their need to sooth her... His jacket came undone in one second, then his jersey in the next... Stoping just a few inches shy from her, Kakashi fought against his moral in a battle far more violent that any he'd participated in, for this he knew stood against everything he believed in. But she needed him, no... He was only fooling himself in order to lighten the guilt of what he was about to do. Sakura didn't need him, she needed some one young, someone that carried no scars beneath his flesh..... He was no good for her in the long run, besides he now belonged to another, and this... this was just him helping out a dear dear friend in wanting.......

Sakura remaind Frozen on her spot, her eyes fully focused on the half naked man now kneeling at the base of her feet... Just what the fuck was Kakashi thinking? This, God, how long had she desired him like this, half naked and completely submissive to her. But there existed in the pit of her stomach a warning feeling, a gut wrenching sensation that sought to sway her otherwise, least she broke the one rule he himself had placed on their friendship... But no. Having removed his mask her sensei gently done away with her cup before he caressed her cheek... He felt warm and rough, hand hardened with callouses and grip strong but unsure; enough incentive to sway this situation towards the right path. But she was weak... Fuck Sakura knew she was weak to this man and despite her earlier thoughts of not following her hearts desire she yielded... 

Like a single blade of grass she bowed at the wind and allowed it to steer her movements like a puppet.... In the second she relented against her instincts, Kakashi was first to attack by sealing their lips in a searing hot kiss. He invaded her mouth like an experienced lover and plundered about it's cavern with his tongue; tasting, mapping his way as though he were a snake... His broad hands moved about in a quickened pace all around her body, gripping, touching and caressing her flesh with a wanton need. But Sakura was not the silent lover he'd expected. Infact, she too for once in her life allowed her self the freedom she so long desired with this man; stripping him even further as they both sought a better platform for what was to come.... And together they collided onto the floor, barely missing the bed in their ever growing need to quench this sudden hunger.... 

Kakashi's zip came undone followed by Sakura's underwear and together they invaded each other with explorative hands; he sunk his fat deft fingers into her pussy, enjoying her slickness as well as the whimpering sounds she muffled into his shoulder... Her hand pumped and worked his cock as though she were a well versed mistress in her game, eliciting embarrassing sounds from his mouth as well. But enough was enough for neither wanted their fun to stop here and like a beast Kakashi lost complete control of his desires; ripping her gown straight down the middle with madness at his finger tips. As the beautiful sight of her small but pert breasts came into focus he latched on to each nipple, suckling them with hunger and feeling his student arch her body into his touch.... 

God this was good, it was heavenly. The wildness of it felt surreal and blissful.. Never in million lifetimes had Sakura expected this sensation to be so other worldly. Like hot fire consuming her body, yet it felt so wonderful to be burnt alive, to singe from the inside out until all that remained were charred bits and pieces of the woman she once were.... Her sensei was the devil and her his little demon with the way he continued to ground his covered sex against her moistening heat.... Fuck she wanted him now, hot and raw, like the Savage he was becoming, and with out further need to explain herself the copy nin skillfully plunged his length into her pussy; both groaning and shaking from this new intense sensation.... 

And with out primeable their dance begun where as he fucked her like a man with out cares, thrusting into her core with violence and delighting in the grip she held him with.... Sakura arched her back each time she felt him go deeper and deeper, crying out in sweet bliss as her sensei took everything she offered.... She wrapped her legs around his naked hips to stable her body but no, he wasn't having any of it and flipped her over on all fours before getting on his knees, and this time when he penetrated her from behind they both howled at the heavens..... In the silent darkness cloaking her room kakashi rocked into Sakura's body like a monster. He pumped himself with vigor, enjoying the sight of their sexes joint each and every time he sunk into her. The way her juices coated his cock, the moans she released into the cold night's air, the sounds of their bodies coming together and the indecent groans he couldn't keep from escpaing his lips ... 

To Sakura this was all she'd ever wanted from this man. To be noticed for being something more than his student and the village's next Slug queen. But somewhere deep down inside she knew that this was fleeting and that come tomorrow things between them would forever change... But she ignored her gut instincts, ignorantly choosing instead to focus on the here and now. The here with him grounding his cock into her pussy, feeling her walls spasm with each thrust and the now, in this moment when he truly belonged to her...... Casting all doubts aside Sakura opted for a shift in position but Kakashi was ever still the dominate in this game. Instead he flipped her back over and crashed their mouths together. The hunger with which he feasted on her lips were tell tale signs of his inevitable release and before long she felt him plunged deeper inside. With his thumb skillfully working her clit Sakura screamed into the night from the unexpected force of her long overdue orgasm. She hadn't any warning of it's incoming so needless to say her walls came tumbling down in an explosive manner. She arched into him just in time to feel his own release and together they rode out their high like soaring eagles dancing amongst the clouds; breaths all chopped and skins firmly plastered against each other's as their hearts retook its former rythm.... Tonight she felt like his but come tomorrow she knew things would be different... 

............................

Beep... Beep ... Beep..

With a mournful "arghh" Sakura bounced out of bed with an alarming speed at her heels to silence her annoying clock.... It was the first of her wake up calls, meaning the hour was now 5:45am. The second alarm she knew would soon sound itself in about forty five minutes from now, which meant she was to haul her ass out of bed right this instant, least she arrived late for her duties as Kakashi's council in training.... But, something felt off to her, something quite important she knew she was missing, something that would have most likely explained this astonishing soreness she felt in her wary bones. Tired and aching, Sakura broke out of her sleepy haze, trying to piece together the events of last night, but some how they eluded her. Each time she closed her eyes and forced her self to concentrate her mind would begin to pound away at her brain, thus forcing her to quit midways; still though, she wasn't one to cast such aside things so easily, leaving them to be pondered about for another time or moment so, instead Sakura stayed where she was. 

After about a couple of minutes spent running in circles she decided  to roll over, seeking a new angel and that's when it all came rushing back to her. His sweet earthy scent, the taste of his tongue in her mouth and the combined essence of their night spent together all engulfed her senses. Sakura's entire body trembled with shock as the sudden memories of what, or more precisely whom she did last night ... And as though a fire had been lit beneath her blanket she rushed our of bed with nothing but fear and disgust for her careless actions.... God, how could she not remember the things both her and Kakashi did?. Not just once but three times over in their need to feel each other... shit, shit, shit.... Why did they even in the first place, no.... She knew the answer to that but only on her part not his. Sakura knew she was weak to her sensei but why did he advanced last night? Why did he, Kakashi Hataki take her so willingly and with out a thought or care in the world?..... 

This couldn't be happening, no it just couldn't. And to make things worst she was still naked on top of everything else..... She wasn't drunk, she by no means consumed alcohol before the turn of events nor had she tasted any on him but maybe, just maybe he was under a spell. Perhaps some one had placed him under a genjitsu, both of them to be exact..... That would explain their sudden coupling but wait-, speaking of which, where was he?.......

Worried eyes danced about her room, scanning each crevice and crack for a sign of kakashi but nothing... Quickly she seacrhed for his chakra signature, hoping to all God to fish him out, if only he was close by, but alas she also came up with nil..... And once again that warning feeling Sakura felt in her gut the night before rose up with fury, mocking her with unspoken words of 'i told you so' and 'you silly girl', further expanding the pain forming quickly in her broken heart..... 

She couldn't move, Sakura literally couldn't move her body. As though paralyzed she sat there on the edge of her bed, clutching the blanket to her naked breasts as the battle to regain control of her inner turmoil began, but in the corner of her clouded eyes she saw something that wasn't there before ...... A piece of paper weighed down by her kunai not too far from where she sat, and Sakura knew with in that moment whom it was from and what the contents written were.... Her heart sank as dread invaded her system but like the brave warrior the villagers praised Sakura trudged on. She forced her legs to surrender and carried her weight across the room. Each step felt as though she was only getting closer and closer to her doom, and when she finally made it she simply stood there. Blanket long forgotten, Sakura stood there fully exposing her nudity as the ever spinning world around froze on it's axis...... 

Trembling hands extricated the papered item fearfully, turning it over in her desperate need to know, and as expected she wasn't disppointed in the lest..... The hand writing belonged to no other than Kakashi, from his chicken scratches to the little adorable smiley faces he drew for annoyance purposes; and it read-

..... Sakura....

            I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I think we both know its for the best. What happened last night shouldn't have to begin with and I'm sorry it was you whom I took in such a way.... I've wanted to tell you many days prior but I just couldn't.  I love you Sakura but not in the way I hoped and truth be told I'm with someone already and that just makes it worst for what we did last night.... I'm not saying it's your fault Sakura but with the way you felt last night only made it that much harder for me to resist.... Please trust that I had my reasons for being with you and you could call me a coward for doing this but a coward I'll happily be... I love you Sakura and I know he's out there somewhere, your special someone... And I hope you find him soon, if only to wipe the loneliness out of your life..  
                     Kakashi. .. 

.......  
Silence. The entire room remained silent. All sounds of life completely disappeared in that moment before she doubled over in agony, collapsing against her dresser and clutching her stomach with pain... Her world for the second time in her short life span had just fucked her sideways and back; exactly in the same manner her sensei  did last night... God this couldn't be happening but it was. Sakura huffed and gasped with one hand keeping her up right and the other still firmly pressed against her midsection... She felt it, both physical and emotional pain, each having a go at her heart, each stabbing at her organ from all sides.... She'd known the outcome would have been bitter, but this... Fuck, Sakura wasn't prepared in the lest for any of it... Tears were there, ready and willing and they stung her eyes like bees, fighting to break free but she kept them at bay, refusing to shed a single drop when infact she knew she didn't deserve such comfort.......

The truth of the matter remained; Kakashi Hataki was and forever will be out of her reach, and she was a fucking fool to give in to her desperation with little to no fight last night like the weak pathetic girl she was... But she still loved him and thus would not grant him her hatred but instead hate her self for her own fucking mistakes.......... 

"Such a fucking fool you are Sakura".... Her voice echoed around her head tormentful and loud, and they fought against her will to not cry, to not give into her weakness but it was a lost battle as the first sign of sorrow slid down her cheeks in glistening trails of anguish.....  
         


	5. When it rains it pours

When it rains it pours....

.........  
.  
......  
Day light grew, intensifying it's luminance as the minutes ticked by. The bed side clock kept on ringing it's alarm, announcing to the room it's hour but she paid it no mind... Sakura sat there on the ground, her eyes red and swollen, nose a rich rosy shade as the last drop of tears made it's descent.... Her body felt lifeless and the world around her dead and long forgotten.... She couldn't bring her self to move, to get up and carry on with her day as usual when all she wanted to do at the moment was to crawl her way into a ditch and rot, to let weather and soil have their way with her body until nothing remained, not even one strand of bubble gum pink hair.... 

But she knew she couldn't. To give into her pain was just another way of her showing weakness and weak she didn't want to be any longer; but having to deal with Kakashi after everything that transpired between them last night was definitely out of the question... To walk into that office and be met with his beautiful face would only be detrimental but she couldn't hide her self away at the hospital, a place where she knew her services were truly needed..... But was she safe there though? No she wasn't and it seemed Sakura had just found her self between a rock and a hard place... Having to chose between the lesser of two evils, to either stay home and privately wallow in her sorrows or head out to work to carry out her daily duties and publicly wallow in her sorrows...

It seemed the former was the better of the two, and having undertaken the latter she probably would have crumbled under the weight of her own stupidity each and every time her and Kakashi's eyes made four ...... So with a plan in mind Sakura began to implement her idea, moving with a speed to her steps that wasn't there seconds before... Hurriedly she snatched out her cell and began to dial the only person she knew that was actually helpful in these kind of situation....... Seconds expired before her friend picked up and in a rush Sakura pleaded and begged Ino like a sad puppy asking for hugs to fill in for her.

"You know forehead", the smiling blond sighed warily on the phone whilst she paced from plant to plant, spritzing each flowered item with water... "I was somewhat expecting this call you know?"

Panic rose in Sakura's throat like a huge lump, clogging her wind pipe as though it wanted to choke her.. Did her friend knew what happened, had the blond somehow used her family's jutsu on her during her slumber?.. impossible but still, Ino Yamanaka was always ever known to be a sly one. Never the less, Sakura knew that the idea was somewhat stupid to even entertain, and that there was no way her best friend knew what had transpired between her and Kakashi last night. She must have been talking about something else entirely.... "You were?..... Uh- why?" What followed after that question was a loud gasp from the other side of the phone and quite a lot of swearing, all directed at the pinkette.....

"Sakura Haruno have you air trapped in the huge ass forehead of yours?.... Seriously child," dramatic as ever the blond decided to use her head phones after needing her free hands to work with the flowers in her family shop ... "Sakura it's March 3rd... Don't you remember love... I assumed that's why you called, you know, to ask me to fill in at the centre while you pay your respects at your uh-" ahh, and there it was, that sweet caring voice of her best friend, lowering itself and mixed with sincerety and concern... March 3rd, Jesus Christ how could she have forgotten that date.. it was practically stamped onto her brain like a brand; marking her entire being as to ensure she never forgot.... The day her parents died... As if it were possible her entire world had altogether crumbled yet again. First this thing with her sensei and now, oh fuck her parents death anniversary... The world wasn't being fair, never had it been towards her and now she felt lost, so hollow; staring at a huge picture of her mom and dad mounted on the wall above her fireplace and feeling like the worst child ever.... Shit, but she couldn't let her best friend know she had forgotten..... "Yeah Ino, i-uh. That's why I called actually. Since it's their anniversary I was thinking about taking the day off you know and well"-

"It's cool love, like I said I expected you to call and guess what? I already picked out some flowers for you take and mom's preparing some offerings as well"....

"You're the best Ino I love you"... She sighed as relief flooded her system and washed away momentarily her turmoil for Ino Yamanaka might be a cunning bitch, but when it came to the important things she was always there, lending her support.... "It means a lot to me that you've done this, I hope you know that"

"Of coarse I do luv, but, how are you dealing with things today?"

"Fine I guess. I mean it's been five years since they passed right, so im doing just fine.. anyways", Sakura switched topics rather quickly not trusting her self when it came to Ino, especially with so many thoughts of you know whom swimming around in her head. That loud mouth had a knack for getting to the truth faster than her mind transfer jutsu.... "I suppose you'll be sending Sai over with the stuff or do you want me to stop on my way over?" ....

The blond paused for a sec to locate her boyfriend whom was stocking shelves with assorted floral arrangements before they opened shop. Upon spotting him a warm smile broke out across her face unexpectedly. Ino couldn't quite explain it but she fell hard for the pale looking man, so hard that each time he blessed her with one of his world famous fake smiles her heart would do a little dance at the gesture... She took the phone in her hand and closed the gap separating them both before placing a soft kiss to his cheek..... "Sai love would you mind taking some stuff over to Sakura's today?"....

"Sure. I haven't spent time with her in a while.. why not . Is she on the phone?"...? The blond nodded whilst handing him the device....

"Ni-san how have you been?" His voice was sweet and warm and actually what the pinkette needed. She missed Sai too much since he started dating her best friend... Being a part of Sakura's team made him a part of her family and as such they both treated each other like siblings..... "I missed you and I've been quite well actually.... Did Ino tell you about today?"

"She didn't have to sis, I Know what day it is. But yeah she reminded me of coarse" he rolled his onyx eyes at his girlfriend.. "I'll see you in a while okay. I've some questions that only you could answer, if you know what i mean", and he clutched the phone closer to his ear, crossing his brows at his fiancee to mock her nosiness... .

Having understand his tone far too well Sakura agreed before hanging up on her brother... She really missed him and Yamato quite a lot and she couldn't actually remember the last time all six members of her Squad and family had been out together... Her heart ached for their companionship but with the things transpiring between her and Kakashi, Sakura wasn't too sure if a reunion was the right way to go.... After her life saving phone call she tucked all and every thought to do with her former sensei aside and went about her day busying her self with mundane tasks. She also ignored calls from both the medical centre and the Hokage's tower, not wanting to deal with the fuss and muss from Tsunade, Shizune and Hataki...... 

Some hours later she rushed to answer the door knowing quite well just whom it was. Upon answering, her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Her eyes twinkled and she threw her self at the man standing on the other side... For once that day Sakura felt truly happy after catching a familiar face.... Sai welcomed his Ni-san with a warm hug, balancing himself, the food and flowers as well as Sakura's high enthusiastic self with much ease.... He spun her around twice and landed her back on her feet... He really missed his sister and even though he was off of missions for quite a while now, he knew Sakura had been too busy filling in her duties as a medic nin and council to the the village's leaders, Jobs that always took way too much away from her and afforded them little to no time to catch up on regular things.... 

"Oh dear Kami Sai look at you!..... Hey is that a hint of colour I see on your cheeks...?"

Years of her teasing the albino boy still didn't prepare him well enough, but Sai knew when she was being serious and when she was turning into one of Naruto's partner in crime... "Still pulling that one to make me blush Ni-san?". .... She tried to pull him inside but he stood his ground, causing her to arch a brow at him suspiciously ...

"Oh don't get me wrong Sakura but I closed up shop since Ino was filling in for you at the Center. I was thinking i could walk you to the memorial grounds....." Of coarse that's what he'd been thinking .. The pinkette smiled warmly at him before she slipped her feet into a pair of flats, grabbed a sun hat and a few other things she too and a few of her lovely neighbours had prepared as offering as well ... Minutes later both her and Sai were taking their precious time walking down the quiet but still awfully busy road.... The hour read 3'00pm on her watch but the sun was warm and welcoming on her skin, adding some light colour and life to her awfully pale form, something her brother didn't miss.... He was never good at soothing her aches away but that didn't mean he couldn't try now did it?.... Sakura was dear to him, she taught him things about life, simple aspects of living. Through her he became a free man, shedding the skin of the soldier the foundation raised him to be. She offered him life and whipped his ass like a mother when he fucked up; which was something he couldn't afford to forget.... She was there for him through thick and thin, before and after Sasuke's return. Sakura stood by him and taught him to love the person he was and automatically the people in his life... 

"Sooo", she cooed sweetly whilst they walked... "You said you wanted ask me somethings earlier on the phone?"...... 

"I did didn't I-" Sai sighed and turned to look at her, all traces of mirth gone from his face completely.... "Well it's about Ino"

"And what about her?"

"Did you know she dated Genma?"

The question caught her so ridiculously off guard that she almost collided with a lamp post near the Sidewalk... Ino and Genma? When the fuck did they even? .. "you sure about that, I mean she tells me almost everything but that I had no idea ..Why do you ask?"

"I see", Sai smiled at her... "So I'm assuming since she failed to mention it to you then it wasn't all that of a big deal was it... ?"

Sakura's brows arced themselves in her wake to figure her best friend out. Indeed she and blond shared many secrets with each other through out their long years of friendship, but this was news to her. Still, it wasn't rare for Konoha's number one player to hook up with the Yamanaka heiress, especially since the entire populous knew just how promiscuous the blond could be... The way Sakura saw it was Ino just wanting to measure Genma's skills in bed since he was so popular with the ladies, or perhaps she'd simply wanted to teach the man a lesson about his ways; which would be highly hypocritical of her in the first fucking place, but hey, who knows what exactly goes on in that big head of her's?..... "Well I don't know what to say about that Sai, but since she's with you I don't think it matters does it?"

"Oh but it does sis".... He ground his teeth so loud that she cringed on the spot, not from fear but from amount of hatred that single action portrayed. Dam, she wasn't too fond of Shiranui but after catching a glimpse of the real man hidden behind his player facade, Sakura felt something for him, something that remained nameless and undefined; something she knew that resonated some how with her, but she was still far from figuring out that little mystery ..

"Yesterday evening", her bother broke her our of her line of reasoning.... "He saw us together. We visited the hot springs near fukai, you know the one on komohana road... Well as we came through the front gates he saw us and I swear Sakura, his facial expression im still trying to decipher. I can't explain what I saw in his eyes but in all my years of reading and studying human behaviors I've never seen Genma make a face as such before, not that I know the man but we've been on quite a lot of missions in the past and I know a few of his mannerisms like the back of my hand... He wasn't jealous, I know what jealousy looks like but, it was something else, something dark and dangerous and after I secured my arm around Ino's waist I swore Ni-san, i thought he was about to launch a fucking kunai in the middle of my forehead".

"Sai common, don't you think you're over thinking things. You know Genma, he sleeps around with what ever for fun, he doesn't get attached to just anyone"

"Yeah but Ino isn't just anyone.. Their exactly alike and perfect for each other. That's what scares me.." well there was no arguing with that. Sakura knew this, but to think that her best friend sleeping with Shiranui had been something more than a one night stand was quite ridiculous to even insinuate... Ino Yamanaka doesn't date, well except for Sai whom she'd been in love with for years now, but fuck, as much as Sakura wanted to doubt her brother she just couldn't. And especially so after seeing the state Genma was in yesterday evening. Could it actually be that simple yet so complicated to comprehend... Had Genma fallen in love with the blond, only to be delt a cruel dose of his own fucking medicine? Well judging from the extent of his wounds the notion wasn't so far fetched, but it was highly improbable, not entirely impossible though.... "Whether he's into her or not Sai it doesn't matter. You're with Ino now and that's that. You're the one she loves and nothing or no one is going to change that you hear me?"...

"I guess so"

"Oh no no no baka", Sakura grab hold of his ear, pinching the soft flesh between her fingers until it turned a rich red in colour .. "that's not the answer I'm looking for!"

"Ahhhh, shit ok .. Ni-san yeah I hear you.. ahhh let go now would you!"

"Much better ... Now", she grab hold of their bags in a strong grip, stopping just a few yards away from the memorial gates... "Gimme a kiss and then get your ass back to work before Ino punishes you". Another affectionate smile broke out across their faces as he bent to kiss her cheek and give her a huge hug. .. "thanks sis, you always know just what to say"....

"Anything hun... I'll see you guys later ok?"... And he walked off waving behind him. She stood there for a few more seconds until he disappeared from sight, choosing now to enter rhe cemetery.... Like clock work her body felt heavy and wary as she took hold of one side of the huge iron gates. Sakura forced herself to swallow her unforgotten sorrows, feeling it's thickness slide down her throat like poison and threatening to pull her apart like earlier before... Seriously, there was no peace from this all consuming ache in her heart, no matter who or what she tried, she just couldn't catch a break, but she needed to grab a hold of her self, if only to for today, on their anniversary. It didn't feel right, greeting them with this constricting sadness coiling around her entire body like one of Orichimaru's snakes. Five minutes straight she stood there at the memorial ground's entrance, shaking her head like a mad person as she tried to dispell her pain when a warm broad hand cupped it's self on top of hers... She froze but didn't pull away, opting instead to look upon the face of the moron that dare touched her, but boy was she Ill prepared and got caught up unexpectedly in a pair of dull chocolatey eyes, belonging to the one person she'd been trying to figure out since yesterday.... Genma..   
..........

 


	6. Are we really that different from each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some one commented 'die virgin' the other day and it kinda bummed me out a bit but thanks to some really good encouragement from my readers I am able to release this chapter .. and to that person that felt offended by my story, just chill ok. It's a fucking story and I'm having fun writing it, don't be a buzzkill ...

Are we really that different from each other?

 

        
....... 

The hokage's tower..... 

"Ughhh it won't stop ringing.. somebody make it stop please!"

"Why don't you unplug the dam thing if it's bothering you so much?"....

Back and forth, Shizune's right hand worked it self vigorously, loaded with a clipboard the brunette continued to fan her self in a weak attempt to stave off the building heat. Frowning at her secret boyfriend, she poised her straight nose up in the air and pouted... Kakashi did have a point, maybe it would serve them all some good if she actually did do something to stop the constant ringing noise... Besides, from the looks on Tsunade's and the power company guys faces, she knew that her boyfriend's suggestion was more than worth a try..... "What I would do if I got my hands on those two idiots...!"...

Kakashi wanted to smile at Shizune's display, he wanted to join in on the very amusing topic that was about his students Naruto and Sasuke, but he couldn't even muster the strength, time nor day to do so, especially after what transpired with a still missing Sakura.... Had he gone too far last night? Had he inaccurately read her emotions for the very first time?... No he hadn't. Kakashi knew that what he saw in her dull, painful eyes were loneliness and sadness, and they hurt so badly to witness, coming especially from someone so close to him. Once he had thought of her as a daughter, then a distant girl he was slowly allowing entry into his burdened heart. But after last night's little display, the silver nin wasn't too sure anymore of what he thought of his beautiful student. What made him so god damn furious yesterday when he'd accidentally caught her and his best friend engaging in such common acts? He hadn't a clue, maybe it was jealously; maybe he had wanted to be the one doing those playful things with Sakura but he knew it was wrong, not only in his personal opinion but also in the village's own... 

Truth be told, Kakashi did once loved the girl as fierce and loyal she'd become, but that was such a long time ago and looking up at his still very much fuming girlfriend, he realized just how much he actually loved Shizune now. They were the same age, had so much in common, both were respected by others and together they felt right, perfect for each other actually, which was a bit disconcerting if he were to be honest with himself. What him and Sakura did last night was just them comforting each other; him not so much but at least he was able to dull the ache that existed in her life, momentarily....

"Kakashi.... Uh... You here with me ?"... Jiraiya waved his broad hand across the sailing shinobie's semi covered face a few times to garner his attention.... "Good .. you were out of it for a while now .. you cool?"...

The silver haired nin sighed at the concerned sanin but he recovered rather quickly and steered him self away from his consuming thoughts... "Gomen Jiraiya-sama. What were you saying again?"

"I was simply trying to figure out what both of our boys motives were for messing with the AC in the building... Any idea what that was about?"....

"Well, I'm no genius when it comes to Naruto and Sasuke's rash behaviours, but im guessing they were pissed that Lady Tsunade sent them on an errand mission for orochumaru-sama..... Why?"... He cut his superior off before he could have even voiced his approaching question... "I have no clue..."

"Me neither", Shizune popped in a second after finding a seat close to an open window..."i mean when it comes to Lord Orochimaru Sasuke never refuses, no matter how small or insignificant his requests are, but this morning he was a bit, uh I don't know, maybe hesitant?".....

In the far right of the large office, senior council Shikamaru Nara was busy scanning through some of his backed up notes from the night before. As usual It didn't take the genius that long to pick up on their line of conversation, nor did it take much out of him to figure out why his friends and comrades acted out of spite towards the Hokage this morning... He smiled, but quickly expelled the gesture off of his face. Now was not the time to smile at their inadequacies for today was an important day for both Naruto and Sasuke. But something seemed suspiciously off, even though the duo remembered the date, well actually all of Sakura's closest friends remembered, the ones most closest to her did not; a strange occurance indeed .. Her first Sensei Kakashi, the Hokage that loved her like a daughter Tsunade, ero sanin that loved to portray the pinkette in his dirty smut and Shizune, the girl's work mate at the medical center; they all surprisingly forgot one vital bit of information, and to top things off, Shikamaru's trained nose picked up on a feint hint of the pinkette's natural scent wafting from Kakashi the second he walked through those double doors. How could he not detect the slight smell of strawberry, honey and melon mingling with that of the copy nin's own natural fragrance?...after all, he too had once slept with Sakura; an experience he would never forget, but of coarse that was all in their past and now he was married to a beautiful princess and raising his first born together at his family home..... Shaking his head Shikamaru sighed to the open air after much debating with himself . Seriously, what a drag his day was turning out to be, and what would these hopeless people do without him or Sakura around to constantly remind them of the important things?....  "Ok I can't do this anymore.  Seriously you people are hopeless and before I explain I'm demanding a raise"

"Sure Nara, how high do you want to go, maybe if I take you to top of mount Fuji, would that be high enough?".... Tsunade smirked over her work at the head of the Nara clan, knowing dam well what he meant, but hey, she was an 80 years old woman that lived in the body of a 30 year old girl; of coarse she was going to liven things up a bit by fucking with her apprentices....

Upon hearing his boss's lame ass comment though, the genius was rather reluctant to end their miseries, but their combined stupidity was seriously dampening his already horrible day... "Is that so... Well I guess you guys don't want me to tell you what's exactly bothering Naruto and his husband, nor do you seem interested enough in learning about Sakura's sudden absence today..... If that be the case, then I'll leave you to your own miseries..." whistling like the smug bastard he was, Shikamaru turned his back on the startled bunch, Knowing dam well that someone was about to crumble beneath their mounting curiosity, it was so clear to him. Mentally he began his count, 5.....4.....3....2.... "Uhhh Shikamaru?"

Bingo, and we have a sucker ladies and gentlemen, the original sucker to be precise. There was no need to gloat at the inquisitive bunch but he really didn't need a raise in salary; he just wanted to fuck with them a little, call it payback if you will for all the late hours he endured for their helpless asses.. 

Tsunade was the one that spoke up, some how he figured it would've been her..."wait Nara, are you saying you know what's going on with those three?"..

"Yes I do but I'm awfully ashamed of you all, you know that?..... Think about it for a minute... Why would both Sasuke and Naruto, no, why would Sasuke refuse to leave the village when he heard it was for his old sensei .. what was so dam important to him that he wanted to turn the sanin down?"....

"Common Nara don't play games with us. My migraine is only increasing by the minute..." Jiraiya scolded the youth quite lazily but Shikamaru was a tad bit reluctant to give in just yet....

"To add on top of that mounting pile, why did Ino suddenly volunteered to work Sakura's shift?.... Think about it people. You know just like I do how lazy Ino is even when she's being ordered to do something, so why the sudden change of heart?"......... Kakashi eyed the young man suspiciously, perhaps more out of guilt of the things he'd done to the pinkette the night before. Knowing that Sakura would rather die than disclose her secrets, or rather her sex life, didn't do much to ease his worries. Perhaps Shikamaru was probably grasping at straws;  and him, team seven's loyal and trustworthy leader was just being paranoid, never the less he was through with playing games....."Nara, the heat is getting to us all. If you've got something you want to say just out and say it...."

"Where would be the fun in that? But you're right, besides it's getting late and Sakura should just about be finished in a short while from now In order to receive Temari and myself at her place later...."

"For fucks sake child, I'll split your fucking skull if you test my patience one more time!" ... 

"Tsunade- sama calm down!", Shizune yelled at the blond whilst glaring at the smirking youth ... "For kami's sake Shikamaru-kun just end our mental sufferings please before my brain melts from all this running around.."

"And I was having so much fun. But it's getting to be drag after a while.... Truths is, Naruto and Sasuke wanted to be here for Sakura since today happens to be....... her parent's death anniversary.  You sent them away at a crucial time that's why they fucked up your AC and that's why Ino was filling in for her best friend, to give her some privacy to deal with the memories of the worst day in her life..."

Like lightening all four people shot our of their seats. Their speeds were remarkable but it was just a little too late right now... Out of all of their faces and reactions though, Kakashi's was the worst, his eyes were wide with guilt at what he'd done, knowing that his actions had only added to the mounting pile of pain Sakura had been carrying for so long... God he was such a fucking fool. To give into his impulses like a beast and take what was not his to begin with was just another reason for him to hate himself even more.... Shit, shit,shit, shit, he needed to fix this but how was he going to face her after what happened? Especially now when he'd forgotten about today?...... 

"Oh God!", The Hokage croaked before collapsing in her seat... "Why didn't any of us remembered????? God she must be so sad and lonely thinking we forgot..."

"But we did", Shizune whispered, clenching her fists at her sides from the disappointment that settled in her heart.  "Poor baby must be so miserable, all by herself. I'm leaving. you all better get you selves prepared"

"Don't bother her!"

"Excuse me?"... Tsunade- questioned Shikamaru, furious and apparently startled by the young man's bluntness when all she wanted to do was cradle her prodigy in her arms..... 

"I'm sorry I shouted but I spoke to Sai and Ino this morning and they said she needed her space. I guess after Sai went over he noticed somethings and became worried for her, which isn't rare but he seemed shaken by it. He suggested it was best to let her pay her respects in private. Anyone that wished to console her should just meet up at her house .... No arguments ok, just let Sakura be. I'm kinda worried about something but-"

"But what?" Kakashi couldn't stop himself from questioning his council but he had to know, anything to not feel like the fucking coward he become. 

"Never mind Sensei, just forget I said anything ok. Besides you're not the ones I should report to concerning Sakura...."  
..................

Three hours earlier.....

"Gomen Cherry Chan, I uhh, I didn't mean to grab your hand..", Awkwardly Genma Scratched his covered head as he tried to not make eye contact with the startled pinkette. He knew she was going to be here today, given what day it was but he hadn't anticipated running into her on his way in as well. ... Ok, but to be honest he did saw her approaching with that pale faced fuck she called her brother. He'd spotted them from a distance, her with her beautiful pink locks, hidden beneath a broad sun hat and him, Genma's replacement in his beloved's life, Sai.... He tried his best to beat them both to the cemetery but no, he just wasn't fast enough to... Wait that wasn't quite accurate ... Genma had indeed arrived there the same time as them, but the fact that Sakura and that asshole chose to have a lovely fucking chat right at the entrance was what stopped him... Sai's face was the last thing he wanted to see, knowing dam well just how much he loathed the youth... 

"It's alright Genma, uh?", Boy was she awkward today. Perhaps knowing what she did last night played a somewhat minor role in her sudden weird ass reaction... She couldn't actually tell for her heart was both filled with an overwhelming amount of guilt and sadness today. To lable her conflicting emotions was just another waste of time.... "I didn't see you nor did I sense anyone around when we got here .."

"We?", He'd meant to come off as sarcastic as he could, something he had mastered these last few months but his word just ended up exiting his lips in a question, one he already knew the answer to....

"Yeah well Sai and I were kinda in-" Hold on, stick a pin in it. Sakura remembered their earlier conversation, her and her brother's to be precise.... If what he said and what she initially suspected were true then-???? ... She suddenly felt bad for Shiranui.... To think all this time he'd been in love with her best friend, just like how she'd been pining over his best friend like some love drunk fuck ..... Shaking her head, again, Sakura forced her self back to the present .. Staring up at the handsome man above her she could clearly and distinctly see the conflict over what he was feeling, what he thought he felt battling themselves out in his eyes. Like war, his emotions ran rampant and lessened his spirit. Was this his heartache for Ino shining through lifeless cinnamon orbs, or was he simply saddened by the passing of a loved one? He was at a cemetery to begin with, and, he held within his hand a beautiful bouquet of lilies, her favorite flowers...... "Uh?", Sakura motioned for him to let them onto the grounds, waiting as he slid back the lock on the gates before he joined her on their trek up the hill to their destinated spots... "Visiting a friend from the war?"

Genma brows rose but momentarily so. Of coarse she would think he lost some one close in the war against Madara and Obito, which was entirely true to begin with, but he wasn't here to pay his respects to his fallen friends and comrades.... "Well not exactly"

"Oh?.... Then who?.... Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"My sister", shy and sweet he provided her with an answer, if only to stop her awkward bantering. ..

Sakura stopped in her tracks, bags rustling from her abruptness and eyes wide with disbelief. The Shiranui clan had another heir?... No, not that she was familiar enough to know such intimate details of the beautiful clan, but somehow no one had ever mentioned it before. Not Kakashi, guy sensei, Asuma sensei or even Yamato ni-san ... Wait, perhaps it was such a delicate topic that none of his closest friends wanted to upset him by evoking such painful memories?.... What ever their reasons Sakura convinced herself to apologise to the man right away for her blunder.... Now emerging from her initial astonishment, the pinkette bowed her head in apology, not only shocking the senbon king but also managing to further embarrass herself in the process ...

"I'm sorry Genma. I truly am but, I didn't know you had one to begin with.. please forgive my thoughtlessness!".....

"Yo chill would you?", He held her chin in his grip, angling her beautiful face to his... "It's cool. Yes I had a sister and that was such a long time ago... So there's no need for you to apologise or feel embarrassed about snopping..."

Her face was tainted pink, a shade that was much softer than her pretty long locks but the sincerity she saw in his face and heard in his unwavering voice washed her awkwardness away, like a sweeper in the streets Genma had momentarily brushed her sad thoughts about her parents aside... God he was such a great distraction; it was quite the notion but at this time and day Sakura was more than willing to welcome any and all forms of distractions ... "Uhhh um can I show my reapects as well.... I mean if you don't mind that's all I would really-"

"I would love for you to do that cherry ..." He smiled yet again at Sakura... Something about her flustered form brought quickly a smile to his usually crest fallen features. Genma couldn't comprehend it, this sudden washing away of his sadness if only for a fleeting moment, but, he was more than willing to keep the girl's lovely company today, that's if she was willing to let him .... Besides, there was such a strong aroma emanating from her person, one he couldn't afford to ignore even if he wished, one that unmistakenly belonged to his best friend ..... "Common, Isane is this way".... With out hesitation Sakura handed him a few of her bags before grabbing hold of his out stretched hand.. Slowly he engulfed her small palm with in his gloved apendage and together without a thought given or spared to the outside world, Genma lead Sakura up the hill and away from the blaring echoes of the afternoon's bustling noises ...


	7. You've got some secrets, tell me would you?

You've got some secrets. Tell me, would you?....

.......

The slight scent of sandal wood twirled itself into life from the moment Sakura snapped her fingers; the burning bits of her preferred incense filled the quiet air around both her and Genma as he too showed his respects to her long gone parents.. She had accompanied him to his sister's grave site earlier, setting down an array of flowers she had brought with her whilst he too lit his own scented incense at the marked spot.... minutes after saying a silent prayer Sakura retreated, leaving the senbon king to his privacy before she visited her intended spot... It didn't take long for her to set her offerings, nor did it take that much time for her to speak with them, and soon after, she had retreated to a cozy spot not too far from their burial site. Sitting under a huge cherry blossom tree the now much too somber pinkette watched in awe as the tall jounin placed two white lilies atop their tomb stones....

Genma had taken off his head tie as well as his head band before showing his respects to her parents, and now he was joining her; finding a rather too comfortable spot beside the pretty looking pinkette. They sat in companioniable silence for a short while, her with her slender arms folded much too tightly beneath her breasts and him, with his back bracing the large tree trunk.... "Soooooo", Genma drawled out his word, more from having too much to say and not knowing how to, than the exact opposite. 

Sakura turned to him in that instant and dramatically their eyes made four briefly before both parties were over came by a short show of awkwardness.  Never before had these two people found themselves spending more than an hour together in each other's lovely company; well to be honest they did actually, but Genma had been unconscious for most of the time to even begin to count the seconds, minutes and hours; and Sakura, well- she was his doctor for crying out loud. The most intimate she'd ever been with the man was the afternoon before whilst she treated his self inflicted wounds...... 

"Can I ask you something personal Genma?"

"Sure why don't you shoot?"

She took her breaths in large supply before all together slowing it down for she was never one to venture into the private aspects of people's lives so boldly, but she was dying on the inside with curiosity about this new Genma and the situation he was currently under... "Why wasn't Isane buried on your ancestral home grounds?"...

Out of all the mountainous load of questions in the world to ask, Genma had not been expecting this one, the simplicity of it moved him, yet the memories it conjured stopped him dead in his tracks.... But he couldn't deny her the facts could he? Yes he could but somehow he didn't want to which was oddly strange, he reasoned mentally..... Kami bless this girl and her humble heart....." Well you see", the jounin cast his gaze heaven wards, seemingly measuring his words or the amount of information he was okay with sharing....  "Isane died when she was just ten. At that time I was seventeen and had been on a mission to cloud village with Kuranei and Kakashi. According to my mom, my sister became thirsty during some time in the night and ventured out to grab a glass of water. Soon after that all my parents heard were the frightening sounds of glasses being shattered, and, upon investigation they found her; Leaning against the kitchen sink with a kunai stuck in her heart was my beautiful little sister"

"Oh dear God, Genma!"..... Sakura didn't know what came over her; probably possibly knowing much too intimately how it felt to actually lose a dear loved one played a major role in her reaction, but, as soon as the last word left his mouth she took hold of both of his gloved hands, squeezing them as tightly as she could to convey her deepest regrets, which didn't even seem that much comforting to begin with, but it was enough for him for her tender sympaty wasn't missed in the least. Genma allowed himself to feel that tiny bit of comfort she offered. Truth was, he'd already known the pinkette had the heart of an angel despite being a trained killer at the tender age of twelve, but sometimes and often than not, being thrown into such a life style at such a young age usually hardens one's mind, turning them into something far from the person they were supposed to be, and he should know; after all he too had been changed, wrecked from the inside and out by his profession... He didn't actually need to thank the pinkette for the kind gesture with words though, so he took hold of her small hands, clasping his over hers in a manner that seemed far too intimate, but hey, neither payed much attention at that moment....

"You see", he continued after a minute which he took to steel his frazzled nerves... "Turns out it they were there for my cousin Kira, but she had already left with us three days ago, so having failed at their mission and almost getting caught they decided to kill the only witness.... Too bad my parents weren't regular people though..."

"You mean?"

"Yeah", The senbon king cut her off. "both mom and dad fought them off. They managed to capture three of the kidnappers, but unfortunately the night after that kurama attacked the village. You remember, the day Naruto was born?"

Sakura's breath clogged her throat for a second for she knew all too well the tragic details of Naruto's birth and his parents death, Kushina and the fourth Hokage Minato-sama. She never thought that that incident would have played such a major role as well in Genma's personal life... "I don't understand, what happened after Isane passed, I mean what does Naruto's birth have to do with her being buried here...?"

"Patience luv, Im now getting to that part ... It's quite simple actually, you see her funeral arrangements were held off to be kept three days after her death, but due to Kurama's and Obito's untimely attack our lands and homes were devasted during the chaos. That's why we buried her with the others up on this hill.... It was the most logical thing to do at that time and, as the village began to rebuild after that tragic event we just never wanted to disturb her resting place, besides, old man Sandime personally picked out the spot".... 

"Genma?", She turned to him now, her hands still enclosed in his broads ones, and when he blessed her with a tender but fake smile Sakura wanted to die right then and there. God the pain she saw etched in his face, rough and jagged at the seams. They were raw and visible, unmasked, leaving him bare for her to witness the real man beyond what others knew him to be. Even though Genma had lost his baby sister almost twenty five years ago, fuck, he somehow still felt the hurt in all of it's freshness, of that much the pinkette was sure; and with out much thought given she hoisted his left arm and placed it over her shoulders, snuggling up to his side in an attempt to convey her true feelings on the matter.... "I'm sorry she was taken away from you. I really am, i hope you know that?".....

Resting his chin on her head whilst she placed it between the crock of his neck and shoulders, Konoha's number one player smiled to himself knowingly. This girl was truly an angel, such a gentle soul wrapped up in a body capable of bending steel. Not only was she carrying her fair share of issues on those fragile looking shoulders of hers, but she also didn't cast his aside like yesterday's rotten trash, ignoring him when kami knew he truly didn't want to be ignored any longer.. "Cherry?" He whispered. 

"Hmm?"

"I've got two personal things I wanna ask. .. you up for answering any of them?"

"Sure why not...?"

Shiranui paced himself for a few seconds knowing full well how she would react to his questions. Damn it he was no shrink but she looked like she really needed to get some awful things off her chest; and what kind of man would he be if he couldn't even lend her a listening ear, or a crying shoulder to sooth her frazzled nerves?..... "Don't get scared ok, I swear I'm not asking because I'm curious but, well uh- I guess I really an curious but that's not the point alright?"...

"Genma common , just say what you gotto".

"Well here goes.... I can smell him on you"

(+_+)

=_=

Sakura's first reaction was to retreat, run until she was far from reach. That much was visible though in the way she hurriedly pulled her self from his comfortable warmth. Caught ridiculously off guard she tried to run but unnoticeably Genma's arms found their way around her tiny waist.... Dear God no, he couldn't know, she pleaded but deep down inside some part of her being knew that that was a blatant like. Of coarse he knew, every one probably knew by now, well the ones she came into contact with...

"Relax cherry, I wasn't trying to scare you. I'm just noticing something...."

"How long?" She questioned much too quietly, feeling the bitterness flood her system in waves...

"From the moment I saw you outside the gates.... Just relax would you. As the man's best friend it's kinda hard to not notice his scent...."..

Well, there was no arguing with that. Obviously Genma would have been the first person to sense it, but that didn't make it any better, or her for that matter... Finally, allowing herself the time to relax in his arms, not that she had much of a choice to begin with cause fuck, Genma Shiranui's arms were made of fucking iron.... Sakura retook her former position beside him, might as well admit it she figured in the long run... "I don't know what to say, but you're right..." She inhaled deeply then exhaled for a few seconds, expelling her nervousness it seemed... "What can I say, I'm in love with him you know. Have been for about four years now I guess.."

"And last night?"

"Last night we had sex, but that's the first and it most definitely will be the very fucking last..."

So bitter she became, he saw. Her change was like the weather Genma reckoned, calm and peaceful one minute but in the next second wild and harsh to a point of ugliness; predictable yet completely not... Weird... To think, Sakura was in love with her former sensei, his best fucking friend to begin with... Well it wasn't too difficult to comprehend but still, Genma couldn't wrap his baffling mind around Kakashi. The man was a stickler for the rules, the ones that mattered to him at least.. .. what the hell happened last night to sway his resolve on the 'no sleeping with his students no matter how hot they were or legal' clause?...... "Tell me something cherry.... Does he know?"

"Know what?" Ohhh she knew what Shiranui meant. But Sakura was basically wishfully hoping at this point....

"Does he know you're in love with him..?"... And like lightening she stiffened against him for the second time; her flight mode firmly engaged.... Sakura tightened her fists in her lap, this time eyeing her hands and not the man sitting beside her with his arm around her waist.... Of coarse he doesn't know and fuck was she a fool to want him to....

"No he doesn't, and I'm not naive enough to believe he would return the sentiment..."..

"But you gotta try" .... ...

"I'll try if you try".... Those words left her trembling lips faster than she could blink.... Shit, shit, shit. She didn't mean to say this of all things out loud... Unfortunately though it was too late and now She was staring into confused cinnamon orbs, looking down on her with bewilderment dancing around their dullness.... That was such a fucked up thing to say.... But there was no taking it back... 

"I'm sorry Genma but, I know ok. Since yesterday I began putting the pieces together. Don't get me wrong I wasn't trying to mind your business but I couldn't just ignore what I saw.... "... He said nothing, absolutely nothing. Just kept on staring her down like a confused hawk whilst his brows creased themselves with some kind of emotion Sakura was not quite familiar with..... This time though she lowered her voice, keeping it close to a tender whisper but not quite.... "Sai, he confirmed the rest... I'm sorry I just-".

Silence and shock..... Her huge green eyes were wider than she remembered, and her mouth almost  matched them in mock competition.... Sakura's posture was stiff again but not out of fear but rather from raw astonishment.... She just couldn't believe what was playing out before her, but she was kinda pleased and relived at the same fucking time......... Genma hadn't a clue what came over him but the moment the pinkette explained to him something his friends couldn't figured out for over the past five months, he knew. He knew that he wasn't alone anymore in his sufferings. Sakura, kami bless her sweet angelic soul, had worked it out in just a few hours, he resoned... This beautiful pink headed godess felt like salvation, warm and welcoming. He might be overthinking things but hey, he couldn't control himself any longer and thus he engulfed the pinkette in a massive bear hug; a tight much to tight touching of limbs that probably seemed wholly inappropriate from an on Looker's perspective; but Genma didn't care.....

"What-what was that for?" She quietly spoke in his ear, getting over her initial shock as warmth flooded her body......

"For being the most brilliant woman I know, and... For being the only one I'm trusting with this", the senbon king held the pinkette at arm's length now, no longer faking a smile ... "That's if you'll be my ears?". . And with out hesitation she shook her head much too rapidly, more than happy to help this man out in any way she could..... "I think I've found a kindured soul in you Shiranui..... Ok, how about we help each other out?.....

"ohh i like where this is going already."...

"Be still pervert!", Sakura wacked him playfully at the back of his head.... "What I'm suggesting is that... Uh I don't know, how about we use each other as shrinks?... No payment required but our company and a listening ear?"

"Or a shoulder to lean on, to cry on perhaps?" He added..... 

"Deal?"

"Deal Cherry chan.... Now common... its getting rather late. I'll walk you back to your house...."....  Shiranui turned to her as he got to his feet, stretching out one hand towards the pinkette... "Thats if you'll let me of coarse?"..... 

And how could she not when he was being such a gentleman about it???? This Shiranui Genma was quite the man, all charms as usual but there existed something deep with in, something Sakura had never imagined existed in the first place, something that had no name to begin with, but she was ok with leaving that for later days... ..... "Why wouldn't I my good sir?.........


	8. Slowly but surely, I'll help you cope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a kinda short but please bare with me... The next installment might be a bit longer perhaps 4000 words long, depends on the feed back of this chapter..... With all that being said, Enjoy guys.... 
> 
> QUICK QUESTION.. Are you fan of Genma and Sakura yet????? Lollll

Slowly but surely, I'll help you cope....

Light sounds of controlled laughter and dishes clanking loudly halted both Sakura and Genma's quiet steps. Together two pairs of sandaled feet dug them selves into asphalt, heals connecting harshly as they both came to an unexpected site.... Standing not too far from her surprisingly well lit home, Sakura looked on in wonderment for she was not expecting to find this upon arrival.... Very slowly she took hold of Genma's hand and lead him straight into the alley located on the opposite side of her house... The farther she moved the more darkness grew, until they were both completely cloaked like two criminals in the night.... 

At first Shiranui found himself to be lost, completely void of understanding at the pinkette's sudden change in behaviour, but, as he focused his senses on the much to much lively atmosphere surrounding her home, he became well aware.... Given what day it was he wasn't too surprised but the same couldn't be said for his beautiful companion that was now shaking her head furiously while pinching the bridge of her straight nose..... .... . Seriously, Sakura thought... She expected a warm welcome home yes, but not this circus show that seemed far too livelier than cony fucking island... And if she didn't know better and she really did at this point, there was only one person responsible for all of this, fucking Ino Yamanaka..... 

Shit shit shit.... Ino, dear god and Genma was here... Well there goes her plan of inviting the senbon sucking king for a warm plate of home cooked goodness..... What a disaster....

"Cherry?"

Turning to the now smugly smiling bastard Sakura frowned. Of coarse he was well intuned to his surroundings, dam shinobie elite and all... And how amusing this whole fucking situation was to him..... "What's so funny Genma?"

"Ohh nothing actually"... But In mere seconds and with out any warning what so ever, Sakura found her self engulfed yet again in a tight hug, but this time she was being snuggly held from behind. Like thunder rocking the heavens her senses were on full alert but she slowed her thoughts, waiting patiently for Konoha's number one Playboy to make his still yet to be explained move... But fuck, who knew Genma was quite so touchy with his friends( she hoped)..... 

Warmth, teasing and wary, Sakura felt it on her shoulder as it danced all the up her neck and then settled itself on her ear, playing with her already confused mind.... The coarse hairs on her skin stood on ends but not out of disgust nor fear, but something else that was much too close to nervousness yet, quite far from it though; and as that heat settled itself on her body his arms forced her more into him, hips connecting as his broad chest masked her back, and dear God he was whispering.... "Relax cherry, I sense them, your friends.... I'm not trying to take advantage of you in this dark and dirty corner but-" , he spun her around so quickly that Sakura swore she saw brightly lit stars floating above his head in a circular motion.... "But did you know his scent is still on you, all earth and cinnamon? something i dont think you would like your friends to smell now would you...?" Dam it, all the pinkette could do at this time was nod stupidly, still caught up in a world of nerves but Shiranui wasn't done yet and this time around he took her hat off before carding his strong flexable fingers through her long beautiful locks, scratching her scalp lightly as he sniffed at her neck and loving the way her hair felt like silk between his digits.... 

"Good, now don't move unless I tell you to ok?" She nodded once more, but only slower for he was now nibbling at the sensitive skin on her neck. She felt his touches, his lips hot as they ghosted over her prickling flesh... Breadth caught in her lungs, Sakura allowed Genma his way for somewhere amongst the chaos and confusion that boiled in her mind she somehow knew what he was doing, and that it was for her own peace of mind than his absolute pleasure...... As he continued to nibble on her skin, his hands caressed her body in a snail's pace, mapping her figure like a lover that praised his woman's form... Pushing one knee between her legs, Genma backed her up against a wall, spreading her feet with his left foot whilst he moved his mouth downwards between the bust of her breasts, loving the way her skin began to burn beneath his smirking lips.. 

Ohh dear fuck, sakura almost squeaked like a helpless mouse but dam he was way too good, far too good actually.... But she knew what was coming next and wasn't quite sure if she wanted to do this, but in all honesty Sakura wanted nothing of kakashi's on her person at this moment, not his scent nor the memories of last night; but if Shiranui Genma was willingly able to wipe all traces of the copy nin off of her body then she was more than willing to let him.... 

"Don't be scared of me Cherry", he murmured against her cheek, dragging his wet tongue along her chin as she gave her reply through a hungry moan before painfully arching her back against the dirty wall in the dark and gloomy alley.......... 

........

"You hear that?"...

"Hear what?" Both Kiba and Jiraiya stood their grounds upon barely catching the slight rustling sounds of bags and a strangled moan, female to be precise. They stared into the darkness a while longer trying to pinpoint someone or multiple someone's when out of the rising blue Jaraiya grab hold of Kiba, dragging him much too violently as they made their way around the back of Sakura's home... .

"Sounds like bags rustling... Heyyyyy, I think some one's getting some in the alley. Wanna go check it out, you know for your research and stuff...?" The Inazuka heir was more than curious, and he knew what he heard, and smelt, if only he could get close enough to snif out their scents but dam, Ero sanin had a tight grip on his shoulder, a death grip if he were to be honest.... 

"Leave it alone Dog boy.. Its none of our business....".. Jiraiya spoke under his breadth, pushing the animal lover through the doors but not before leveling his gaze at the darkness located opposite Sakura's house; a suspicious feeling curled itself in his stomach before crawling it's way up his spine, kinda like the feeling that always came before a big event, strange but at this point he wasn't too sure about what or whom, to be precise, he saw just now.. "It most certainly isn't ours to mind, common the others are waiting for us inside... ..."

..........

Littered around them were the bags Sakura had been holding onto for Genma had suddenly positioned her on his waist, which found her needing her free hands to hold on to the Senbon king... He felt her wrapped her toned legs around him in a strong hold, perhaps enjoying his work a little too much but hey, he didn't mind, not one fucking bit.. "you ready now luv?"

Sakura's breadth left her lips in a straind whisper, mostly out of having to hold back in fear of embarrassing her fucking self in the hands of Genma..."yes".... And in a flash his mouth was on hers, soft and sweet at first but as soon as she granted him complete access Genma wasted no time. He drove his tongue into her, entertaining it with hers whilst she ground into him. His arms came down on her body and cupped her much too perfect ass, squeezing and massaging her globes with gusto and finesse... They felt perfect in his palms and her mouth tasted like strawberry and melons, but he couldn't afford to get carried away. This wàs all a rouse, a shadow to mask her sensei's extraordinary scent on her body and nothing more... Both parties moaned into each other's mouths, swapping tongues, secretly and wishfully hoping for the other to wipe clean the awful memories of their last sexual encounters.... But just when things began to heat up both parties withdrew, each panting and eyeing each other in silence; eyes shimmering with lust but hearts heavy with so much pain.... 

Wobbly feminine feet struggled for balance as soon as they touched ground once more, her heart racing away in time to the pulsing sensation between her legs..... Not daring to say a word, yet, Sakura braced her self with her eyes closed, feeling Genma's dominant shadow cloaking her form like a shelter... But she was afraid to open her eyes, afraid to find the same emotions that existed in her heart swirling in his.... Neither said anything, both still waiting to catch their quaking breadths under the now pale looking moon. Seconds turned into minutes until someone bravely made the first move, and that some one was Genma...

He smoothened Sakura's tussled hair, using that moment to secretly caress it's silkiness once more before helping her with her dress. During that time the pinkette too felt awkward with herself for not doing anything, so she too in return helped the Playboy with his clothing... Neither made eye contact as yet but both knew that each were being crushed under the weight of their own issues at that moment.... Finally after righting themselves, Genma took hold of Sakura's bags, handing them to her before fixing her hat back on top of her head...  Fortunately though his little gesture turned out to be just the kind of weird opening they needed.. and Sakura broke that thin fragile ice...

"It's night out Shiranui, I'm quite sure i don't need a hat to protect me from the stars..." Just a tiny hint of trembling escaped through her tone, it wasn't missed, but neither did Genma felt right pointing out that little fact....

"Ohh no no cherry, it's not the stars I'm worried about...?"

"Not the stars... Then what?"....

"The moon luv", he smirked at her crookedly, a tell tale sign of his cockiness.... Sakura arched her brows, truly confused and intrigued by his line of reasoning... A sly smile adorned her lips now as she worked her brain back an forth, trying in vain to figure out this man's weird thoughts...

"Ok, I give up.... I know you're fucking with me but still Shiranui, I'm curious as to where this is going..."

"The moon honey, you'll be turned into a zombie by its glare... You know a beautiful madien almost being ravished by a handsome man", he sighed dramatically, batting his lashes at her while twirling the lose strands of his own brown chocolatey hair.... "Left unsatisfied she's turned into man eating zombie by the moon goddess and is left to devour her entire village in revenge..."

"Ok now I'm confused... Whose the woman and whose the handsome man?"... A huge grin broke out across her face, quickly replacing Sakura's former crestfallen look before they both broke out in huge bouts of laughter....... Bingo, Shiranui strikes again........

" Hahaha, My God you a beautiful maiden? pervert please... Seriously Genma you're too much some times..."

"Ahh the lady knows me too well me thinks.... Jesus, I gotto stop reading all of those cheap novels Ankho keeps stealing from Asuma..."..

"Hahaha, se-seriously Ankho senpai hahah, Asuma sensei?.... No I dare not believe they read such crap...." Sakura was basically folding in on her self. The hilarity of his words tickled her funny bones and then some... This was just too much.......

As for Genma, he was thoroughly enjoying the way she momentarily forgot about her sorrows, even if it was just for a minute or two... In all honesty Sakura Haruno was a beautiful woman, filled with so much strength and passion for life.. To see her this torn up inside about a man, any man to be specific was quite a crime in his eyes... She deserved the world, and Genma was firmly speaking from a general and unbaised point of view... 

"Oh my God, Genma you have to find me that book, I swear I need to know more.. what's it called?"

He shook his head lightly, chuckling under his breadth as they walked back into the light provided by tall streets lamps... Stopping just a short distance from her front door she turned to him, awkwardly tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear... "Uhhh.. I just want to say thanks for just now. You know with the whole scent and everything".... 

He cocked his head to the side, face calm and features relaxed... "No thanks needed princess, we made a deal remember and I intend to keep up my end..."

"Thank you", she whispered before kissing him on the cheek... "And I too intend to uphold my end...." With that the pinkette began her short walk up the three flight of steps that lead to her front door, with a warm smile on her lips and the air around her body seemingly light and tension free.. 

"Uh-cherry?"

Sakura's petite hand gripped the brass coloured door knob. She was about to turn it when he called out to her one more time...

"It's called curse of the moon goddess, volume two" and he was gone, disappearing behind a strong force of wind, leaving nothing but dust and leaves in his absence; and one chuckling pinkette with the most ridiculous thought in mind..... "I can't believe there's a volume one?"

....................


	9. Im on to you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I took my precious time with this one.. sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As promised it's 4000 words, maybe a bit more .....

Im on to you.. 

..... 

Cheerful, and quite annoyingly so the gathered crowd's energy clashed with hers from the moment she entered her home. But in the seconds leading up to her entrance the once loud rumboxiuous atmosphere instantaneously simmered down to a more quiet, almost verging on the edge of being obviously gloomy in tone. Oh there was no doubt about it, their reactions and sudden hush hush attitudes were solely because of her. Jaded green orbs scanned each present party, studying their frozen faces for just a few seconds, one after the other in her wake to gage their line of thoughts, but fatigue and hunger far outweighed Sakura's inquisitiveness. 

She sighed at them all, at her shishou whom sat beside one very sad looking Shizune to Temari who timidly held on to Shikamaru's arm, looking at the pinkette with sympathy lining her vision. To her far right Tenten sat much too stiffly, glaring at Kiba whom continued to fill his face with a gathered assortment of food but, as Sakura's gaze leveled itself on Jiraiya, she saw, no, more like felt something quite suspicious wafting off of his posture and it was clearly hidden in the way he continued to scrutinized her form. Unconsciously she straightened her self, feeling totally bare beneath her god father's gaze but thank Kami, Hinata was the one that penetrated the suffocating silence in the house; bless her humble heart..

"Ok that's enough out of all of you. She's home now" warmly the Byakugan user hugged the quiet pinkette, engulfing the girl with the weight of her fully endowed chest as she sincerely scolded Sakura's guests... She was sweet, that Hinata Hyuga, much too sweet for the likes of old boring Neji, but some how they fit, like two awkward parts of a puzzle those two cousins came together and united their people.... "We've been waiting for you, Tsunade- sama even sent Ero sanin out with kiba-san to find you but they came back empty handed.."

"Don't worry about it too much", Sakura smiled at the heiress, before extending the gesture towards the rest of the house.. Immediately the gathered lot returned her kindness ten fold, each coming forward to hug and reasure the pinkette that she was not alone in her time of absolute need, even after all these years, which very much soothed her for the time being...

"Ohh Sakura sweet heart!" Loud and obnoxious as ever Ino pig raced to her best friend's side, pushing Hinata and Sai out the way with monstrous force behind her feet. Long sunshine locks dangled straight down her shapely back as she squeezed her best friend, only letting go so that her fiancee could get his turn...

"Ok I think that's all the greeting I'm able to take right now... Seriously guys, you didn't need to do this you know..."

"Of coarse we did, especially so since neither Naruto nor Sasuke are here for you"

"Kakashi too" Jiraiya added after his wife which of coarse gave birth to Sakura's momentarily forgotten dilemma. Kakashi, she silently spoke his name. If it weren't for her brief time spent in Genma's quite lovely company then only God knew that the copy nin would have been at the forefront of her every waking thoughts..

"It's cool guys", she spoke up with warmth lacing her words, finding her self being tugged towards the kitchen by her Shishou. Once there the Senju blond blessed her student and God daughter with another hug, conveying without spoken words how truly sorry she were for almost missing such an undoubtedly important date... "About Nars and Su, I uh-i had no idea but I swear girly, if I'd known this morning what day it was I wouldn't have sent them to Orochimaru, you know that don't you?" Oh the sincerity lacing Tsunade's voice no doubt made it far too easy in forgiving the woman's misgivings, not that Sakura intended to hold it against her mentor either; but in all honesty she knew that her Shishou wouldn't have sent her boys away it weren't important or for a good cause at least... "It's cool Shishou, you have your reasons don't you?"

The old lady trapped in a young woman's body nodded with a tender smile, planting a soft kiss on the seal of longevity that made Sakura's forehead it's home.."I love you, ok?"

"I love you too"

"Good, now go grab a bite to eat before you mingle with your friends, I can practically hear your stomach grumbling all the way over here .." with that being said and out of the way, Tsunade- marched back to her former position, where as she situated herself beside Shizune and Temari before grabbing her fill of some years old Saki, compliments of the Nara household winery.... Turning to locate the source of heavily scented pork cutlets the hungry pinkette froze in mid action. Curious green eyes firmly planted on Jiraiya as he too kept his trained on her.. In that instance, Fear and suspicion coiled in her gut like a wretched snake, rushing back and forth with the plan of inflicting her treasonous heart with their burdens. Just what the fuck was the old hag staring at so intensely?.... The growing awkwardness stretched itself between them like an elastic band, waiting any given moment now to snap from their incessant pulling until-

"So, who is he?"

(+_+)

"Excuse me?" She played the ignorant card, perfect practice for dealing with Kakashi in the future.... "What on Earth are you talking about ero?"

Oh? what a sneaky little miscreant the pinkette was turning out to be. Jiraiya tilted his head in the crowds direction, crinkling his onyx gaze at his God child a little too sheepishly. Shit, that in itself was a silent threat, if Sakura ever saw one... What???? was he going to voice his ridiculous concerns out loud in reproach because she didn't want admit to something she wasn't quite sure how to admit to in the first place?, Actually yeah. The old hag was infact with out any arguments like that indeed. Still though, Sakura needed to play this down cooly for what ever the fuck Jiraiya knew or thought he knew wasn't going to affect her one bit.... 

"Don't play coy with me princess" he hushed his tone a little, which was never a good sign of things to come, especially from him and boy was the pinkette on the verge of losing her shit big fucking time.... "I saw you earlier"

'oh fuck'

"In the alley across from old Mrs Shima" in an instant and due to severe panicking a small hand came over Jiraiya's broad mouth in an attempt to shush him. Her body coloured over red in embarrassment as all memories of what she and Genma had done resurfaced. With enough crumbling pressure to demolish walls, Sakura pushed him a little farther into her kitchen; opting for an area away from the idly chatting crowd that occupied most of her living room... Panic and murder swirled in bright blinding colors around Sakura's head, sizzling off of her skin in waves of danger as she stuck the sanin in her laundry room located near her back exit of her home.... God, was he just fucking with her or had the toad sage defintively witnessed her and Genma's little heated exchange? Dear kami she could only wish for the former to be as true as her own pink hair.... But alas, such a luck had not been bestowed on the pinkette's shoulders on the day of her birth, thus leaving misfortune and heart ache to follow in her every foot step.... "What the fuck are you up to now old man?".

"I'm not up to anything and your welcome by the way" he gingerly shot back. 

"What the fuck for?"

Jiraiya bristled at her crude tone, even though they were locked in her laundry room both still whispered at each other.. "for keeping dog boy over there at bay. He would have snuffed you and your uh 'friend' out in mere minutes..."

"So you don't know who he is?" Hope blossomed in her belly before spreading itself lavishly all the way up her body. Dear God let it be true, she prayed silently, Awaitung an answer from her god father. And in the moment he pouted those manly lips at her childishly, Sakura's inner world began spinning with much welcomed relief.. .. 

"No" came Jiraiya's answer as he folded his arms across his chest... "Am i allowed to find out who though?"

"No"

"But blossom I just want to-"

"Nope" short and sweet again she ended his sentence... 

"Fine. Be that way, however, if you plan on keeping the identity of your secret lover a uh-secret, you might want to take care of that"

Huh? What the fuck was he hinting at now?.. A pair of perfectly shaped pink brows arched themselves questioningly; eyes squinting after that in nothing but unamused suspicion but oh, her sudden change in behavior did a complete 180 when the old, now smirking hag pressed one fat digit against a purplish pinkish mark beneath her left jaw....

'fuck me'

As if possible Sakura's world came tumbling down with embarrassment wielding the hammer of mortification... A hickey, obviously that was what the smug bitch had been hinting at before he so sneakily left her alone to deal with her own shameful thoughts.... "Fucking perverts!" Sakura hissed under her breadth for she knew it was Genma and Genma alone that bore the sole responsibility for this. Earlier in the day during her torturing hour of reflection the pinkette had meticulous searched her self for each and every tell tale signs of her and Kakashi's night spent together. Having expelled almost every shard of visible evidence pertaining to the copy nin, she was more than sure that Jiraiya's little find was because of Shiranui Genma... Strangely though, although she was being washed by mortification, Sakura couldn't quite allow her self to be angry at the senbon sucking pervert. In all retrospect he did assist her, big time to beside; so what if he got a little carried away when they made out earlier?..... Shit, shit, shit ... Well She couldn't hide her self away from every one all night now could she...? Calming her nerves, Sakura channelled healing chakra at the tip of pointer finger located on her right hand; with in seconds her lone digit began to glow as it coated itself with her life's energy. Pressing her finger at the traitorous spot she successfully managed to undo Shiranui's teeth marks from her porcelain neck... A little while after, Sakura bravely rejoined the noisy gathered crew as she continuously glared bloody murder at her god father through out his entire stay...  
............

Ten forty five; she glanced at her phone, sighing quite dramatically while listening to Ino and Hinata mumbled on about her not being able to cook for a few days because of how much food their friends and neighbours had prepared...... Besides their contrasting voices, the entire house had been rendered peacefully quiet since Kiba, Sakura's last guest left... Now it was only her and her two friends whom decided to spend the night over. 

Relaxing on her crimsoned coloured sofa the pinkette blocked out their entire line of conversation, unexpectedly in leu of her resurfacing thoughts of Genma Shiranui. It wasn't too soon nor was it too late to venture down that road, allowing her self to be distracted from her current issues with the help of a man, that man to be precise.... Ok wait, back that thought up a little. What Sakura meant to say was that she didn't quite feel like now was the right time to ponder about her and Genma's situation; Not wanting to make it seem like that of a bigger deal than it already were as to not cause herself more heart ache. To put it simply, the pinkette just wanted to block that whole memory out, wipe clean her desires, sexual and non sexual in nature when it came to her sensei; but having decided to secretly assist Shiranui with his fair share, she knew that there was truly no helping the man in dealing with his issues with out her dealing with her shit first ..

Ahh, the woes of a young woman and all the many heart aches she must go through before she finds the one. But if she was lucky enough though, the moon goddess would have blessed her with the power of Revenge, watching so high above the world while she zombified the male populous of Konoha.... "Hahaha", she snickered to her self, remembering how hillarious and actually really weird it was to watch the senbon king make an even bigger clown out of him self... He was quite something, she admitted mentally, missing the exchanged glances between Ino and Hinata....

"Uh, forehead?" The blond questioned from all the way over in the kitchen. Situating her self at the entrance she folded her arms and beckoned the Hyuga princess to join her... "What's tickling your funny bone?"

"Nothing pig, I'm just lost in my own head.. anyways have you guys decided where you're going to sleep tonight?".

Ino almost bristled at her best friend for even asking such a ridiculous question. "As I recall your bed is quite big enough for four actually. And I for one wasn't planning on spending the night in the guest room. It's a bit too cramped"

"Im cool with that. How about you Hinata?" Sakura asked while covering her mouth as to stifle an upcoming yawn... With out much thought given to the question, the shy brunette gave her reply and immdediately both her and Ino began their race up the second floor in an unspoken compettion to see who got what side of Sakura's bed first.....

"Fine don't mind me, I'll just stay here a little while longer... Seriously!" The pinkette sarcastically shouted after their departure... Truth be told she wasn't all that sleepy but her body felt tired, totally void of energy. It was quite a strange feeling but Sakura's mind was ever busy. Swirling in her head were thoughts or Shiranui and the way he stiffened after he felt Ino's presence lingering closely by. Although he hadn't said anything to the pinkette, it wasn't missed, his sudden change in demeanor. Though subtle his changes were, Sakura Haruno missed nothing.... She really wanted to do something for the man, a small gesture to convey her sincerest gratitude for helping her out in such a major way..... Peering up the stairs, Sakura made sure both Ino and Hinata were busy enough fighting over who gets what before sneaking her way into her oversized kitchen in search of ideas to thank Genma... 

..................

"Seriously, stop that would you?"

"Stop what?" The other questioned to which his two friends exchanged bewildered glances with each other before one of them continued with his complaint... "Genma senpai it's a little after eleven and you're still whistling that God dam song. Seriously it's annoying.."

Genma smiled cockily at his friends, eyeing them both with mischief dancing around his facial expression. Truth be told he hadn't the faintest idea he'd been whistling since he arrived at work tonight. 

Kotetsu sat pondering in his corner, studying his senpai with concern behind each and every thought that crossed his mind. In all honesty Genma Shiranui was changing and no, it wasn't the subtle kind of change but a more dangerous, sort of self destructive kind of shifting. Only about a few months ago he'd been their usual cocky, womanizing friend. A man that bedded women for fun more than pleasure it self, but shortly after that something quite extraordinary took place. No one knew for sure what it was, but Genma started hanging out less and less at strip clubs and bars, his usual kind of air. Instead he opted for a cleaner atmosphere to spend his time. Then suddenly and quite dramatically so he was back to his old devious ways; drinking like never before and going home each and every night with a different woman, only to show up at work a little bit high but cranky as fuck.... But tonight though was quite odd, not only in Kotetsu's eyes but Izumo's as well ... Something occured again in Shiranui's life, something good this time around from the looks of it... Not that both of his friends weren't dying to know but still, they only wished for the best when it came to him.... 

"Sorry guys", the senbon sucking king apologized with mock laughter trailing his words... "I just can't help it you know.  After what seems like an eternity I can honestly say i feel a little bit like my self, you know. That old Genma you used to know when we were kids...?"

"Uh- senpai?" Izumo arched a brow at him but instead of questioning the man both him and his partner decided to leave well enough alone, besides, long now had they missed him, his old self, the one they used to hang out with and laugh like young kids. Tonight Genma had shared a lot with  them, it might not have seemed that way to an outsider but to two Shinobies that grew side by side with the man, it was more than enough and were they to push him further, then only kami knows he would have recoiled in defense; shutting them out completely like he did months ago... Kakashi would be elated to learn of the good news, not that he'd entrusted them with Shiranui's well being in the first place....

Genma smiled now at his friends.  So many years had he spent working side by side with Tetsu and Zumo and still he'd managed to some how elude them from fully finding out the truth behind his changes; not that he was proud of himself and that little accomplishment but still, a man had a right to his privacy. Whether he needed to safe guard himself from his own family so be it.... But, despite him seemingly being in such good spirits, Genma knew that that was a little farther from the actual truth at the moment.... During his whistling hour, Shiranui's mind was thoroughly occupied with the numerous things he did to Sakura outside of her home hours ago.. He couldn't, for the life of him wipe clean the images of her flushed face as he dragged his tongue down her cheeks and neck... That soft whimpering sound that escaped her throat the moment he squeezed her left breast had embedded itself into his mind like an old unforgotten nursery rhyme he'd learnt decades ago... The sensual way she arched her back when she felt the pressure of his hardened member against her covered core spurred him on more, and had he not taken the initiative to pull away whilst his sanity was still intact, then god, moon goddess and every fucking type of diety out there knew that he would have ravished the pinkette right there under the pale glow of the full moon and against that dirty wall ... Truth be told, Genma Shiranui was madly in love with the lovely Ino Yamanaka but after assisting Sakura, he found himself thoroughly drawn to the beautiful girl like a moth to a fucking flame... 

Perhaps it was the way she helped him earlier the day before; slowly and quite cleverly working through his mind and injuries until she got to the core of his issues. Sakura was incredibly smart for someone of her tender age, but in all honesty Genma was a bit disappointed that the people he'd known for all of his existence hadn't the slightest clue as to what was really taking place behind the curtains of his life... Astonishingly so, the cherry figured it out but he admired the restraint with which she addressed him. Holding back from fully saying out loud what her suspicions were and instead giving him advise and extending a helping hand if need be to a stranger like him. And what a stranger Genma was to Sakura, but still, it was quite remarkable and astounding how close mirroring situations brought people of different backgrounds and standings together.... He knew he'd fucked up way too many good relationships in the past with his whorish ways but now, despite how fragile but yet so strong the pinkette felt in his arms, trembling like a leaf from the way he trailed his hands up and down her lite frame, Genma knew that there was no way in hell he was going to fuck this up. He needed the girl's help and she too needed his; if there were to be but one good deed done in his long tedious and boring life then this would be it for him. His salvation from the life of trained killer, a womanizing wretch by the hands of one heaven sent pinkette ...  

Genma continued to simmer in his own brewing thoughts, paying way too much attention to the boiling mess his life had suddenly become when out of no where the erie sounds of twigs snapping stirred not only him, but his comrades as well. On full alert all three men stood at attention, senses high with suspicion and kunais at the ready in case they were being stalked by an unknown entity... Seconds ticked by and louder the sounds got; snap and then crunch it grew in volume as well as danger.... Even though it was coming from the forest's direction and that they were all well within the boundary that separated Konoh from most of the outside world, their trepidations only increased that much further..... 

"Snap, crunch, snap crunch"

Hearts all beating with the intent to maim they prepared themselves, ready like the trained killers they were for their unsuspected prey... Or were they themselves preys being haunted by a blood lusting predator?... The air most certainly gave birth to that stifling notion, yet as their trained eyes found the object of their escalating murderous intent, all became still..... 

Standing before Genma outside of his work station was the most frightening looking wolf he'd ever laid eyes on... The creature stood there tall and proud, it's posture ozzed iminent danger with the dark promise of death circling it's pairs of cerulean blues for eyes, and, they were purposely latched on to him....

"Genma Shiranui?", The animal questioned in a quiet growl as he continued to stare at the mentioned man ..

He could feel a bead of sweat race itself down his neck, then another down the side of his face.. Genma wasn't afraid of this wolf, he knew that much after facing off with all sorts of creatures and people this world had to offer but, that didn't mean he should lower his guard now did it?.... Very slowly he nodded at the animal, watching silently with Kotetsu and Izumo as the wolf bowed at him before sitting, which was totally fucking weird for an animal that looked and sounded as though he was ready to pounce on you at any given moment of laxness...

Not one to be easily fooled though, Shiranui decided to question their unexpected visitor, having obviously suspected it to be the summons of someone possessing strong chakra abilities, perhaps a member of the Inazuka clan... Wait what?????. Ok now he was feeling a little bit cocky with himself.... ..

"Don't tell me you're from that Kiba brat because I didn't pay up on our last bet?".... Annoyance thick in his voice but the grey wolf simply shook his large head...

"I'm afraid not Genma-sama. You see I have here a delivery from my mistress for you and your nightly companions... It is her way of showing her gratitude for what you had done for her earlier in the day.." It kept it's tone as level as possible... "There is a personal letter inside the bag for you and she wishes to thank you in this special form for the stowaway hidden safely in her bag" ...

With his cinnamon eyes growing larger as the creature kept on talking, Genma with out much trouble immediately realized just whom this wolf belonged to, and he was quite astonished to learn that Sakura was responsible for summoning up such a huge beast in her aid, especially so when making pacts with Wolves or dogs were strictly allowed only among the Inazuka clan and to Kakashi, his best friend... ... " There's no need to go on further uh-?"

"You may address me as Zenith, it is the name my mistress has given me since I were but a tiny cub.... "

"As you please then Zenith... I'll accept your delivery from her and thank you for doing this, I know Sakura rarely uses such a fine creature as your self due to the law. But rest assured that I my self and my comrades will keep your involvement with your mistress a secret. .... Won't we boys?"... He  raised his voice, pulling both tetu and zumo out of their fright induced trance...

"Yes, yes we will senpai!". .

"Good"...  And after safely handing over his goods to the man his mistress had entrusted with her possessions as well as her secret, Zenith bowed at Genma gracefully before he took off in the direction whence he came... 

Silence ... Hard and sneaky danced awkwardly around the trio now. Genma watched on as his friends struggled to put the pieces together, each frowning and furrowing their brows as numerous thoughts and ideas battered their minds, until finally...

"Well?", Kotetsu first fell victim to his curiosities... "Aren't you going to put us out of our miseries?"...

"Oh is that what you want.... By all means", Genma deposited the heavy bag he'd been clutching atop his work station before fishing out his kunai again, pointing the sharp weapon at his friend.... "You ready Tetsu?"

"For fucks sake senpai!"

"Oh common, I was just fucking with you..... " Lightening the air with his comedic antics, Shiranui gathered his friends around him... Well if there were anyone else he was going to trust other than his pinkette with his well being, then why not his two comrades...... Sighing, the senbon sucking ninja decided to spill as much as he could, well about himself and Sakura's new found friendship, making sure to steer the conversation away from his and the pinkette's core issues... All they needed to know was that Sakura Haruno was willing to help him cope with what ever the fuck they suspected had been responsible for his odd behavorial pattern in the months past..... .....


	10. What secrets are you hiding????

What secrets are you hiding??

.....

Morning caught Sakura totally unawares of her surrounding. As if she'd drank her fill of saki, the pinkette moved about during her rounds at the center fully automated, as though she were a machine programed to work whether or not she wished to.... Earlier after Ino's and Hinata's departure, she walked through her sun risen chores with ease and finesse, but, as her abled legs carried her to work her limbs froze up and refused to do it's intended duty upon walking into the totally unexpected chaos that awaited. Being the second in command after Tsunade when it came to her abilities in the medical aspect of her training meant a lot of pain staking work on her part ..

Fortunately though she'd discovered the trick to her trade, well more like Sasuke figured it out a long time ago when dealing with insufferable people and odd assignments. And that trick was to shut any and all distractions out; a no minor feat by all means but, with practise and time she'd come to be somewhat of a master of it. Well not that great since she found herself being ridiculously distracted for years by Kakashi... And there it was, the first glitch in the system that stopped her in her robotic tracks as she neared the Hokage's office. Fully of knowing what or whom precisely awaited her arrival Sakura swallowed her anxiety, embraced courage as though they were now reuniting after a decade and in she walked; with a hand full of stacked reports and her heart fumbling for a natural rhythm as the top of her sensei's head came into focus....

The days old buried memories of their coupling sprung to her thoughts like a tsunami fully bent of battering her courage away, but, she steadied her self, steeled her frazzled nerves; practicing nonchalance and the best kind of ignorance any man had ever been blessed with. "Finally Girly you're here!", Tsunade's voice left her mouth in breadths of exasperation, verbally relaying to the pinkette just how taxing the Hokage's morning was turning out to be. Hey, she fully empathized with the elder blonde, knowing dam well how hectic their job descriptions could be... "Please don't shishou, I arrived late to work and on top of that the center has been busy. Shizune's yet to show up, I'm afraid she's still buried under reports her self"

"For real?... Just what the hell is happening over there?"....

"Monthly shift changes that coincides with people's personal lives, you know the usual?"... Sakura lowered her pile of reports directly in front of Kakashi, when infact they were the current Hokage's to deal with. Oh, call it a little underhanded scheme for being a silver headed dick, but she regretted nothing ... 

Kakashi on the other hand though, if only Sakura had been focusing on him when she entered would have caught his burning gaze as it washed over her entire frame. He knew this girl far too well. Infact her nonchalant appearance was only a facade, much like his infact but perhaps guilt, as ugly and deserving he was of it, decided to twist in his gut... Yeah, he did deserve to feel such an emotion after his cowardly escape and more so since Sakura had not fully asked him with her own soft lips to take her... In fact, it was a gamble on Kakashi's part when he did what he had done knowing full well of the massive backlash; and if he were to be fully honest with himself, the silver nin knew for far too long, way to long, exactly what his ex student felt towards him... And he was not amused. Honoured but not so much as to show the girl a certain level of affection he intended ought not to. But, these things happened and while he loved Sakura to death he also wasn't in love with her, not the way he knew for a fact she did with him.... But so far looking at the way she was acting this morning, knowing fully fucking well it was all a farce, he decided to let bygones be bygones. Ignorance was infact the best answer to their unsightly situation, but, there laid a sickening sensation at the bottom of his heart that wished with all it's forceful might that somehow if he tried and he wanted to at this point, he could have her. Whether love played a part in his decision or not, Kakashi Hataki had some level of feelings buried for his pinkette somewhere dark and hidden from himself. And last night, last night only helped to breathe a spark of wretched life in to that sickening notion...... 

"Uhhh- sensei?".. a slender hand waved its self in front of the silver nin's face and in an instant he was pulled out of his inner musings, quite harshly too... 

"You with me?" Sakura questioned the seemingly lost man, silently studying his momentarily laps but as she mentally proclaimed earlier, Ignorance be the best antidote to what she was suffering from.... After Shaking his head at her she went on .. "great, now these here were meant for Shishou and ero sanin but since you're to be the next Hokage they automatically became yours..."

"Excuse me?" Was she trying to befuddled his brain with politics...

"You are not excused. Look I need a break ok", wariness fell to her words and immediately he held back his tongue... "I'm tired and a full day of sleep is needed to chase my ailments away"

"What ailments?" 

Fuck, fuck fuck!

That question left his lips faster than his ability to weave signs and shit, Kakashi was about to hyperventilate at the cruel way in which Sakura's jaded orbs darkened before they landed on him, like grey clouds promising a storm while they twirled in the sky, he felt her threat in dangerous proportions of anger as those jaded orbs became evergreen. ..... 

She studied him under her hooded stare, watching with mild amusement the way he so easily played with his words not really caring of the effects or message behind them, knowing especially of what she was referring to.... But in a fast and fleeting second she was back to her old self... "No you do not have the right to ask such things of me"... Unfortunately her reply was heard through out the large office, prompting both her Godmother and father to raise their heads silently in alarm. Secretly both parties eyed the pair under suspicious gazes but fast enough Jiraiya whispered to his wife ..."maybe she's upset he didn't show up when he was needed. I think we better keep out of this one dear.." slowly the honey eyed blonde nodded and carried on with her work... "Sakura, kakashi common. I know it's still-" pausing to check her watch, the Hokage grimaced at the time... "Shit, it's barely a little after ten.. seriously.... Hmmmm. Okay here's what we do, Sakura come sit with Jiraiya and help him sort through that mess", she gestured towards the pile of files littering his corner of the desk... "While Kakashi and I tackle this heap of fuc-"

"Dear?"..

"Uh never mind, lets just start ok? I for one intend on having lunch before this century ends" she grumbled under her breadth while staring at the neatly stacked reports her good daughter had sorted out from the medical center; wishing to all God that they did indeed get past at least half of them before the day was up....   
...............

Barely thirty seconds expired since the four began their work. Sakura was far quicker with hers but quite meticulous to point of OCD. Faster than the fumbling trio could have imagined, she was treading her way through Jiraiya's mess with much ease and trained focus, the begrudging type to be honest.. Each being groaned under their breadths each and every time she landed yet another file to her every growing pile of completion while they were no where near what she had completed already... She looked calm and collected, perfectly content in her own little world as she battled paper after paper, but they were so wrong... 

In fact, Waring inside of her ever busy mind were angry, mind boggling thoughts of Kakashi's attitude. The way he acted as though what he'd done, they had done, was just but a minor wrinkle in his day; a frightening fact that made her felt cheap in his eyes, just like another one of those wretched bar mongrels that clung to his arms when ever he frequented his usually water holes... To the world she looked calm and collected but inside, Sakura was falling apart. She ached for an answer from him, a proper one but knowing he would never justify his actions with out proper probing broke her even more. Earlier she had been okay with leaving things unsaid between them but now, looking at the smug way with with he carried on, hurt like a fucking kick to the balls; not that Sakura had balls to beging with........ 

The fact reamined the same though. She felt used, betrayed and hurt by one she loved above all others, one that had been with her through thick and thin. Such a betrayal in her eyes was contrite and bitter, sulen to a point of ugliness, all because they were closer than close itself... Even though she had allowed him to take her, Sakura knew she deserved at least some percentage of respect from this man, some form of honesty and civility if only to keep intact their years of friendship.... Was she sad? Yes she was. Was she sad to the point of helplessness? Definitely ..... Was she still infact and with out reserve in love with this man? Indeed, wholly and profoundly; and unknowingly to her it was beginniing to bloom across her now crestfallen face. Unfortunately though it wasn't missed by her God father, whom saw it more than fit to fully express his concerns with worry trailing his voice as though he was speaking to a grieving child..

"Cherry dear.... you alright over there?".. 

As if on que and before a word left her lips there came a quiet but assertive knock from the opposite side of the large double doors..... Quickly every one's attention were stolen by the unannounced interruption. Their eyes focusing on the  wooden strutcure while Sakura thanked the high heavens above for their kind intervention... 

"Come in!" Tsunade all but shouted, completely bristled at whom ever that stood on the other side.... As the doors open a very kind looking elder gentle man excused himself with respect before completely coming into view. He stood before them, a bouquet of white lilies tied with a large brown ribbon in one hand and a medium sized box in the other, with a letter neatly lying on top ... Not knowing how he did it, fully managing to practise proper manners while his hands were overflowing with flowers, the old man bowed yet again but this time he focused his attention on the very much bewildered pinkette... "Gomen, Hokage sama, Jiraiya sama, uh- kakashi sama but I'm here for Miss Haruno"... He slowly walked towards her, only stoping a good distance away from the pinkette, if only to not feel like a threat to the dazed young woman.... 

"You're here for me?" She questioned to which he nodded..

"These here are for you my lady. Uh- a special delivery. Do please forgive my disturbance your lady and lord ships, but I've been looking all morning for my young miss and sadly I needed to find her before these flowers lost their life... "

"Who is it from?" Alarmingly and with out much thought given to his and Sakura's issues, kakashi stood now, walking until he was looming over the old man with a threatening aura surrounding his imposing frame.  The scene wasn't new to anyone but this time Sakura took it to heart. No longer had he the right to inquire such things. He lost them after the way he so heartlessly left her..... With quick steps, quicker the any one could have imagined, she came before him; blocking the silver nin from the clearly frightened elderly while she hastily took the gifted items from him .. "that would be my business, sensei. It's none of yours, not anymore." That last part she muttered in a saddened whisper but years of spying on the villages enemies payed off where as he heard it alright... 

It took him a full minute to fully realized just what she meant and fuck, he wanted to die. That same twisting feeling at the bottom of his heart wound itself further as though he was being pierced by millions of invisible senbons... Seriously, was Sakura shutting him out of her life because of what he'd done?... It most certainly looked that way and he didn't like it, not one bit.... But knowing that pushing her would reveal too much of what was secretly going on with them he relented. Needless to say though, his facial expression escaped none. Hard and rigid, taut with anger he took his seat as he watched her thanked the old man before retaking her former position beside Jiraiya.... 

On the Inside Sakura was boiling with anger. That Kakashi had no fucking right to do what he did. In the past yes, but not any more.  He had lost that self proclaimed right the moment he fucked her and left like a thief in the darkness of night. But not wanting her brief altercations with him to Sully her curious excitement, she focused more on the gifts some good natured fellow had bestowed upon her ...  Knowing fully well her God parents as well as the silver headed asshole were silently watching , Sakura tried to school her excitement..... First thing she did was to snif at the lovely bunch of flowers before locating an empty mug nearby, in order to preserve their longevity with some water she drew from the Hokage's private bathroom just a door beyond.

"Hey that mug is mine!".. ero sanin argued to which he earned a sharp hiss in return, which of coarse meant he was to shut the hell up... After the pinkette saved her near dying gift she moved on to the neatly packaged letter before opening the box that came attached to it; all the while wondering just whom was smitten enough with her to spend so much cash... But no more had she cause to wonder as her eyes began to scan the neatly written note ...

......

Dear cherry,  
        
              I wanted to desperately thank you for last night and I have to say, I almost fell asleep at work because of how much food we ate. Secondly cherry, you scared the shit out of me, you know that? Please have pity on my poor ancient heart when you send your monster out to play.... Thirdly I've replaced the two lilies which i cleverly hid in your bag with two dozen instead, so I hope you love them. As for my other two gifts. One is for your absolute entertainment while the other is more personal. I'm not quite sure how to say this the right way but Sakura, if you ever need a place to go to, to escape from everything that's been going on lately just use it. You'll know what I mean when you see it...   
                     Love   
              Your ancient friend  
      (And of coarse I'm talking about my age) p.s... the food was fulfilling. K and I agreed as well and dont worry, they'll keep our secrets .. or I'll kill them . Haha

...........

A soft smile tugged at the corners of her lips at the spoken words for Sakura knew now with out doubt just whom her gifts were from. Genma Shiranui, just when things were beginning to look a bit bleak her knight in shining armour unknowingly came to her rescue. She smiled that much more sweetly at the note he'd written, making sure to keep the contents away from prying eyes, and three pairs at that... She wasn't one for keeping much secrets from her shishou but this was one secret Sakura intended to secure, knowing dam well just how her mentor felt about Genma and his doggish ways.. but truth be told he'd proven himself to be more than a womanizer, and in just under a day it took Sakura to fully see the hidden potential behind the senbon sucking king's usually seen demeanor.... And you know what??? She was more than happy it was him that saw the true depts of her emotions, even if their friendship was still fairly new...

With excited fingers now she quickly made work of the pretty paper that wrapped her item and as the box came in to focus Sakura wasted no time before diving into it. First thing her fingers found was a book. Not a thick one at that but one look at the cover and she instantaneously broke out in waves of uncontrolled laughter, shocking not only her God parents but fully managing to unhinge one quite suspicious copy nin. After enjoying her fill Sakura shook her head hysterically as if to ward off her sudden funny thoughts. Dear God, he held his promise, that dam buffon., given that she wasn't actually being serious last night but still, Genma sent her a copy of that stupid fucking book. "What an ass?" she whispered softly but a sweet ass never the less. Putting her weird thoughts aside now, she pulled out another box, the last of her surprises and what a rather small one it were, with no tell tale signs of what really laid with in, which only intensified her curiosities that much further. Slowly though, the pinkette unlocked the wooden thing and out she pulled a pair of.... Keys?.... And not a matching set to begin with. It befuddled her but in a flash she remembered the last written content on Genma's letter.... 'when you see it you'll know' ...

Keys, they were two sets of silver keys, one larger than the other and they came attached to a chain as though to be worn in the same fashion of an ornament...... Genma, she sighed as she admired the dangling items, smiling momentarily at the kind heartedness of a man who had been just about a day ago a complete stranger to her. It was just too much, given that he possibly and had quite literally just given her the keys to his house or apartment but, Sakura happily accepted his gift; caring not how crazy this whole thing was between them both. And with that now blossoming thought she lost it. The kindness, his pains and hers, their mirroring issues, every thing she tried so desperately to suppress yesterday as she stared at him from beyond the markers of her parents graves broke through her resolve; creating an even wider gap in the pinkette's already cracked foundation.

No one knew what came over her nor did she herself but, every one present in the opulently decorated room bore witness as Sakura warmly pressed the pair of keys to her chest, clutching the thing between her digits as though it meant the absolute world to her. And in truth they did, in a way somehow  for what Genma was offering wasn't just a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on but a place of peace, a quite Nirvana, a sanctuary for her to leave all of her frustrations behind. Whether it be his apartment or a small shack Sakura was ever great ful. 

Tears came to her with out consent. They were laced with pain and gratitude but she dared not let them slip. Not infront of- him at least. There was only one person that deserved such a privilege now and his name was Shiranui Genma, a man of many surprises. Her worries were best exposed in his kind presence and his in hers....  Ohh but the pinkette wasn't ignorant to the stares the others were baring down on her. She actually felt their inquisitiveness at her entire expanse in full force; heavy with suspicions and thick with an absolute need to know. Too bad she wasn't in the mood to share..... 

"Sakura?" Jiraiya called out to the saddened girl, watching with concern the bravety with which his God child controlled her emotions. Something was definitely wrong and he knew it, sensed it seemed a more fitting term. And he knew that his wife and the silver nin weren't that far behind either; however given just how delicate their pinkette could be at times none chose to elaborate further after he called out to her.... Nor did they got the chance for the quiet girl gathered her things with much haste and out she walked; leaving nothing but startled expressions adorning each of their faces ..... 

" What the fuck just happened?" Tsunade questioned her silent partners to which she got no replies in return.......  But ohh, one amongst the three held his tongue with anger and fear voicing his suspicions, for he knew with out a doubt that what ever his student was facing, he too held a major role in this game; and villan he might as well be for Kakashi had crossed that uncrossable line when he disappeared leaving nothing but a fucking letter in his stead; and one thoroughly fucked pinkette alone in her bed.......


	11. Knight in shining armour.....

Knight in shining armour. ..   
........

Ten grueling minutes later, our clearly embarrassed pinkette reentered the Hokage's office with the sole intention of securing her lilies, the ones she left so stupidly behind before she almost broke down... Clearly ignoring the pairs and pairs of eyes that bore into the back of her head as though they were trying to learn the truth behind her sudden shift in mood, Sakura made quick work of securing her flowers and hastily, just like before, she made a mad dash towards the door. Not bothering to explain nor excuse her sudden need for leaving, she continued on with quick foot works until she was safely hidden away in her office, located back at the medical center.... 

What a busy day it was turning out to be even though konoha was still shrouded beneath the warm cloak of the morning's air.... . Especially for her. She had to admit though, the pure looks of utter astonishment adorning each and every one's faces before and after she'd reentered the office was quite hilarious; in a sick kind of way..... Oh the raw curiosities that she knew for a fact were slowly eating away at her sensei's senses like a plague of hungry parasites made it all the more sweeter, but still, Sakura was completely caught of guard by Genma's kind gesture. .. Now examining the keys he'd sent her, the pinkette finally decided to fuck it all away and wear the dam thing. Whether he meant his gift to be taken literally or not, she accepted the offer..... 

Now, enough of her wallowing thoughts about Kakashi. Sakura secured Genma's book inside of her desk drawer and forced her confused mind to focus a little harder on her yet to tackle unbelievable work load. Seriously, Tsunade really needed to hire an assistant for the pinkette if they both wanted to climb this burdensome mountain of reports this very century.... But still, to think about the sudden turn of events when it came to the senbon sucking king, she had to admit the facts. He was one smoothe mother fucker and had this not been about them both needing a friend to help smoothen out the wrinkles of their love lives, uh- non existent to be precise, then definitely and with out a doubt Sakura knew that she would have fallen deep for the pervert... It only goes to show that sometimes even the worst or most outlandish of gossips held their fair share of truths; and the long but quite exaggerated tale of Shiranui's charms could be anything but an exaggeration at this point..... "Hhmmm", she sighed to the open air while thinking about the sudden closeness she and the brown haired man were now beginning to share, allowing the presence of cool breeze to dance around the bleak office as if to exorcize the place of negativity. 

He was quite something, that man and the more she thought about him the better she felt, internally and externally... He was a breadth of fresh air when one was stranded too long in a stuffy room, or a drop of cold water trickling down her back on a hot day........ WAIT... WHAT THE FUCK????

No scratch that last part. That didn't sound right, or appropriate enough to describe Genma's presence. And now our sweet pinkette awkwardly found herself thoroughly distracted from work by resurfacing memories of how good he felt against her last night..... "Snap out of it girl. You're in love with sensei ass wipe and Genma's in love with Ino pig...".... ohh she scolded her self alright, feeling completely moronic about even entertaining such lecherous thoughts of the man in the first place, but, in all honesty, and she was clearly speaking from a woman's unbiased point of view now just to make things absolutely glass like clear, Genma Shiranui was quite infact handsome, full of charm and energy despite his age and had she not been smitten by the silver headed wolf herself then maybe, just maybe she would have followed her stupid senses and Faun after the senbon pervert like the way the rest of Konoha did..... Ohh the ladies would have been lining up like vampires at a free for all blood bank to kick her ass to kingdom come; if only they could, that was 

"Ok girl, stop fucking overthinking. We've got work to do and thinking about that man, either of the two, isn't going to get it done.... " The now hard jawed pinkette shook her head in order to clear away her current thoughts and prepared herself to battle the paper gods that dare to mock her..... Too bad the office phone began to ring just as she was about to put pen to paper. ....

"For fucks sake.... Ehhh emm.. Hello"

"Ah girly glad your in the office"

Oh fuck, just what she was trying so desperately to avoid, answering questions about her sudden brash behaviour from her shishou, no matter how irrelevant they maybe to the blonde.... Stealing her shaky breadth in order to calm her rising irritation, Sakura decided to play it all off as nonchalantly as possible.... "Oh shishou.. is every thing ok?"

"Oh it's fine love but I'm afraid I've got some work to do until later down in the evening so.... I'm asking you to fill in for me", Tsunade sing sang through the phone.... 

"Uh?" Beyond annoyed now sakura trudged on.. "sorry but I'm a bit busy this evening. I can't fill in for you at the office, besides, what's Kakashi doing... shouldn't he be one handling most of that stuff by the way?"

"ohh no girly I'm afraid you've got me all wrong. Actually the boys are returning tonight" .. Now that major fact garnered every dripping ounce of the pinkette's complete attention... "You didn't say old lady?"

Tsunade bristled at the given title her God child referred to her with but her neck was on the line with the ever fucking annoying council members, and the only other respectable person her best friend would have appreciated welcoming him into the village for the weekend was no other than Sakura..." Look it's Orochimaru. He's returning this weekend with the boys to celebrate Sasuke's and Naruto's big day ok. Unfortunately I won't get enough time to see to his arrival my self after this afternoon's council meeting, so I'm assigning the task to you, Hatake and Shiranui...."

Ok, rewind that part a bit. What the fuck was the old crone saying??? Sakura cleaned her other ear out in a obviously useless effort to hear more clearly... "My self who and what now???" It wasn't as though she was opposed to seeing the snake user when in fact she and Orochimaru were quite close actually, plus she also missed her boys to death. But the idea of sitting by Konoha's front gates this evening in Kakashi's and Genma's lovely companies felt kinda risky.... But still, with the pale faced bastard involved, turning the request down was going to be a weekend long pain in the ass.. when it comes to Orochimaru and the ridiculous things he required, be it her presence or shaved ice all the way from mount fiji, he always got what he wanted... Miserable, insufferable old coots...... " You planned this didn't you?"

"Planned what dear??? Im only asking you to grant me this favour you know, but....." And the dramatic pause did very little to stir Sakura's fear for Tsunade was just too dam predictable when she was trying to have her own fucking way. The best thing to do at this miserable point was to just let her play the role of a blackmailing villan for a bit, entirely for curiosity's purposes of coarse..... "if your not willing I'm sure I could ring him up while he's on his way and tell him you denied the request. Poor thing would think you're not friends anymore. Its heartbreaking when one of the few people you have a lot in common with just ups and decides to let"..

"Uh- enough already, you're annoying you know that?" ...

"What on Earth are you talking about child?" And yes, the crass tone in her voice were as fake as the sincerity of her request... 

"Look just tell me what time they're expected and I'll be there, just don't make an even bigger fool of your self or I for the matter" 

Laughing silently the not so clever Hokage relayed all the information to her protege, knowing fully well she was bound to have things go her way. Besides, what Sakura didn't know wasn't going to kill her. She and Jiraiya had lots to do if they intended on pulling off Naruto's and Sasuke's big surprise, and of coarse buy Sakura that stunning work of the devil Jiraiya caught a sight of at his wife's favourite boutique..... "Be sure to dress like the respectable woman the village know you to be, god knows how picky that dam snake can be when we're not in proper attire to greet him. Hatake and Shiranui are the exceptions dear..."

Ain't that the truth. Saying her good byes after safely securing each and everything her mentor had relayed about tonight's arrival party, the pinkette held true to her convictions. She forced her self to focus on her work until such time came for her to greet those blasted fools. However, secretly though her mind was quivering with thoughts of how awkward it was going to be standing between the love of her life and the now shining light in her life...... .

.......................

Evening rolled by just like the rest of the day did earlier, smooth, not so painstakingly boring but Genma did manage to secure at least nine hours of uninterrupted slumber; never mind his next door neighbor's loud and obnoxious fiddle playing.... But that was where his zoning out skills came into play.. stuffing his ears fill of cotton balls, the senbon king made it through his Thursday with out a hitch.... Thank God Anko was away on official business cause Lord knows he wouldn't have been this lucky when it came to sleep. That weirdo needed to learn what the term private space actually meant, especially for a man like him who was sure to walk around in his home naked at least ninety percent of the time. 

But now he was just stepping into work after clocking in his time minutes behind tetsu and Zumo... Starting from Monday he was going to be kept on the day shift, which meant his usual routine when it came to sleeping was about to go back on it's rotative tracks; ahhh something even more sweeter to look forward to. For shinobies such as him sleep came as a luxury, well usual ways of sleeping that was for they were kept on the job twenty four seven, whether it be their individual responsibilities back at home or abrupt missions that kept them away from the village months at a time. But these days Genma was almost sure the old lady wasn't up to her usual madness, hence the reason he was back at work on a regular basis. And now on to a more serious matter at hand, and no, not the case of the old lady needing him to escort her reverent guest into the village but the one that involved a certain pink headed girl... Genma wasn't usually one for sentiments but his days spent in Ino's quite destructive care molded him differently, and now he was freely offering comfort, dishing them out to the best friend of the love of his life like they were miniature heart shaped candies of knowledge.... 

Seriously things couldn't get more complicated even if they tried, but to top it all off he'd sent Sakura two sets of keys in his haste of greatfullness, not thinking of the pinkette's reaction to his somewhat outlandish token..... Perhaps he'd gone too far, after all, they'd only spent about half a day in each other's lovely company and to the sensible world his gift would only be counted as moronic..... Still though, she didn't send them back which could only and quite thankfully mount up to one possible reason as to why that was... She'd accepted his offer of hiding away..... .

"My my, you certainly look refreshed Genma"

That voice, there was no mistaking it for any other person in the world but her... Turning to prove his theory right Shiranui was greeted with the pretty sight of his damnable pinkette, all dressed in a short fitted flowered yukata and siting quite comfortable atop his work station... Their station was located just through the huge front gates of Konoha herself; having but only two sleeping quarters, one washroom and a large open spaced desk that gave them the full unfiltered view of every one and everything that came through those gates. And sakura had secured her spot, meaning his side of the flat facility to relax ...... Sitting not too far from the vixen were his two usual nightly collegues, smilling smugly to themselves of coarse... Indeed they were still doubting him about the bullshit he'd tried to spin so convincingly last night about his and the pinkette's friendship; but hey even if their believes were false or true, Genma knew that his friends weren't the scandalous type, which of coarse meant that what ever they happened to see or hear was going to remain amongst them..... 

Finding a suitable place to fit himself Genma stole away one of zumo's leg rest and planted his ass on it just in front of his pinkette.... "Sooo, to what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit dear?"

"Careful Shiranui, you sound as old as I think you are...."

"Ok seriously Cherry the age thing is getting old now" oh he was peeved at the low comment alright but, not as peeved at her as he was at himself for giving the little spit fire even more amunition to blast him with... "Ok no pun intended" ....But too late for Sakura was clutching her sides with pain from trying to hold back her laughter. Seriously though, what was it with this man and his age? He looked dam good if anyone bothered to ask her, especially for some one whom she knew as a matter of fact to be older than Kakashi by a few years.... "Im sorry Gen ah Genma.... Ahhh stop your doing it again.. hahaha. Ok I'm sorry pleaseeeeee"... And as suspected he began to tickle her, secretly promising himself but only a day ago to put a smile on her face, even if he had to get a little bit handsy in the process.... 

"Never cherry! Surrender will you?"

"Ahhhh! Ok I give up now, please I'm going to pee...!" It took her six entire minuites to get her breathing completely back to absolute normalcy and so they both sat in companiable silence, staring at each other with understanding and delight lining their wary gazes... But it was Genma that decided to break the quietness upon spotting something quite shiney hanging from around her milky white neck... Not expecting his own reaction towards catching such a simple sight, his treacherous breadth hitched itself in his throat at the implications behind Sakura's little gesture... Not trusting himself to speak just yet though, he slowly reached his hand out to examine the thing, snaking a finger down Sakura's covered chest and stopping just short of his keys.... Totally caught up in his own head, Shiranui missed the pinkette's mirroring reaction, but, the silent duo to their far left missed nothing..... 

"You accepted these?", He kept his voice low but not that close enough to be labeled as a whisper..... But Sakura shook her head, smiling kindly in return to the man's sincerity... Truth be told she had not an inkling of how he would have reacted to the little revelation, but suffice to say she was truly touched by the tenderness with which he continued to gaze at her.... "It's difficult to say Genma but i didn't even needed to think about it... The decision came easy and that in itself threw me off balance the entire day...."

"Are you closer to figuring out why though?"...... They both kept eye contact for a few intense seconds. Breadths caught unawares in each of their lungs, the pair looked away with out meaning to, only to meet again with a soft smile on their lips, to which neither wanted to explain...... Sensing for a change in the air Shiranui steered their current line of conversation in a more docile direction.... "You never answered my first question though ... What's up?"

"What's up is that I'm expected to escort our guest into the village by proxy ..."

"Let me guess, the old lady?"

Nodding her head to confirm his suspicions, Sakura tilted it in the opposite direction, wanting with all of her breaking heart to spill her guts about her and Kakashi's encounter today. It settled beneath her skin like pointy needles wanting to break free of her flesh, her need to convey her distress was that strong, but knowing they weren't alone she held her tongue..... "Did you guys enjoy the meal last night?"

"We did but please, try not scare us shitless. And yes, you're going to have to explain your self about that one later...." He winked at her behind the guise of a poorly conceived grin but her sudden shift in emotion didn't fly by him. He saw it hidden behind the way she was fidgeting with her fingers as if to mindlessly distract her self from what she truly wished to say. But also sensing the complete need for privacy, Genma too let it slip by him, for now was not the time nor place to speak of such things; no matter how badly he wanted to hold her close to him in this very moment .... "So why you cherry, why not our old stick in the mud or ero?"

Though her expression softened he was still able to catch the barely visible strain in her eyes... It made her appeared as though she was years older than she were, which in any one's point of view wasn't a good way for such a beautiful, dedicated and hard working young woman to look like.... . God knows what prompted him to do such a thing but Genma wordlessly and with out much thought given about the pair that sat not too far from them, reached out and enclosed Sakura's hands in his. They were bone bitingly cold at the tips and to further and secretly convey his full comprehension of what she really needed from him at this point, he brought the chilly pads up to his mouth and slowly began fannning his hot breath across each and every slender digit; instantaneously warming Sakura's hands in the process as well as her heavy heart .. 

Heartfelt and sincere, two words that were beginning to mean Genma Shiranui. His actions were warm and welcomed especially when he was being this sweet. Sakura couldn't help but relax in his wonderful presence; allowing her worries to fade into a duller shade of blue. Sighing in contentment she gave him his way and waited patiently for his kind gesture to end and making sure to enjoy each fleeting second of it all. Not in a million years had she expected this man to be this gentle, understanding and exactly what the doctor ordered for her bruised heart. But then again only about a short while ago they both had been nothing but absolute strangers in each other's eyes..... To now have this closeness existing between them where awkwardness took a back seat was so unlike any other friendship either had ever experienced before...... "Thank you, Genma, for everything so far..."

"Everything cherry? I haven't given you anything much"... Both were now whispering, careful of their dialogue to the open audience....

Closing her eyes, Sakura smiled sadly at him wanting to all God do nothing but embrace him but her jaded eyes caught a flash of silver in the distance and immediately, and with out much warning she distanced her self from Shiranui; biting down her sadness as well as the resurfacing thoughts of her unrequited feelings for her sensei. So bitter her saliva tasted on the pad of her tongue but she swallowed her rising hurt and numbed the now blooming anger that swirled in the pit of her gut. She watched sadly as Genma finally put one and one together before realization dawned on him.... 

The arrival of his best friend also marked the arrival of Orochimaru's caravan as well as an end to their conversation.  Genma eyed the silver nin through skeptical gazes, watching his interactions with Sakura and immediately he knew the man was not alright. Apparently kakashi wasn't made of stiff iron like the rumors suggested; using silence as though it were a tool when dealing with the awkwardness that came hand in hand with sleeping with your ex student; nor did he Genma, was incapable of being a woman's knight in shining armor. Now the three stood their grounds, Sakura took the middle, head high but obviously quivering on the inside with nerves while both Genma and his best friend flanked her left and right sides. They watched as the expected guest and the village's heroes came that much closer to the large front gates of Konoha. 

Knowing that their arrival would definitely mark the end of what ever further interactions he wanted or might have wanted to initiate with the now smiling pinkette, genma moved a bit closer to her, using subtlety like a well honed weapon and unknowingly to Kakashi and much to Sakura's utter astonishment, momentary horror and appreciation, he gently brushed his fingers against her; feeling anxious sweat as cool as ice kissing his hand as he allowed his semi gloved digits to sooth the nervousness he so clearly caught in her posture... Being so close to the object of her culminated desires after having a taste of the sweetness of what could have been and have him view her as simply a comrade must have been heartbreaking. It was for him, from an on looker's point of view much less hers.... Having feared he'd some how overstepped again though, he was quickly cleansed of that idea for the delightful pinkette briefly intertwined her fingers back with his; gripping his hand slightly to convey her understanding and if possible, her gratitude in secret..... With one last swipe to his right, Genma watched on as Sakura adorned her face with a bright smile and walked off ahead of both him and one much too quiet Kakashi in her excitement to greet her boys and their guests.....


	12. You give me hope, even if it's fleeting...

you give me hope, even if it's fleeting....   
......

Friday rolled on by and we saw both of our despaired lovers well submerged with their ever growing duties. With Orochimaru in town the security around the sanin doubled since he'd brought his son for a visit. Fearing the Ill intentions of those that still harboured understandable malice for the snake user, his friends the Hokage and her husband Jiraiya spared no effort.... Unfortunately they had seen it fit to assign Genma to this quite tedious task knowing just dam well how much being near Orochimaru irked him.... Not many knew but back in the days before the sanin got his hands of Yamamto, he'd been after the senbon user for purely selfish reasons. Infact If it weren't for him then the third wouldn't have placed a gag order on the Shiranui clan; something he hadn't forgotten till this day but, time moved on and so did he. Orochimaru was a changed man, uh-creature to be exact and he had done too much in paying forward for all of his committed transgressions, even though most were yet to be paid for. To hold it against the sanin would just make him seem utterly foolish. So Genma held his tongue, tucked his hard feelings to the farest regions of his already cluttered mind, and acted as a tail for the Hokage when the snake user wasn't in her company..... 

As for Sakura, she'd been busy most of Friday and parts of Saturday at the medical center. Her Kakashi phase momentarily forgotten due to the Sheer amount of work that keep on increasing exponentially... From surgeries to deliveries to physio therapy, you name it and she had tackled it all in that brief period of time. Dinner on Friday with her boys, Orochimaru and his quite handsome baby boy was what she actually needed for a change. The normalcy yet newness of it was kinda refreshing, especially for one who spends most of her free time thinking about a certain someone that shall not be named. Unfortunately though the snake summoner was catching on much too quickly to her plights despite her best efforts to sway him otherwise. Obviously he would, after all and as much as she loathed the very thoughts, Orochimaru had become somewhat of a good friend to her, that and the little unforgotten fact that she had slept with him a few years back. It was one of those times when Tsunade wanted to gain info and shared some with her best friend. And of coarse who better to explain and understand the cornecopia of knowledge that dwelt with in the pale faced man's head than the very one that actually managed to surpassed the best medical nin in the whole shinobie nation than Sakura herself?

It was difficult but she successfully managed to dodge his nosiness for a short while that night, using his crying child as an excuse to escape his suspicious looking serpentine orbs... And now she was safely locked behind closed doors, counting down the hours before her boys came to find her for their usual Saturday night drinking. Today marked eight years since they had been together and of coarse they'd been married for half of that time. As usual they only spent this special day with their team mates and the three Sanins as well, but, like the sneaky woman Sakura knew Tsunade to be she wasn't all that surprised to learnt of the woman's plans for her boys. way to spring a trap on the pinkette the very same day of the event. Sakura had never spun a lie so fast to save her life like she did earlier to Naruto and Sasuke. Persuading them to actually join her for an elegant night of dining was even more difficult than she had previously imagined. But with luck and her usual charms, the pinky pulled it off with out a hitch .... Well, that was after she had agreed to offer them breakfast for one straight week...... 

Now, there remained but one problem that needed solving, and that was the mystery of what to wear. According to her Shishou the affair was going to be nothing short of elegance and power, especially when the entire shinobie district both admired and respected each and every member of team seven.... Yamato and Sai of coarse not excluding with one being the captain of the ANBU squad and the other his lieutenant... Actually if she were to be honest with their respective roles, almost every member of team Kakashi had respectable occupations besides their regular missions. Kakashi himself, as much as she hate to think about him was the next Hokage in line, with Sasuke and Naruto being their top elite shinobies that were only given certain high ranking missions and Sakura herself was the second in command after Tsunade at Konoha's medical center and advisor to the current and future Hokages...... Sooo it was pretty safe to assume that Tsunade was planning on pimping her beloved kids out at tonight's event to gain political favours........ .

Still though, putting all of that aside Sakura screwed her face up sourly at the horrid thought of wearing one of her other dresses tonight. She could have pulled it off though, that's if Ino miraculously fell and broke both of her legs to help save the pinkette the embarrassment of having to explaining her wardrobe choices..... But she had about three hours to sort this mess out plus fix her long annoying hair and of coarse do her make up before the guys rang. Squeezing in some time for a quick browse through some of Konoha's most prestigious boutiques was a definite impossibility....... But luckily for her the chimes at her front door began to sing sang their melodious tune to announce the presence of unwanted guest...... Wishing to all God it wasn't her blonde haired bimbo friend coming to inspect Sakura's choice, she was left speechless when the face of one she most wanted to see looked down at her with a brighter than bright smile on his lips, and a silvery senbon tucked firmly between his two canines on the left side of his mouth..... Genma..

Ohh she deflated happily as she invited him in, missing of coarse the neatly wrapped package that was secured under his left arm.... Sakura lead him into the kitchen and with out thought poured them both a shot of whiskey...... As though the liquid were a gift from kami himself Genma took up his glass and downed the contents in one full sweep; feeling the warm heat flood his parched throat before its pleasant burning engulfed his stomach...... "Ohh fuck.. you have no idea how badly I needed that..." He sat himself on one out of the three stools lining Sakura's kitchen counter......

"You were smiling Genma but I could still see the tired edges around your face". Indeed she could. And how could she not, after all, they were so clearly etched in the thin lines creasing his face.... "Sooo", she whistled while pointing to his left arm...

"Oh sorry I forgot.. this is from the old lady"

Quickly Sakura took the offered package and began to suspiciously inspect the papered thing... "Fells like fabric to me.. what do you think its about...?"

Genma shrugged his tired shoulders before pointing to his empty glass. In a few seconds it was filled and he wasted no time yet again in consuming it's contents all the while as sakura watched on in mild fascination.... This was what she loved most about making friends, to see them this open, this off guard in her presence was quite warming; To be completely exposed without being judged or questioned for their lack in proper decorum.... She couldn't quite explain what it was about being in his company that made her feel human or a better version of herself but that he did... Genma was simply charming and down to earth, his sincerity and gentleness were the two most outstanding things that took Sakura completely by surprise... How unfortunate though that she only decided to overlook his usual cocky ways because of the help and ease he brought on her mind, and she would be lying if she said it wasn't the same for him as well ...

"The old hag said something about compensating you for pulling one out of your ass so quickly.... Any idea what that's about?"..... Genma studied Sakura for a while. She was completely frozen and lost somewhere in space and time, fully engrossed in what ever picturesque fantasies her mind came up with, that's if he'd read her facial expression correctly..... "Sakura???? Oi?". . waving a semi gloved hand across her line of sight Shiranui was successful in snapping her back to reality .... She visibly startled and them began to blush madly at her unplanned act of zoning out .... 

"Sorry about that"

"Welcome back, and its no problem... Besides what ever it was you were so busy with up there i hope it was worth the short trip ..?"

Sakura smiled, visibly beamed at him before she too took another shot of her rum .."ohh it was more than worth it... And about this?" Gesturing to her packaged item.. "i think its my dress for tonight..... Speaking of which, are you coming?"

"Yeah, will be decked out and all the fancy shit you know.... And as much as i really want to finish that bottle i think we both should wait until tonight to get as high as kites...."...

"Lord knows it .. Genma?", Sakura's voice was lowered now with her eyes cast to the polished hard wooded floor; her shoulders sagged and indeed he knew that neither of them were looking forward to tonight's gathering.... Obviously Ino was going to be there with her fiancee but Kakashi was still an unknown when it came to these things. And if the silver haired nin did actually showed up, well they both could bet their asses that he wasn't going to show up empty handed.... "Be my date would you?". The words left her lips faster than her mind could have processed them but Sakura regretted nothing about the level of desperateness that trailed her request..... 

But Genma on the other hand; he gave her for the first time that sad sarcastic smile she was so used to seeing on her own face that it immediately broke her heart....... "Cherry?" He circled the short counter very carefully before coming to a stop. To love and not have the feelings returned wasn't that bad, but, to Love and know that it will never be returned, no matter how hard you tried or prayed, or even begged the heavens, now that was what unseen pain felt like... And they both knew of it's pulls well enough to not delude themselves into hoping... This that existed between both Sakura and Genma wasn't about gaining the upper hand at love, but about coming back; about surving this stupid emotion that hadn't permission to reside in their beaten hearts in the first place. To break free of it's shackles and leave it all behind, to get back to the people they once were ....... Genma ran a finger across Sakura's jaw line before stopping just short of her angular chin. So beautiful was this young woman yet so utterly broken, completely shattered by the same thing that he too suffered from, but she wasn't strong like him plus this was her second try ....something he couldn't quite put his fingers on but he felt the demand for him to be gentle with this girl. To use tactics he'd never openly practised on any of his female companions before, not even his Ino; it egged Genma, to be a totally different being from the one the world knew him to be when ever he was near her; it was baffling but not so in a suffocating manner but as a building mystery that needed solving..... 

Pressing his forehead to Sakura, the senbon sucking shinobie held her close but not so close again to over step his boundaries... And luckily she reciprocated the gesture by wrapping her slender arms around his waist, resting them just above his lower back and secretly loving that sweet chocolatey scent she came to associate him with. . "I can't say it'll be alright cherry but I can always say that I'll be there. Just look for me and I'll take all of it away ... Sakura?".... She looked at him now before tightening her hug more .. "you'll come find me if it gets to be too much to handle .. won't you?"...

"I will, I promise. And will you come find me if-" Sakura's words were gentle and soft. They matched his in every way, and also in sincerity

"I won't be too far from reach".... Genma squeezed her small frame once more before they both regrettably separated themselves. They were no tears in her eyes this time, just a sense of loss at their untangling but neither voiced it out loud... in silence they walked to the pinkette's front door and just before Genma past the threshold he bent down and planted a smooth kiss atop Sakura's forehead, secretly relishing in the feel of her warm skin against his lips. God he was so lonely and this was getting a little too close for comfort but it felt really fucking delightful. But regrettably he refrained from embracing her once more; opting to place some distance between them before he took his leave .. "Make sure you blow them away tonight with your beauty Cherry" ... And Genma was gone in a poof before her very eyes, leaving Sakura one very confused, startled and blushing woman.......

She stood there for like ten minutes straight, face all Rosy red and her heart racing away confusingly... Such an innocent gesture and yet Sakura couldn't help but wanting to hold on to this fleeting sensation that suddenly engulfed her. Being near Shiranui was becoming something of a pleasurable thrill to her, in a semi sexual way of coarse, but he was always surprising her.... Warmth pooled in her belly as the thoughts of his lips against her forehead morphed themselves into memories; memories of her and him not so long ago indulging in the alley across from her house; with him fully pressed up against her center while his hands touched places only a few had ever touched, while his tongue trailed places she hadn't even known were so sensitive...... 

Although Sakura knew his intentions that night were purely innocent, she just couldn't help but read a little more into it. Wanting with all God for a man to want her with such frightening intensity......... Truth was, Genma made her hope. He filled her with the fanciful notion of it even though she knew personally that it was a lost cause. But he made her hope, especially when they were together just having a chat of passing by each other coincidentally.......

Shaking her head free of this nonsense the pinkette took a deep breadth and returned back indoors. After securing her package she relocated to her bed room to begin the grueling task of getting ready for Tsunade's party before the boys came to fetch her: well it was her that was doing the fetching anyways so she was going to take her time. As much as Sakura wanted to put some distance between herself and the feelings she still harboured for her sensei, she was hell bent of showing him what exactly he was missing, especially after fully examining Tsunade's little gift; or Jiraiya's, since the cut of the dress was fucking insane and far from anything she ever wore or bought for her self... Time to get all dolled up and hopefully, just hopefully she would meet a guy tonight that actually promised something lasting for a change or better yet, help wipe clean the cluttered slate that held her feelings for Kakashi... ...... .... 


	13. ...Slow down, and I'll chase the blues away baby... part 1..

...Slow down and I'll chase the blues away baby ... Part 1.. 

......

Glances exchanged themselves between each other as the three walked down the uncrowded streets of main road Konoha. Sasuke on her left while Naruto took his rightful place by her right. Their grips on her hands were anything but possessive but inside they were both groaning at the sheer amount of cock blocking they would be doing before the night was over.... After arriving at the pinkette's home earlier they were met with sparkling green eyes that shimmered sensually behind the beautiful colours of cloudy Greys and charcoaled black, giving their pink headed beloved that feline like glamour that most were unable to fully pull off. 

Although she was safely covered beneath a dark cloak that stopped just below the knees, both boys were more than willing to bet their fucking asses that men tonight were going to go ape shit wild at what ever restaurant Sakura was taking them to...... Seriously, the girl had no idea the lengthy line of leaches team seven and Jiraiya ran through each and every time she graced the public.... And tonight was going to be no fucking exception... Although???

"Sakura?"

"Hmmmm" said woman continued on with her slow careful strides, completely taken over by the clicking of her long pointed heals; not bothering to face Sasuke least he saw the sketchiness hidden behind her always expressive eyes... "What is it, love?"

Strange, Uchiha thought for a fleeting moment. As much as she tried, Sakura's sudden change in demeanor tonight was anything but subtle. Blame his suspicious  bone on the nation known fact that he was an Uchiha, but the fact remained the same, he the always elusive and quite introverted Sasuke knew something didn't quite feel right... "Where exactly are we going.. I mean you said something about spending the evening at one of those up class joints Orochimaru usually hangs out but-"..

"Would you shut it for a bit teme?" Naruto hushed his husband... "I'm sure where ever Sakura takes us we'll have a dam good time. Even if it's Ichiraku".

"Nice try buster but we're way over dressed for Ichiraku.. Besides, I'm not about to let all this", and Sakura twirled herself in Naruto's hold... "Go to waste. Now buck up you both and let's get a move on"..... 

Minutes later she anxiously lead them into a completely silent and darkened room, of coarse they were lost to the lack of lights for Sakura used one of her special Genjitsu's to temporarily blind them both; not that it was a big deal though for it wasn't that difficult to dispell. But, they relented and let her have her way....... It was only until she dispelled her jutsu that their eyes caught the blurry hazes of well polished faces all decked out in their finest outfits yelling Happy Anniversary on the top of their lungs...... And then it astonishingly dawned on the two idiots that this was indeed a surprise party..... Feeling like the world's biggest ass for being such a drama queen earlier, Sasuke quickly apologised by whispering secretly into his team mate's ear before engulfing her and his husband in a bear hug.... To the world such show of simple emotions when it came to the pinkette and Naruto weren't all that strange, but to witness the Uchiha brat openly indulging in such tenderness, well that in it's self was outrageously strange, even in Tsunade's eyes as well.. One by one their friends came up to greet the pair of the hour, each with transparent glass tubes that were filled with sparkling bubbly liquids. They were all decked out in their finest garbs, men in colourful tuxes and suits and the women really out did themselves with their make ups and outfits..... But none dare and quite surprisingy shone brighter than their very own glorified pinkette .

Sasuke first offered to help her out of her coat but sweet lord, neither him nor Naruto were prepared well enough for the sight they were blessed with. The first thing that caught their eyes were the low cut of the dress, both front and behind. Her entire back was exposed with the tight fabric ending just where her ass started. Those twin dimples at the bottom of her spine made Sakura looked even that more sensual. And dear sweet kami, when she turned, the entire room caught their breadths for the neck line extended from around her creamy neck in an halter shape with a deep bust that ended just above her belly button, and with the rise of her creamy breasts fully accentuated by the tight black fabric that stopped just an inch shy above her knees. Beautiful pink locks were well done up in a messy bun that left a few tendrils of bubble gum strands framing her angular face, a pair of silver studs graced her ears and a long chain with two suspicious looking silver keys hung just gently between the low cut of her stomach.... Sakura's make up wasn't all that overboard like the rest of women gathered in the opulently decorated room but, she stood out never the less with her mesmerizing moss like orbs that sparkled under the golden glow of the many litted chandeliers,  pouty lips made an even deeper shade by dazzling lip gloss; and last but not least her long creamy legs looked so fucking sexy standing on four inches needle like pointed black heals .. Seriously, both males groaned defensively. The cock blocking was only just beginning....

"Where did you buy that?" Uchiha voiced his concerns a bit hush hush as he pulled her aside.....

With a knowing smile Sakura allowed him and his husband to sway her movements to a more private corner of the room. In all honesty she knew this was coming from the moment she tried on Tsunade's little gift.... "Common guys, don't I have the right to look my best for your big night?"

"Yes you do, but not like that. Serious-fuckingly Sakura, im tired and it'll take a huge stick to beat them leaches off of you tonight...." Naruto buried his face on her left side shoulder, exhaling quite loudly to add that much more drama to his statement.... 

"Sorry guys but if you're looking for some one to blame, then blame Shishou. She bought me this dress especially for this splendid occasion... Sooooooo, you two are going to go mingle with her political guests while i do my own thing over here.... Now goooo".... Groaning all they way, Naruto hauled Sasuke with him after securing Sakura's phone in his pocket since that piece of cloth she was wearing had no place to secure a dam finger.... But if he had to place a bet on it then he would place his last cent on Jiraiya being the one solely responsible for their pinkette's new exotic look... And lucky they weren't the only ones feeling highly protective of her at the moment. In another corner of the room Yamato had his beady eyes trained on her like a fucking hawk which at this point was a dam good thing....... "Common dobe", Sasuke relented and pulled him away faster as Orochimaru approached them... "She's a big girl alright but it's a good thing we're not the only ones looking out for her tonight...."....

They hurriedly but reluctantly left Sakura to her own business, feeling that much better as soon as ero sanin stepped in to do his usual show of pervertedness, not that the pinkette couldn't handle her own dam God father..... "Wow, reminde me to thank my self for buying you this scrumptious peice of thread work dear"... The silver haired toad sage grab hold of her waist and placed a tender kiss to her cheek before handing her a fresh glass of bubbly Champaign... "For you and yes, you're welcome by the way....".

Rolling her eyes at him, Sakura tried to not get tangled up in Jiraiya's madness but it was difficult when he was giving her that all too knowing smile, the kind that always reminded her to be on guard, which she was but, she was bored. Kakashi wasn't here which wasn't all that strange for a man that usually arrived late, even for his own damn birthday much less an event as such. And to top things off Genma too was a no show as well, and Sakura would be lying dead through her teeth and tongue if she denied that there wasnt a secret part of her that truly desired his company tonight.... "Ok what. What should I be thanking you for now?"

"For this stunning piece of clothing of coarse.. obviously you've figured it out by now... But seriously pinky, I think it's time for you to rise up and go home with a guy for once tonight. As a matter of fact, it's my personal mission... ".

"What the fuck?, Ero you're my god father you shouldn't be encouraging me this well you know"...

" God father hun, not father father. Of coarse I'll advocate my right for you to get out there and have some well deserved fun..."

"Uuh- I think it's the other way around ero... I have the right to advocate for my own rights not you. Besides who or what ever I chose to go with should be none of your business.. but", and she eyed him sideways whilst she idly study some of the wide varieties of fingered foods laid out in front of of them both.... "lets just say, hypothetically if I was to go home with some one uh- at the end of tonight's little shin dig...?"

Jiraiya quirked a skeptical brow at his God child's some what vague question... "I'm listening .."

"Well let's just say that I've too many eyes around me. How do I go about getting what I want and all together keeping my business my own"

"Hypothetically speaking right?"

"Yeah, hypothetically speaking..."

"Well", the silver haired sanin narrowed his eyes at her a bit, silently running through his options with speed that rivaled even Hatake's hand movements... "Hmm well love, when there's a will there's a way, and do I have a way for you. But-"..

"But?" She wasn't liking this one bit, but hey, when one wanted to get certain things done then one was going to have to seek professional advise; and none was better at given advise about being discreet when it came to Jiraiya sensei. After all, years and years of doing uh- research for his pornographic tales practically made the man a legend..... 

"But I don't have one right now....hmm, how about you give me scaresly an hour and I'll figure something out....?"

Seriously was this man an ass. He spoke as though he already had it all figured out but he was merely grasping at straws, invisible twisty straws at that. Sakura wanted to laugh but in all retrospect she just couldn't bring her self to do that right now. She still missed Genma terribly despite only conversing with the man but only few short hours ago, extremely nervous about seeing her sensei tonight and completely torn apart by having to keep her and Genma's friendship a little secret for now; not that she wanted to, but Konoha herself had proven one time too many just how cruel and vile she was when certain kind of gossips got around. Even if what she and the senbon king had was nothing short of mutual from a plutonic point of view, one couldn't afford to be too careless now could he?.... "Why did I even bothered?.... You know what, you go do that while I sit over here and help my self to some of these scrumptious looking snacks..." Sakura backed away slowly while carying a platter in one hand filled with colourful but tastey treats and the other occupied with another flute of sparkling Champaign... She gave Jiraiya one last secretive glance that spoke numbers of her expectance before the hour was out, and watched in the corner of her eyes how smugly he smiled in return before sauntering over to where his wife and one of the elder council member were having a rather heated argument. To Tsunade's far right Yamato stood on guard all dressed in a rustic brown suite that complimented his hair colour quite well.. He was standing with Orochimaru and Suigetsu and to their left stood Naruto whom looked as though he would rather be anywhere but near Ankho senpai and her usual creepy self. Not that he had a choice between her and Orochimaru, but after marrying Sasuke the blonde had gotten some what used to the snake sanin's quite awkward company.....

Beside Yamato, Sai and Ino were now making their way with that loud obnoxious friend of hers looking all sexy and desireable covered in an even tone of gentle gray. A beautiful dress that made Sakura's own seemed far too conservative, which was clearly saying a lot since her black get up barely left anything to the imagination. Ino hadn't spotted her yet, which was hallelujah good, but the pinktee had no doubt about Sai seeing her from the moment he walked through those large doors. Luckily though, her pale faced albino brother was well adept to her mood, which meant that he knew sakura was trying to avoid being seen by his fiancee... It was sure going to be a rather long night, with Tsunade hauling her ass all over the room to help boost her political stand point and with her Knight in shining armour missing. Sakura sighed quite dejectedly to her self before downing the last remains of her barely alcoholic drink ... "Some one fucking kill me".....   
  .............

There was a rather large crowd gathered out side of the entrance that lead to the main banquet hall before Genma. Eyeing the colourful bodies of some of Konoha's elites and political allies, he groaned a little out loud and waited patiently for his time to near, but after a few seconds spent moving at a snail's pace, the senbon sucking Playboy hurriedly and quite rudely ploughed his way through the crowd until he was standing before one of his good friend, Raidu...... Luciky for the brown haired man, Raidu recognized him instantly and decided to done away with formalities in that second. With a 'good evening Genma senpai', said man was given the go with out hesitation and with out a second glance thrown towards the now groaning lot he made his way gingerly inside, all nervous and quite unexpectedly dying to see Sakura.

It wasn't as though he only came for her sake tonight but Genma was worried about the pink headed beauty. So much so that it bordered on nonsensical. What, why and how he hadn't a clue. Blame it on the short time they had gotten to known each other, or on the manner of which they came to be good friends, he just couldn't place his fingers on it at this moment in time, perhaps given a few days to fully ponder about their situations then maybe then the answer would seek him out..... As soon as his feet past the threshold of the huge room, his senses we're engulfed in soft golden glows of light emanating from beautiful looking chandeliers that hung way too high up in the ceiling.... Tables lined the walls, covered in lily-white linens and they held atop their surfaces an asorrted amount of both local and foreign cuisines... Some held mounted stacks of overflowing glasses of Champaign while others had an exotic display of stronger, much stronger stuf for those that walked on the darker side of alcohol consumption, or as sakura would say 'the good stuf'....  

People, some of higher standings and other both known and unknown crowded the large room as conversations filtered in and out of Genma's trained ears. Truth be told, when the old lady mentioned a night of elegance to him and the others he hadnt quite expected this of her. Not that Tsunade wasnt apart of this world but she wasnt all that into these kind of monetary displays. But after catching the more than familiar way with which the hokage's best friend conducted himself, it wasnt too difficult to decipher just whom the real master mind behind this evening was... Orochimaru as he knew him, was ever the graceful diva it seemed... Shiranui spent some more of his time eyeing the granduer of it all as the seconds ticked on by. He was a bit reluctant to fill his system with anything remotely baring reseblance to liquior, but since his sadened eyes caught the devastating image of the one he was secretly pining for dancing in the arms of her beloved, the gig was fucking up... 

Genma took hold of the nearest glass of drink and downed all in one full go; his congrads to the still married couple long forgotten in leu of the sudden dread that was swimming in the pit of his stomach... Like magnets the dancing pair drew him in as though they were mocking his emotions. Feelings of hatred and pity bombarded his brain until all he heard were white noice echoing all around his crowded mind. He needed to cool down, to calm his nerves for the scene before him wasnt new nor was it going to be the absolute last.... Truth was, Genma had already given himself the talk, reminind his heart over and over again that he was better off this way, that they, Ino and him were never meant to be. This feeling of wanting to belong with the blonde was ever still relentelss but he wanted it gone, flushed out of his system.  And there was only one way to do that, which was finding himself a woman to fuck these frustrating feelings right out of him, a woman to tare and replace some of his more vivid memories spent in Ino's devastaing company.... One, two, maybe five more glasses of champainge had been consumed in Shiranui's sudden need to quench the fire burning his heart away, when suddenly the colour of pink and black got caught in his peripheral vision. 

Like a sweeper in the streets, his vision became one of absolute peace. Beautiful and standing proudly amongst the gathered lot his pinkette stood out like a sore thumb, a mesmerizing sore thumb all decked out in alluring black that just begged for some well given attention. So sensual she looked, like a queen amongst paper people, almost as if her presence demanded the very best of companies the room had to offer. Genma's earlier self destructing thoughts came to a screeching halt and replaced instead by the beautiful pinkette standing beside Shikamaru...  He hadnt the slightest fucking clue as to the content of words being exchanged between the two but one thing was for sure, Shiranui unexpectedly felt a pang of jealously raced itself through his heart as the Nara kid leaned in close to sakura. He whispered something in her ear that made her laugh so breathliy, as though she had been running a mile, and then he further puncuated whatever the fuck he'd said by bumping shoulders with the naughtily clad woman.... As if a fire had beem lit beneath his feet, Genma rushed over to Sakura's side in a haste, more so to rip the thorn that was Shikamari Nara from her person rather than actually needing her company to clear his mind... 

"If you want sakura, you could always ring up Tem or mom if you need anything from the Nara garden, especially-"

"Good even Sakura and company!" Bright, cheery and unexpectedly filled with mirth, Genma sliced Shikamaru's sentence in half.... "Ohh Nara-san i think your wife is looking for you".... 

"Uh-she is?" Shikamaru skeptically questioned his superior with one brow raised suspiciously, but, he decided to not further push the brown haired man, opting instead to just leave well enough alone... Beaides, what would Genma sensei gain from telling such a convincingly blatant lie????.... "Is that so?", He spoke more to himself rather than Shiranui... "Well if you would excuse me then Sakura, Genma sensei i'll take my leave..." And with that being said he was gone; walking away from them both with a coart nod and his brain working on overdrive already from Genma's some what odd behaviour.... 

"Oh my god seriously, where the fuck were you?" Sakura's sudden outburst startled him a little, but he hid it behind a well disguised smirk.... 

"Oh common, dont tell me you arnt enjoying your self?"

"No im not.!" Sakura huffed, but the moment she decided to finally peer up at the man she was currently speaking to, all coherent words escaped her brain..... Holy mother of fuck! Was this Genma Shiranui, the same Genma Shiranui that wore their green coloured standardized issued jounin uniform, the very one that usually done his hair up under that ugly ass head tie.?..... no he couldnt be for the man standing above her seemed so fucking handsome that it made her become self aware...  Oh my, since when was his hair that long, extending all the way down to his mid back in straight beautiful brown strands, and so fucking shiney.... Shit, sakura's eyes were about to pop out, and dear heavens when the man smiled....he looked so adorable with twin dimples and with the whites of his teeth glinting under the sparkling lights that contrasted well with his black on black ensenble..... 

She swallowed her sudden astonishment like a pro and carried on with their conversation. Damn she missed him and it was only the crowd that truly stopped sakura from fully embracing the man she admired..... "Was i missed?" Genma asked playfully after catching her brief show of enexpectedness. 

"Severly missed. What took you so long?"

"Well excuse you princess, but i had to take great lenghts with me self this evening", this time he fluttered his eye lashes at her before pouting his lips in a girly manner, thin peach coloured lips that momentarily drew the pinkette in like a moth to a flame... "Dont want you to steal all the boys now do we?"...

And she couldnt help but chuckle at his comedic antics, like always Shiranui never failed to lift her spirits.... "Never a dull moment with you around love", never indeed. Lightly and wary of the gathered crew, Genma barely touched shoulders with Sakura. A silent and moderate form of comfort they both knew. But what was a simple jab to the shoulders when all they wanted to do was unknowingly embrace each other??? Fortunately, though Shiranui took it upon him self to see to both their wishes by secretly entertwining their fingers. Just like the afternoon when they awaited Orochimaru's arrival. But this time they were no sweaty fingers that felt cold to the touch but soft, warm feminine hand Genma noted. Silky smooth and welcoming Sakura laced their fingers together, threading her more slender digits with his much broader ones and silently loving the rough texture of his palm against hers. Such a manly feeling he gave off and it was what she needed after all of Natuto's and Sasuke's cock blocking done earlier tonight.... Why, it was practically a miracle they hadn't spotted the senbon king as yet.... Yet, being the key word. 

Genma gripped her hand a bit tighter, wanting to all God extend it to his lips but he couldn't afford to take such a chance in a place like this. So instead he jabbed her shoulders once more before pulling completely away. The feeling of loss startled them both for the second time since this thing started, but like before, neither voiced it out loud... "You okay though tonight cherry?"

"Something like it, although.."

"Although?" He repeated, keeping his eyes firmly planted on the mountain of stacked wine glasses on display, for God knows he couldn't quite bring himself to look at Sakura. She was too beautiful, even in simple clothing that practically covered her entire being but this?... Fuck, she was practically sex on fucking heals...  And now Genma was rendered thoroughly confused for only a few minutes ago he'd been pining over Ino, but now, he was practically wishing to be only man in Sakura's brilliantly glowing eyes. Fuck, was she the biggest distraction since the invention of fine wine and then it hit Genma like ten ton truck. This attraction towards the pinkette wasn't just him projecting his vulnerability onto the first friendly person, but he was genuinely attracted to her because of how beautiful she was on the inside first. .. It was just as his mama told him, when a woman's heart is as beautiful as the rising sun, then that beauty would eventually be seen on the outside as well, and it would take a truly exceptional man to discover such a hidden truth.  . But was he an exceptioal man though? ... Genma hadn't a clue at this moment. But suddenly the things he wanted and dreams he had seemed so little and irrelevant in his eyes. Things like being with Ino and wanting to wake up by her side tasted funny in his mouth, and it was scaring him to the max, but Genma couldn't quite figure this shit out..... Luckily though he spotted Jiraiya making a clean b line towards them. Perfect opportunity he realized to get some fresh air.... "Papa Raiya is on his way princess, I'll see you in a while ok...." And gracefully he took his leave as though his and Sakura's exchange were one of the most natural thing in the world. . 

She wanted to protest, to hold on a bit longer to his comforting presence, but knowing Jiraiya was quickly closing on them both Sakura allowed him his freedom and forcefully relented, if only to not have her God father catch on to her and Genma's little display of strange affections exchanged. And thankfully, the toad sage wasn't any the wiser as to what he had just almost walked in on....   With a bigger than life grin itself, he approached the pinkette in long purposeful strides until finally, here he stood beside her with another transparent flute filled this time some much stronger stuff. And fuck, it smelt strong, perhaps as strong as the stuff Orochimaru secretly brewed for Lord Raikage  from the cloud village... No that she should have known about such a thing but hey, was she to be blamed for the snake sanin's some what loose tongue when ever the pair happened to be in a locked room for too long? I think not..... "Guess what?"

And this time he was pulling her away from another table .. "what?" Sakura questioned ignorantly, allowing her self to be swayed easily by her god father's some what up beat enthusiasm...  "Wait let me guess, you accidently saw down some woman's dress just now, right?"

"Nahh love, I'm not that lucky, but you're welcome to try again."

"Hmmmm, you seem rather pleased with yourself... Now spill, I hardly trust you when you're like this you know" ..

"Harsh words Sakura but I've finally figured out a solution to your problem. . "

Fuck, she'd completely forgotten about that... Seriously though, how really distracting was Genna becoming???? The answer was to  much, far too much especially with the way he looked tonight .. but that was besides the point.... "Uh you have a solution for me Ero, hypothetically speaking of coarse"

"Yeah hypothetically" their faces took on that weird tone of seriousness briefly as both shook their heads in that manner that spoke business. They were now seated at the far corner of the room as to ensure absolute privacy from possible eaves droppers. . "sooo old man.. common I'm waiting..."

"So anxious cherry, don't tell me you've already secured a bed warmer for the night ..?".... But Sakura completely ignored Jiraiya's question, instead she graced him with one of those rare smile that left more questions on the mind that the exact opposite..... "Hmm, you're acting quite suspicious, you know that don't you?"

"For the love of all the things holy, eroooooo would you just spill?"

Jiraiya chuckled at how little patience Sakura possessed, but in all honesty he secretly loved riling her up a bit, just to see that flustered look that matched her hair in comparison. "well you see that door over there?", He pointed discretely towards Orochimaru's direction... "Good, now what's located beyond that is the Daimyo's precious garden"... Sakura nodded with her eyes fully trained on her god father's own as he spoke, completely caught up in the secretive haze of their conversation... "There's a large maze located at the far end of it and the only way to get out of here with your lover boy unseen is to map your way across it and then you'll find the exit.".... 

"That sounds like lot of work to me" she thought out loud but still refused to fully perish the idea that easily...

"Hey you dont like my idea then you're free to use the front door, that is if you're lucky enough to get him, who ever he is past your ever watchful guard dogs.... "

"Ugghh! I so fucking hate it when you make complete sense, you know that?.... But what choice do i have right now. This place is beginning to lose it lure and I'm so ready to leave. Ero-?"..... Sakura eyed the now rendered silent man as his onyx eyes burned a trail towards the front entrance of the large banquet hall. His mouth widened itself in a large O as his eyes tried their best to match but, sadly and quite devastatingly when hers caught on to the object, or more precisely persons making their way towards Tsunade and the boys, Sakura's heart clenched in despair... Like a double edged kunai buried deeply into her organ, the pain burrowed itself dangerously and with the intent to kill as her green now crestfallen orbs latched onto Kakashi ... And more importantly Kakashi with an arm firmly secured around Shizune's slender waist ....  Clenching her eyes shut to dispell the image, the pinkette prayed silently. Dear God, no, no, no, no this couldn't be, but it was her god father, much to her dismay, that confirmed her aching suspicions most unfortunately..... .

"I can't believe they decided to make it official!".... 

And for the second time in her short life span, Sakura knew much too intimately the true feeling of utter despair.....


	14. ... slow down and I'll chase the blues away.. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok about that song they danced, I WROTE this chapter listening to YANNI PAUEDS -WHISPER IN THR DARK, both original and remixed version. And I sweàr it gets to me everytime., I think that no matter what version you listen to while imagening both Sakura snd Genma dancing the effects will always be the same.. Thanks for the kind words guys, it's been my bread and butter and i hope to continue hearing from each and every one of you ..

.... Slow down and I'll chase the blues away baby... Part 2..

...... 

"They are?"... Broken and choked, the words left her throat in a strangled question. Not trusting her voice to keep her secrets though, Sakura decided to just school her expression, if only for the sake of her shattering heart.... 

"Yeah, they are. And have been for a quite a while now Girly", Tsunade slid in beside her student with much finesse as both she and her husband admired the proudly walking couple from a distance.... "I thought you knew?"

But the only thing Sakura managed to do was shook her head in the negative, still painfully focused of coarse on the stunning couple.... God this was torture. Was this what the sharingan user meant when he wrote he was in love with another? Most definitely yes... But she couldn't keep her crestfallen eyes away for them as they greeted people who where just as equally stunned about their sudden openness..... The need for her to be anywhere but here egged her relentlessly but being flanked on either sides by her god parents made it that more difficult to exit the room as gracefully as possible... And how unfortunately Tsunade decided to ignorantly fill in the missing spaces of their relationship... Some facts Sakura could most definitely do with out.... 

"Jiraiya was the first to notice, can you imagine that?"

"No"..... lost and distant, the pinkette kept her tone neutral..

"Apparently our Shizune has been sleeping over at Hatake's on more than one occasion. You could imagine my surprise again when she finally decided to spill the beans...."

"One can only"..

After that short informative bout, Sakura quite successfully managed to tuned her shishou and her god father out of her head, with her glossy eyes firmly latched onto Yamato as he hugged one very bashful looking Shizune..... Jealousy burned in her heart, green and furious it boiled, almost on the verge of exploding but she schooled her self once more... But dear kami, he was smiling, Kakashi was smiling even though half of his face remained concealed behind his always present mask. Sakura knew him too fucking well to not catch on to his shift in emotion... How happy and carefree he paraded himself around, completely unawares of the holes growing bigger and bigger by the seconds in her heart he seemed.... In that long awaited moment both Tsunade and her husband took their leaves, a deep gasping breadth expelled itself out of Sakura's caved in lungs, tasting thick and heavy with her miseries and it took everything she had within to not double over in this room filled with her peers and colleagues...

Each stroke of Kakashi's hand across his girlfriend's body left Sakura aching, every half laden smile and that crinkling notion his beady black eye usually displayed, tugged on her nerves like live wires, the electricity shocking in a paralyzing fashion. The room began to spun but she easily chalked it up to the few glasses of Champaign she absent-mindedly indulged in earlier... This was her worst nightmare and worst fears combined into one, and it had only just begun with the way Shizune so lovingly held onto her boyfriend for dear life, as though she was afraid of another woman snatching him up any minute now, but luckily for her, since this was Hatake Kakashi they were talking about, she had no right fearing such an out come for the look marring his lone eye was one of absolute devotion; and the kind Sakura would never have.... 

As if it couldn't get any worst, their eyes clashed for a brief moment but quickly Anko blocked their way with her usual flamboyant self... It wasn't as though Sakura wanted to avoid him but now, she absolutely wished she were invisible to the world. Like a quick sweep Kakashi's expression easily brushed her aside just like they way he did after he'd slept with her, and god, she wanted to die. Sakura wanted to die right then and there for she knew he'd seen her but yet decided to ignore her presence ... And just like that she felt that sharpened point pierce it's way into her heart yet again, and sickeningly, he was the one holding the hilt. He twisted the kunai so deeply into her already bleeding heart that the pain became almost to much to withstand. Her chest felt heavy as though it was on the verge of caving in, and her breadths came out in astmathic puffs of hot air. Fuck it hurt so bad for the pressure was that great yet tears, as heavy and burning they be stung her eyes, but Sakura refused to give in. At least not here infront of everyone, not infront of him.... 

She needed an outlet, a place to scream her lungs out, a place to hide her self away, a place where no one or anything could find her, this hollowed out shell of woman she'd been rendered. But what Sakura mostly desired were arms, strong and placating arms to sooth her aching pains away-... Her clouded eyes caught a sight of something silver hanging from her person and like wildfire her senses burned bright with startling realizing..... Genma, oh fuck Genma. Where was he? Frantically her eyes scaled over the vast expance of the hall, searching relentlessly as though death was on her case for the one man she knew with a doubt capable of soothing her woes away.... She couldn't find him and a surge of panic crept up Sakura's spine like a snake intent on devouring her whole. Numb cold fingers clutched her seat as though the floor was threatening to crumble beneath her, but in that moment of absolute hysteria the freaked out pinkette felt a heavy but sure grip engulfed her upper right arm. Turning furiously to see just whom it was, she was met with a pair of contemplative eyes and spikey ponytail.... 

Suspicious but sad looking, Shikamaru studied his friend for a few painful seconds until the first streak of tears slid down her eyes, and he knew in that instant how utterly torn Sakura must have felt after seeing Kakashi and Shizune together.... 

He shouldn't have been surprised in the least, but this was most definitely the first time Shikamaru had ever wished to not be as smart as he was. To figure Sakura out that easily wasnt what he wanted but they were some things in the universe that not even him were capable of avoiding.... But he figured this was where his assistance was needed most..... "In the Daimyo's garden Sakura..... "

Her skeptical look was perplexed but Sakura continued to study shikamaru under tear filled eyes until he finally made valid sense...

"The one you're looking for. He's there...."

With our thanking him, not that he needed it, she took her steps in long painful strides, keeping her head low as she glided through the gathered crowd..... The room sounded loud and deaffening, and it only grew in volume the closer she got to the doors leading to freedom..... One step, then two, then another two more and...she was finally out, feeling the cooler touch of the nights air hug her skin as though she was being embraced. But Sakura's problem hadn't diminished at all despite her exit, for what she really needed was Genma. 

Kicking her heals off, she clutched them to her heaving chest and broke out in a run with bare soft feet threading cobbles stones, amidts acres and acres of greenery. She ran as though her life was in danger when in fact she was so so close to breaking... Lights caught her peripheral as she moved at an alarming pace with silent tears streaming down her face in darkened streaks of eyes liner and mascara. To the world she seemed a woman stricken by madness but was that so far from the actual truth ... And what was the actual truth? Was it the one with her fearing she would crumble if she couldn't locate Genma quick enough, or was it the one that landed her in this shit, the one where she absolutely knew that now the love of her life was forever unattainable.....?

...................

The soft glow of his cancer stick blazed it's last breadth as it kissed Genma's lips one final time. The stifling taste of bitter burning nicotine engulfed his lungs briefly before exhaling themselves in one long trail of grey smoke.... He'd been here for about half an hour, perhaps more, going over his escalating thoughts of one thoroughly missed pinkette with the metaphorical fine toothed comb. The way she so easily replaced his congested feelings about Ino in the split of a hair startled him beyond what was known as reasonable necessity..... What was it about this girl he'd come to know less than a full week?? What was it about her charming ways that seemed to beckoned him like a temptress, successfully managing to wipe his bad boy ways completely clean until a much more gentler side remained???. 

Don't get him wrong though, but Ino had done it before too, but barely so and only managing to scratch at the core of him with the swiftness of her own cunning ways. But this was different, in a completely mind boggling way he reasoned. He hadn't slept with Sakura, they hadn't meet at a bar filled with hungry and wild patrons, each looking for their own form of lust to be stated, but instead became acquainted through their own self despairing tales of woes... A burial ground of all fucking places, seriously... How could he hold such strong sentiments for the girl, what was it about pink headed Sakura Haruno that pulled to the surface Genma Shiranui's most gentlemanly attributes....?

For starters he reconned it was her sweet side, that tooth decaying sweetness that blasted him like a breadth of fresh air but also, it was his need to always see her with a cheery expression on her face. A saddened Sakura was a waste of a perfectly perfect woman, and he might as well be fucking mad to lable the girl perfect but that she were. So utterly adorable and generous but fierce as hell, and fully capable to wringing his neck clean off with just the bare strength of her naked hands; enough incentive to keep his thoughts in a more innocent direction but, Genma was secretly hoping for their little private moments of exchanged gratitude each and every time his brown eyes spotted pink in it's peripheral vision.... 

Sakura was beginning to take him over, both in thoughts and- Soft sniffling sounds cut his thoughts abruptly short as he flicked the remaining evidence of his cigarette into a near by receptacle. The light taping of feet threading cobbles stones hadn't escaped his ears either, but as he braced himself for unwanted company, his heart practically sunk to the bottom of his gut at the sight of the woman now making her way towards him.... She looked a mess, the first thing he noticed, with trembling hands dabbing blackened tears from her delicate pink cheeks. Her messy bun had subsided sideways on her head and her shoes remained clutched in her left hand like a safety line.... 

Sakura's breadth hitched it self in her throat in a strangled sob but as soon Genma stood from his perch she wasted no time by running hastily towards him, shoes long forgotten until she was secured safely with in his warmth. Like a tidal wave she sobbed uncontrollably into his covered chest, clutching and unclutching his black shirt in her need for more of him. And as though he held the key to her thoughts, Genma wrapped his arms around her in a lover's embrace, squeezing and cooing sweet nothings into the side of her head while she continued to cry heart out. Oh how it ached him to see her this broken, this torn because of the way she felt for another, and never had he the building urge to fucking punch Kakashi's lights out than he did right now. He just knew something horrible went down, but Shiranui was still ever reluctant to question the pinkette, besides, she was still moaning her pains out in his arms and there was nothing he could do at this point in time but to let her have her way, let her get it all out now until she was ready to listen and share....

Sakura stood on the tips of her toes, calves burning from the strain but the hurt that stabbed at her insides were more prominent that the ones marring her legs... Luckily though her knight in shining armour lead them back to the bench he'd been reclining on earlier, but unexpectedly Shiranui sat her on his lap, arms still secured around her trembling form while he tucked her head beneath his for added comfort..... Seconds transformed themselves into painstaking minutes until finally, Sakura's heart breaking whales turned into hiccuped sniffles... Gently he rubbed careful circles into the side of her hip, his heart hammering more so from barely contained rage than their actual closeness. What the actual fuck happened?.

But no sooner had he the thought running through his mind, had Sakura decided to answer his unasked question, but barely in a whisper that strained Genma's senses.... "He came...." And a long pause before she finally spoke again.... "He came with, with-"

"With whom, love?" Dam him for fucking wanting to know... "Be brave baby, tell me who he came with... You know I'm here to catch each and every drop..."... But Sakura chose to keep her face buried under his neck, momentarily allowing his warmth to sweep her aches away for a time... "Shizune... Genma he came with Shizune...."

Thinking for a rather long minute, he finally added his thoughts... "Maybe just maybe" and fuck Shiranui hoped he wasn't grasping at straws to suggest this.. "Its nothing, maybe it's just Kakashi not wanting to-"

"Shishou said that Shizune personally confirmed their relationship, and apparently it's months overdue .."

Shit, shit, shit,... Genma knew this special brew of pain all to well. To finally see the one you love all wrapped up in another's loving embrace; the image, it left more scars on the mind that one cared to admit..... And now Sakura undoubtedly knew that her second chance at love was yet again unrequited and might forever remained that way..... Oh what an unfair reality it was for her. So fucking unfair for one who practically saved lives on a daily basis to not have a life of her very own. Had it been any other situation Genma would laughed lightly at the irony of it all but not now, especially when Sakura was this close to falling apart, that's if she hadn't already.... 

"I'm sorry baby. I really am. I won't sugar coat it for you but from now on it'll only get harder and harder... I can't promise it'll be better in the future but for now Sakura" , he cupped her face now, watching how swollen and red her usually bright jaded eyes became from spilling too many tears.... She tried averting them, but Genma commanded her attention by purposely squeezing his palms against her face ..... "Trust that I'll always be here for you. Even if I have to crawl out from beyond the gave love, I'll be here when ever you need me..."

Her light sniffles morphed themselves into involuntary soft sounding chuckles. But it was a proper start to coaxing Sakura's mind back to a more pleasant place...... So Kakashi finally showed his hands huh? Not that Genma was all that surprised but to see the pinkette's level of affection, how deeply it ran for the jounin was quite the eye opener for him. He might have proclaimed to have falling in love with Ino, but truth was that what ever amount of sentiments Sakura carried in her heart for her former sensei, it sure as fuck out far weighed Genma's own for her blond friend.... Stealthily he reached in to his shirt pocket and with drew a crispy white handkerchief with the Shiranui seal boldly embroidered on to the side. Sakura began to wordlessly question the small gesture but she was left dumbfounded even further as the senbon sucking king held her face by the chin with one hand and started to wipe the darkened streaks of treacherous tears from her cheeks. Slowly he worked his way under her eyes, dabbing and wiping even more tenderly at her flushed skin until Sakura began to out right snicker at his rather feeble attempt of making her look presentable....

"What?" He murmured knowingly... "Can't have you walking around here looking like the original version of a zombified princess...." And with that they both lapsed into comfortable silence, with Sakura still happily perched on his lap and Genma feeling all too high and giddy from finally getting to rightfully embrace her. ....... In the back ground light and comforting sounds of music filtered through the air, probably from some one leaving the doors to the garden open in their wake for escape as well. One couldn't tell but easily Genma stood with Sakura still in his arms. Gently he lowered her back onto the ground before bending at the knees with both pair of her sleek black stilettos in each hand. With out voicing what his intentions were, the pinkette smiled tenderly at him, one arm rested on his shoulders as he helped her to ease back into her shoes; such a gentleman he was being..... 

But Genma Shiranui wasn't finished as yet. He placed some distance between them but not far enough where his hands couldn't hold on to her. And as he stepped back, Genma extended a hand towards Sakura, openly asking without spoken words for a dance to which she accepted with out so much as moment's notice...... He drew her back into him with his twin eyes boldly eating up her form with secret unbidden desires dancing in and around them and just like that, with both hands around his neck and with his encircling her slender waist, Genma and Sakura began to sway in each other's arms. 

Melodious synchronization of perfectly practised piano and guitar blessed their ears now in defending sounds of a song neither knew but they continued to move. With their steps being light and filled with intent, hands held tight in their grasps and hearts slowly building up in tempo as did the tune, Shiranui chose that moment when the sweetest part of their song repeated itself to hold Sakura closely to him. So close that he practically felt the steady hammering of her heart against his chest, and as he wrapped more of himself around her petite waist to draw her in, she wasted no time in securing another intimate position by resting her head against his chest. But he had other plans ... With the flick of his wrist her long silky locks came undone in waves of smooth bubblegum pink; and as she allowed her self that momentary laps in steps due to his unexpectedness, her knight in shining armour relented a little, only to twirl her around with a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips...

This was bliss, even if it was fleeting. The feeling of Genma's sweet heat seeping into her skin and the sinful but heartfelt escalation of their song were more than enough cause to throw caution to wind and just press her lips against his, but, Sakura was too afraid; too afraid of her state of vulnerability to make a stupidly fucked up move as such. So instead and much to her dismay, she settled for this moment with them both feeling content even if it was fleeting..... One large hand urged her face to his, to Genma's soft caressing eyes and wordlessly he pressed their foreheads together all the while still moving to what was becoming quite a beautiful union of musical chords. He decided to twirl her yet again but this time instead of molding their moving bodies back into one, he swept the pinkette off of her feet, watching as astonishment temporarily took residence on her face, and with both hands now firmly cupping her perfect ass they both broke out in wide smiles as they continued to grace the still strumming melodies with their undivided attention.... ...

Sakura allowed her self to feel, to accept the sensual touches only for tonight, but little did she knew just how deliberate and purposeful were her partner's not so innocent caresses. Of coarse Genma used their dance to it's full potential but never the less, he knew it would be coming to a screeching halt sooner than later. 

Sexy and alluring his pinkette looked under the soft glow of the moon and with that he'd unexpectedly knew. It was undeniable as the colour of his long brown hair; he was stupidly falling in love again, and with the one woman he knew with a doubt he couldn't have. .. she was years above his league but in the here and now he was content enough with this moment; with him touching her smooth back under gentle caresses, his lips mapping the erotic curve of her neck where her throat was exposed and with his tongue watering to just taste her skin in ways she'd never experienced before.... But all too soon their dance came to it's inevitable conclusion... And the pair separated but barely so, leaving just enough room for air and Jesus. . Their breadths came in short puffs that did nothing to hide their own level of arousals after such a sensational display of intimacy, but it was the starling voice of Tsunade yelling out angrily for her husband that broke their romantic haze.... 

Like a drunken deer caught in the head lights Sakura was on the verge of pannicking at the prospect of her mentor finding her with Konoha's number one play boy. Her eyes were expressive enough to relay her short bout of confusion but again Genma shocked her; and he did so this time by dragging them both into a neatly trimmed stack of hedge no talker than his body... As soon as his back touched green leaves, vines and stems began to grow at an alarming rate, extending themselves exponentially until both him and Sakura were thoroughly hidden behind it's growth. Sakura watched, fascinated and transfixed as Tsunade rushed past them none the wiser of their presence in her search for Jiraiya. It wasn't until after she'd given up her search and headed back inside cursing and strangling some very undeserving begonias on her way, had Sakura re-emerged with more than reasonable startled expression firmly plastered on her face......

Was Genma another wood user? How the fuck did he even managed to command the light plants? ..... She turned to him fully intent on answering her curiosities when the last fucking voice she'd wanted to hear broke through to their brain.... 

Like lightening Genma was by her side, faster than Ino's mind transfer jutsu or Sasuke's chidori blade with a permanent scowl marring his perfect face and his posture oozing defensiveness....... Words couldn't describe how much he wanted to punch the arrogant looking man squarely in the face or tender regions, despite him being his best friend and all but, Kakashi had crossed the fucking line when it came sakura.... He messed up big time and here he was, neatly dressed in his best and frowning at them both as though either one had piss on his shoe.... Hell no, kakashi had no fucking right, not after the terrifying way in which Sakura almost broke down in his arms... Nuh-uh, there was no talking to sakura, atleast not while Genma was still here.... ...     
 


	15. You've got to be fucking insane??? Part 1...

..... You've got to be fucking insane......?? Part 1...

"Sakura can I have a word..... please?"....

Actively Genma side stepped until he was fully blocking Sakura from Kakashi's burning eyes. The man was his best friend for Christ sake, but not in this moment, definitely not with the way the pinkette so mercilessly sobbed onto his chest earlier.... But although Genma didn't want Kakashi getting at least ten inches near her, he also couldn't control her mouth nor her choice for that matter.... But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and rip his best friend a new asshole for his stupid fucking mistakes now, did it?

"Forgive my rudeness Kakashi but you're kinda disturbing us at the moment.... Do you mind?".. semi polite, diplomatic and straight to the dam point.. 

Nothing, no words nor sounds escaped the copy nin's mouth, but fuck, his eyes. They were cold and over calculating, relentless and filled with an wakening sense of startling incomprehension. Perhaps it was all because of what Genma had just insinuated?... No not perhaps but a definite yes, it was because of the playboy's insinuation...... 

"Look Shiranui", oh things were getting out of control now for Kakashi only ever referred to him by his given title in moments of irritation or absolute rage... And since the silver nin was still painfully clenching his fists at his sides, then irritation bordering on becoming murderous intent it was..... Not that that was enough to scare Genma shitless in his trousers, but it was in times like these the senbon sucking king ever truly showed his true protective nature; and true nature being the not so hidden part of him that wanted to punch his best friend's fucking lights out.... Ohh and he was good about it too, getting ready to plough through Kakashi's semi covered face with anger and uncontrolled but, complete understandable rage pulsing between his white, fisted knuckles...... Well that was the general idea, until Sakura quickly held him back by his right elbow. Her grip was strong enough to not ignore but soft enough to relay her true feelings on the matter; momentarily dissuading him from pummeling through Hatake Kakashi....

Quickly turning toward her, Genma wasted no more of his time on Kakashi's scowling face.... Instead, he focused his undivided attention on the now trembling pinkette still grasping his arm with a rigid stance.... He couldn't say what came over him in that moment, but with out thinking much Genma quickly relinquished his blazer and wrapped it snuggly around her fame, bringing the seams of the jacket together before redoing one of it's button; a ridiculously feeble attempt on his part to atleast preserve what ever modesty Sakura had left in her from donning such an awfully sinful outfit..... God, what the hell kinda man was he turning into????  

Still painfully aware of their audience though, Sakura allowed herself to be pampered by her knight in shining armour in full view of her sensei, and it was only until Shiranui began to caress her chilled arms in low purposeful, soothing motions that blessed her cool skin with some much needed warmth, with his back still turned on his best friend, had She decided to finally speak.

But her voice, it hadn't escaped her nor Genma the way it shook with uncertainty, but Sakura knew that this stand off was as inevitable as death it self, and that it was better to get this whole fuck fest over and done with now, than to painfully drag it and them along until nothing remained of their once golden friendship but heart aches and regrets; resentment from their unbearable parting.... And that she didn't need to add to the mounting pile of guilt she'd accumulated through out the years.... 

So despite how badly she needed Genma's soothing presence near her, and it was fucking lunacy bordering on incomprehension how badly she needed him at this point, never the less, Sakura was more than willing to hear Kakashi out, if only for her own peace of mind than his very own.... In all honesty though and entirely for curiosity's sake, she gave Genma the go... If only to listen to the bullshit Kakashi was sure to spout....

"You sure though cherry?" Shiranui questioned her silently with dark brooding and calculating cinnamon eyes boring into hers as fear and concern walked their way across his vision, but the understanding kind..... They both still managed to completely isolate Kakashi pretty well from them and their little bubble of warmth, which was killing him by the ticking seconds but he couldn't speak for his eyes were still firmly latched on to his student and best friend as they whispered God knows what the fuck back and forth to each other...... 

He stayed silent, the copy nin that was, watching how close his best friend's face came to his student's. There existed between the teacher student duo once upon a time a bond that seemingly surpassed what the basic reality of their relationship should have mimicked.. some how along they way through out Sakura's growth and Kakashi's they'd gotten closer than close itself, forming a bewildering friendship in the eyes of the vast population of Konoha: but now, with the way Genma so effortlessly but still managing to look sincere in his actions, replaced him, kinda had the copy nin cracking on the inside with anger.. 

The Sparks fluttered through him in waves of jolting jealousy. Threatening to burst his vessels and suck him dry of his blood.. Kakashi reigned in this rage, still fully focused on the pair before him and still fully fucking aware of how much persuasion it was taking to pry Shiranui from Sakura's person.... He couldn't say for sure the exact emotion that quaked his heart the moment his eyes caught sight of her, but had it not been for Anko's somewhat surprising encounter then most definitely Hatake would have made a fool of himself.... Seriously who the fuck was the jackass that even thought to buy such a mess of a dress for her; given that the pinkette looked breadth taking and she'd completely managed to remind him quite ridiculously about each and every sensation he'd felt that night with her; especially with the memories planted firmly in his mind, compliments of his lone Sharingan.. Though that was beyond the point..... 

But he was pissed. Pissed at her choice of clothing. Seething on the inside as he caught men watching her lecherously in his peripheral, saddened at the lost but hurt gaze that lingered in her usually glowing eyes and most of all, fucking outraged at the fact that Genma Shiranui, Playboy of Playboys and his own dam best friend had gotten this close to the pinkette.....  .. 

It irked kakashi to no ends, feeling as though he'd lost a chance at something he wasn't quite ready for, something he took as though he was void of discipline and thought.... God dam it, why was he now realizing his own true feelings in regards to what he knew for a fucking fact Sakura felt for him??? So confused and convoluted, dipped in uncertainty but Kakashi knew enough to accept the truth, and more than enough to double if not triple his guilt ..  He loved her in his own weird fashion, and used the clever guise of wanting to help quell Sakura's loneliness through this remarkably crafted lie in order taste all she had to offer. What a fucking jerk, and now the copy nin felt somewhat disgusted with him self for falling into the same shady category as Genma..... 

But be that as it may, he did came here tonight with Shizune and all now surfacing feelings for his beautiful student were of little to no consequences at this point in time, especially now that he and his girlfriend of almost six months had finally decided to take things to the next level, and next level meaning the shiney diamond encrusted engagement ring he had tucked away in his grey jacket.....

Things needed to be said and done tonight. Kakashi needed Sakura to let this ridiculous notion of waning to be with him go. Of coarse he knew about her mounting feelings for him, but then again he himself had only fucked things up further by fucking the girl all night long; a move that was by far the shittiest thing he had ever done in his long wretched life..... But then again, looking at the way both the pinkette and Genma continued to whisper hush hush little nothing's in each other's ears made it seemed as though she had did indeed moved on.... However it wasn't the moving on that killed him so much but the whom she chose to do that with ... And man was he fucking pissed yet again....

"I'm sorry Genma but this is important... Teacher student kind of conversation that im afraid cant be shared with you. You know how it is?".... Lies .

Genma spared him a warning glance, cold and disturbing but Hatake chose to fully ignore his glowering, opting instead to just stand there and continue on with his nonchalant staring..... The brown haired man though wasn't that subtle with expressing the fury he felt..... "Sakura?", Genma whispered. "are you a hundred percent sure about this?"

"No. I'm not but-"

"But?"

"But if I have any hopes of getting past this, then confrontation is the best way to go .... Even if it's the most heart wrenching thing I've ever had to do ..." 

Shiranui straightened his back and quickly turned to Kakashi once again.... After a few more seconds of glaring and grinding his teeth he relented and sighed audibly......... Seemingly relaxed but more over defeated, he turned back towards the clearly nervous pinkette..... This time bringing his mouth to her ear.... "Ill be inside if you need me ok....?" But she quickly shook her head and kept her eyes anywhere but on him, secretly fearing the look of concern she knew for a fact were there. Knowing that Genma was so close to changing her mind Sakura just couldn't afford to make such a stupid move..... Not now when she was this close to fully letting Kakashi go ..... But, the senbon sucking King wasn't having any of it..... He palmed the sides of her crestfallen face and forced her attention back to him; completely encompassing and undivided with the force behind his hold...... "No no cherry. You will come find me... No arguments..." ....How could she argue with that when the look in his eyes were the most loving anyone had ever gazed at her with????? 

"Good... Now I'll leave you two for a while.."

"Ok"..... 

And off he walked with his back straight and head held high but with his eyes staring at any and everything besides the silver haired man facing him..... Genma wouldn't give Kakashi the satisfaction of having him acknowledge his presence, not after realizing his own misleading feelings towards Sakura..... Especially not after knowing he actually cared for her on some deep level ....  

Sakura watched painfully as the only anchor to her sanity left. The void she felt from his absence was wide enough to swallow her whole but she needed to do this if he had any hopes of fixing things between her and Kakashi.... As much as it would have felt really fucking good to kiss Genma in full view of her sensei, Sakura wasn't about to spoil what ever closeness they had with each other. Knowing the sudden brash move would only create an ever wider gap in their still fairly new friendship, she just couldn't afford to  fuck up yet another relationship in her life.... .... 

"Sorry about Genma Kakashi sens-"

"Are you sleeping with him?" Words that were itching his tongue for release expelled themselves with out regret..... Kakashi just couldn't control his mouth any more but one wrong answer from Sakura and the dam had been broken...

"Thats none of your business by the way, but I'm not.... If that's all you came here to ask me then you can leave. You have your answer now go..." Anger was rich and palpable beneath her skin, coiling around her body like a snake intent on snapping her brittle bones into tiny fragments... Never before had she felt this kind of anger towards her sensei. But in all honesty Sakura knew that what she and him did were both of their faults, hers more so for allowing him entry into her heart and ultimately into her bed. She wasn't mad at him but at her self, and these culminating feelings of rage should have been directed at herself in the very first place.... Still though..... "I see where you're going with this", her teeth edged with what she was about to say but Sakura was quickly loosing her cool second by second; it was audible in the tone of her voice... "Just because I let you fuck me just once sensei, doesn't mean I'm going around doing the rest of Konoha.."

"Sakura that's not what I meant... It's just that-"

"Just what huh-?".... 

Fuck....... How could he have forgotten about the sensitive streak that ran vibrantly crimsoned like blood in Sakura's veins? .. For a woman that could easily bend steel she was as  malleable as putty... But her words stung him in ways he'd never been stung before. Kakashi knew all too well what resentment felt like, it's sharp points slipping into one's flesh like splinters; prickling and unbelearable, but this was ten times worst. The hurt in the pinkette's eyes were as alive as them both, thick and breathable as the air swirling around... But he hadn't the right to feel such a thing for he had been the one to bring about this pain, not the other way around.. 

However, and as understanding and level headed as Kakashi can be, those two traits right now were fully gone at this point. Genma Shiranui was indeed a good friend, a brother most times but when it came to women he was a fucking dog, worst perhaps and who better to know these things about the brown haired man other than his best fucking friend? Some one that actually grew up with the playboy.... Needless to say and having seen enough to know that Genma's charms were inescapable, Hatake wasn't going to let Sakura so foolishly fool him... He knew what he saw and although he might have been blessed with two different eyes, one that splits his brain sometimes, he wasn't as blinded by it as she thought him at times.. 

"I don't believe you. You are many things Sakura but never a liar. And I should know, you practically grew up around me"

Boy was she peeved... "Still didn't stop you from fucking me into the floor when you got the chance now did it???"

"No it didn't...." He was honest but it still hurt to admit all the same.. "I wanted to Apologize for that but it doesn't seem as though you're willing to let me.."

At that the pinkette relaxed, visibly so for a while... She hugged Genma's jacket around her trembling frame a bit tighter, taking a small chance to sniff at his calming scent if only to help her cope with this stupid conversation. Perhaps he'd been right to not want her to give the silver nin the time or day but no one said that this was going to easy. No wonder sleeping with one's students when they were of rightful age was highly frowned upon, if not illegal at some point....... But, just when Sakura was beginning to calm down, it seemed that her sensei was just getting started, especially so after catching her deliberately searching for Genma's aroma.... 

"Kami, you're in so deep for that fool... Sakura you were supposed to be smarter than this..." His volume raised to an alarming rate .... " I expected better from you, why would you even let-"

God, she was pissed. Was he seriously accusing her of being lose yet at the same time excusing himself and his mistakes???? Did he not want to make amends, to explain the cruel letter he'd left behind after he had taken her so roughly but sweet????.... "You ask me if I wasn't smart enough Kakashi but I think you're the one who needs to ask that of yourself....".... In less than a second he was before her, all air that separated them was gone, completely consumed by his massive frame. And for a moment Sakura forgot how to breath as he pulled down his mask and glared at her.....Fuck, his eyes... One red the other a dark shade of onyx both peered down at Sakura's visibly shaken form; but before she got the chance to question him or at least shove the intimidating shinobie away, Kakashi Hatake went and did the unthinkable.. 

Rough, wild and forceful his lips claimed hers in a bruising kiss, dabbing her cherry flavoured gloss away with his mouth. The pressure was unbearable but the sensation familiar in ways that conjured up memories of the night they shared together. In Sakura's window of astonishment she relented for a bit which inadvertently gave him the perfect opportunity to glide his tongue into her mouth. The feelings were there, Sakura tasted them and so did he. Raw and needy he kissed her, caressed her madly as she groaned into him from desperation as well as pain. Her sensei did indeed felt something for her and it was tangible through the way he so forcefully claimed her mouth. 

The pinkette for a time allowed him his way with her mouth and body, if only to remember the aching sensation of his body on hers .. Kakashi too groaned at their contact. One minute he was pissed fucking out of his mind with her, and the next all he wanted to do was to plunder her sweet mouth; mapping and loving the thrill of being in her personal bubble like this. But secretly he was hoping to flush Genma clean out of her system, even if he had to get a little down and dirty.... Unfortunately though and through their quickly escalating activity Sakura's hand slid over something hidden inside of his jacket... Something suspiciously tiny and square.... 

Hatake tried to pry her limb away from further exploring the contents inside, but it was too late. With a forceful bite to his lips, he relented. Both of their mouths were instantaneously flooded with the coppery taste of his blood as he hissed at the stinging and wiped the staining liquid away... Uncomfortably several minutes expired before the startled pinkette decided to penetrate the tense atmosphere..... 

"What is this?" ... In the mids of her right hand stood the tiny blue velvety box he'd been trying to keep safe until the time was right.... The look in his eyes were brief but Sakura saw the panic dancing there, and it was enough to break her ten times over where she stood. As though the ground had opened up and swallowed her whole, the pinkette couldn't climb her way out of her thoughts.... She couldn't stop her imagination from dragging her down for what she held with in her trembling hand was-

"Let me explain, please Sakura?"

But no sounds, none left her lips. Slowly she walked up to him and with out making eye contact Sakura took his hand and relinquished the small object.... God how could she not remember Jiraiya's and Shishou's words??? A secret relationship they had for months... Shizune sleeping over at Kakashi's and the of coarse the lines he wrote to her saying he was in love with another after their night of debauchery....... Oh the world really and truly wasnt fair. It never was but it had it's moments.... moments that never ever blessed her..... But hey, Sakura rekoned she was being ridiculous at this point, harboring feelings for a man that was already prepared to ask his beloved for a lifetime together.... Hahaha, the hollowness with in her heart had fully now managed to consumed it, leaving nothing but an aching empitnes......

"I'm proud of you", whispered but she was being wretchedly honest again... "It's about time Sensei and I know that you'll make Shizune happy, like wise she will you....." Sakura took a deep breadth now and reigned in her composer. She would not let this man see her cry... 

Never again.... 

"Don't hesitate before some one else snatches her up...." She began to walk away shortly after taking her shoes off once again, stopping shortly to display one of those heartfelt smiles like she always did when they parted after training or meals, or just casual hang outs; but the sincerity Kakashi found there shattered him completely. Clearly in pain but still managing to be his always positive and supporting student, Sakura went on... "Just be happy ok?"... And she left with soft tiny footsteps making little to no sounds as she padded her way through the Daimyo's maze; shoes in hand and head held high..... The silver haired nin watched in awe and misery, hating himself for being the reason behind her sufferings but also feeling relieved that she didn't put up that much of a fight. He wasn't happy though, rather far from it but he also had the right sense to not follow after her, knowing she needed her space and time to fully process what went down here tonight... Ohh but you see Kakashi Hataki was consumed by his own growing guilt to clearly see how truly distraught Sakura was at his clear rejection.... ....


	16. ..... You've got to be fucking insane???... Part 2....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh my God .. this chapter whooped my ass to write.. I hope you guys enjoy it... Please don't roast me for leaving you hanging again with the end but it's needed to help deepen Sakura's and Genma's relationship.... Ammm, I'm not one for encouraging suicidal thoughts but, it's needed for this chapter..... Anyways (takes deep breadth), let me know what you think about my try at angst ... Love Nefe

...You've got to be fucking insane????...... Part 2....

What the fuck had he just witnessed??? He was always one to indulge comically when it came to gossips, always being on the alert for new and tasty inspiration for his next or current work of fiction; but this, this was by far the most outrageous scene he'd ever encountered. Not that Jiraiya was out to do some spying. Infact the toad sage had been successfully hiding from his loving wife, choosing to secure his hidden location atop one of the Daimyo's many beloved peach tress.... But now he almost wished he hadn't been out here to begin with for he was saddened by what he'd unexpectedly been witnessed to, and worst, outraged at the sheer unfairness of it all... 

Jiraiya couldn't quite piece together from the very start what it was that played itself out infront of him from his high vantage point; but, looking at the way Sakura and Genma flirted with each other with little to no reserve, the way he caressed her lovingly and coaxed small bouts of laughter from her soft throat, kinda unnerved the sanin a tiny bit... Well, for one Shiranui was exclusively known as a ladies man, a swine that stepped over women because of his clan's trait. And secondly this was Sakura Haruno, Jiraiya's beautiful god child, the next slug queen of the village and worst, some one that was supposedly above the infamous Shiranui charms....

Though the quite bewildering scene came to a screetching halt the moment Kakashi stepped in, and then; and then the toad sage learnt the inexplicable truth, the actual truth and suddenly he wasn't so mad at Genma anymore, but fucking wild with fury for what the copy nin accusingly did to his blossom....

Jiraiya stayed perched on his spot for a few short minutes after Kakashi took his leave behind Sakura's somewhat heart breaking departure. With a thousand thoughts racing like wild horses through his head, his mind felt as though it had been reduced to tatters.... He couldn't believe what he'd seen but then again, that lost distant glint that glowed in the pinkette's eyes when hers caught sight of her sensei and his girlfriend (well fiancee now) had completely sent him on the edge of his seat.... And if it weren't for Tsunade's constant frets then he wouldn't have been here now; cloaked like a dam elf beneath the darkened shroud of this dam tree, and burning on the inside for the injustice done to his cherry.... 

It's not like Jiraiya was comfortable with Genma's role in all of this though, but, at this point he was more pissed with Kakashi for he held the greater portion of their mistake..... Still, who could have imagined the always prim and sometimes proper Hatake would have gone and done the unthinkable by fucking one of his students, and not just any but Sakura of all people???. Their beloved cherry. God dam it, he was this close to snapping but first things first..... 

With a plan in mind the sanin gathered a small supply of chakra in his calves, he hopped down from his perch in the split of a hair, so careful as to not rustle even a single leaf.....

Obviously Sakura had escaped to some unknown place in her need to be alone, which was understandable to begin with but something just wasn't right with her reaction; so off putting that smile of hers felt that it gave birth to a sharp pang of concern in his chest... He wanted to run after her, to make sure everything was well but he couldn't, especially knowing now just whom the pinkette had placed her trust in.... And he fucking hated it, but what choice had he at this point....?????? 

....................

The world, it flew by her in a cloudy haze as though the people and everything residing in it moved at a much faster pace than she did. The flickering images around her played out like an scene from a movie that was seemingly void of words and sounds.... Colours once vivid appeared blurred, lights became too luminescent for the naked eyes to behold and humans all remained crass and trapped in their own selfish bubble as she struggled with each daunting second to not break.... 

But her body felt heavy and sluggish; completely overtaken by something that sought to suck her dry of all her life force, or what ever there remained... Sakura's mind registered very little by this point for she had been entirely consumed by growing despair with each and every step she took. Bare feet once again she threaded, clutching her foot wear and holding on to Genma's jacket like it were the sole thing anchoring her to this wretched place. Call it a tattered life line if you will but, who else was there to help sooth these persistent aches away?.... Whom else tried to step up, offering themselves willingly, freely as her fall cushion????

No one.

Instead most sought to take something quite important away from the anguished woman. Often times they managed to snag a tiny but significant portion of her fragmented soul; pushing Sakura one step closer to fully loosing everything she was in the grueling process... And now, Kakashi had successfully stolen the very last piece, and then some. With out mercy or remorse he took and took and gave nothing back, nothing but heartache and emptiness that was; a sinking hole that kept threatening to gobble her up. 

Tears were there, but they too held themselves back through some kind of an impossibility, though Sakura doubt she had the strength much longer to keep them at Bay. She knew not where she was headed and all thoughts of Genma pained at this point for she was tired and horribly sick of being tired. So broken and feeling terribly selfish for finding comfort in one who just as equally needed it as well. But what choice had she???.... How would she even begin to describe this startling sensation to the only man willing enough to lend support when knowing that he too sought reprieve from his own hellish thoughts?...

Truth was, Sakura couldn't, and having accepted this fact that she was useless in helping Genma fight his own battles broke her even more. God she refused now to drag her knight in shining armour further along with her.....

.....................

"Lovely atmosphere isnt it, Genma sensei?"

The failure to willingly accept the paper white youth's presence escaped him for a moment, but not because of the burning jealousy he held(once held), but rather because of how thorougly occupied his mind was with worrying thoughts of a certain woman sporting pink bubble gum hair. Following Genma's somewhat hasty but unwanted leave he'd managed to drown his stomach with four glasses of useless Champaign; refusing to openly indulge in the good stuff least his missing pinkette required his assistance... Kami, he hoped and prayed that everything was okay with her... Still and with all that aside, it would sure be rather rude and far beneath him to ignore the ass's lame fucking excuse of indulging in idle chit chat.... 

"Sai- how are you this evening?"

'' as well as I should be, sensei" God it was fucking aggravating how proper and respectful the youth was being, especially so when he began to sport that signature fake smile of his... "Can we uh- can we talk for a moment please. I mean if it's okay with you of coarse?" .....

To say that Shiranui was quite taken back by the boy's boldness would have been one of the worst understatement of the century..... He couldn't describe what specifically came over Sai to try and initiate conversation, when being in each other's company was infact quite fucking awkward to begin with; but hey, all once voilent thoughts of ramming his much too sharp kunai through the pale faced brat's throat had been thoroughly diminished... Now Genma wanted to gut just one man, however for the time being he was content enough to leave things in his pinkette's capable hands..... But, he was tired and this fucking close to being an actual prick so Sai's somewhat sincere request flew in one ear and then out the other..... "Look", he sighed as he palmed his face, seemingly trying to wipe his troubles away... Ha, If only. . .

"If it's about Ino then it's alright ok.... I admit that I might have harboured certain uh- incomprehensible sentiments in the past, but"

"But?".... Sai seemed hopeful at this point and for once Genma couldn't muster the strength to be annoyingly entertained by his presence. However, as much as his words might have sounded somewhat hopeful, perhaps wishful if you will, Genma still saw the streak of uneasiness lingering in his cold almost empty eyes... And he knew in that particular moment that no matter what he spoke in re-asurance to the youth about his already dead relationship with Ino, the boy's mind was already made up about his character; and as unscrupulous as he knew himself to be, the senbon king couldn't help that tiny bit of hurt from flowing into his veins..... 

"But it is what it is, something that happened a while ago... You have to understand Sai that what Yamanaka and I had was obviously short, fleeting and dare i say meaningless after some point, at least in her eyes.... But as of a this moment kid the last fucking thing you should be worried about is me trying to rob you of your woman....." Ahh, there is was again, that hopeful expression that spoke numbers as to how much this fool was insanely in love with the promiscuous blonde... Then again, hadn't this been him, Genma, only about a short while ago???. Oh life as we know it sure as fuck was one funny thing, that is, if one chose to fully examine each and every facet of their existence.....

"Though I'm naturally inclined to rightfully doubt your sincere words sensei, I have to say that for now I would rather place my trust in your words..... For now, at least..."

"That's fine with me Sai".... It seemed that no more needed to be said and done after that, as expected between men that rarely had anything remotely positive to say to and of each other.... 

"Well then", the now frighteningly enthusiastic youth out stretched his hand in an obvious invitation of shaking on it, and of coarse, how could the senbon sucking king refuse such an offer??? .. "I wish you all the best then, Genma Sensei".... 

"Like wise".... And off the paper white boy walked, obviously in search of his beautiful girlfriend and unknowingly taking with him all of Genma's blessings for a bright future together....... Such a strange feeling this was, to say good bye so simply to ones own demons. Completely bewildered at the prospect, yet not the nagging kind that begged to be understood ... Genma couldn't quite placed his fingers on it- no, that was obvious bullshit. The truth was, he did know the reason behind this new change, and the name given to this reason spelt Sakura Haruno... Having already resigned himself to the notion of falling once again, Shiranui shouldn't have been even remotely astonished by this revelation, but surprised he was and rendered completely nervous for Jiraiya was now threading his way suspiciously towards him; looking every kinds of intimidating with a killer scowl to boot...... 

Fuck, some shit wasn't right somewhere indeed....

It cost the Sanin but just a few short, quick but subtle steps... He meandered his way through the opulently dressed crowd as both known and unknown but significant faces greeted him in between, though their names, status and overall existence were moot at this point.... He had far more important things that needed tended to or more precisely, his God child that still remained absent....... Soon he found himself facing off with Genma and through a few simple eyes movements, Jiraiya managed to successfully drag the very confused brown haired shinobie off to another side of the room that was quite suspiciously close to the main entrance ......

To the rest of the world they appeared like two regular men seemingly trying to have a decent but private conversation, however that tightening grip the sanin held Genma with by his left shoulder spoke entirely of another situation... His aura was crushing and kept converging in and around the younger man in waves of barely contained anger; all electrifying and crackling with threatening static ... Oh no, seriously something somewhere wasn't right at all .... They passed Raidu on their way out with out so much as a hello or a passing glance, and as soon as they were out of ears shot and away from prying eyes, Jiraiya decided to finally and thankfully stop....... But shit fuck, if looks could kill then the brown haired shinobie would have shriveled up like the worthless speck he is and died from it's intensity ...

"Shiranui Genma, though usually not one for rudeness I think the occasion certainly calls for it tonight ... You see"

Oh no ..

"I've played the unwilling witness to a startling scene earlier in the Daimyo's precious garden, and later down shortly after soon came to an upsetting revelation..."

Oh- fuck no. Genma knew he was dead meat now, never the less though, he refused to be made a coward for Sakura deserved better than this from him.... But having admitted as much, that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to be shit scared now, did it???.... "Uh- I don't quite-"

"Listen, I don't care about you and my blossom's some what vague friendship relationship, what ever the fuck you chose to label it.... But right now I need you to find her"....

Shiranui literally shook at the unspoken implications dancing around Jiraiya's rushed request... A deep feeling of forlorn, as gut wrenching and heavy as he'd ever known instantaneously engulfed his entire being; cloaking him from the very top of his head to the tip of his toes in waves of uncontrolled fear .... Dear God, Sakura ... What exactly went down after he so stupidly walked away, leaving her there with fucking Kakashi???? He didn't know, couldn't even begin to imagine, but Genma knew he had to relax, he reminded himself so over and over as the seconds ticked on by..... "What do you mean find her- the last I left Sakura was-"

"Was with Kakashi" the toad sage added quick but quietly before folding his arms.... "Some shit went down and she ran ok. Where to I dont know, but what I do know is that she needs some one and unfortunately and, as much as hate to admit it, that some one might be you, Shiranui, given that you were being genuine enough when you made her promised to come look for you ...."

The time for chit chat was over for the now alert shinobie swirled alarmingly on his heals, charged and ready from a continuously growing panic he hadn't experienced in years .... "Why the fuck didn't she- shit!".... He couldn't even form words as coherently as he liked for he was filled with rage, this time purposely directed at the pinkette for breaking her promise......... 

.................

Looking down, taking in the gifted view of the entire village from way atop the Hokages monument at night, usually left the mind with pitchuresq images that seemingly transcended the simplicity of the words mesmerizing, and breathtaking.... But oh, if only Sakura could have mustered at least one single iota of care or respect for the illuminated scene below and before her...... Come to think of it, how the fuck had she ended up here of all places???? The answer far eluded the pinkette, but it wasn't as though she minded much ... 

At this point in time, with the howling wind dancing, barking maliciously at her skin, Sakura pried her eyes away from the sheer beauty of her home town.... Casting her vision else where, she momentarily sought solace in the heavens, absent-mindedly studying the stars that twinkled brightly in the distant velvety darkness of the sky; with the world below moving at its own pace and with life itself feeling more and more like a heavy burden to carry, she grabbed hold of the safety rails that lined the monument heads...

White knuckled and dangerously leaning over the precipice of the steel structure, she allowed her frazzled mind to wonder, granted it liberty as it traveled to both places of light and darkness.... Focusing her thoughts on the steep drop, the dismayed kunoichie began to work the contents of her chaotic mind vigorously, until a startling realization dawned it self.... And dear resting Kami above, how ashamed and disgusted she were by it; and now the tears came streaming down like a never ending waterfall, though she managed to fully suppressed her voice ....

She was the other woman .

Be it for a day or one measely night, Sakura had been the one that almost severed what ever little bit of love there was that existed between Kakashi and Shizune with her mounting selfishness...oh Shizune, sweet and always encouraging a colleague she was .. always looking out for her from the day Tsunade took her under her wings.... She didn't deserve this, not from Kakashi and especially not from the pinkette..... She couldn't look at her self now knowing of what she'd done whether her sensei was at fault or not, and by extension Sakura wasn't so sure about looking Shizune in the eyes anymore with the weight of this secret weighing heavily on her shoulders....... 

Fuck, she was a mess.....

Feeling her chest ache with the accumulated force of disappointment and loneliness the likes of which shed felt one time to many...... Grasping Genma's jacket tighter in her balled fists, Sakura held on to his dominating scent for a bit longer, sniffing sweet chocolate and Cinnamon as they entered her nostrils and tried their best to declutter her mind.... But God, how futile the attempt, for she couldn't do away with these bitter stirings much longer. They were too heavy and hounding in, relentless in there haste as they continuously battered her sanity into a crumpled pile of nothing..... 

Loud, thunderous and piercing the sounds around her amplified until she fell on her exposed knees, feeling the flesh of her skin rubbed raw on the graveled floor.... this was madness, total and utter fucking madness giving into to these unwanted emotions, but what choice had she when her life for the past four almost five years revolved around her sensei?????. .. That empty feeling soon began it's assault yet again, suffocating, pounding and painful sakura clutched the spot her heart rested but after being met with the smooth texture of Genma's blazer, she tugged it off frantically and threw the garment away, watching as it fell unceremoniously beside her long abandoned shoes... ....

She wanted to die from this hurt, to shrivel up and disappear from the unfairness of it all..... Her life had been nothing but work, work and more fucking work... No loved one left that bore her clan's name, no mother or father to irritatingly dote on her, no lover to sooth these building aches; chasing them away with their tender touch.......

Nothing..... No one but this gut wrenching sensation that brought forth a bitter taste to tip of her tongue..... Almost as distasteful as the woman she'd become, allowing her self to be used this stupidly by one who knew fully well the level of love she held for him... Fuck, Kakashi took advantage of her emotions, whether they were genuine or not, he pushed pride and common sense to the farest regions of his mind and acted like a man for once, a human being that wanted and he took .... And she, Sakura Haruno, was no better.... She gave in willingly; treacherously her body denied her clarity as her heart accepted everythng he so bountifully offered ...

Tiny fragments of soil slipped in between the bruised slits of her knee caps but the pain, it's stinging was welcomed whole heartedly..... Hissing from the sweet grounding ache Sakura absent-mindedly pushed herself back onto her feet. The tears had long died and was now replaced by the sickening void visible in the depts of her once jaded stare.... Hollow and empty of emotions, the positive kind, our anguished beauty abandoned rationality and logic. Feeling like a cracked shell of the person she had once been, Sakura wobbly climbed each bars leading to the very top of the rail in a drunken manner; assumedly entranced...... 

Once there, she willing accepted the biting cold of the steel structure as it seeped under her soft feet, balancing dangerously and using the high her harmful stunt produced to momentarily cleanse these sorrows away....

Air as freezing as it was rushed in and around her while she traversed the length of the steel structure as though she was a part of traveling circus.... High and seemingly insane the now unfortunately delirious pinkette stopped just after a few short seconds; eyes trained in the awaiting pit of darkness that lurked below.... Calling, howling, beckoning, it lured her in her state of duress.....and god she listened to each and every sound; accepting the unspoken invitation to join the darkness below.... 

1 .... "Empty your mind"...... Sakura took a deep breadth ....

2 .... "Let the voices in, they'll sooth you"... She hugged herself with cold pale arms....

3 .... "Finally!", they cried out with black songs of delight and she closed her dead eyes as her left feet left it's spot followed by the right and off Sakura flew....... 

Blank as a clean slate, empty of her sanity she embraced her decision with open arms.... Life never really did offered much to begin with... It took and took, and took..... And now, there was nothing left to give but life it's self.......


	17. Anger... The personification of....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is moving at a snail's pace so please guys, have aome patience with me..

...Anger... The personification of...  
......

Trapped in a well of darkness, floating amidst an empty void where nothing of light or colour exists; drifting in and out of consciousness with each sound of familiarity echoing around her lite, frail body........ That heart wrenching ache was still there, persistent and pounding with it's loneliness and once more Sakura is forced to feel yet again these kinds of bitter stirrings even while trapped in her own head..... Was she though??? Was she dead or was she simply trapped somewhere in space and time that kept watch of unwilling souls, the kinds that were touched by helpless hopelessness????? 

She couldn't tell, didn't want to actually but there were so little she knew about passing on into the afterlife, not that this was the afterlife she'd expected... Having being the cause of her own demise Sakura knew enough to not expect anything after passing but, this was quite surprising... Not the familiar heart aches but the feel of wind.... There was wind around her, even though she was still here in this darkened pit Sakura still felt the air, cold and chilling, heavy as it battered her skin, more specifically her face..... 

She couldn't explain it, but this was her own personal hell. She had eons upon eons to figure out it's mechanics, there really was no need to rush but astonishingly her nose caught the blaring scent of .... chocolate??????

No this couldn't be right for why would a sweet succulent scent as this even exist in such a empty and broding place???? But it did, and intense it grew in aroma magnanimously until her entire head was filled with it's tormenting odour.... Stifling and sweet, yet so familiar she sniffed at the black void surrounding her body until her head began to grew light where as the blank images around her dissipated into a million specks of bursting colours....and the air, it brushed against her skin in a rushed cooling frenzy as consciousness gave way before her eyes caught the swaying sight of long, straight brown hair lying close to her face... 

He was whispering, whoever he was. This tall stranger that cradled her so gently in his arms began to whisper... But despite being so close to his face, her head practically buried in the space where his shoulder met his neck, Sakura barely made out a few words; like her name for starters and the repeated word love, spoken by the tongue of a lover... But it was funny and painful for she had never been anyone's love..... 

Who was he, this man that rescued her from the torment of her own darknes....and just where were they headed...?

..........

Genma clung to sakura as though she were a second skin with her body molding perfectly with his.... Under any other circumstances this situation would have guranteed an instant erection, but his head was so far out of the gutter one would think he'd been baptised ... But if they only knew just how scared he was... On the outside he seemed like an ordinary shinobie flittering from rooftop to rooftop, cradling his passed out lover after a night of fine dining, but, on the inside he was an inch closer to losing his actual shit..... 

One minute too close... One fucking minute later and she, his beautiful cherry would have been nothing but splattered fodder for the cold hard pavement.... God dam it, he'd never felt this kind of panic in his entire life before. Not the day he heard about Isane's death nor the few times he'd fought in wars and defended his home against enemies wielding monsterous strengths and abilities... But now, dear god, Genma couldn't think straight.... With Sakura climbing in and out of consciousness he knew there wasn't much of anything she registered right now . Not him, nor the cold air swoshing in and around them nor the fact that he'd just saved her from committing the awful act of suicide... . 

Sakura had been so close to connection, so close to turning into a pile of bloody smashed bones and gooey flesh...... Dear sweet fuck, Genma in that awful moment felt his heart heavy and ready to burst forth from his constricting chest with panic... For a split second he stood there watching helplessly as the woman he was falling for walked off of her high perch, seemingly ok with the decision she'd selfishly made.... But after reality took hold of him he wasted no time in jumping after her; barely managing to wrap her up in his caring arms as he used his chakra to manuvered them both safely onto the ground... And by then Sakura had been long gone, out cold from gravity's pressure that almost rendered her a dead woman.... 

Genma made his way with her aimlessly until his feet brought him to her quiet home... The decision seemed ok enough since he couldn't snuck her into his place... It was no secret he was sharing the same apartment building with quite a few of his comrades, and some he rather not have spotted him bringing in an unconscious Sakura to begin with; especially with her lack of abilities making her unable to suppress her strong chakra signature.... 

Yeah, kakashi lived just three doors away, Shizune a level above them, Ankho two apartments away from his right and Kurenia and Asuma half a block down the street..... They were too close to comfort which was why Shiranui brought her to her own home.... Locating a key though was going to have to wait for the more time he spent lingering outside Sakura's house the more likely they were to be caught or spotted by someone .. and that they most certainly couldn't afford ... 

He was a shinobie by blood and birth, so breaking into the darkened house was no big deal.... Genma wasn't familiar with the layout plus having Sakura still sleeping in his arms made it difficult to manuver his way through the big space... Though wondering around her home was far from his busy mind for what Genma located Immediately without turning on any lights in the house was her bedroom... That he knew only from watching the girl greet him and a few neighbours countless times before from her bedroom balcony.... As soon as he entered the spacious room, Shiranui deposited sakura gently atop her bed, turned on the bed side lamp and proceeded to safety her balcony glass doors before collapsing himself sluggishly on a near by couch ..... He felt drained, both physically and mentally, and now that he'd slowed down since rescuing the pinkette from entering into the after life, his body began to shake with anger...  And fuck was he mad.... Angry at Sakura for not thinking straight, angry at her for easily giving in to madness, for allowing hysteria room to play where as logic took the back seat...... And more angry at himself for even agreeing to let her go ..... Fuck, if Jiraiya hadn't sensed her distraught then  god only knows what would have happened had the toad sage simply ignored his gut instinct.... .

Palming his face with both hands, Genma drew the chair closer to Sakura form.... He stopped just short of the bed before righting the thick royal blue blanket across her slumbering body...... After that, he relaxed himself a little before adjusting the bedside lamp, pausing momentarily as he decided against engulfing the room in complete darkness..... He would not sleep tonight, could not, truth be told for he was still frightened at the prospect of what would have been rather than being placated by the mere fact that she was still alive... 

Genma watched on silently, for the rise of her chest, the soft sound of air leaving her nostrils in a barely there snore; smelling that sweet cherry scented fragrance of her skin while he tried to wrap his frustrated mind around what his pinkette had almost done.... He couldn't imagine the hurt she felt, was still feeling... To experience first hand the bitter pleasure of unrequited love by watching the man you cared for fall in love with your colleague, your friend was quite the slap in the face.... Well not so much of a slap but more like the feeling of one's heart shattering into a million bloody pieces in their chest...... 

He couldn't begin to fathom such a pain, even if he at one time had been head over heals for Ino, but,  what was months of fauning over the blonde compared to the years sakura spent loving Kakashi????? His small insignificant feelings couldn't begin to match up with the pinkette's own, no matter how you twisted and turned it, for Genma knew with a a doubt that she really did love her sensei, faults and all. Both her and Kakashi had spent years in each other's company being the one both ran to when times were rough. Sakura soothed the silver nin's aches away as much as she could, like wise Kakashi did his best but it wasn't enough... And it never will be for he was now engaged to Shizune......... 

He'd managed to keep his spirit essence at a low, an all time low which wasn't difficult to pull off since Shiranui remained the best there is in chakra suppression... Thanks to his clan's quite mysterious beginning, Genma had always been the one to beat in class when ever they needed to hide their natural scents..... So basically no one knew he was here, that's unless he wanted them to, but that decision remained in Sakura's hands until the time arrived when she needed him no more... But not tonight though.....  
.............. 

"Hot, so hot... Why is it so hot?"... Soft but groggy, she groaned into the covers as she turned on her left side.... Vision blurred but her mind took in the sense of familiarity after a few focused seconds of shuffling with the dim images... The dull glow of her bedside lamp first startled her but barely so, but what caught her off guard was the slumbering man that sat not too far out of reach .... Sakura rose to her feet tiredly, body swaying a little with each step she took, hands reaching without her mind knowing what was happening, for Genma.... ..

She was lucid enough now to fully realize that her attempt at suicide had been unsuccessful, and the reason rested just before her, still dressed in his formal attire and looking all kinds of stressed in the world.... And it made her felt guilty by what she'd done.... Sakura couldn't touch him now, couldn't take another step closer to the one man that went above and beyond for her.... Genma was a godsent, an angel disguised as a human being that selflessly allowed himself to be ensnared into the web of confusion that was her life, but, she appreciated it more than she was able to express.. 

She appreciated his gentility, his undivided attention fully focused on her the short while they spent together... And she knew, without a doubt and not because of the fact that she was vulnerable at the moment, but sakura knew....

She'd fallen for him, still was falling....

And the fear of going through this wretched cycle yet again ceased her limbs and stopped her dead in her tracks, but not before she caught the frightening glare of twin cinnamons eyes glowering back at her..... But astonishingly so, Sakura's guilt didn't grew in numbers but simply dwindled down a little with Genma's now softening gaze, and with out thinking she gently took hold of his hand and lead him to her bed..... Sakura climbed in first and then patted the vacant spit beside her, inviting him to join her..... With out words they both laid there, silent and warm, fully engulfed in darkness after she'd snuffed out the bedside lamp........

With out there being the need to voice what she desired of him at the moment, Genma wrapped his arms around her and drew her in closer.... Soft exposed back touching his covered chest, the pinkette was fully abled to feel his comforting warmth flowing into her cold bones from their mere touch.... Such an intimate position she knew for intimacy wasn't just sex, but the need to actually feel the skin of another against yours.... .. Chocolate yet again tormented her senses but it was welcomed whole heatedly, with out reserve and quite gluttony the pinkette allowed her self the pleasure of being wanted by a man, even if it was one sided... Though, Genma's voice sent a shiver through her body; and not from it's softness but from the pain she heard lacing his tone.... 

"Cherry.... What were you thinking?".

But that was it, she wasn't thinking.... However, Sakura decided not to answer only until her knight in shining armour finished his speech.... "You scared me to death Sakura... i was this close to shitting my dam self... Had it not been for Ero-"

She turned this time, wanting so much to look him in the eyes.... God, Genma was beautiful..  so fucking heartbreakingly beautiful, devastating and Earth shattering that she couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair a little... Secretly knowing she was purposely avoiding his gaze though, Shiranui allowed her to do as she pleased and secretly loving the way she played with his scalp, but, that was all he was willing to let the pinkette do, for he wasn't about to grant his body liberty with hers... Especially after knowing first hand how vulnerable Sakura was at the moment... He wasn't about to fuck the only human being he cared about more than his own life because he couldn't keep it in his damn pants...... She meant too much to him now and he wasn't above telling her as much ....

"Cherry?", Genma coaxed Sakura's face in his direction, forcing her with tenderness to make eye contact with him, but he immediately regretted it for tears were there, fresh, silver and brimming her eyes with an emotion he'd yet to identify.....  And every thing he'd wanted to say got swept away as she hugged him the way a lover would and sobbed onto his chest...... Sakura needed to let it out, that much Genma was well aware of.... So he let her be, soothed her skin with tender touches and coaxed her to the edge of her troubles with warm spoken words.....

They stayed that way for an hour until she was ready to talk.... But Shiranui stole the spotlight after feeling her trying to bury her self more into his chest.... Chuckling, he carded his fingers through her thick pink mane before pressing his lips to her forehead..... "We hardly know each other cherry and call me fucking crazy for saying this but I promise, I promise to never leave your side, no matter what. You hear me?"

"Genma you don't have to... I'm a big girl and this was just another heartbreak, soon I'll-"

"Soon you'll what- huh?... Soon you'll be back to your normal self?"... There was a sharp bite to his words but Sakura figured she deserved it ...." Have you thought about it at all cherry? Every day from now on you'll be seeing Kakashi and Shizune together, every fucking day and though I know your strong love, youre still no wonder man..."

"But i-"

"I'm not done yet"... He admonished, cutting her completely off from defending herself... "Right now we need each other, and I'm quite sure I'd die if I have to go through all the emotions I felt after I watched you jumped earlier...." At that Sakura stiffened in his hold but Genma didn't stop nor did he let her go.... "Never again Sakura, never. You're important to me, and I should hope I am to you as well... Just think about it .. if you were to die where would that leave me?".... 

"I don't know?" Her voice came out small and squeaky; tell tale signs that she was close to tears again, but Shiranui persisted... 

"It would render me a hollow shell of a man.... You're the first person that gets me. The first one that saw beyond my play boy charms and willingly accepted me for who I was...." Genma caressed Sakura's face with one hand before joining their foreheads together... "I'd be a fucking fool to let you go after that, especially knowing dam well how much you needed me too...."..... 

And God he was right, so right that it was frightening how badly Sakura needed some one right now... A fresh start, a relationship not necessarily a romantic one but one that lived somewhere between intimate and friendly, and now here Genma was; willingly offering himself to her not because she need him, but because he needed her in return ..... "Genma what are you suggesting?... I mean do you know what people will say, what konoha herself will say even though we're just really close friends?"...

"Fuck konoha Sakura... Think about your self for once .. but if it bothers you we can keep our interaction a minimum in the public's eyes ..... I don't mind, main thing your safe and happy.... Most of all happy...."... Bearing his soul, at least a part of it, Genma would make this girl the happiest woman in the world, even if they remained friends, even if sex would never come, he was dead set on offering everything he had in his name to Sakura...... .. 

And she accepted willingly, despite what she knew most of her friends thought about Shiranui Genma, Konoha number one Playboy, Sakura accepted his offer of happiness, of a relationship that slept in the space that existed between romantic and friendly. She adored this strange creature and would trust him completely; even if she craved more from him, now was not the time to push for such intimacies for this was just a start.... A start to a better life with some one willing, even if it was a bit unconventional but fuck it; she needed Genma in her life despite the strangeness and oddness of their situation, despite knowing how fucked up they both were for even attempting the impossible... This was about healing and getting better, about having an easy life .... And right now the future never seemed so bright than with her head nestled so safely in Genma's arms...... 

"Tomorrow will be better... And they day after that and the day after that.... I promise cherry".... 

Sleep came easily for them both that night.  ....


	18. Moving on... Step 1

Moving on... Step 1.

........

A few sliver of golden rays broke through the thinly woven curtains that lined the now illuminated room.... Mellow in brightness but soothing in warmth, it danced across Genma's face for a short while until the heat grew and began to irritate his closed eyes; and it was then the very irate shinobie decided to leave the comfort of his pleasantly soft bed...... 

Uhhh, wait a minute..... Soft bed? His bed????? 

Scrunching up his sleep laden face, Genma turned to his left and almost yelped in fear at the still sleeping woman tucked in beside him.... But luckily and a little under thirty seconds all memories of last night's uh- escapades came rushing back to his sleepy mind, washing away his early morning grogginess as well as filling in the blank spaces of the night's events, which of coarse included Sakura's little fucked up stunt.... But, looking down at her now, all nestled in her soft cucoon of warmth while dressed in his discarded black dress shirt from the night before, brought a tender smile to his face .... 

Apparently and due to some awkward habitual traits Genma couldn't force himself to sleep in a bed with his shirt still on and belt for that matter, which was fucking weird but hey, it isn't called a habit for no reason now is it? ..... Anyways, little miss Haruno had decided to tossed her dress aside and opted instead for his discarded garment in lieu of her own pajamas, but he wasn't about to complain, especially when she looked so dam pretty in such a curled up state......

Gently he traced a tired line across her puffy face and halted his movements as she stirred lightly, but not wanting to rouse her from her peaceful rest Genma relented regrettably ... He wanted to do something for her, something special for Sakura Haruno, something he'd never done for any other woman in the past, not even Ino... Well he did give the girl a pair of keys to his apartment and his clan's home on a whim; two items he'd never thought he'd relinquished to a woman, but hey, there was a first for everything.... Never the less though, something deep inside of him continued to work itself vigorously, devotedly and kept on bugging him to dote on the young woman; not that Sakura loved material things but, there were other ways to spoil her rotten and luckily morning offered such great opportunities.

Softly he threaded her room until his feet brought him to her personal bathroom. There Genma relived himself and groaned like he always did after taking a really long piss. After the pressure on his bladder ceased, he ritually washed his hands and continued on his tour, now exiting sakura's bedroom as quietly as he could in order to locate her much too large kitchen. With the purpose of presenting the pinkette with an early morning meal to help lift her blues Genma Shiranui continued on with his lax pace, a soft smile tugging on his lips as he dismounted the stair case..... But, as he got to the bottom all traces of mirth were quickly and quite dramatically removed from his face by a rough left hand which planted itself squarely across his jaw....

..........

Naruto's morning had already been off to a bad start. He had Sasuke to blame for that, however both him and the Uchiha brat had other things occupying their frazzled minds at this point; much more important things..... 

The blond kyuubi vessel was about to go wake his beloved blossom with his husband trailing his every steps like a mother hen on a mission when he unexpectedly came face to face with Konoha's number one fuck-tard out of no where.. It was almost as if the older Jounin had manifested himself out of thin air; but they knew better, and how unfortunate that realisation had been..... His instant reaction was to fight, to cause harm to what ever son of a bitch that dare touched his Sakura.... Unfortunately though, that SOB happened to be Shiranui fucking Genma, leading man whore that traversed rowdy, shady bars at nights in search of lonely women with low self esteem.... 

With out thinking, the loud mouthed blonde Immediately planted his fist across his face but oh, it was Sasuke whom decided out of deep burning fury to pounce on the unsuspecting shinobie; his anger only intensifying after catching the older man in nothing but his fucking pants..... 

And the rumble began for about six long, grueling minutes...

Both Naruto and Sasuke overpowered Genma but he wasn't about to go down that easily.... He knew these two well, and he also knew that neither were willing to stop or grant him the time or day to explain his presence in Sakura's home. So his only option was to crack some skulls.....

"Teme hold him down!"

"Im on it, Naruto grab the kunai in my pouch we'll-!"..... The Uchiha brat never got to finish his sentence for Genma quickly connected his right knee against his chest, both knocking the wind out of the brat's lungs as well as toppling him over..... 

"Naruto, Sasuke would you listen the fuck up?... Its not what it looks like, I swear...!" Shiranui pleaded despite knowing his attempt was obviously futile, but more angry fists came flying in his direction with intent to draw blood or at least maim..... 

"Save it asshole!".... Sasuke admonished while gritting his teeth for he was now trapped by the older man's strong arms...... "The only reason we're not using our full strength is because we have respect for Sakura's home... But that's not about to stop us from kicking your womanizing ass!"...

"Um ok- what??????..... If that's the case then why are my throw pillows ripped, my coffee table almost lying in the fireplace and our fucking trophies from our academy days on the ground like yesterday's trash?????  
.  
^_^  
.

=_=  
.

(+_+)  
.

They all froze in their respective tracks with Genma trapping Sasuke in an oxygen decreasing chokehold, Naruto's right leg hoisted in mid air from the kick he was about to land on Genma's face and with Sasuke's hand right and ready to form the signs necessary for his chidori....... Their faces all paled at the sight of her standing at the base of the staircase dressed in nothing but what was obviously Genma's missing shirt, arms folded and brows furrowed in a disbelieving fashion...... It didn't a take genius to read her expression and gauge her mood for they all at one time in their life had been victims at the hands of Sakura's anger...... And fuck, angry she was....

"UH- WE COULD EXPLAIN!" 

Simultaneously all three men spoke, well more like pleaded if their tones were anything substantial to go by..... One swallowed his saliva while the other lowered his leg, and now all three were slowly backing away from one furious looking pinkette as she made her way across her dismantled living room...... Sakura walked slowly towards them with her arms folded. Still dressed in Shiranui's shirt she cornered them up against a wall, but astonishingly and to Naruto and Sasuke's utter dismay, she disregarded their very presence and reached out for fucking Genma .... Lightly tracing her fingers across his bruised face, she cupped his jaw and heaved a tired sigh before hauling him with her....

"Now you three, kindly explain this to me... Genma you go first...." As they sat Sakura began to heal most of his torn skin..... 

"Well I came down with the expectations of making you breakfast when those two", he pointed at the mentioned duo and of coarse not missing Naruto's growl nor Sasuke's scowl... "Attacked me as soon as my feet left the stairs...."

"Why the fuck are you even here to begin with ass-!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura quickly scolded him by simply raising her voice... God, she was having such a wonderful sleep after experiencing such a horrible night before.... Now this???? Life couldn't be any more cruel.....

"Well, don't be pissed at us Sakura", the always level headed Uchiha spoke up .. "had it been any other man we wouldn't have acted they way we did"

"Ouch, that kinda hurts Sasuke" Shiranui noted sarcastically ..

"Like we fucking care. Common Sakura explain this to us... We came here this morning not only to return your phone and purse but we were also worried about you after Kakashi sensei-"

Both Sakura and Genma turned instantly to stare at the blonde while managing to cut him off completely from finishing his sentence. Though Genma's attention swayed and now he was fully focused on the very pale looking woman healing his bruises..... "Sakura... Sweetie?" He cupped her face with both hands and coaxed her attention back on him... This wasn't good. Just the mention of that asshole's name paralized her as though death came knocking..... When she finally turned towards him her beautiful eyes seemed dead and dull, but as he started to caress her face, Sakura began to fall out of her depressive haze..... However her sudden change wasn't missed by either of her boys whom remained much too quiet.....

She sighed after a short while but  wasn't about to go into tiny details in trying to explain what ever the fuck had been going on between her and their sensei.... Not that Sakura didn't want to, but at this point all she really needed was some space to think freely... Well, it sure was sad wasn't it????  Imagine how little trust Genma had in her now to fully let her be after pulling such a fucked up stunt last night, yeah she wouldn't trust herself either.... 

She couldn't blame him though, not that she did anyway... But his level of distrust was clearly visible in his eyes when she made a move to retreat back to her room... His usual bright cinnamon orbs overwhelmingly brimmed with concern and suspicion, and Sakura couldn't fault Genma for feeling this way towards her... If their roles had been reversed she knew that she would have done the same thing, felt the same way and acted just as much.... "I'm going to go take a shower while you deliver on that promise of yours Shiranui".... Sakura forced a smile on her lips before turning to her peers ... "As for you two morons, when I get down here you better have this mess cleaned up....."

Having acted so unaffected by Naruto's reminder of what had occurred between her and their sensei, the trembling in her voice was clearly audible, which prompted Genma to halt her in her tracks. They both stood there silently, but with the language of their eyes Sakura had managed to relay her wishes to him unspoken.... And thankfully Genma knew enough to let her be, for a short while that is.....  All three males stood there and watched on somberly while the pinkette made her way towards her room. As soon as the resounding click of her lock was secured, Naruto was hot on Genma's case..... "Ok now what the fu-"

"Ssshhh", he was hushed Immediately by the older male whom pressed one finger against his own lips..... Shiranui listened intently until the sounds of running water met his ears... And then he turned to both of them, brows furrowed, arms crossed threateningly and his anger on over load... " Keep your fucking voices down would you?"

Sasuke piped up at this..."now can we be civil for once???.....so Genma sensei please explain yourself.... Why are you here and what the hell happened between Sakura and Kakashi...?"

"Did you two knew she was-"

"Madly in love with him???" Naruto turned to his husband before they both answered yes in unison, albeit in a hushed tone... "We knew, but after his and Shizune's uh- announcement we became worried for her"....

"It was too bad the old hag and Orochimaru kept us too dam busy to even breathe last night..." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.. "what exactly happened?"... 

Genma however decided that now was the best time to get breakfast started. Both boys followed him diligently towards the kitchen area and waited patiently as he began to get the necessary stuff ready.... It was evident that this was new territory for Shiranui since he didn't know where what was, but soon enough he figured it out.... 

"Some things went down the night before the old hag sent you off to the snake...... How do I explain this with out sounding like an ass....?" He measured some flour before cracking some eggs.... Across from him, the blonde and brunette sat quietly and were surprisingly patient enough to allow the older man to set his own pace..... "Well, the night you went away they got together ok"...

Sasuke arched a brow, " together like for a cup of tea, a bowl of ramen....or....together together as in-?"

"As in Kakashi and Sakura slept together...." Having said that, he willfully observed the emotions that played themselves out in the swirling blues of Naruto's eyes and noted how hard jawed Sasuke became, obviously from gritting his teeth or clenching his jaws ....  "It was consensual, in case you were wondering ... But what happened after was kinda low, even for someone like him.."

Naruto arched a brow after finally being able to reign in his anger...” what do you mean...sensei?"

Well shit fuck, Shiranui sure was glad he wasn't Kakashi at this point. He felt like a world class traitor to tell on his best friend but right now, and as selfish and awful as it sound, Genma was willing to tell on a thousand kakashies if it meant protection for his cherry ..... "They way he left was foolish... It showed that he lacked common sense. If it had been a regular hussy, you know the ones I usually deal with well then it would have slide, but this is Sakura we're talking about. ... He left a poorly written letter and disappeared on the morning of her parents death anniversary".......

"He didn't?" The Uchiha questioned skeptically .... 

"Yes he did, I found it last night and trust me those chicken scratches were enough Prof...... However, we have much more pressing matters to deal with...." The questioning look in both boys eyes were sharp and penetrating, and there was nothing he could have done now but hoped and prayed they didn't freaked the fuck out from what he was about share.... Not that he wanted to, but this was about Sakura's safety, even if that meant keeping  her safe from her own dam mind..... "last night, after his and Shizune's uh- coming out, he and Sakura got into it big time and if it hadn't been for Ero- sanin not minding his own fucking business.... then....."

A constricting tightness curled around Genma's gut like a hungry snake... All the raging emotions he'd felt last night before and after bringing her home renewed themselves like a forest fire blazing out of control; eating away at his mind from the surfacing memories, and it took him a full minute to reign in his thoughts and get them under control..... The stifling scent of burning pancakes filled his nostrils and that inadvertently brought him out of his stifling stupor...... Though, the very same could be easily said for both males that sat across from him.... 

"Sensei ....?" Naruto questioned quietly, somberly... His voice tainted with fear, and a healthy dose of it too... "What did ero sanin see sensei?? What happened after sakura-?"

"She jumped from the Hokage's monument...."

The words slipped right out of his mouth like a death sentence but shit, the looks marring Naruto and Sasuke's faces were that of utter horror and disbelieve; however, as Naruto pursed his lips in that questioning fashion a strong gust of wind blew past him and Genma; managing to tussle their hair as well as nocking an ornament off of the nearest shelf...... It took them ten seconds to fully realized just what or more precisely who was behind that gust of wind..... It was Sasuke.... Upon hearing what his team mate and best friend almost did the Uchiha heir couldnt help him self.... In a haste he flew up the stairs, kicked down the pinkette's door before barging into her shower .....

Below, Shiranui and Naruto waited patiently for the incoming.....

" Ahhhhh- Sasuke what the- Sasuke get the hell out.. Sasu-!"..... Loud, shrilled and furious Sakura's voice rang loud but in a little under a minute everything fell away leaving only silence in it's wake..... 

It was widely known that Sasuke Uchiha was nothing but a cold shinobie, their very own resident ice prince; but in the presence of his friends, who inadvertently became his family, he was known to be much more than that, and it was clearly evident in the way he barged into his best friend's shower only to wrap his arms securely around her soap sudded body.... With the warm rush of water cascading down their forms and after the initial shock subsided, Sakura returned the affectionate gesture with every bit of tenderness and love she possessed, knowing dam well Genma was behind the brunette's sudden show..... She couldn't muster the strength to be angry at him for telling no matter how much she tried, but she knew that both of her boys were going to be a pain in the ass to deal with after this....  "Uh Sasuke?... You could let go of me now . This is getting kinda awkward you know?"..... 

"Yeah, I know... You're lucky dobe wasn't the one who came rushing up here...." With that being said they started to giggle while thinking about how dreadfully flustered the blonde would have become had he been the one in his husband's current position...

.............

After that entire scene played itself out all four parties were settled and ready to part take in the ritualistic act of breakfast..... Each devouring a healthy stack of pancakes and eggs while managing to stay away from what took place with Sakura the night before. Not wanting to sour her mood or lessen her appetite, Sasuke made sure his husband acted at least a bit civil towards a now fully dressed Genma Shiranui....

With him being the first to finish his meal, he was stopped however by Sakura who thought it fit that her two uninvited guests did the dishes afterwards ..  though she was a bit reluctant for her knight in shining armour to leave just yet, but the man did need to get a change of clothing and he needed a shower; despite how much Sakura tried swaying his mind in using hers, he relented a short while after stating that the short supply of men clothing she kept in her closet were either too big or ridiculously too small..... But secretly Shiranui had other plans that included his pinkette in the whole mix... 

They said their good byes a little after ten that morning with Genma hugging the life out of her after agreeing that they should at least exchange numbers for emergencies purposes; and with Sakura returning the tenderness where he was able to feel all of her emotions as though they cloaked her pale looking skin like a coat.... . Both of her boys remained silent as the two exchanged affections, none liking how close they were but neither wanting to rip that little piece of comfort away from her... 

Besides, Genma had proven himself to be a pretty good influence on her if not a bit over protective, never the less, he was the only one now she was willing to be herself around, and of coarse they didn't miss the way she glowed brilliantly each and every time the senbon sucking king doted on her..... A silent message was excahnged amongst the three men as Genma bent to kiss Sakura atop her head, momentarily making eye contact with Naruto and Sasuke, imploring them both to keep an eye on their pinkette, a hawk's eye if necessary least she returned to her former destructive tendencies........ 

He made his way from her via back streets and away from anyone who might have played witness to him leaving the pinkette's home... He had Sasuke and Naruto to thank for showing up this morning despite the soreness he felt in his jaw and ribs, but Genma had a free day... It was Sunday which meant he was to haul his ass home to visit the folks before departing in the evening to his cold and dreary apartment.... Not forgetting all of his migraine inducing thoughts on how to deal with Kakashi if they were to cross paths, which was mostly likely to happen than not.... But instead of paying those destructive thoughts any given amount of attention, Shiranui opted instead for something better, something that included a picnic in his clan's most cherished gardens with a certain woman owning pink hair.... 

Sakura needed to get Kakashi out of her mind, she needed to wipe him clean from her thoughts and what better way to accomplish that feat than to use him, Genma Shiranui, the man that was unfortunately falling in love with her despite knowing how wrong, not to mention suicidal it was to even attempt???..... 

Ten minutes later and he was making his way into his clan's home; greeting their guards that manned the front gate and compound at all times since his little sister's assisination....


	19. .... Moving on..... Step 2

..Moving on.. Step 2...

.........

Loud and rumboxiuous as ever, clearly overjoyed by the very idea of their friend's sudden engagement, the small group of males carried on with their usual hight pitched conversation. Annoyingly so they weren't the only ones that deemed it appropriate in handing out their congratulations and awe inspiring speeches of love, fruitility and a happy wedded life for the newly announced couple. All around him, patrons of both known and unknown shinobi backgrounds welcomed Kakashi with high cheers and glasses brimming with beer or saki; not that he cared about what ever flavour of liquor they handed him at this point. 

They came in one after the other, crowding the already crowded table fourteen with their love and adoration for him. God, even his own fucking friends were over reacting to his announcement; though Kakashi still couldn't find it within him to fully feel accepting or engage any of them the way he wanted, the way he should have.... 

This sudden dread was all her dam fault, she who should not be named was solely responsible for his sour mood on what was supposed to be one of the most memorable occasion of his existence. Barely 11:00am and already the usual lot had gathered at one of their regular hang outs. Some hiding away from their better halves while most just wanted to waste their idle time consuming alcohol no matter how fucking holy or inappropriate the time or day was. But as for Kakashi, shit, he couldn't get away from Shizune fast enough, not that he was hiding from his loving fiancee, but he was curious and burning with it all night long. Even after making love to her he couldn't get the sight of his student and best friend out of his mind.... 

So fucking curious that he rushed out of his apartment and headed straight to Genma's like a man on a mission, but unfortunately and much to his chagrin, the womanizing asshole hadn't spent the night there; which conjured up numerous unfiltered, uncensored thoughts of both him and Sakura engaging in the unthinkable at her house. 

Not that that was any of his dam business in the first place, but these thoughts and ideas were increasing by the seconds and were becoming especially difficult to banish now given that Genma's usual spot beside Guy remained suspiciously vacant...... Some one, he didn't know whom, handed him another round before slapping his left shoulder lightly with a kind smile. Ahh, another form of appreciation or respect, which ever one Kakashi figured as he devoured the contents, using the bitter sweet concoction as distraction for his bitter thoughts... 

Shit!! Come 01:00pm he was going to he completely inhiberated, not that Shizune minded when they both had anticipated their friends initial reaction during the first stages of their relationship. But it didn't work for his lone, visible eye surveyed his surroundings and yet again he was sourly reminded of Genma's absence .. God dam it!!!!!

Memories of last night conversation in the Daimyo's garden resurrected themselves in his brain, churning his stomach with unbelievable guilt. Oh he was guilty alright, for accusing Sakura of sleeping with his best fucking friend, the very same fucker that remained a no show and now he was being engulfed by incredible and complete indignant anger. Angry at them both for finding at least a tiny fraction of comfort within each other ... 

Ohhh, he was no fool that much was true. The way Genma held on to the pinkette the previous night not wanting to leave her side for a single moment, and worst by refusing to meet his gaze as he left the gardens. Their actions almost felt deceitful, in a weird kind of fashion that now turned his pulsing anger into deep seated rage for he was now mad at himself for even feeling this way. Thoroughly confused and almost loosing his sanity, Kakashi Hataki finally hadn't a fucking clue as to what to do with him self anymore. 

It wasn't as though his emotions were easily read or seen by his peers, but for once this awkward Sunday morning he was more than thrilled that Shiranui hadn't showed up for their weekend ritual. He couldn't even begin to wonder or fathom what his reaction towards Genma would have been, especially knowing that he was the only one amongst their friends that could easily read through his emotions, aside from Sakura; the two most important people in his life.....  

"God dam it .. where the hell is Genma?".... Guy cursed out loud, finishing off a tall bottle of his brew. With his right elbow he jabbed Asuma hard in the ribs, obviously wishing for his friend to do something about their missing comrade.... 

"Jesus, what the hell do you want me to do about lover boy's absence huh?".... Asuma was never one to be rude, but after escaping his home and wife in order to enjoy a well deserved smoke, he wasn't about to let Guy ruin his fucking fun. After dusting his always present cancer stick, he reigned in his frustrations like a pro... "Common guys you know as well as I do the only reason Genma isn't here is probably because he took home some poor, helpless woman last night.... Fuck, I seriously don't know what it is about the guy"

Most at their table instantly agreed to Asuma's assumption, but none saw the light show of panic thay broke across the silver nin's face. God he hoped Sakura wasn't the one the senbon fucking looser bedded.... But then again why should he even care about who had or hadn't escorted his student back to her place last night???? It wasn't any of his dam business in the first fucking place, so then why couldn't he stop himself from worrying so much about who might or might not be gracing her bed at this moment?

"Senpai?.... Senpai?" Yamato waved a gloved hand before his face in order to haul him out of what ever funk he'd been under since they saw him.... "What's up??? You seemed unusually quiet.... Common senpai you've just shared wonderful news with all of Konoha... What's eating at you?"

"No, it's nothing at all Tenzo, I'm fine"....he took another large swig of his drink through that always present mask of his before concentrating madly on the swirling liquid in his glass... "Was just wondering about Shiranui that's all" ... Too late now for Kakashi failed in that instant to notice the slight look of wonderment adorning the gathered lot's faces. 

All knew about Genma and his close friendship, like two peas in a pod they figured, minus the senbon idiot's whorish ways; however, they also knew kakashi never usually refered to his best friend by his last name unless something wasn't right between the two.... 

They were curious alright, perhaps Shizune had been with the player at one time before, no one knew for sure but with the intense way the silver nin continued to study his best friend's vacant seat every now and then caused them all feel a wave of uneasiness; not that they were about to voice their concerns for Kakashi was ever and always a private man that compared to none. Though Genma too had been acting suspiciously standoffish these last few months. .

With his attitude and habits changing like lunar phases, no one was actually sure what the fuck was up with him ...... Sometimes he drank, sometimes he didn't, most nights or days, given his work schedule, Genma would usually spend it alone in his apartment or at his clan's home, hiding away from their group..... Just what the hell was going on with these two best friends...??

"It's probably nothing senpai", Yamato decided to break the tense atmosphere but fuck, the brown eyed ANBU operative suddenly found himself engulfed by a sickening sense of fear; as though an arrow was pointedly aimed at his back, and it took everything with him in that moment to tackle this incoming wave of panic before turning in his seat to investigate it's source....  

Immediately his eyes caught sight of Jiraiya who was quickly making his way towards their table with his facial expression spelling all kinds of dangerous...... And he knew in that instant that one, if not all of them were in for it big time. If only he knew whom....

Guy composed himself before Asuma discarded his smoke, not that he needed to... Aoba straightened his posture but it was Kakashi that was ridiculously caught off guard by the sheer force behind the Sanin's punch. Bypassing Yamato , Jiraiya scrambled the silver nin right out of his seat and planted another hot one across his jaw. The power behind his blow sent the silver nin flying. His back collided harshly with a near by table, which he ploughed right through rather sickeningly. Seconds after, Kakashi felt himself landed forcebly with a loud thud against a hard wall before ultimately slouching to the ground in pain and bewilderment, momentary bewilderment that was ..  

All around them the air grew even more tensed. Other Shinobies alike stood stock still on their spots, eyes focusing on the now bleeding Kakashi and some almost struck with fear by the sight of Jiraiya.... Fuck, Asuma and the others were at a lost for words, yet none made a move to assist their fallen friend for the fear and respect they had for the toad sage, mostly fear grounded them.... Behind him, Orochimaru too came walking in, purposely taking his time as well as smiling that evil little smile that crawled beneath their skins.... He too bypassed his friend but not before whispering something secretive into his ear... What ever it was he uttered to Jiraiya relaxed the man a little as the fire that burned in his gaze momentarily dimmed it's chaotic glow... 

Orochimaru made his way across to one still fucking stunned Kakashi. God, from the moment his eye collided with the toad sage's he'd known; known that the old man knew about what him and his God daughter had done, and he'd also known how heart broken he had left Sakura, especially after news about last night's announcement got around..... Fuck, this shit couldn't get any worst, even if he wanted. .  . 

Kakashi watched painfully as Orochimaru made his way towards him in slow, purposeful steps. Each press of his feet to ground grew the silver nin's trepidations tenfold, especially knowing how fucking fond the old snake were of their pinkette due to their mirroring intelligence.... Jesus christ, was there anyone that wasn't completely overtaken by the girl's charms???....  

Finally Orochimaru stood before him. As tall as the sanin was he eyed Hataki contemplatively for over several minutes. All around them the room remained painfully silent as anxious and mortified shinobies awaited the final act..... Then with out a moment's notice the pale faced snake summoner grab hold of Kakashi and shoved him up against the wall, with a little more force than needed but this was about sakura, he would use as much force as he deemed fit.. .... 

Orochimaru's lips might have been smiling but his eyes, shit, those serpentine curses were as threatening as the man's background. Kakashi wasn't one to be easily bullied by anyone. He was a fairly good fighter, the village's next Hokage and the only person beside an Uchiha, other than the late Danzo, that possessed one of the infamous sharingan..... But, he was dead fucking frozen by guilt. Guilt from knowing he'd played with his student's vulnerability in the worst way possible; something he was painfully aware of but pushed aside that night when he fucked her so good into the floor. 

Cold, thin ghostly lips crawled dangerously close to his right ear. They pursed themselves threateningly as they whispered words that both confirmed and spelt his death sentence ......"We know what you did, what both of you did. But you're her sensei. You were supposed to protect her not shatter her", yeah that was rich coming from him of all people...... Sickly pale hands sporting black nails further tightened in his clothing before their master continued his warning.... "Make it right. If not for her but for the sake of your own safety, Hataki"....... With that being said Orochimaru simply let him go and walked off as easily as he came in. He glided past Jiraiya and stopped just short of the shop's main entrance, obviously leaving his friend with the last say..... 

"Oh and Kakashi-?" The toad sage spoke up out loud, his voice so fucking thick with danger that most in the room involuntaryly flinched from it's harshness..... "Pray that Tsunade never hears of this ...... That goes for every one here, is that clear!!".... The entire room agreed silently, with heads shaking to confirm the growled request for most were unable to find their voices. None were dare enough to simply make eye contact with the now departing duo for the respect and fears were magnanimous......   
.................

Genma watched on regrettably as his mother dashed from one corner of their large kitchen to the next, easily slicing and stirring up one hell of a storm all because he'd gone and done the unthinkable by asking her help with preparing a picnic basket.... "Ohh, i can't believe my baby has found himself a baby!"... She rushed again, singing and praising their ancestors for their Devine intervention with conforming her son's promiscuous and oftentimes unscrupulous ways. 

He sighed whilst he toyed with one of his pointy senbons. Truth was, he could have just avoided this whole blasted fiasco had he sought one of there servant's assistance with his request; but Genma wanted his pinkette to relax today, and no one prepared relaxing treats as well as his mom did. 

"Common baby, tell Mama who she is would you?"..

"Mom, for the last time you'll see her when she gets here alright?".....

The old woman rolled her eyes dramatically at her son while she continued to get his things together. Who ever this young woman was, she had to be some sort of goddess or miracle worker if she'd successfully managed to tame her wayward son. It wasn't such an understatement to say that the entire populous of Konoha knew of her boy's whorish ways; a trait of his he'd unfortunately inherited from his late uncle Hiroaki and not his own father, aside from popular believes....  .

Kami, she never thought she'd lived to see this day, which was why she didn't hesitate to inform her husband, as well as their next door neighbours, which just so happened to be the Naras... So Genma finally found someone hu?. Hopefully, just hopefully this one was a keeper. 

"Mom- mom?.... Hey old lady???

"Huh. . . . What?".. Mama Shiranui blushed lightly after being caught with her mouth drooling from what ever cinimatical nonsense she had going on in her head. "sorry son. I'm just so excited you know. It isn't every day your womanizing slut for an of spring brings home a misses right?. . . . . . . . Uh-mister?. I'm sorry i didn't even asked if your lover was a he or a she, not that it matters though cause mama loves you just the same okay?"...... 

"Dear God please strangle me. Mom relax. Besides I've yet to ask her out-which, I know she'll readily accept so don't panic"..... And it was Genma's turn to roll his eyes at his mother's high exhuberence. He couldn't blame her though for the rumours about his life style weren't very selective not merciful as to whose ears they'd graced... "I'll be outside if you need me ok?"... Quickly he left with his phone in hand as to avoid his mother's pleading eyes. 

God she clearly was a handful, even at this age, he couldn't fault her for it either since this was an absolute first for him as well as them. Genma had planned on wasting the rest of the day hidden away in their family garden, but thoughts of spending it alone as usual conjured up all sort of bitter tastes on his tongue. Somehow and quite thankfully, Sakura got caught up in the mix and suddenly he wasn't so bitter anymore. 

No one except for him or his parents, certain clan members or the Hokages( on very rare occasions) were allowed into the inner most sanctum of the Shiranui gardens. Given that they shared lands with the Nara clan for years now, but still the only beings that trespassed on their spiritual grounds were animals, not people. And those who managed to do so we're killed swiftly for fear of letting their secrets out; not that the Shiranui's were dangerous but other than Orochimaru's special age defying jutsu, Tsunades and Sakura's longevity seals, Naruto's Kiyuube and the Uchiha owning the rinnegan as well as a shraingan, the Shiranui's were more versed in organic methods of defying one's years; methods that linked their clan's to the spiritual realms, which of coarse needed protection from certain outside elements.... .

And now he was about to invite an outsider on a date into his family's history. Yeah, Genma was rightfully nervous alright but he loved and trusted her, and he knew that no matter what, she'll keep his families secrets as she does her own......


	20. ..moving on... Step 3.. the final step...

..... Moving on... Step 3, final stage ....

.........

Back at Sakura's place..

"Sooooo?".

"Sooooo?", Sakura paused in her reading, with her socked feet all tangled with Sasuke's and hair being petted by Naruto, she was agonizingly close to falling asleep ..

"Common, aren't you going to tell us about what's been going on between you and Genma?"... Sasuke asked quietly, obviously appreciating what ever air of tranquility that surrounded them as they all crowded their pinkette's couch .. "I mean, if you want us to help keep this secret from the old hag, don't you think it's only fair for you to explain the mechanics of your friendship with the guy?"....

Well, they had a valid point there, and one she couldn't quite argue with. Although their initial reaction towards Genma had been exactly what she'd anticipated, they did however mellowed out rather wonderfully, thankfully. Seems it was only fair to share at least a little of what she could about Genma's troubling issues ..... "I can't exactly say what it is but-"

"You mean you don't want to divulge too much information for privacy sake's... Am I correct?".... Right on the money and as usual Sasuke the ever always genius was quick to read between the blurred lines .. Sakura graced him with one of those rare smiles of hers before relaxing a little more into Naruto's warm embrace. This was their usual position when ever all three had a day off or found themselves locked in a room for long periods at a time. 

The Uchiha heir would take the far left of the couch while their blond knuckle head occupied the right, then in came Sakura who would respectively position herself in the middle, half lying, half sitting, more like slouching between the married duo while entangling her feet with Sasuke's as Naruto cradled her head beneath his own. It was quite an intimate position for the trio yes, but for all the right reasons that offered comfort..... 

"Hmm, how do i put this as simply as I can?...... Lets just say that mine and Genma's situation mirrors each other in a way... You catch my drift yet?"

"I see", came Sasuke's reply after a short moment spent in wonderment. "And if I were to inquire just whom the other party involved were?"-.

"Arghhh- Genma sensei- Kakashi sensei. Noooo!"

^_^

=_=

Instantaneously both Sakura and the ravenette jumped to their feet, clearly alarmed by Naruto's alarming reaction.... Both stared him down incredulously as mortification enclosed his eyes with his own hand fisted in his bright sunshine mane, obviously from the contents running through his mind no doubt.... "Genma is in love with Kaka sensei too, I never-!"

"Oi baka!", Sakura immediately hushed him but not before both her and his husband broke out in huge bouts of unrestrained laughter, toppled with a healthy dose of wariness straining their voices. Yep even the prim and proper Sasuke Uchiha loses it at times, and as expected Naruto was always the last to catch on, or in this particular case the one to catch on to the wrong things first.... 

"Seriously dobe?". Sasuke ruffled his unruly hair a bit as Sakura tried her best to reign in her composure. The need for correction was there but on a wicked whim both him and their pinkette decided silently to not say anything at all. If Naruto thought Genma was also in love with Kakashi then who were they to convince him other wise?... Besides, it was fucking hilarious. The imaginative look on Shiranui's face if he were to catch wind of this would be totally worth his anger at them for not correcting the kyuube vessel.... Seriously, how much more clueless could one man be?...

"Yes Nars, Genma's also in love with him..." Ohh Sakura couldn't help but dig her grave a little deeper now. Dear kami she knew she was fucking screwed, no doubt about it. 

"Oh man, who would have thought.... I guess teme and i aren't the only best friends that fell for each other huh?"........ Mentioned man placed a soft kiss on his husband's head before replying.... "No we're weren't"..... 

Eventually all three parties fell back once more under the gentle haze of peacefulness; each fully engrossed with doing what ever as the time ticked on by; signaling the hour of lunch. Just as she was about to begrudgingly feed her two guests the sounds of bells alarming rudely, impregnated their comforting silence. Dam it, some one's cell was going at it big time but from it's tone they all knew just whom the device belonged to... 

"Seriously Sakura!"

"Yeah, do something about that would you?"

"Well excuse you princesses!", She hurriedly scrambled to her feet, more so from their combined glares rather than the need to actually know just whom it was on the other side.... And shit were they glaring beyond the edge of her couch; obviously more annoyed by her absence than the phone itself... Unbelievable but sweet as hell the level of closeness the trio were used to....

Of coarse being the usual nosey ass brat he was, Sasuke wasted no time tuning in to his team mate's ongoing conversation. Glancing once in the woman's direction he couldn't help but nudge Naruto a little before coaxing his eyes onto one glowing pinkette.... Yep, she was beaming alright.... All smiles while she twirled the lose strands of her hair around one finger like a love drunk school girl.

Her upbeat expression reached all the way to her eyes, crinkling with delight as her throat released a breathy sound of content.... Who ever it was on the other side, or in this particular case 'he', one thing was for dam sure.... Sakura was completely smitten by this idiot.... 

"I'm guessing-"

"Shiranui sensei".... Naruto added more like an after thought, successfully startling his husband.... "What?...... You of all people should know teme that my stupidity is and has always been a choice and not the actual way I think...."..... After that sentence left his mouth Sasuke couldn't help but lace their fingers together for a short while. Well that's until their pinkette's voice completely popped their tender moment like a pin to a balloon.... 

"Sorry about lunch guys but it turns out I have plans".... Plopping her self down she willfully penetrated their space while still sporting a smile that told a million words....... "I'm going on a picnic and you two losers are my escort.... I'm heading up to get changed so upsie daisy....."

"Picnic?..... Whose?"

Wasting little time Sakura hastily replied before rushing up the stairs, missing that skeptical 'i don't like this one bit' look on Naruto's face, though she couldn't care less about what he thought of Genma getting a little too personal.... 

"Sakura common, you do know who this guy is don't you?"

"Yeah, and all his other conquests?"

"Conquests?... No, that's too good of a word to describe the wary lot that crawls into his bed, teme..... What Sasuke means Sakura is that we don't like this one bit.... Any one but Genma...."

Sounds of doors closing and drawers being tumbled through penetrated the silence while both males stood their ground at the base of the stairs... Fuck, was she in a hurry for that womanizer, but still her sudden mood shift was note worthy, and something quite wonderful to witness since she'd been under a self induced funk after Genma's departure. ..

"HEY, do I crawl into your bed at nights and give you guys LESSONS ON ANAL SEX?" ... Sakura's voice came out muffled and a bit groggy, but fuck she was loud enough to alert the neighbours.

"Hey that's not fair, but remind me again who was it that prattled on for about an hour straight about the many uses of LUBE!" ... Naruto refused to back down, but hadn't it been for Sasuke cooling him down before she emerged from her room then god only knows how much more vocal their argument was going to be.... 

"Well excuse me Mr 'im married and I think single people shouldn't have a life', for you information it's just a simple picnic and besides, we slept in the same bed last night, he also got rid of Kakashi's scent after we....uh-you know-"

"Screwed?"

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry princess but I only do dudes" .... Ok, now this was clearly getting out of control, yet Sasuke remained an innocent on looker as the two argued back and forth... Sakura strapped on her sandals awkwardly while grabbing her bag. She collected her keys, waited for them to exit before locking up. Mind you, she did all this while still arguing quite hotly with her blonde headed best friend... Yeah, at this point Sasuke welcomed the invisible, silent onlooker vibe with wide open arms as they all trekked down the road that lead to the Shiranui's compound.... 

"And so what if I just so happen to find his company refreshing huh?"....

"Seriously Sakura... Are you deaf, didn't you hear the gossips?.... Are you like one of those silly fan girls now? I don't like it, I don't like it one bit".... 

"You don't have to like it idiot, that's for me to do not you".....

Ahh!, life was always ever a ray of sunshine when ever these two morons openly indulged in each other's nonsense like two bickering school girls..... The Uchiha brat rolled his eyes at the heavens as he tried his best to tune their voices out, as well as avoid the awkward stares from passersby.... His best friend and his husband every one, two people he would give the world up for, but was not willing to get in the middle of their little squabble.... Nahh, looking at Naruto he figured a punch to the gut was easy to get away with, but with Sakura?.... On second thought he better not think it least he die an early death, or worst, get punched in certain part of his anatomy ....... 

............

In less than a half an hour, and mostly due to Sakura's and Naruto's back and forth argumentative about what might or might not be healthy for her, they finally arrived at their destination... Two tall as fuck gates greeted them somberly. With two guards stationed just a stone's through away, all three arrivals stood their grounds. Being flanked on both sides quite aggressively by Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura knew that their posture gave off a cold, chilling vibe. But luckily though, and much to her utter chagrin, team seven attained through out the many years a weird sort of reputation; something indescribable and caught between the strangling grasps of appraisal and fear; a reputation that allowed them not the guise of invisibility these days. 

One ravenette, one pinkette, an idiotic blonde, a perverted sensei and two others that took up the quite impressive roles of Commander and captain of the ANBU squad, oddly made up their gang, which inadvertently meant that respect when gracing the streets of Konoha was ever always abundant in presence. This was made even more so by the way Genma's compound security bowed(more like grovelled) at their waiting forms.... 

"Good day my lords, my lady"... Simultaneously they spoke in perfect unison and man, talk about a freak show..... "Genma-Sama is just beyond the barrier Haruno-Sama, where he patiently awaits your lovely company... Please, would you care to follow us?".... 

Immediately they gestured toward the huge metal and wooded structure with hope burning brightly in their gazes....

"Well boys....that's my que"....

"Sakura wait!".... Naruto held her back for a second, his voice high and laced with concern ... "Listen, I know I'm not fit to tell you how to live your life alright"-...

"Then DONT!"-

"Im not finished!"...he admonished sarcastically while still holding desperately on to her hand. Sasuke as usual remained unmoved, more like passive at this point but the look in his husband's eyes, that sad light that seemed to whisper 'no, don't go in there' was a testimony to the amount of trust Naruto held for Shiranui Genma. But he also needed to remember that Sakura was a grown ass woman, a fact that didn't escape the Uchiha. He trusted her to do the right thing, to make the right choices when it comes to her own happiness. Genma carried a reputation with the force to bring Konoha to her two knees with him being the villages most revered player; the worst and best womanizer, it was no mystery why Naruto was this hot and desperate on her heels..... Still though-

"Naruto, we have to trust her"... The ravenette whispered into the blond's ear, but Sakura heard him never the less, and for once she was rather thrilled at Sasuke's outter image of nonchalant???... Was that it?..  
She didn't know, but he did get the blonde kyuubi vessel to loosen up a bit more; at least for now that was. 

With a dazzling and affectionate smile, she bear hugged the two; far too happy and cheery looking, but hey, thinking about all the pain and hurt she had to endure these past few days, they knew It was certainly for the best if she somehow managed to swim her way out of this huge pool of disappointment she'd been drowning in for quite some time now. Sakura's sudden upbeat demeanor rested on the abled shoulders of one Genma Shiranui, a fact both couldn't refute even it they wanted to, so lending support to her new found friendship, even if the other party turned out to be one of the biggest asshole in the long history of assholes, they both knew that this somehow was for the absolutely best; hers to be precise... 

"I love you guys soooo much!", Sakura whispered childishly to them both before following her gated escorts. Minutes before the ridiculously giant structure came to a closing, she waved them off as Sasuke gave her the thumbs up, and Naruto- well, that bastard flipped her the dam bird coupled with his usual 'go-lucky' shit eating grin... Fucking friends, she mentally berated him.... 

It didn't take her long to locate her date when said man was standing just yards away from her dressed to kill, even if his attire was entirely made up of normal every day items. With a darker than black jeans that sported tears at both knees, an equally coloured deep v-necked T-shirt with sleeves that bunched at both elbows rather sexily; Genma gave off that bad boy vibe with out meaning to. 

It wasn't the irifutable fact that his ass had been exotically accentuated by that skin hugging pants, nor that the cut in his shirt offered the pinkette a view of his well sculpted chest; oh God, was this man a walking sin...... no, no, no, no, no.... What caught Sakura's full attention was Genma's hair. Long, straight as a blade and elegant looking, he reminded her of those ancient emperor's that stood high and mighty atop their pedestals, being awed by countless subjects for their god like beauty. And yes, men were beautiful too. Fuck, he was so agonizingly handsome, how could she not have notice it before?????

Sakura was cleverly hidden between the two unnamed guards, but that didn't mean Genma was completely ignorant of her presence. Infact, the way he hastily dropped what he was doing(spinning a rather dangerous but beautiful kunai on the flats of his left palm) told her as much. His head was lowered, bringing the short cuts of his uneven side bangs flapping down beside his oval shaped face; but when their eyes travelled the short distance and made four, jaded green and cinnamon browns, Sakura's throat became constricted with the greeting she was about to vocalize. Like an eraser to the dotted pages of her mind, Genma's face reduced sakura to a blank canvas; leaving nothing but this dumb awe struct pink headed buffoon.... 

They met each other in the middle. Him walking towards her with hands hidden behind his back, and her, wordlessly worrying away by gripping the shit out her phone, and that large bottle of expensive sake she'd stolen from Tsunade. Yeah, the old lady had too much to even noticed one was missing. Sakura peered up at him, and like a now awoken flower blooming at first light, a warm smile splayed itself across her gloss covered lips. Like kindling, her affectionate gesture lit a fire in Genma's fast beating heart, and he couldn't help but return the pinkette's kindess with his own version of a smile.... Well a smirk was more like it cause the fucking universe had just decided to sex up every God dam thing to do with Shiranui Genma ... 

As the sensual curve of his thin manly lips began to take form, Sakura's knees quite literally gave way on her, which of coarse embarrassingly resulted in Genma having to actually help her find her awkward footing once more. Fuck, just what the bloody hell was going on today????

"Wow, easy there cherry", he cooed teasingly into the side of her head before kissing said spot, his special way of greeting from now on. "Those two didn't give you a hard time on the way did they?"... 

After finally being able to find her words and stop her thundering heart from hammering through her chest, Sakura waved off Genma's comment. "ha- shouldn't I be the one asking you that, you know- after what took place this morning?... Besides, why are you dressed to kill on such a lovely Sunday like this?"

"Is that your way of saying I look hot?" He teased. Besides she too looked rather fascinating wearing a short red coloured dress that stopped just a breadths whisper above the knees. The skirt of the item flowed out rather freely in pleated form while the short, cute looking puffed sleeves hung off both of her graceful arms. But the simple yet damnable thing stayed intact by tin noodle like straps gracing her exposed shoulders.... Sakura didn't do much with her hair and make up but that's what he loved most about her. Even when caught in the natural flow of things she still excelled easily at being the most beautiful in the room. Her elegance and brains, her strength and character were admirable traits that made this goddess like creature a true gem among paper like beings.... that didn't mean she wasn't equal in beauty like the more glamorous bunch out there though, but in fact, Sakura was other worldly breadth taking. 

"Tsk!... Come off it old man. Anyways why the sudden invitational?"....

Genma took her by one hand and lead them both down a branched off path to the main house hold, figuring he'd speak as they carried on... "Well, I usually spend my off days alone, hidden somewhere so this morning I thought to my brilliant self... 'hey, why not invite pinky to come hang?'. This way we'll both be lonely and hidden together..." And of coarse his clever smile did little to stop her from rolling her eyes at him in that tired fashion that was especially reserved for Naruto... 

"Ok first thing's first", Sakura laced their fingers together unexpectedly. A little action of hers she was completely oblivious to, but not the startled man she chose to lock hand and fingers with... "It was tooth decaying, diabetes inducing sweet of you to want to be bored and lonely with me too. And secondly"- her former appreciative smile died away and out bloomed a more mischievous, kinda murderous expression.... "Call me pinky one more time" came her only warning, but a warning never the less. Still, he wasn't that alarmed by her sudden death inducing glare. It was sorta cute if Genma were to he honest and the only response Sakura's threat garnered from him was a light playful chuckle.... 

Before long they entered the clan's house, mainly Genma's parental home... "Common cherry, the folks are in the back dying to know who my date is"... Quickly he lead the surprised pinkette through the grand hall, explaining and pointing out known and unknown facts about the old lavish house all the while still clutching her hand as though he were afraid of her getting lost; that's until they finally found the kitchen.... 

In they walked and was instantaneously greeted by his mother, who was busying her self away with the stove, an old lady sitting in a wheel chair and of coarse Mr Shiranui himself..... "Oka-san, otto-san. . .old bat!".... Rude as fuck towards the handicapped granny who immediately gave him the middle finger, Genma smiled cheekily as he officially introduced the pinkette to his family, two of which that already knew her from first hand experience ..

The visible astonishment on Mrs Shiranui's face quite literally alarmed Sakura, but turning to wave at the woman's husband, she found her self quickly questioning the man's somewhat suspicious but familiar looking smirk.. like father, like son, she figured... 

"Oh my God - Sakura dear!"... Soothing arms wrapped them selves around her petite frame in a loving embrace as the woman carried on... "It's so good to see you outside of work dear"... And dam, she had a point there for Mr Shiranui's health had taken a turn for the worst this past year, and it was her that Tsunade officially left in charge of the clan leader's treatment. So needless to say, Sakura was well and overly acquainted with the husband wife duo ... "Who would have thought that you're the one my brat invited for lunch today??- aahhh I'm so happy!". With quick efficency the old woman bent down and proceeded to whisper something into the pinkette's ear, all the while eyeing her son's sudden suspicious glare..... 

"Haha haha... No he's not blackmailing me or anything if that's what you meant. I came here because I honestly and sincerely accepted his invite!"... Sakura was highly amused by the woman's crazy thinking... However, poor suspecting and paranoid Genma wasnt... 

"Mom what the f- what did you just say to her!" Anxious and panicing at the prospect of his mother ruining his already ruined image, Genma glared at them all as they began to laugh at his worried state. 

"See?" Mrs Shiranui teased. "What did i tell you. It works like a charm. Look how flustered he gets when he thinks were gossiping about him?.....I swear this son of mine has no balls at all.

"Jesus christ mom!", He pleaded warily. "Seriously why would you say such a- you know what, never mind i give up..."... The now rendered defeated elite, resigned himself to a seat beside his disabled Grand mother as he introduced his beautiful guest(future wifey) to the old lady....   
.........

The atmosphere here was so lovely and pure. It held something akin to what Sakura had at home before her parents decided to leave the world and her behind. The witty, chatty banter and smells of delicious treats being made were all welcomed with open arms into her mind for storage. The way conversation flowed easily, endlessly; everything pertaining to everything, health, the state of the village and embarssingly Genma in his younger rebellious days helped liven up the alrady sizzling mood. 

Sakura spent some time exchanging medical tips and her wide aray of herbal treatments with the eldest in the room as well as unofficially giving Mr Shiranui a thorough check up.... On one side of the room Genma sat content and pleased with himself the more he soaked up the image of three most important women in his life as they conversed. The sight of Sakura and his mom cooking together and his grandmother appraising the young woman's culinary skills warmed his heart, and once again he was reminded of how much he truly cared for this girl. 

The way she completely lost herself in the conversation, in their activity, laughing and secretly poking fun at Genma for being a lazy bum thrilled him imensely. This was what he loved. To see her so open and free, void of all the past hurt and anger, free of her life's struggle... But unexpectedly the memories of last night came crashing down on him. They flashed across his eyes and sullied the given image before him, consuming his here amd now, their here and now.... And mindless running his hand across his kunai, he hissed in pain as the sharpened end of the blade sunk itself diaginally beneath the flesh in his right palm.... 

Instantly blood flowed like a lazy river, dripping down his fingers and covering the wooded floor lavishly.... "Dam it", he cursed at the stinging sensation that was increasingly growing by the seconds, and quickly exited the cooking area, completely oblivious of Sakura's alarmed expression.... 

..........

Seconds after, she came in search and found him patching up his wound. Easily, wordlessly Sakura approached Genma. Her small fair hands covered his gently and with out warning they began to glow. A soft luminesent green blanketed the sliced appendage as she worked her magic. 

With in seconds a calm sensation washed Genma over from head to toe. He felt warmth, as though he'd been nestled under her chakra, the likes of which he'd never experienced during the times she was actually required to treat his injuries; and he'd known right then and there that this that seeped beneath his flesh, this that burrowed it's way into his skin were Sakura's emotions; Worried and irked but all together at peace with the world around her, Genma felt these emotions. 

He felt them, touched them with his mind, revelled like a glut with what her lips couldn't say but chakra did, and he couldn't help but smile as she did her work. In seconds the tear in his hand was mended and were as new again. Softly Sakura traced a slender finger across the now invisible area and breathed a sigh, wary but satisfied enough that she left him with no scar, even if it was just hand wound.... 

Finally both stole a long glance at the other with their faces being so agonizingly close. They felt each other's breaths, calling to them and with out thinking both lessened the hair's width distance that laid between. Nose almost touching, eyes closed and breadths completely stopped for what was about to come.... 

And like lightening and thunder they clashed. Lips meeting lips in a kiss that was too long over due. A kiss that was unavoidable and inevitable to begin with for this game had willing participants that held high expectations of the  another. Tongues waged silent wars as they battled and flexed, tasting, mapping willingly and clashing teeth with a hunger that was too early to feel. Genma snaked his arms around the pinkette's small waist as he eagerly ate up the rich flavour of her tongue and pressed his chest against hers in an effort to feel more. And she, Sakura allowed him his way with out regret. She let him in, gave him the go ahead to break down her walls as she molded her self to his body. 

One broad, manly hand found purchase amongst thick pink locks and massaged Sakura's scalp in perfect unison to the one that worked her hip.... Exploratively they worked each other's mouths, drawing chopped grunts with their  laboured breaths until the need for air began to weigh them both down. 

Drawing apart, Sakura's face was shaded over pink with a light blush that started from her hair line and ended all the down her shoulders... Her sweet cherry flavoured lips were rendered even more red and rosy from their earlier activity, but her eyes, God those eyes were drunkenly lidded with the expression that begged for more and Genma couldn't even begin to say no to such a sultry sight.... Well, that was the general idea until his parents decided to pierce their bubble...... 

Talk about a cock block..... 


	21. Our futures are set in stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for the long hiatus guys...Been so busy with everything here at home and trying to complete the Incomplete works I had out ..

.....Our futures are set in stones....

..... 

Lush greenery always carried with it an air of utter beauty to them, an Aura of natural encumberence, of Grace and everything pertaining to all that the earth was blessed with. Here in the great Shiranui gardens, on the precipice that served as a natural border separating The Nara's and Genma's land, both him and Sakura trailed their way deeper into what was mostly known as forbidden territory..... Well that statement held a fair amount of truth in Sakura's view for she was and still is a stranger to this wild yet contained wonderland. 

All around them life seemed to be bursting at the seams with unabashed inquisitiveness from both her and the wild nature of the forest's inhabitants..... Vivid, calculating and curious jaded orbs danced in wonderment, in complete bewilderment as it's owner ventured behind her stunning guide deeper and deeper in to this seemingly magical place.... Every note of sound, each startling presence and shadows which danced forth from beyond their line of sight grew Sakura's excitement in rippling waves; and thus it was the contributing factor for Genma's quickened steps. 

He now found himself having to match the pinkette's quickened pace, made so obviously from her getting carried away by all the wonders his clan's land offered.... In a flurry of pastel pink and crimson reds, Sakura sauntered her way through out the vast estate, completely taken over by her surroundings, on the outside that is for she was still thoroughly shaken up by her and Genma's earlier kiss.... Every now and again her fingers would unconsciously touch her lips lightly in an effort to relive that splendid moment...... Sometimes her eyes would seek him out and each time they made four he would bless her with that devastating smile of his, which was beginning to worm it's way into her heart.....

Of coarse Sakura had no idea just where the hell he was taking her, not that she minded either, but still, that curious nature of hers was acting up once again.... "Soooooooo!!!" Very smoothly she craned her neck in his direction, trying to gage Shiranui's state of mind... Thought it wasn't done in order to ascertain their destination but his initial reaction, as late as it were, to their shared moment... 

"Soooo??" Genma paused his footing while securing their food basket in the other arm.... 

"I'm curious, where are we heading off to. We've been walking for quite a while so I figured you had a specific place in mind.."... 

"You don't say cherry!".... 

"Hey, I know sarcasm is your strong suite but could you be serious for a bit?"....... Yes, her words were meant as a warning but they lacked bite... Well it was certainly difficult to take a woman seriously when she was being attacked by wondering tree branches... The sight of her struggling against the limbed abominations made for one hilarious scene....

"Ok luv, common. We're almost - dam trees!" Genma cursed as he tugged at one particularly stubborn branch that clung to the hem of Sakura's dress. Finally and after a short battle they both managed to free her from the damnable thing, and this time Shiranui decided to lead her by the hand, for insurance purposes of coarse.. .. 

In a little under a minute they managed to leave the heavy cluster of trees behind and found themselves facing a fairly large meadow. Hip high wire grasses, all shaded in a beautiful tone of healthy yellow stood in their way as Genma pointed towards one particularly large cherry blossom tree in the distance.... "You see that over there?"..... He asked. 

"Are you kidding me?? Of coarse I do. It's beautiful....!" Sakura's eyes were like a window, and through them he saw her truths and lies, and right now all he saw reflected back at him were honesty and awe.... 

"That's right love. That's where we're headed. But in order to reach there we have to cross this meadow... "... Genma lowered himself to the ground, retreaving a small bamboo crafted flute from their basket before rising to his feet. "For me, passing through here is a piece of cake. But for an outsider like your self cherry....well, let's just say it won't be so easy..."

Sakura's eyes widened at his words before her lips turned up in a pout. Why??? Well she really wanted to see that tree up close and personal but understanding that this was sacred grounds and that she was no more than a stranger here, sakura knew she needed to follow his pace...   
"I see. So what do I have to do...?"

"It's quite simple... I need you to walk very slowly and as you near the center, Stop. After that you'll just let the magic work itself.... Don't be alarmed by anything ok, it's just their way of accepting you as one of us..."

"Huh, they who?"

"Enough questions now go.. if you don't hurry our food'll get cold...".... Like the brave soldier she be, Sakura took her strides one step at a time. As her feet took the tenth step, sharp sounds of flute immediately surrounded them both in the quietness. It danced and flew as far as the wind blew; circulating her and the meadow. The word magical was a tern seldom used in this world of theirs. But in a place as ancient as this, a place that shouldn't have been ancient to begin with, after the numerous wars and rebuilding Konoha did, such things as Magic seemed to exist somehow... As inconceivable and impossible as it were, it truly did, and Sakura saw such evidence as Genma's harmonious tune flowed on like a never ending fountain..... Instead of walking, her feet urged her to dance, to simply sway her lite body with the wind and song until she unconsciously found the center.... And found it she did effortlessly....

The once soul searching sounds of flute abruptly stopped just as the pinkette came to the middle. The place now, was once again void of life say but the soft breeze that fluttered the grasses at the base of her feet and hip..... It felt as though they were waiting for the ball to drop, or the arrival of something quite exciting.... Seconds grew in to a full minute and like a whistle, the sharp whisper of Genma's tune litered the air for a second show, though this time a flurry of butterflies flew up from beyond the wire grasses at Sakura's hips, managing to fully startle her like never before... 

In the hundreds they flew on and on. Beautiful colours of red and black circuling her small form as though they wanted to play.... Round and round she spun and admired everything about them. Their colours as vivid and bright as her dress and the way they clung to the wave of Aura wafting off her body as though they had a mind of their own.. Pure excitement, that's what it was and before she knew it, Sakura was being held at the hips by Genma as he too stared at the captivating insects in awe... Though his admiration didn't seem as new as hers.... 

It made for one beautiful sight, them both staying in the wild meadow, dressed in black and red around yellowed wire grasses and being serenaded by butterflies... "What is this?"... She asked, far too taken up by the wonder before her...

"Ahh, this is my aunt yukine.."

"Whatttt!" 

He smiled at her and began tugging her away from the flying insects, fully bent on explaing the mechanics of his ancestral grounds.... "Do you know why no one is allowed with out approval from our elders on to our lands...?"

Sakura thought about it for a little but she came up with nothing, though her companion saw as much from the defeated expression slowly creeping up her face. It was cute, for a woman that prided her self in being as knowledgeable as Orochimaru or the Nara's kid, but she came in third place behind those two...

"You see, cherry, The Shiranui clan was only allowed into signing the collaborated treaty suggested by Lord first because of what we had to offer to a now building Konohagakure..."

"Which was?"

"Which was our ties to the spiritual realm.... Out of all the other clan's here in the village why do you think the Shiranui's were left out of certain political aspects of things???? Why was it that we weren't included in the mix of it like the Hyuga's or the Nara's?"...

This was certainly intriguing to the pinkette. So much so that she hadn't even realised they were at their destination....... "Not to sound ignorant or to insult your family's name Genma but I always thought the importance of being included in those meetings were solely based on man power... Or more specifically a clan's strength.... I'm not saying the Shiranui's are weak compared to most-"

"I know you're not"....

"But-" Sakura gave his hand a light squeeze before they sat them selves down... "Over the past decades your family has been the one least involved in konoha's political development.... But now that this topic is out, I wonder whether or not there was a particular reason for that???"... She gave him that skeptical look, the one specially reserved for Kakashi when he was usually up to no good or when trying to outwit the quickness of her mind. 

"Nothing happens with out reason love.. but yes. We are more closer to the spiritual realm that others here in this village. For every Shiranui soul that dies whether he was born, married, or adopted in the family, it lives on here in this place waiting to be reborn in to the future generations. Though if a soul is unworthy it would not be here but to a place befitting of it's crimes. Those butterflies were my aunt yukine, well my great aunt...."

Completely bewildered but still intrigued Sakura sat and listened on as her date uncapped her iced tea.... 

"I'n her life time it was rumored that she always wore red... You see, Yuki had been in love with a man for years and as simple as this may sound, one day it was rumoured he finally noticed her because of a certain piece of garment she chose to wore on that day...After sincerely Paying his complements she became forever more enthralled and decided to never wear anything besides red. Though the story goes far deeper than that... You see, sadly he was married. So having never moved on, Aunt Yukine used the colour as a symbol of her undying love. After her passing my grandmother came to pay her respects following a quite mysterious dream. That's when she suddenly came upon this meadow that seemed to appear out of thin air.... Hidden at the base of the wired grasses were our lovely little friends all covered in red and black, and dancing proudly in the middle of them all stood two stunning Lycaenidae blues, exactly the same shade as her eyes......"....

Genma braced himself on the trunk of the large tree after his short tale and studied his pinkette in silence while she ate up the information he shared....

"Sooo, what you're saying is that the Shiranui clan has a hundred percent chance of reincarnation when they die.??".. skepticism laced her words but slowly she began to understand what he meant.... 

"It's that simple. Not only once but twice over. First as an animal form and secondly after generations of waiting they are born again into a new era, completely in the know of parts of, their former life... The more important the person the greater their chance of rebirth.... But besides that fact we also age differently....."... 

"Wait.... What!!!!.... So you've been-?"

Genma couldn't stop himself from laughing at her. Mouth stuffed with mochie and hands occupied with other assortment of foods, the sight of Sakura made for one funny scene. "No sweetie. I'm as original as you are. No carbon copy or anything. This is my first cycle........ (+_+)..... "God did i just say that?"

"Yes you did.. hahaha!!!!.. no taking back now Genma..."... Barely managing to compose her self least she choked on her food, Sakura gave into her inquisitiveness..... "Sooo I'm little curious, again...."

"About?"...

"Your age for starters and the reason for your clan's disinvolvement with most of the Konoha... "

He smiled, wiping sugary crumbs from the left side of her cheek. Which managed to completely embarrass the shit out of her but hey, at this point she was more interested in his stories than the food..... "For decades other nations had been trying to get their women impregnated by our men in order to secure a chance at rebirth. Any one that is not of Shiranui blood, background or is here without permission will be killed on the spot once they entered. The thing is no matter how destroyed this village becomes, as long as there's at least one member from the main household left, the spirit realm will always exist. Our life is the source of it's existence..... So when I die I will be reincarnated here first until time is near for me to walk this place in human flesh again..."

Understandable enough, but Sakura had tons of questions which of coarse she couldn't stop her self from asking. "I get what you're saying and all Genma, but why was it even considered dangerous for the hokage to enter this place, or your friends for that matter...??"

Finally she was beginning to ask the right questions, he thought. Her mind was quick as always.. "This place relies on our life's energy to survive. It draws from our combined chakras. But if we were to bring outsiders into this place for long periods at a time it would eventually become contaminated, thus ending the rebirth cycle for ever...."

"Yet you brought me here- why??"...

Pausing for several minutes, Genma studied Sakura... She had a right to ask but he had none to lie... He reached out a hand to her and as soon as she took it, she was being cradled in his broad arms.... Thin, manly lips lowered themselves to the right side of her ear before warm soothing breadth danced across it's outer shell. Like Sparks igniting to the tiniest hint of gasoline, Sakura instantaneously relaxed her body into his; easily coming undone by Genma's short show of tenderness.... "That's a secret baby".... The feel of his moist tongue coupled with his sensual whispering completely overpowered that tug-o-war battle with her rational senses..... Sakura almost choked up on her own words, but still not finding her voice she decided to match the taunting shinobie's tone instead...

"Genma.... We should- we-uh?".... Yes, it was quite difficult forming words when the sexiest man you'd ever laid eyes on decided to snake his hands up your thighs without giving the slightest hint as to what he was up to... Biting her lips but still not fighting him, Sakura momentarily recalled their earlier kiss before giving into selfishness once more; further encouraging Shiranui along the way...... 

"We should what, love... Huh... We should perhaps stop?".... Sickening devil had no right teasing the almost breadtless woman in his embrace when his lips were latched onto that weak spot where her neck met her shoulder.... Nodding lazily, Sakura dug her fingers into the grass surrounding them both before snaking them backwards to tug at Genma's long beautiful hair; anything that served as an anchor as he gripped her thighs harder than before......

"What are we doing Genma-ah!"... Teeth sunk themselves into her flesh none too gently.... But her clever lover refused to relent. Instead his hold shifted and soon Sakura found herself sitting firmly on his groin rather than between his long legs... The prominent hardness she felt protruding beneath the confines of Shiranui's zip gave birth to a fresh wave of moisture between her legs; precisely the place his pinkette needed him to touch most. However she dared not ask for more, nor him for that matter for this was nothing more but pointless teasing; or so they both thought.... 

"Sweetie we need to stop before we both lose ourselves... Please?"....

Unfortunately, Genma easily comprehended their situation far better that Sakura knew. Though a major part of him refused to relent... Still, it was mostly dangerous, this game they so willingly participated in. None knew why or how, but definitely both felt something somewhat along the lines of comfort, or perhaps closure from all the pains they suffered through out the years, minor or major they may be when ever the other was around; A truly mind boggling mystery for two strangers that barely traveled beyond the lines of 'good morning Genma senpai, or 'Looking lovely as ever Haruna-chan'...... ... However, having voiced such a pleaful warning mattered not for their tongues decided to meet each other's yet again after this morning's session..... 

Genma took Sakura's lips rougly this time, feeling gentility flee his bones the moment his brown cinnamon eyes connected with that of forested greens... As their tongues connected, moans passed back and forth, secretly sending a message as to how much they were really enjoying themselves..... Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck while shifting her position in his lap, and as soon as her legs settled themselves beside his, Genma shifted away from the base of the cherry blossom tree; allowing her to wrap that milky thighs of hers around his waist. Sanity gave way as madness took over and they began to rock back and forth. Out of desperation of wanting to feel each other's skin, both the moaning pinkette and her breadtless lover sought to find the missing pieces of them selves from one another in the most incomprehensive of ways.... "Ohhh, Gen-ma we ahhh!"....

"Don't stop, God don't stop!".... His whispers matched hers before their tongues connected yet again in unfiltered wildness.... This wasn't about finding completion so much so for Sakura and Genma simply needed to find a place to belong, more specifically a person that understood best the depts of true loneliness, its suffocating force that threatens to consume a person's sanity little by little, eating away at their core until nothing but a hollowed out shell remains; a far cry from who they really are, who they were supposed to be....... ..

Their dance escalated as did the growing seconds where as the moaning pinkette continued to straddle her companion wantonly; but sadly though the stamping feet of deers startled the wrapped up duo and altogether brought their short show or poorly kept desires to a halt..... Breadtless and buzzing, Sakura clung to her lover tightly as did he... Genma Shiranui refused to let her go, and just that he did, by gently laying them both down at the base of the huge tree... Automatically her head found his chest while his fingers trailed a path through her hair.... And as though they were two well seasoned lovers, both parties hadn't the need to explain their actions to the other...... 

Seconds grew into minutes, ticking away slowly with nothing but combined breadths, the sounds of cool breeze rushing over and around their bodies, the calming tone of water rushing down stream and birds chirping their melodious tunes in mid flight, filtered its way to their ears....

"Cherry?"....

"Hmmm?".... Too content to move a muscles despite not being able to enjoy her self to the fullest just now, Sakura threaded her fingers into the wide split at the neck of Shiranui's shirt; idly rubbing soothing circles onto his chest... With each motion tiny bits of her chakra seeped beneath his skin, which further relaxed him, and to Genma's utter dismay, steered his mind back towards the quickly dispelled thoughts of fucking her beneath this mighty tree that carried her name.... ... 

"I just had a silly idea a moment ago... Humor me a little would you?".....

Shifting her position in order to properly see his face, Sakura immediately caught the seriousness in  Genma's gaze.... Something akin to conviction but with a hint of doubt, no doubt, lingering beneath..... "Given that we just dry humped the fuck out of one another probably in a field filled with the roaming spirits of your deceased ancestors sweetie, humoring you would be the least I could...."... Oh he couldn't help but chuckle at that as he swept tendrils of pink locks aside to fully admire the pinkette's beautiful face.... ... "Promise me you'll keep an open mind at best"... 

And again Sakura nodded before resettling her self beside his safe embrace... Funny, she thought. Absolutely hilarious how the presence of Genma Shiranui, Konoha's most eligible bachelor, the last heir to his clan and notorious Playboy became the one she felt most herself with and the safest she'd ever been in years..... 

"I promise sweetie.... I'll keep an open mind".... Words powered by trust flowed easily as a content smile displayed itself across Sakura's pink, plump lips.... "I promise".....


	22. Drastic Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a short chapter this one is. Sorry for the rushness of it guys....

....... Drastic Changes.....

.......

"It's nothing but utter and pure craziness Genma. Could you imagine what Konoha would say??? How our peers would react?"....

"Yes I could. But I think it's worth the risk, that's if you're not scared of taking the plunge with me.".... 

It's seemed like only a month ago since they had that conversation, laying so carelessly in the Shiranui's sacred land, when in fact it was just about one week in actuality...... Genma conjured up a brilliant but risky idea out of thin air on that day and quite easily Sakura allowed her self to be lured in by the sweet promise of company twenty four seven.... His company to be precise....... 

"Move in with me", he said... "Let's take a risk with this and see where it'll take our friendship", he said....... Yeah words seemingly simple as those were anything but simple at this point... And far too easily Sakura found her self accepting his somewhat ridiculous idea with, of coarse one slight change of plans..... Instead of trying this little experiment of theirs at Genma's tiny one bedroom apartment, Sakura suggested the use of her huge, one man occupied house...... Had she tried to bundled together all the stupid things she'd done or had been coaxed into doing through out the many years(making out with one very much gay Kiba Inazuka), this would have topped that mountainous mountain.

But something about the way Genma's suggestion sounded in her ears, appealed to her curiosity just the sweetest of ways. Obviously the fact that his hands had suspiciously been cupping her ass when said line fell from his lips had absolutely nothing to do with her agreeing in the first place; nor the way his lips brushed past her jaw line as his breadth tickled her skin for that matter....  No, Sakura agreed to the Playboy's request with nothing but curiosity riding on her mind. 

The need to gage Konoha's reactions as well as her close friends weren't as demanding as her rising desperation for a form of companionship that solely belonged to her, as well as the fantastic idea of taming Mr playboy himself.......... Yeah, those were the sole reasons why she abruptly decided to open her house a little more to the one man that continuously bombarded her mind for the past week or so. All thoughts to do with her former Sensei took a backseat, however they were still there, lingering, just waiting for the opportune moment to pounce with all their might...... But Genma too also lived there, and he surprisingly managed to overtake a major part of Sakura's world in such a brief window of time..... 

The way he suddenly senses when things aren't ok with her, or when he somehow knows just what to say or how to act when she's down, were remarkable. Perhaps this trait, or gift of his, depends on how one chose to look at it, were the contributing factors for his success with the female populous all these years... No one really knew for sure, but they were admirable trait none the less. A true gentle man he'd be to what ever lucky woman that manages to put her stamp on him.... Though this thought simply didn't sit well with Sakura... Frowning nonsensically to her self had nothing to do with the fact that she was armed with a mop, a broom and a dustpan, and was about to enter the one room in her house she swore never to enter.... Her parents bedroom. 

Five years of neglect, of purposeful abandonment all came crashing down on the pinkette's already crumbling resolve.... That long whispered oath to never past the threshold of their shared quarters awoken her mind in an echo. Those spoken words at their alter were said with such fierece sadness on that fateful day. Merging with the rain and suffocating her throat, the pinkette choked on her sorrows at their graves.....  And now, five long but still struggling years later, here she bowed remorsefully. Completely ready to overturn her words all for the sake of one Genma Shiranui; a thought she was yet to fully comprehend, though it wasn't from lack of trying......

Below, scuffling sounds were heard from the house's main floor as both Naruto and Sasuke too equipped themselves with cleaning utensils.. Their participation in this were only due to fact that she'd been smiling more lately, as Naruto so gracefully pointed out. Though they both knew the reasons for her somewhat upbeat mood rested on Genma's abled shoulders, neither however protested much in the end. Figuring it was easier on their minds if she had the constant presence of a man at home they decided to give their blessings, and now..... Well now they were actually lending a helping hand....... 

This was it now. Most of Genma's belongings were stored in the guest room, which happened to be too small for that fucking giant, so Sakura was left with no other choice but to clear out the next available option, her parents room. It was perfect for him with a huge bed, his own bathroom, enough closet space to store his clothing and all. The only thing they needed to make space for was a place to store all of his weapons. Sakura's storage room was all filled up with scrolls, countless books and of coarse her own weapons as well..... 

"Second thoughts?"....

Turning to regard the always silent shinobie beside her, the sighing pinkette shook her head before slowly turning the knob... "None at all. You guys ready?"

"You bet your ass sis!"... As obnoxious as ever, Naruto hugged his husband by the hips, ready at the go behind Sakura's lead.......

....three hours later.....

"Wow, talk about a work out!"... Naruto plopped himself down beside Sasuke and one totally relaxed pinkette. Handing them each a cold beer, all three members of squad seven fell into comfortable silence while they sipped away........ As usual, and as expected Sakura found herself directly in the middle of her two boys in an obviously lax position...  They were all sweaty and panting, completely covered from head to toe with dirt and dust, but was willing to over look their state in lieu of relaxation........ "Say, Sakura?"... Sasuke jabbed her lightly in the side while turning to throw a leg across her own..... 

"Speak your mind Uchiha but I warn you, right now I'm too tired to care"...... Thebbreathy sight that fell from her lips punctuated as well as gave justice to Sakura's spoken words...

"Are you really ok about this, I mean living with someone isn't easy, trust me I know...." 

"Excuse me!".. immediately Naruto popped up, feeling completely insulted by his husband's statement. But the need to fight against Sasuke's comment was completely overtaken by an unexplainable exhaustion..... However, he too had a few more choosen things to say to their pinkette.... "Listen Saku, it's not that we're trying to break your mind from this, but we just need to know that you're sure about you're decision, both you and Genma to be honest. Are you one hundred percent positive?"....

She turned to regard her best friends with shining eyes of comprehension. His, no, their need to make certain she was doing the right thing was very much expected, though the thing that caught her ridiculously off guard were their willingness in participating with the initial cleaning....."I'm sure"

""Are you?"... Uchiha reterated to which he received a loving embrace.....

"Yes teme, I'm sure. But seriously you guys are dampening my mood now...."

"They are????"....  Instantly all tree parties froze at the sudden intrusion. Turning to investigate, they were met with dark Cinnamon eyes brimming with mischief in their depts...... Genma quite easily snuck into his new residence with the last tidbits of belongings he needed.... Discarding his given keys into a nearby basket that sat on tiny desk near the main entrance of the house, his zori's were next to go before he trailed his way over to Sakura and her two misfits for company..... "Hey there".... His way of greeting the now anxious pinkette came in the form of a tender kiss atop her forehead.. only this time he chose to do so while simultaneously pushing both Sasuke and Naruto aside by their heads.....

"Bastard that was uncalled for!"... The blonde kyuubi vessel protested...

"Sorry boys but my kisses are specially reserved for the princess over there......"...

"What ever", and yes, as expected the last heir to the Uchiha blood line were a man of few words......

"Don't mind them Genma, their just grouchy cause I worked their asses all day with out food....."... Sakura promptly  landed a swift kick to Naruto's ass, but his husband was quick to catch her feet... "Teme!", She argued... "you're in my way!...."

"Seriously, aren't you too grown?"....

Standing over all three members of Team seven, Genma couldn't help but laugh at their jovial nature. More specifically Sakura's own. To see her this carefree and void of stress from the past was quite a feast for the eyes, and mind.... Oh, speaking about feasts... Shiranui back paddled his way away from their banter and headed strait towards the kitchen before garnering their attention the best way he could....

"Mmmmmm, what's that smell?"... Yep, some how he figured Naruto would have been the first one to notice.... 

"I don't know but it sorta smells like...like-"

"Like freshly made Ramen?"... Sasuke craned his neck in the kitchen's direction, followed by Sakura and lastly the blonde loud mouth himself... "Dinner!!!!" Both the pinkette and blonde screamed in the Uchiha's ear unfortunately before tumbling their way over the huge couch....."ohh my God, you heavenly thing!".... 

"Christ, it's just food Sakura!" Sasuke chided but Naruto was quick to retort to that comment....

"It's not just food it's life!".... 

"What ever, brat... Listen up Genma, we've got some questions for both of you..."

"For fuck's sake Sasuke, again with the third degree?"... 

"It's just some questions love..".. Genma was quick to reassure. "What's up?"...

Eyeing his husband, the uchiha urged Naruto with a harsh glare before he finally relinquished his bowl of noodles.... "Seriously?... Fuck me!"..

"Dobe, common on..... Listen, we just want to know how long you two are planning on keeping this a secret, and more importantly who are we supposed to keep it from?"...

Fair enough question, Sakura figured... But the only ones aside from her team mates that knew about her and Genma's some what friendship/ relationship thingy were Kotetsu, Izumo, remarkably Ero-sanin and Orochimaru by extension. No one else needed to know, not even Genma's own parents..... Turning to regard the pondering man beside her, she quickly jabbed him in the gut...

"Ouch!!!? What- what is it?"...

For the love of Christ, dam ass had zoned out..... Rolling her eyes at him, Sakura decided to fill the boy's in on what exactly they were up to... "Listen it's no big deal... No one needs to know that Genma and I are doing this. We're just two people living together, and that's that. Whether Konoha knows or not will be up to fate."

"She right guys", Shiranui slunked an arm around his pinkette's shoulders. "We'll just leave it all up to fate, more like rolling with punches as they comes..."

"And what if things don't work out between you two, I mean what ever lable you both give to this weird friendship of yours; be it an actual romantic relationship or something more plutonic along the way.... What happens then when things go unexpectedly sour, and trust me they will"...... Dam Uchiha brat and his big fucking mouth... Though his reasoning was note worthy had merits, tons and tons of merits..... But thankfully it was Genma's turn now to answer those 'what ifs' questions cause Sakura sure as fuck had none to give.. "Although this is fairly new to Sakura and myself, and we know it'll take a while for us to work comfortably around each other, I have no doubt in my mind that everything is gonna be alright..."

"You speak with such convictions."....

"Yes you do".... Sakura added behind Naruto's response.... "Even im not so sure right now... But having saying that, I'm still obviously willing to give it a shot.."

Shiranui's half embrace turned into a full on hug. All though Sakura was fully seated while trying to stuff her face, he still found a way to grant her one... "As long as you're willing babe, that's all that matters..."... And yeah, his every mannerisms so far around team sevens baby were actually Cute, in an upsetting kinda way.... No one dared to be that close and intimate with Sakura in their presence except them. But Genma sure wasn't being subtle about his intentions neither... They just hoped she came out of this unscathed for Kami knows Sakura's had one hell of a life....... "It's settled then. From today onwards we hand her over to you Shiranui Sensei"...

"Excuse me, what the-!!!!!!"

"Yeah Genma, Sakura's all yours..." Naruto added, completely blocking their pinkette from finishing her sentence..... 

"I'll do my best, trust me on this guys..." Shiranui reassured both youths while managing to shut Sakura up..... He knew he was going to get it big fucking time once they were gone, but he couldn't find it within himself to care about such things at this moment when content was continuously swelling his heart....... Sakura Haruno didn't know it yet, but Genma Shiranui had some major plans in store for their future, despite the many hurdles he knew they were sure encounter.... 


	23. From Friends to housemates to Bedmates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time skip in the next chapter, not a big one at that, but probably by a month or two just to get the story really going. God I swear it wasn't supposed to be this long, but f"*k, looking back I can't believe I've already written 23 chapters????(^^)

.... From Friends to housemates to.. Bedmates?.....

..."so this is my room huh cherry?".... Plunging atop his freshly made bed, shiranui made himself much too comfortable, completely unable to see the escalating level of unease that kept on building each second Sakura spent in what was once her parents room..... Though she seemed all there during the initial clean up, the underlying fact still remained and serves as a painful reminder of their deaths... However, having been completely overtaken by their absence, she reigned in her focus instead on the giddy man occupying their bed....... 

"Yep. This is yours from now on, unless you prefer the guestroom"... 

Rolling over on his side, Genma gave her a sly smile before all together leaving his new bed. "It's nice, and I very much appreciate the offer love but"..... He strode past her and headed straight towards the opposite room while managing to ignore that confused look on Sakura's face..... Seconds after he was in her room, bouncing much too comfortably on her own bed and totally unawares of the bewildered expression now marring his pinkette's face. With one brow quirked questioningly, Sakura stood a few inches from Genma while he continued to rolled all over what was once her neatly made bed; sighing in content and hugging pillows as though he were a nine year old.... "Now that's what I'm talking about.... This is true comfort right here, no doubt about it!"....

"Excuse me, Just what the-??".... With barely a second to react Sakura found her self unexpectedly snatched during mid sentence formation and was now being cradled in her new house mate's arms..... "Aahhh Genma what the-!!!."

"Yep, I knew it... From now on cherry this is where I'll sleep...!" Smug bastard didn't even give her a chance to retort; instead he managed to fully caged her in beneath his huge built. Long flowing brown hair created a curtain of silk around the pinkette's astonished face as deep cinnamon brown stared down at her... Gone were Genma's former playful expression and out came a more sly looking one; the kind that immediately conjures suspicion...  

With her pleas caught in her throat, Sakura's body refused to budge from being in such a close and dangerous position.... Don't get her wrong, they did have their fun from time to time, but nothing too overly excessive. Just a little gropping, or perhaps few heated exchange of tongue twaddling , oh and not forgetting their  dry humping session a week ago. But now, to be caught in this intimate position, where it was just the two of them completely alone and behind locked doors, Sakura's mind was on the verge of malfunction since she came clean with herself and the sudden feelings she developed for Genma.....

"No buts cherry", soft, soothing and wispy, his voice tickled her nerves in the sweetest of ways, which instantly wiped every bit of protest from mind... This wasn't weird in the least possible form, which was pretty fucking weird in it self entirely... They way Shiranui continued to drive Sakura's world nuts by easily using mere undecorated words was astounding, to say the least... However as simple and easy to understand they may be, his voice on the other hand was yet another devil all on it's own..... "I can never live in the same house with you and not have us sleep beside each other every night". Genma brushed his right cheek against hers slowly, deliberately while capturing both of her hands above her head... Not ignoring Sakura's blush tainted face, he moved his way down to her neck, opting for a quick bite; trying his utmost to secretly claim this woman he so madly fell in love with in such a short time...

Sakura on the other hand couldn't even utter a single word muchless move her well secured limbs. It was always like this with Genma. Intimate contact with him usually left her all imobile or worst, completely unresponsive which had nothing to do with him but her own fight to not devour this man the way she truly desired.... The fight was real, the struggle worst but he was winning with ever ticking second. Of coarse he would want to sleep in her room, of coarse he would find her bed more warm and welcoming since they'd both promised to be each other's rock through the thick and thin. Fuck, come to think of it this kinda sounds like a dam marriage, minus the ring but what the hell was she to do now that they both hopped from being friends to housemates to fucking sleep mates????? 

And worst part was that Sakura found her self completely unwilling to refuse this man anything he so desired; which wasn't healthy on both of their parts but Genma Shiranui had slowly festered like a poorly treated sore, completely managing to overtake her world in little to no time with out her realizing as much; and Sakura wasn't even all that sure if this was a bad thing or a good thing, yet.... However with sharp intensity emanating form his facial expression, lord knows she'll be putty in his hands so why fight it, why robb herself the much coveted chance at securing one of Konoha's most eligible shinobie bachelor????....

With resolve to not let a chance as this go wasted, Sakura secured her feet around Genma's hips... Locking her legs intimately around him she added just a little bit of tease to her act and watched as his eyes go completely wide with shock.... To further her plans she bit her bottom lip and turned her head to the left, exposing her porcelain coloured neck in the process... If that wasn't an invitation to do as he pleased then Genma didn't know what was. But one thing was for sure, he wasn't about to pass up another chance at staking his claim on the most beautiful human being in his life right now.....

It felt like hours since Sakura completely surrendered to her new bed mate, waiting patiently for him to make the next move... Her brows began to twitch in annoyance and slowly they were starting to frown up; unknowingly making her seem even more cute than before..... He couldn't help it nor himself for that matter, Genma most certainly couldn't take it anymore. Barely managing to suppress his chuckles he decided to give both him and his beauty what they desired....  All Sakura felt were moist lips gently nipping her ear lobe before a wet tongue began to trail it's way down the side of her exposed flesh... Gasping at contact her eyes flew open in a flash but were quick to shut tight in the next instant.... 

"Ahhhh!!!! Gen-ma!".... Soft but not merely soft enough his name left her mouth in a strangled cry... Hard but definitely hard enough to leave a mark, Sakura arched her back a little while trying to lessen the already minimum space that dared separate their bodies.... God she knew what he was doing, and should have been rather pissed at him for marking up her skin but fuck, it felt Devine to be wanted, to belong entirely to one that wanted you in return.... 

"Shhhh cherry... You want the whole block to know where sleeping together ???"... Ok, so Genma didn't think twice before dishing out his words, so Sakura couldn't be blamed for the many inappropriate images her filthy mind just conjured up; so obviously he was just being a tease. A dam good one at that... Gaining the freedom of using her hands at last, the pinkette quickly wrapped her arms around him before securing his lips. Smiling much to cockily to himself, Genma Shiranui dove straight into their kiss with little to no reserve as to where his hands began to roam... Of coarse he wasn't about to fuck Sakura senseless, however there was absolutely nothing wrong with a little make out session, was there?... 

"Ahhhhhh my eyes!!!!!"..... Loud, shrilled and screechy like Naruto's voice rudely impregnated their moment like nails on a chalk board... "Ohhh my goddddd.  Serious-fuckingly ????... TEME, TEME??"

"Oi, whats with the shouting?"... And like clock work, Uchiha followed suite with his uninterested theme, though he still managed to back his husband up a little...... "We were gone for like an hour and already you two are at it?"... 

"This is my room jack asses, I'll have who ever I want, when ever I want them in it ok!"...... Yep, she was definitely not ok with Naruto and Sasuke ruining her and Genma's moment, however she was about to be even more pissed...

"Ohhh no you don't!"

Sasuke eyed Naruto who in turned eyed Genma before all eyes fell on Sakura...... Genma quickly composed himself, more like re righting his clothing before making his way over to the boys, who obviously invited themselves into her room like always... Firmly placing himself between them, Shiranui folded his arms and hardened his glare. Of coarse his chances at intimidating Sakura were zero to nill, if that made enough sense but, there was nothing against him trying since this was about keeping a certain silver headed some one out and away from even entering this house...... "Im afraid I'll have to disagree with that cherry..."

Eh????

If looks could kill they'd be dead fucking men, however Sakura was always the calm and collected one in the group, beside their sensei.... "Ohhhh I think you better explain, Gen.ma.Sh.ra.nui".... As Sakura punctuated her words with heat, Naruto on instincts slowly took a step back with Sasuke trying to follow suit; trying be the main word for Genma had already countered his escape.... The Uchiha spared him a what the fuck look but nope, it was futile to plead..... Sighing to himself, Genma took on a look of complete defeat, a painfully vulnerable mask the pinkette saw one time too many, and you know what???? It was more than enough to tame her wild tendencies... She new this look, this poorly crafted mask and was sure that she wouldn't have seen it again, but clearly her assumptions were dead wrong;  And it hurt like hell to think that she was the one that unknowingly brought it up to the surface..... 

Retracing his steps, her new house mate took the floor. By kneeling at her hight, Genma took the seiza position and watched silently, slowly how dreadful realization painted itself across Sakura's face. Unfortunately though his next words were not going to make it any better but he just wanted her to live a stress free life, even if it was with or without him. 

"Cherry?"... Soft again, as though placating a child.. Sakura didn't mind in the least.."look at me will you?.. a full minute passed before she finally did... "I don't care who you give permission to enter into your room, your house or your heart" sad, almost tearful eyes looked down at him but Genma also noticed strength in those water filled pools of weakness. With one hand he caressed her cheek gently, coaxing her now turned face back to his for he knew that she was quickly catching on to what he was about to say.... "He may be your sensei, my best friend. Fuck he'll even be the village's next Hokage and a really wonderful friend  but right now he's the most toxic one in your life"...

Tears trickled down both cheeks but a smile however fell on Sakura's face.... The hand that caressed her was caught between delicate slender ones and held into a tight clasp... With brightly shining emerald orbs, the last drop of salty liquid freed itself without remorse before the pinkette took a deep breath.... She needed to do something quick, anything to convey the sincerity in Genma's gesture... She wasn't crying because he was acting like a man but because he truly cared about her. His words as harsh as they were, held truth and one she had niggling at the bank of her mind since her and Kakashi's last encounter.... And judging from the looks on both of her boys faces, it wasn't too bold of her to assume that they too had already came to this very conclusion. Figures, they were far too calm and mellow around Shiranui Genma, a man that was rumored to have screwed the entire female populous of Konoha; though ridiculous as it may seem, it was still a pretty famous rumor and played a major factor in both of their decisions to keep this, what ever they had a secret until they completely figured their lives out. They both were unlucky when it came to love so why not be unluckily in love together?.....

"You fool"... She whispered. "Dont you think I know that already?".. Sakura words lacked bit, and held nothing but conviction. Conviction on her part to keep Kakashi Hatake completely away from her now healing heart. And you know what?... It was beginning to feel dam good, this sensation of moving on, of turning over a new leaf.... She couldn't have asked for anything more. Kakashi had successfully managed to upturn her life with of coarse her own help over the past few years, but now, in a little under a month Genma had began fixing all of her problems, both hers and his.... And she couldn't be anymore greatful than she already were.... 

"Thank you!"...

"No thank you"... He corrected before pulling her into his arms, and of coarse onto the floor.... They stayed like that for about several minutes, several heart stopping, love filled minutes, completely content in their own happy bubble... That's until......

 

"Soooooooo.... my beer's getting hot!"

Eh?

What the fuck?

Three pairs of eyes dipped in collective irritation, darted towards Naruto.... Both Genma and Sasuke were about to reprimand him with their fists, but it was Sakura that saved his ass simply by bursting out in loud bouts of uncontrolled laughter... soon after Genma as well as one truly astonished Uchiha joined in the fun at Naruto's expanse, missing of coarse the slight show of panic slowly melting off of his worried face...

"Common, teme and I brought booze to celebrate you guys moving in together..."

"Ohhh I'm not about to pass that offer up!"... Shiranui helped his pinkette to her feet. 

"Hey if you wanna truly have some fun why not ask her to bring the good stuff out?"... Naruto jabbed the older jounin in his side as they all made their way down to the lower flat of the house....

"Huh... What good stuff?"...

"Wait.... Didn't you know?"... Ok so Clearly Naruto was on to something here with the way Sakura began to glare at him... ... "Common Sakura, don't be so mean, after all, wasn't I the one that helped you snag those from baa-chan?"

"Those are off limits and Orochi helped me not you!".. She protested, though not merely strong enough..."Besides both Genma and I have to work tomorrow so we can't over do it tonight...."

Ok, so now Shiranui's interests were peaked, the Orochimaru part stored away for later of coarse... Abandoning what he was doing, he instantly  appeared beside Naruto, the cheif perpetrator.... "Are the old hag's liquor that good?"....

"The Best in the world, but they pack a very mean punch the next day..."... Seriously, did Sasuke think that that warning was enough to deter him, or Naruto for that matter???... Nope, not in the least.... In a flash Genma appeared beside Sakura, with eyes all doe like and a droppy smile to boot... "Sakura sweet heart?"... Words dipped in a suspicious amount of honey fell from his smug mouth... "Wouldn't it be nice to at least crack the seal on one just for-"

"NO"

"No?"

Ok so this was going to be more difficult than he thought but still, with Naruto backing him(Blondie showing the thumbs up behind Teme's back) he was sure to succeed. .... "Fine, but be that as it may cherry, can't you just give in for one night, pretty please?"

"Nope".... Fun it was to watch a grown man beg, Sakura mentally mused... Still Genma Shiranui wasn't about to have his way, nor the other idiot for that matter..."Don't think I cant see you over there Naruto!"..

"Huh? What are you on about now, pinkie?"...

"Don't huh me, and as for you Shiranui, the answer is still nooooo. A big, fat, juicy irifutable NO!!!!!"...

.

"Wanna bet on it?"

.

"My answer remains the same"

.

.  
.

By ten pm Sakura and Company were drowning in their third bottle of stolen booze. Genma were so out of it that he was attempting to stick both his hands into the electric fire place, completely hallucinating from Tsunade's strong brew. The Uchiha brat was almost out cold and falling off of the couch; head almost touching Genma's that sat on the ground completely stupafied now by the floor rug; and as for Naruto, well...... that idiot started waltzing by himself to some imaginary song after their first bottle. Proudly Sakura stood amongst them, being the one least affected her smile remained bright but filled with so much mischief.... However she had just one thing now on her mind, something quite clever and promised to be perfect blackmail material in the future.... Ohh her devil horns were  beginning to poke out now. She just needed to find her-

"Where the hell did I put....ohh, found you....!".... She had them now. Aahhh life was certainly sweet wasn't it?.. with the flick of a thumb Sakura switched her phone camera on...."seriously I wasn't about to pass up such an opportunity. Hahahah!"


	24. ........ Beautiful Surprise......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, so I said I would have done a time skipped by a few months but, I totally scraped that idea and just went in for the kill. Hope you like it and hopefully there might be some smut in the next chapter.

......Beautiful surprise......

Like nails being hammered forcefully in to wood; a pounding rythm that drove on and on, banging one time two, then three times four and forever more it goes. Yes, this nagging sort of sensation that will fully calls to your attention kept on growing, increasing it's tempo until tired but hardened emerald eyes clashed in the split of a second with that of pleading onxy's... 

Green ice captured the longing gaze of sympathy in that brief moment before it's master for the first time turned her self away with out feeling so much as a tiny hint of want towards the other.... Oh it was pretty clear in that instant that Sakura no longer felt the need to be near him, to be up and under her long time sensei. Yes, that's what her gaze meant.... In the bustling hours of mid morning, the hokage's office had been packed from every corner with top officials, elite jounins including a much too tired looking and obviously hung overed Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and of coarse the one man that couldn't control his fucking gaze , for the love of God Genma Shiranui.. 

Sakura spent an agonizing three hours expelling large quantities of alcohol from their systems this morning. Good thing too for the allied nation's council members issued an early hearing for this year's chunin exams... With Sakura being a member of said officials, it came as no surprise when one of the elite captains of the ANBU force came knocking at the unholy fucking hour of four am.... Fortunately he used the doorbell instead of just popping up like they always did. Thank heavens too for Kami knew rumors about Shiranui Genma cuddling up on the living room carpet with Sakura Haruno would have spread like wild fire before the sun even peaked on the horizon.... 

Dead looking, almost to a state of zombification, her team mates and roomie were the first to fly the coup as soon as Tsunade uttered "meeting ajorned until the end of the month"... The rest however were lost since Naruto quickly and ungracefully puked all over Anko-senpai's new leather boots. Yeah, aside from laughing their asses off, the entire room and old boring councils, much to Tsunade's utter dismay were witnesses to the snake summoners infamous fouled mouth.. 

Anko Mitarashi was well known for being quite the rowdy type, but even more well known for her black tongue..... Two hours later, which wasn't so long ago, Ero sanin came rushing back with a very defeated looking Naruto being dragged from the back of his orange hoodie. With Sasuke in tow whom continuously rolled his eyes between every twenty seconds, the room was ridiculously reduced into something akin to a glamorous jail cell; for the kiyubi vessel that was. 

It was futile to fight, that much the blonde knew to be true so he resigned himself to his fate, with a rumbling tummy begging out for lunch. Ah, yes lunch. The much awaited hour for almost every occupant of the large office. Sasuke sat guarding his husband while Jiraiya and Tsunade negotiated over the phone with old man Ichiraku.... Seriously, those two loved a bargain.... However, besides the painful fact that Kakashi's gaze continued to linger on her every move ever so often, Sakura was actually looking forward to Shizune's interception.... And not a moment too soon the kind brunette slowly came swooping in carrying her and the copy nin's lunch.... 

Not to be upset or envious of the obvious fact that Shizune really did know how to care for him, Sakura, instead of frowning at the given sight, remained much too upbeat about the arrival of her own lunch.... Password cherry, she believed was what he'd whispered before leaving amongst the thick crowd hours ago.... As usual Genma never ceased to amaze her and it was quickly becoming a quirk of his, a sweet gesture she couldn't do with out anymore.... Seriously, between the four of them having breakfast, attending meetings, running away form creepy Anko, how the hell did he even get the time to prepare lunch? First of all everyone had work this morning, so that meant no slacking off and secondly, Genma looked no better than the state Naruto was under. So needless to say Sakura was quite curious to see what sort of tricks this man had lodged up that beautifully shaped ass of his.... 

Sniffling at the wicked scent of chocolate, had her senses renewed with much vigour. It was one particular odour her and only her gained the prevelidge of identifying as her Genma. Seriously when did he become her Genma? ... Such an unfathomable thought and yet it was forever fascinating how quickly he got under her skin and into her heart. Then again, thinking back on the days past, Sakura knew all too well the how's and why's of how their relationship thingy came to be. It wasn't the classic rescue the damsel in distress ploy but, the kind gestures of one heart who knew from first hand experience the true agony of being lonely. 

Simple as it may seem and completely predictable. Perhaps that's why they became such great friends in a little under a month's time. One man broken beyond recognition, one woman completely overtaken by despair, found them selves staring each other down on opposites sides of the mirror; a spark was lit, and instantaneously the desire for companionship had burst into a growing flame and, had never been so demanding than it were in that swift moment when Sakura accidentally identified a part of her pain hidden in the depts of Genma Shiranui's eyes... Yes that moment sent her world topsy turvy for she felt that she was alone, just idly getting by as time rushed past her. Genma became her anchor, the thing that slowed it all down. Their pains indentified with each other's and acted as in the form of magnets. And now his sweet calming scent and the electrifying rhythm of his chakra were the only things keeping her sane in a world of madness.... 

Strange, he wasn't here but still completely managed to capture her attention all the same. Thoughts of her feelings and one night stand with her former Sensei were transformed into images of her and Genma together, just simply being in each other's warm company... And that was all Sakura needed for better functionality through out her day.. She was scared yes, but remained optimistic of their now blossoming relationship uh-thingy. The countless rumours and his reputation weren't just mere words and idle gossips one could easily cast aside; however, instead of being saddened by it all, she remained optimistic in the eyes of doubt; something most couldn't pull off. Either that or Sakura just didn't give a flying fuck about what Konoha had to say about her happiness, not any more, at least....

KNOCK KNOCK... KNOCK!!!

"Yes, what is it?".... Tsunade lazily inquired. Though her tone lacked none of that majestic authority the tittle of Hokage carried. 

"It's me Hokage-sama and uh- there's some one here for Sakura-sama as well" ... There was no mistaking it, that voice exclusively belonged to Genma fucking Shiranui. Code word cherry-chan? What the fuck was that all about and why is he here again? Ohh something definitely some where was up and both of her antennas were beginning to twitch.... However Sakura Haruno wasn't the only person in the room that felt a bit suspicious of Genma's arrival... Kakashi sat much too quietly in his corner and remained pretty much the same even after Tsunade gave them permission to enter. His thoughts had flown all the way back to the night of Naruto's and Sasuke's anniversary, more specifically the memory of Sakura and his bestfriend in each other's arms, dancing far more intimately than they should have.... 

"Finally!!!" Jiraiya sighed after noticing both his and the Hokage's lunches being delivered by the senbon sucking king. Sakura on the other hand was about to take her seat when the old man came into view. And yes, he was the very same old man Genma sent to deliver her the flowers and both sets of keys.... 

Clever bastard, what was he playing at now....

"Good day Sakura-sama. Forgive my tardiness but my master has ordered lunch for you and of coarse"- he turned to regard one smirking Sasuke and a drooling Naruto before refocusing his attention back towards her. "Your two friends".....

Son of bitch. That Shiranui thought he was so fucking smart showing up here at the same time with his servant did he?  Pretending he had no fucking clue what was happening... God, she knew that both of her boys were finding this situation rather amusing no doubt. And although she really wanted to gauge Genma's reaction, Sakura quickly decided against it since he obviously was being a sneaky bastard again... Still she couldn't help but laugh, being a bit more impressed with his cockiness than she should have.

"These here my-lady are the dishes he prepared for you and your comrades."... The old guy kindly handed them over with nothing but a huge Cheshire grin on his face. Yep, the old coot knew of his master's plan all along.... 

"Thanks so much, and please tell that fool I say-" but the words didn't come for Sakura began to laugh even louder than before.... "Please forgive me i- ha- I'm so haha. I'm so-"....

"It is alright my lady, I'm sure my master knows exactly what you'll say...".... And off he went, not even exchanging a glance with the sneaky snake that stood in the very same room.... The pinkette on the other hand just couldn't gather her bearings... Aside from the bewildering looks of Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi (despite how much he tried to seem unaffected by the fact that his pinkette had an admirer) Sakura Haruno wanted in that moment to waltz her way up to her fool and give him a big kiss. But she couldn't and that thought alone was enough to calm her down, but in a more somber kind of way. 

"Oh dear sweet kami!" She face palmed her self but the sight of her Genma making his departure, perhaps to go have his share of lunch somewhere secluded just didn't sit well with her.... "Genma hey!"...

He froze, mostly curious as to what she was up to rather than being scared at the prospect of her giving away their little secret.... "What's up?"

"Nothing much but why don't you join us for lunch, I mean there's more than enough food here. Besides I bet Sasuke forgot to thank you for getting him out of that bind the other day............. Am I right Sasuke?"..... Yep, she was deffinitely up to no good. Thankfully her best friend knew as much and decided to play along, just to see if these two were smart enough to outwit the old hag and Kakashi as to the true nature of their actual relationship.

"Huh- what bind?"...

 

Ohhh fucking snap... They all forgot about that idiot Naruto.... Turning to stare at him were dangerous glares from all three parties involved, though the most murderous one came from his husband..... "Don't you remember dobe?.... That time Genma-Senpai helped us out when-"

"What the hell are you talking about teme I don't remember any-"..... 

Silence.......

Nothing but absolute silence for ten full seconds before realization Sparked in naruto's baby blues...."ohhhhh that time. Shit sorry Genma-Senpai I'm hungry you know so my memory's a bit screwed up"...

Deep breadths of relief exited their lungs simultaneously...

"You think?"... Sakura sassed but Shiranui steered the topic back on track, for all of their sakes.... Seriously that blonde asshole was going to get it big time.... "If you'll have me Sakura-chan, just as long as the Hokage and company doesn't mind?"....  Turning to face them, he was met with no resistance at all, but something cold in his best friend's eyes slightly made him uncomfortable. Still, he persisted and happily sauntered his way over o his secret love and their two Idiots.... "Thanks for having me cherry-chan"

Sakura scooted over and made place for him at her desk. With Sasuke sitting beside Nars, it meant that Genma got the one beside her, which was absolutely fucking perfect...... They began eating, sharing light discussion that weren't all that imporant to begin with..... Genma was thrilled and shocked at his pinkette's boldness. He hadn't planned on this happening but Sakura decided to meet him half way which was just fucking splendid. Now if only he could do something to stop Kakashi's not so subtle stares or more frightening, Jiraiya's ever so often smirk..... That man's look could easily make him shit himself........ However no one was prepared for the incoming question, nor for it to be asked by one who hadn't the right to ask in the first place...

"So Sakura?"...... Calm, gruff but a little bit of irritation lined his tone. Kakashi focused his attention undivided on his ex student. He didn't know what he wanted, just that he was curious as to whom it was that had been constantly buying gifts for her, his ex student, his Sakura who was once a girl but now a beautiful woman in the eyes of numerous leaches, himself not excluded.... "Who's the lucky guy?"..... 

And there it was......

They all froze. Every single person in the room, though most did so out of curiosity's sake rather than the fear of a secret well secured amongst four, no, make that five others, for Kami knew Jiraiya was on to them....... Swallowing her well prepared meal, Sakura was about to rudely put him down but, fortunately she was abled to reign her incoming outburst, least she unintentionally gave them away. The one that stood a more dangerous threat to her and Genma's sudden relationship uh-thingy was her God mother, Tsunade. Sakura was sure of it. Instant death with out an explanation would have been Genma's demise........ Still, it was time to do things in a dimplomatic way, especially when it came to kakashi. She was a woman of words, wasn't she? A brilliant doctor, prodigy of the current hokage and the next slug queen of Konoha; words were her weapon, her tools weren't they?.....

"Just some one important to me, Sensei that's all"... Short and well on point, she continued with her meal, definitely not missing the tightness that etched itself momentarily on Genma's face. 

"Is that so girlie... And pray do tell, when and where did this happen?"....

So there it was. His plan all along. Asking the first obvious question was his move, the rest however, were up to Tsunade. So kakashi was purposely baiting both her and hokage with the hopes of getting his way. Well well well. It was sure unfortunate indeed that they forgot just whom they were dealing with....... 

"I'm sorry MOM!... But this is really personal to me and I would really love it if you'll all just let me be this once. Just this once."....

Strange indeed. Now this caught Tsunade's full attention. Sakura wasn't one to hide things from her; not that she tells her everything about what's happening in her life to begin with either, but still. This involves a man, a male companion that has been doting on her far too much lately. Now that she's being this stubborn about disclosing her private affairs, Tsunade just couldn't leave well enough alone, for too long. "Oh common Sakura, we're only trying to figure out if he's good enough for you dear. You know that don't you?"

"Yes I do but just leave this one up to me would you?.... Just trust my decision"..... That's was all she wanted them to do...

"You know I wont, right?" Tsunade out right refused. But still, the pinkette refused to let Kakashi have his way.... It was time for her to put an end to all of this..... Strongly focusing on her food and Genma on the other side, she measured her words carefully. It wouldn't do her good to incur her God mother's wrath by being rude. That would just garner the exact opposite of what she was after, plus it meant that that copying son of a bitch was getting his way. He had no right, no fucking right at all. Didn't he said to move on from him, to not love him anymore because he'd found some he loved instead?.... He not only shoot her down but played on her weakness and then proceeded to robb her of her right to love him freely. Hell fucking no. Hatake Kakashi wasn't about to get his way by prying into her life now....

"Listen well all of you. All you did and I'm talking to both you sensei and shishou, all you did when it came to my love life was nothing but chase away the guys I was interested in. No one was ever really good enough, so I searched a little closer to home, but it turned out he wasn't good enough either, no that's not right.... He was good enough, more than enough but I was not the one he wanted".... She needed not say whom but the party involved knew who he were. Needless to say Genma didn't miss the sudden crest fallen expression his best friend decided to wear in that moment. Guilty conscience he figured.... Sakura, payed him no particular mind, kakashi that was. Instead she sat back, folded her arms and thought once again before continuing...."I was a mess, even before that and every one in this room failed to catch on. I couldn't fuction right for days unending, hell I even tried to-"

"SAKURA!...... That's enough, please just!"....

"Sorry Naruto... Anyways", she quickly recollected herself... "What im trying to say is that he pulled me out the darkness when I thought I was alone. He became my rock, still is and I'll be fucking damned if any of you ruin this fot me. Especially you two. So after today they'll be no attempts of any kind, of you getting in to my private affairs... Not until I know that this is it for me..."

Silence and more silence even well after several minutes..

 

Well, she did it all right. And you know what, it felt fucking wonderful to put them, more specifically Kakashi in his place. God, Sakura needed Genma so badly in that moment but she held back, choosing to play it off cool when she knew that he too longed to touch her just as much, if only to make certain she was alright.... But they couldn't and both kept them selves in check........ Lunch passed slowly for them now, the air littered with awkwardness and niggling suspicions mostly coming from Tsunade and of coarse the copying bastard's direction.... It didnt escape either of them just how okay both Naruto and Sasuke were with her and this man they had yet to meet... Strange indeed, but for now they conceded. Well the Hokage did out of identifying just how much Sakura really needed them out of her hair. Kakashi however, well he was on his merry old way to becoming a complete asshole.....

"Uhh- it was nice of you guys to have me over for lunch but I'm afraid I have to get going now." The world's most brilliant actor he was. Still, Sakura was relieved at Genma's calmness, though she knew that deep down inside he was probably pissed fucking mad.... Still, she didn't want to remain here either, not in Kakashi's presence anymore. "You know what Genma-senpai I'm heading out as well. I kinda lost my appetite, walk me to the center would you?".....

He didn't even needed to think about it. Genma was too happy for God knows he wanted to leave this fucking room, he really wanted to, least he did something stupid to jepordize all of their efforts in keeping their business their own by punching the shit out of his best friend..... 

"It's no problem at all Sakura-chan".... And out he lead her, both turning their backs on the entire room... They remained silent as they walked. From the streets that lead to the Hokage's tower to the one that brought them straight towards the medical center. However, Sakura walked passed her stop much too quietly, wordlessly, knowing that Genma was sure to follow, and he did. He kept his distance from her appropriately, and followed her very steps as though they were mimicking the beat of his heart; smooth and peaceful, yet completely being torn apart from the inside by anger and a need for the one he  longed to hold...... And not a moment too soon he found himself completely encompassed in a warm, but desperate embrace. 

 

Hidden well behind a row of thickly leaved branches that hung over head, Sakura engulfed him as though she stood the chance of not seeing him ever again, as though he were about to head off into enemy territory. And it was frightening just how much she trusted him, just how much she cared and needed him, perhaps not as much as he needed her, but Genma couldn't let go, not now when her vulnerability  was screaming out for him to sooth. 

"I'm sorry baby", he cooed knowing dam well she was weeping onto his chest. "Sakura look at me", he asked but when she did, it broke his heart all over again "Don't be sad. You did the right thing by asking for your space. You shouldn't be sad about this. I'm proud of you baby"... Genma gently kissed her forehead before taking her lips lightly. But it was the push Sakura needed. With out warning she invaded his mouth like a hungry woman bent on getting her way.... There was nothing Genma could have done but to reciprocate and then some. They completely managed to unhinged the other with their kisses. Wild like fire yet completely contained they devoured each other's mouths. Genma's hand found purchase in Sakura's beautiful pink hair, threading his fingers softly before tightening his grip at the back of her head... 

 

"Mmmm!"  She moaned into his mouth but the rush that came with that moment of pain felt like heaven to her. She felt his tongue, flexible and wicked on hers, fighting, battling for dominance and knew that they were beyond gone, not that she cared.  

Ripping his head band and tie off, Genma flipped their positions before those two items made it to ground. He backed Sakura up again a nearby tree with their mouths still going at each other's with out reserve. Soon she was wrapping her legs around his waist and he had her completely pinned against the huge tree. With his cock as hard as iron Genma couldn't control himself anymore, he couldn't take the desperation of their situation. That high that came with the knowledge of being wanted, with the way Sakura stood up for him and the person he was, the hopes and obvious feelings she carried for him. He couldn't take it anymore and wished to all god, or ancient ancestors looking down on him for control. Fuck, Sakura wasn't letting up, it was as though she had gone mad, drunk on their emotions and the steady grinding of his cock against her covered pussy... They wanted each other, needed each other so badly but not here, not now when suspicions were this high in the air; so the next best thing came to mind. There was no such thing as a quick fuck, nor will there ever be when it comes to Sakura. Dry humping the shit out of each other however, was something else entirely and, unfortunately their only option right now...  

"God I can't take it any more Genma, I need this, I need you!" She whispered hotly with eyes closed while he dragged his tongue along the curve of her throat. One hand supporting her neck, the other quickly found it's way under her top, and was now massaging her left breast."ah, Gen-ma I want you!"

"You will baby, fuck -" and he went to work by licking a wet trail across her nipple. Sakura was robbed of her words yet again as soon as his tongue began to play with her nipple. Her legs tightened around him and the constant press of his cock amplified that heat and desperation tenfold around them... Moaning shamelessly and grinding on each other they cared not of who came looking now, or who might have followed them. Not when this felt too good, too wonderful to even stop... Genma rotated between kisses and bites but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough to satiate them both, and his partner obviously knew this.

"Please don't make me beg, please please Genma, ah-!"... Jesus Christ, Sakura wasn't playing fair at all, which was quickly making him loose his fucking control...."oh god. Just do it, we have plenty of time to get it right, I need you to fuck me like you want me, like I want you!!!" 

Yes, she definitely wasn't playing fair....

"Sakura, you don't know what you're asking me to do. I'm not against taking you but are you-" She grabbed him by both sides of his face and leveled their gaze. Sincerety, and need, desperation and hunger; emotions that were visible in both of their eyes, emotions that spoke numbers as to what they were doing to each other. Genma didn't want to take her like this, no, definitely not like this. So hot and hungry, void of reasoning but perhaps it was their way of doing things. All couples had their own rythm, their own style so perhaps this was theirs; to feel a longing for the other that seemed to be rooted so deep down in their cores, a longing that kept on persisting like a wild beast bent on having it's way.... Tears gathered at the sides of Sakura's eyes, little glistening beads of liquid. She wasn't sad, they knew as much, but just famished and in need of some skin on skin contact. That much was understandable..... And it was enough to break Genma's resolve....

"Fuck.... You'll be the death of me Sakura"...

 

Despite being in tears a small smile still made its way to her face before she wrapped her legs even tighter around him.... God she really cared about this man, so much so that thinking about life with out him pained her. Called it blind love in her haste of getting over the copy nin, but the years she spent dooming her self by falling for Kakashi felt like nothing now compared to the weeks spent falling for Genma..... In all honesty it was high fucking time she faced the surmounting facts ..... "Genma I, Im- Genma"... No Sakura wasn't scared. She was happy, for the first time in years she felt completely wanted and loved. Of course she was loved by her friends, her boys, Tsunade and Jiraiya, however it failed in comparison to the love of a man that simply wanted you to live a life just for you, some one that wanted nothing in return but love itself..... Tears came now, hot and heavy, filled with so much content in every drop. But it was Genma that decided to take the lead....

"Sweet heart!", He cooed yet again. "You mean more to me than I could ever say. It's strange and baffling to comprehend but Sakura?", forehead met forehead in a touching manner before arms interwove themselves with the other lovingly, as longful pairs of eyes finally sought out their partners.. one heart beat then two, three seconds between chopped breadths in a world filled with only Sakura Haruno before he finally said those words he'd promised himself to never say ever again. 

"Im in love with you!".......


	25. .... Of proved suspicions and first times....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The SMUT"S here every one. Hope I did an OK job and not butcher it up for you guys. Byeeee .. next chapter will be out soon. This isn't the end, not by a long shot.

..............Of proved suspicions and first times......

Falling leaves, dancing in a circular motion and mixed with the dying presence of thin smoke were aided by fluttering peach blossoms trailing behind their wake; a duo of images that created a short show of rushed beauty. Yes, that's what it resembled. Elements so unlike each other mixing to create a beautiful picture of  perfection. Oh, the oddity, the strangeness of it all were beyond her basic comprehension, yet, Shizune couldn't deny the evidence she was presented with, as the last tell tales of both Sakura and Genma were left behind in their haste to explore their new found, love?....

Love, it most certainly seemed and felt that way. Besides, Shiranui himself definitely uttered words no one thought they'd ever hear him say. 'Im in love with You'.... Yes, clean and clear as day, he said them. The look clouding his eyes as he was on the verge of loosing himself, told more about the feelings he carried for Sakura rather than the words them self.... 

So, Sakura and Genma. Genma and Sakura huh?. 

"Shit"..... Shizune's eyes remained as wide as saucers. Well manicured fingers painfully sunk themselves into the soft flesh on Ton-Ton's back. The slight whining sound from her pet barely managed to snap her back to reality.... "Jesus fucking Christ"... Yes, the curses grew even more louder, laced with incomprehension and then a later realization that suddenly began to explain away both Sakura and Genma's actions for the past three and a half weeks. Oh this was big news, and one she couldn't let slipped past her lips no matter what for God knows if not Kakashi, then most certainly Tsunade was going to unleash that monsterous strength of hers on the Senbon sucking king.. seriously, Shizune understood love. She understood the need for companionship, but the thing that baffled her mind were the how's, why's and when exactly did this happen?... 

 

Still, she understood their need for secrecy and commended them on a job well done so far since they'd completely managed to fool the people closest to them up until now. But now, those how's and why's, and when were going to have to wait cause judging from their quick get away, Shizune knew that neither of the two were going to make it back at work until tomorrow. So that meant that covering their asses were completely up to her at this point, which was fucking frightening to even think about, but to be honest she felt more than saw just how much they meant to each other. So Needless to say, Genma had finally found himself a keeper, and how unfortunate for him that it just so happened to be Lady Tsunade's God daughter, and his best friend's former and only female student, Sakura Haruno.

"Genma you've gone and done it this time. I swear, had I not volunteered to check on Sakura"... She paled at the thought but they were this close to being discovered had she not stopped Kakashi in his tracks...... 

Peering up at the heavens, a long tired sigh escaped her mouth. Slowly, Shizune soaked up the tranquil air around her, admiring the peacefulness one last time cause deep down inside she knew that dark days were ahead of them, that much was true.. "good luck you two, you're gonna need it".....

........................................................................

Possessed hands and reckless fingers; one pair strong and commanding, the other, desperate and explorative. Backs touching, hitting and being pushed up against every near surface that lead to their room as the sound of torn cloths sliced through hungry grunts and wanting moans... yes, the sounds of torn cloths for neither Sakura nor Genma cared for the clothes on their backs. Genma's flack vest and weapons pouch landed with a loud thud on the carpeted floor but the anguished cries of Sakura as he forcefully bit into the flesh of her neck clearly canceled it out.... 

Sweet but painful, she felt his teeth, sinking like a wild animal into the soft flesh of her skin. The press of his cock against her core and wet tongue lapping away at the mark she knew was there increased her arousal tenfold... "God, you taste so good!" came Genma's only warning before he sunk to his knees and ripped her panties off. Reduced to nothing but tatters, the white laced garment pooled into two pieces at Sakura's wobbly feet while she did the same to his shirt. Unfair indeed but she hated the fact that she was rendered thoroughly naked while her lover still managed to keep his pants on. But never mind, that situation was easily remedied.

However, Genma Shiranui had other ideas in mind. And other ideas came into fruition the moment his tongue came into contact with her wet pussy. They were just a feet or two from their room but neither cared at this point, not when one of Sakura's foot was slunked over his shoulder, not when her eyes were lidded over in lust and rapture, nor when her hands found purchase in his hair. Like a snake that heavenly muscle in his mouth slithered it's way into her then drew back out, attacking her clit in rapid successions. Each stroke felt like  a beautiful birth then a sweet death, a cycle forever ongoing the more Genma licked away at her insides...

 

"please Genma ah- don't stop!"…... words spoken that only served as kindling to the fire he had burning in his loins, he couldn't deny his need anymore and decided to relocate them both to a better, more comfortable location.... With the haze of lust clouding her mind, the comforting feel of soft cotton touching  her skin barely managed to registered itself. Above, Genma stood, slowly and purposely stamping the naked image of his woman into his mind as he made quick work of his pants. Still dressed in his boxers he threw himself atop Sakura, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss that promised many sinful things to come.. with their mouths exploring each other's, hands began to wonder. 

 

This felt too good, too wonderful to even stop. Not that they were going to, but it had been so long since either had experienced so much love in every touch received or given that it felt almost forbidden to be allowed this kind of ecstacy. With sweet heat wafting off of their naked bodies, well sakura's naked body, she decided to fix that situation. Through their frantic grinding and hungry kisses, she slipped both of her hands into Genma's boxers until she was gripping his ass. That action only spurred him on more and in retaliation made him press himself harder against her swelled clit.... "Aahhh, you bastard ah-!"... Snickering to himself he worked his way down her body again, this time stopping to have a taste of her swollen nipples. Like an electric shock Sakura's body arched off of their bed, hands now buried in his long beautiful hair while his tongue lapped at them hungrily. Wet and wild, he attacked both breasts one after the other, awarding himself with the deafening cries of "more"... But he was only getting started.. 

"I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before cherry. Try not to alert our neighbours will you!"....

"Wait- wha- ohhh god, mmmm- gen"... A slurry of incoherent words left her mouth for he was back at it again, attacking her clit with gusto while sinking two fingers into her gushing core. Fat, deft fingers invaded her insides sweetly, drawing and creating pleasure at the same fucking time. Unconsciously Sakura's legs grew wider apart and one hand involuntarily sought to muffled her own screams while the other fisted itself into her bed spread. But, as expected Genma wasn't having any of that... Gently grazing his teeth across her swollen button elicited the sounds he wanted to hear and then some. Ohh they traveled straight to cock, keeping it nice and hard for when he was ready to take her. Fuck, it seemed like only yesterday they were both sitting under that cherry blossom tree back in the graveyard, just casually having a heart to heart about the pains in their lives, but honestly that day seemed so long ago that she short time spent falling in love with Sakura felt like years to him; a truly incomprehensible notion yet it felt somewhat right.

Was this love? Was it responsible for messing with his understanding of the duration of time? One couldn't tell but at this point, that notion was beyond moot. Besides, the way sakura's legs began to shake and the tightening of her insides around his pumping fingers spoke of her in coming release and just for added measure Genma began to piston them faster and faster inside of her.. "Genma im- ah ah ah, oh Genmaaaa!!" 

"Yeah?.... I know baby, don't fight it" His voice was reduced to a breathy madness of what it originally were, as though it was painful to speak, to form words when in fact it was desire, that suffocating need that kept on growing like wild fire making itself known through his voice.... Genma watched on, completely enraptured by the writhing sight of his beloved as she tossed her head from side to side, feeling no doubt the incoming of her first orgasm. She was pink, covered in that blushed tone he loved so much that matched perfectly with her long tresses. Sweat shone like glitter on her skin but what he wanted to witness, to feel and see first hand were the emotions painted across her face as her conclusion ripped its way through her body.... 

Fuck this was heaven, absolute heaven for them both. It felt natural, better than being with Ino and far more better than succumbing to the hindered passions of a one night stand. Sakura felt it approaching, like wild waves threatening to tare her barriers down, her orgasm ripped itself through her system in rippling motions.... "Ahhhhhh-!" Instinctively she clamped down on Genma's hand but her legs felt like jelly at this point and failed miserably at their job. There were no rainbows nor dangling curtains of white behind it's wake. Nothing existed but the desirous look of a hungry animal in her mind. A man with long brown hair and eyes that reminded her of chocolate, eyes that told of a trapped beast that was about to be unleashed. And no sooner was she getting over that mind boggling orgasm had Genma kneeling between her lifeless legs. .

His eyes were completely glossed over while hands began to make short work of his boxers, then suddenly out sprang one of God's most beautiful handiwork, weeping at the tip for a taste of her heavenly offer. Genma took it up and wrapped a hand around it, watching carefully how Sakura's breadth became even more laboured than before by this simple action. He had no idea how stunned she was, and enjoying each and every second of his display. All his actions did at this point in time was increased her need for him tenfold. The way he squeezed his bulbous tip before stroking, the way he licked his lips when she licked hers, and the way he began to lower himself on top of her, signalling the beginning of their ride. 

In seconds his tongue invaded her mouth, seeking out hers in a kiss before she felt that very same bulbous head began to press into her pussy. She wasn't a virgin by all means still, Genma's girth and length were quite impressive, most certainly better than the ones she'd seen so far which was a dam good thing since this was her man.... One leg hiked itself up granting him a much better chance of forcing that monster inside. Ands as soon as he did, both ripped their mouths away from the other, moaning and groaning from the feel of finally coming together. For Genma it felt like a glove; being perfectly enclosed by his girlfriend's spasming walls. Such a tight fucking fit and it threatened to make a fool out of him. As for Sakura, beads of tears settled in the corner her eyes from his intrusion. So good it felt, as though she'd been blessed by the Gods to experince such a feeling of being filled to the brim, completely content to stay in the hear and now like this. But then the devil had to move and fuck, that sensation increased it's self exponentially and created between them both a desperate desire to feel more. 

And more they felt. 

 

Genma moved, careless about his pace in and out of Sakura. Hips met hips as the sounds of him entering her moist core littered their room."ohh baby", he whispered, quickening his movements until all he got in return were wanton cries of "more, more!"... Sakura cried out, yes she did. Each time he sunk into her, each time his cock stabbed her inside she cried out in bliss. With her nails digging into the flawed skin on his back, she cried out mercilessly; never wanting him to stop yet wanting him to bring her again to the edge of her conclusion. Genma positioned both of her hands above her head and kept them there. Fingers entertwined perfectly with each other's before he began to hammer his way into Sakura, swallowing her moans with a flurry of hot kisses that only doubled her pleasure. In out the strokes continued as did the slapping sounds of skin on skin. Harder Genma pushed, fucking her relentlessly with each thrust. He enjoyed the way she yelled out his name between motion; fighting to free her hands now in order to touch him but he wasn't done playing. Infact- in no time he had her on top. 

With out breaking apart Sakura was now on top, sitting on him and groaning from the fresh wave of sweetness this new angle provided. Blindly she moved, swayed and grounded her hips, relishing in the feel of his cock going deeper and deeper inside of her. Each time she brought her hips down, Genma's breadth would hitch, catching in his throat from the beautiful sight he was presented with. Fuck, he couldn't even begin to count the number of times he'd fantasized about them in this exact position. But this was way better than a fantasy spent brooding over in the silence of his cold room. Far better especially now that his hands were guiding her hips the way he wanted to. "Yes, yes, don't sto-p baby. you feel so-so fucking Goddd. Common!" His words spurred her on more and before you know it, Sakura was bouncing wildly on top of him. The bed creaked and croaked from their rough handling, the feet no doubt were probably taring through the carpet but neither cared when it felt this good. 

Neither cared when they'd finally found the one person they couldn't do with out, that one person that brought both light and peace to their inner turmoil.... With the rising need to feel more Genma brought them to a sitting position. Their dance slowed down a bit but their kisses intensified. Gripping, scraping and biting their way, both lovers explored each other's skin mindlessly. With their sex's still joint they began their ecstatic dance once more; painting the perfect picture of exoticness. Harder Sakura was encouraged to ground her self, harder with out reasoning and reserve she moved as though she were a sex craved machine. However, that thought couldn't be farther from the truth for this supposed machine heard only the rushing of her blood in her ears, felt the pumping rythmn of her and Genma's heartbeat in their chests, and that sweet sensation of the man she loved fucking her beyond anything she'd ever experienced up until now. 

 

Genma's broad hands found purchase in Sakura's hair and on her back, each positioning them selves accordingly; soon after, he began to piston his member rapidly in and out of her. By abandoning his control completely, he  transformed into a ravenous beast right before her very eyes. And signs of his change came in the form of him flipping them back to their former positions, where as Genma began to fuck her faster than before. Screaming from his wild onslaught, Sakura welcomed him shamelessly; after all, she was screaming yes in pleasure, not in pain.... "Fuck baby, I'm almost there!" He warned through haggard breadth. 

"Me too!".... Came her reply. Laced in as much bliss as his, Sakura began to feel her second orgasm creeping it's way up her spine with out warning. And it must have shown on her face too, or rather felt by the premature tightening of her walls around his cock, for Genma began to attack her swollen clit. Drawing circular motions with his thumb he worked her little button while continuing to fuck the living daylights out of her..... 

In out, he drove, in out and harder he went. Completely shattering every last ounce of sanity she possessed with his own madness. And soon he had her. Thrown completely off balance, Sakura's equilibrium shifted as did her entire world as soon as her second release cloaked her body. Like shattering glass, her heart beat echoed in her ears and the name of her beloved fell from her lips in the form of a secret chant spoken in devotion. This time dangling curtains of blinding colours were seen. They danced and blended with the image of Genma, her  Genma. But unexpectedly sakura felt the flowing of hot liquid being released inside of her. Gushing and coating her over sensitized walls like warm milk, and then it hit her again, though this time her own name was being chanted instead...... Genma felt it, as soon as her walls tightened around him his cock reacted instantaneously and out ripped his own conclusion. Aside from Sakura chanting his name, her screams were what did it. The way she moaned it out loud, careless as to who heard, while the throws of passion engulfed her form did it for him.  His own orgasm ripped it's way through out his body like an electric shock, stimulating his senses beyond anything he'd ever felt before....... 

"I love you", She whispered

"I love you more!", He reassured sincerely and honestly.

It took them a few good minutes to reign in their composure, to steady their laboured breadths and gain mobility in their limbs... Laid nestled safely in Genma's tired arm was Sakura with sweet satisfaction adorning her face in a mask of content. Her pink hair reduced to nothing but a knotted mess, though his were no better. Eyes, a pair or shimmering green sought the tender gaze of cinnamon browns. Together they exchanged heartfelt praises that needed not be spoken for their love was such. It was one that needed not words but the most simplest form or glances...... "I didn't break you, did I!".... He asked in a tone much more quieter than the ones used before as tiredness etched itself onto every available surface of his face. 

"Ha, you wish!" Came Sakura's equally toned reply; mischief clearly readable in each prononced word. 

 

"Well then , i guess I need to try a little bit harder don't I?"...

 

Wait-whatt Genma!!!!!!!!

...............


	26. ... Interruptions, the first of......

.... Interruptions, the first of.......

 

  Simple and endless, were the days spent before Genma and Sakura's world both entangled themselves with each other's.... Well for Genma that was. His usual routine mostly consisted of him just sleeping where ever, drinking what ever, working like a mad man or fucking around with whom ever during his off time. But now his idle moments were better spent by the loving side of his secret girlfriend. However as the days played themselves out in content, he found it most difficult often times than not in securing the privacy he needed with his woman. After their first night making love he'd managed to take her in every position known to man, in every possible place that provided them with the right amount of privacy available. But, doing so didn't come with out it's fair share of issues.

 

Those issues arose one night while taking a shower, both of them together that was. It took some time in getting used to Naruto and Sasuke's constant bombardment during their most intimate of moments, but the thing both love drunk shinobies weren't prepared for was Ino and the others total disregard for the term 'personal space'.. . Not that they were at a loss when it came to understanding the Yamanaka heiress's attitude, but with the need to keep their private lives  uh-private, that's when the problems began to mount up one after the other, for Genma at least.

Ten thirty marked the hour and he'd just made it back home after managing to turn down Guy and Asuma's invitation to go drinking. There wasn't a need to announce his presence when he'd gotten Sakura used his real Aura.... Aside from his clan, she was the only one who knew what it felt like when he was around. Not even kakashi, his best friend since he was a boy had been bestowed with that sort of prevaledge..... After discarding his head band and house keys, Genma slipped his sore feet out of his zori and began his climbed up stairs...

With in seconds of entering his and Sakura's shared room, the sweet succulent scent of honey and melons engulfed his wary senses while he began his usual routine of discarding his weapon's pouch and flack vest, making sure to pack these two items away at their rightful places. The sound of their shower wasn't missed and so Genma started stripping himself with ease. Clothing after clothing fell away, leaving a trail behind that meant an earful should Sakura emerge from her bath before he had the chance to join her. But that didn't matter for what Genma needed right now lied just beyond the turn of a door knob.......

Humming some long forgotten nursery rhyme, Sakura kept her back turned as warm water kept on cascading down her flushed looking skin. Satisfaction from just this one act was enough to sooth her tired body after a long day of tedious work at the medical center as well as the Hokage's tower. However, little miss Haruno was so deeply lost in the magic of her nightly routine that the presence of her boyfriend entering the shower failed to register itself in her mind.... All she felt were hands, calloused but tender they engulfed her waist from behind before she was pushed away and robbed of her warm shower..... Though Genma had completely managed to startle her, she wasn't overly shocked by his actions nor sudden presence for deep down Sakura knew that the only man that dared to indulge in such intimate acts with her of all women was Genma Shiranui himself. No other male alive had the guts nor permission to do so now...  

 

"Hmm!", He hummed in delight just before placing a welcoming kiss on her shoulder. She smelled so heavenly that he couldn't stop himself from taking another whiff of that scent he'd grown so accustomed to.... "You seem content for some other reason that has nothing to do with me cherry. Careful, I'm a very jealousful man!"......

Pulling her long tresses aside, Sakura gave him more access to her neck. With each kiss bestowed, that satisfied feeling from earlier intensified until her eyes fell shut... "Trust me, it has everything to do with you"...

"Really now?"..... Genma turned her around slowly and with out another word he strongly captured her awaiting lips in a scorching hot kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth in seconds and for a moment all felt right and spinning in their world. With tongues dancing and hands caressing each other's body, Sakura was hoisted up in the air. Wrapping her long legs around Shiranui, she shivered as soon as his semi hard sex lightly brushed against her opening... "It's been a really long day baby", he whispered into her ear shortly before attacking her mouth again. And almost instantly Sakura responded to him, easily, dangerously and hungrily but his pace began to quickly eat away at her crumbling patience, and before long Genma found himself at his girl friend's mercy for Sakura had already lowered herself to her knees....

 

With big beautiful jaded eyes glossed over in lust and impatience, Genma couldn't help but be mesmerized by the woman below him, which turned out to be a big fucking mistake since the feel of Sakura's warm tongue against his leaking cock completely startled the fuck out of him.... And such evidence of his astonishment was known from the deep gasping sound that fell from his mouth. It reverberated itself around them both in the enclosed confines of their shower. Panting, he fought for control as she took him in inch by glorious inch, going deeper yet. Sakura's throat felt like a vacuum of tight heat, just pulling him in endlessly while pleasure danced its way up and down his spine. 

 

It felt so good, so wonderfully pleasurable seeing the man towering above her come so undone by the meer sight of his cock in her mouth. Sakura felt like a goddess in that moment. The press of her tongue against her boyfriend's throbbing member excited her beyond expectation and for a second she swore she heard him call her a fucking demon. But truth be told, Genma was so caught up in a world of madness that his words were all tangled, completely incoherent and nonsensical. This sweet engulfment of his throbbing length down her throat was enough to bring any man to their knees but he kept up his pace. He kept it going even when she started bobbing her head, even when her movements became erratic and the sounds of her saliva coating him became as loud as a church bell. Fuck, this was heaven right here. 

"Sakura ah, baby slow down.... Uh-fuckkk!!"......

 

But his lover kept on going. She went about it like a possessed creature. Taking him into her mouth with out pause. For the parts of him that couldn't fit, she wrapped her fingers around his girth and pumped in perfect syncronisaton to her mouth work, making sure to suck on his helmet shaped head in-between. As she groaned and moaned around his cock, quickened pulses of vibration traveled up his spine in sweet waves of ecstasy. God she truly was a gifted woman. 

 

"Oh god, baby im not gonna ah-fuck!, He warned poorly... "Sakura you gotto slow down. God dam it saku-ohhhhhh godddd- mother fucker!!!!!".... 

Blinding spots of white overtook Genma's vision as he tightly screwed his eyes shut. With his head thrown back, his fingers strengthened their hold on her head. Cum after thick ribbons of cum spewed itself from his throbbing member, coating the panting pinkette's tongue lavishly.   

 

This was something Sakura had never done before, engaging in such lewd acts of intimacy that seemed far beyond her normal way of indulging in sex; though she was always open to the naughty idea of trying.  Fortunately and thank the heavens she'd chosen to not do so with some of her former partners. For a good few minutes both of them fought to catch their breaths. Him panting away heavily with eyes full of love and shock, and his pinkette, looking back at him with a cool mask of smug satisfaction lining her soft features.....  

"Who taught you to do that?" Genma asked, one part of him curious while the other part was still fully rendered drunk on the still lingering sensation of his release....

It took Sakura a full minute before coming up with a proper response. "Well you see i-"

Bang...... Bang bang..... Bang .. bang.

 

"SAKURA..... Oi billboard brow.... You up there?".....

 

They both froze. As if their spines were made of wood, both Sakura and Genma were caught completely off guard from Ino's sudden unwanted company. Turning off the shower, they heard her quickened foot steps as it got closer and closer to their room. In a hurry, Sakura exited the bath and ran out, making sure to grab Genma's discarded clothing off of the ground. Chucking them at the back of her closet she barely managed to wrap her self up in a towel before her best friend burst through the door...

"Ino what the fuck!!!"..... Thankfully her voice came out as normal as possible. 

Quirking a neatly shaped brow, the blonde haired Aquamarine eyed heiress huffed at the pinkette while folding her arms. "Don't what the fuck me. The girls and I have been calling for ages now. What kind of shower were you taking anyways..?"

"What ever!", Sakura began to pat her skin dry; her way of trying to dial down the nervousness pulsing underneath her skin.... " How did you get in, as I recalled Naruto and Sasuke are the only ones with a key"....... 

 

Ino gave her that 'serious-fuckingly' look ...

 

"Uh hello we're all shinobies dummy. Obviously I picked my way in.... Besides its Friday and as planned the girls and I decided that we'll be spending every Friday night here from now on-"

 

"Wait- what... When did you even?"...

"No buts forehead!"... Ino stopped her protests with a quick wave... "Hurry up, we brought booze and food".... Retreating with out another word, the blonde haired heiress exited sakura's room, leaving with out giving her friend the last say in whether or not she actually wanted their company. Seconds later and after carefully calculating his ex's departure, Genma emerged, already dressed in a lose pair of black slacks and equally coloured tank top; his usual sleep wear. 

The look adorning his face wasnt one Sakura had seen before but by choosing to keep their relationship a secret for now, they both had to find a way to deal with the constant interruptions..... Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her before delivering a kiss to her forehead.... Remembering to keep his voice to a mere whisper, Genma spoke. Luckily however, it was filled with nothing but patience, a resignated form of it, that was... "It's ok love. We both knew that this would have eventually happened"...

 

"But it's not-!"

 

"Fair?........ I know. But for now we'll just play along ok"..... He too managed some how to stop her protests.... 

"What are we going to do. I mean with all three of them here?"...

"How about I spend the night back at the apartment?".... Which was their obvious and only choice right now. One that sucked fucking ass and swallowed but there were no other ways around or out of this other than coming clean with the hopes of him not being beaten to bloody fucking pulp at the monsterous hands of Tsunade.... As much as the pinkette wanted to fight against this unjust situation, she knew she couldn't, and eventually decided that his option was far better and much safer for them..... .. "what ever!", She spoke tiredly... "Just be careful ok?"... 

 

"You know I will love"... Shiranui gave her one last good night kiss before doning his sleeping robe. Stealing a final glance at his beautiful girl friend he hopped out their room via the balcony and disappeared into the thickening darkness with in seconds........ With heavy hearts both lovers parted for the night with loneliness quickly and painfully creeping back into their systems like daggers.....

 

"Ohhhh Sakura?"... Ten ten's high pitched voiced wasn't hard to miss. "What's taking you so long. Ino brought booze, common".....

 

"In a minute Ten!", Sakura couldn't stop the disappointment from creeping into her tone. However, she wasn't about to just sit here while the man she loved slept alone in an old, cold and dusty apartment.... So they wanted to get drunk huh? Then who was she to deny them that wonderful prevaledge?..... 

"Uh guys, i got some from Shishou if you're interested in trying?"...

"Ishhh it any good?" Ino shouted from below.  Her mouth was filled with food no doubt. 

"It's the shit!", Sakura reassured menacingly, with an evil smirk plastered across her face.....

 

............................

...two long fucking hours later.....

 

The moon, bright looking and high above lited up her path as she slipped from roof top to the next. Feet skillfully silent and actions precise, Sakura Haruno managed to find her way over to Genma's apartmet building. Careful of her surroundings she dulled her Aura to a bare minimum in case of being discovered in the place that housed not only Shiranui but Kakashi and Shizune as well; two people she wanted to avoid like the fucking plague.......

A decision was to be made whether or not to use the front door or the window beside his bed, but knowing who lived on the floor below Shiranui, Sakura decided against climbing the fire escape for God knows the last person she wanted to get caught by was creepy fucking Anko..... 

 

Stealthily, she snuck her way into the giant building. Refusing to outright use the elevator, the nervous pinkette decided to thread the stair case. Quickly she climbed them, one after the other, counting each floor until she came to Genma's..... Securing the hood of her coat over her head, the pinkette hid the startling colour of her hair while approaching his apartment door. It was printed on one of the key he'd given to her. Engraved in the middle of the smaller of the pair slept the number eight; a perfect match to the stylized numerical that graced Genma's door..... 

 

Scanning the hall way for late night stragglers, Sakura carefully slipped the key into it's rightful place and gently turned until the resounding click of Shiranui's lock being opened graced her ears. As soon as it gave way, she gave the seemingly empty hallway another searchful glance for reassurance's sake of coarse, then entered her boyfriend's apartment. Quickly and efficiently the pinkette did her work like the well appraised ninja she was known to be, feeling rather smug with her self for not only getting her friends high on Tsunade's stolen liquor but managing to slip her way undetected into Genma's apartment...... 

 

But that's what she thought. .......

 

Located three doors down and safely hidden behind the safety of his door, one burly looking shinobie stood rigid on his feet. Completely shocked but mildly amused, he watched as Sakura did her best to remain undetected by the building's occupants before slipping her way into his friend's and loyal comrade's home..... "Jesus fucking Christ!", He cursed beneath his breadth while trying to light yet another one of his cancer sticks. The thought that he might have drank a little too much crossed his mind cause clearly he hadn't just seen Sakura Haruno, Kakashi's most precious student entered Genma Shiranui's apartment by fucking key.... No he did not, but then again, no one had such beautiful pink hair like her, no one. Sakura was the only shinobie in fucking Konoha that was naturally born with it. The others were made by using cheep enhancing products , some wigs but none were as real and beautiful as hers; and besides, that little purple seal atop her forehead told no lies....

 

"Asuma?"......

 

"In a few!", He answered his wife, watching how thick bobs of grey smoke escaped his parted lips.... Taking one last puff, young Sarutobi discarded his cigarette and sighed to the open air...

"Dear god Genma... what the fuck have you done?".........


	27. ... Interruptions.... The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys. It's been roughly like five days since I last updated, i think? Hopefully it still keeps you entertained and coming back for more. ♥️LOVE NEFE O_o

...... Interruptions - the morning after....

 

"Genma!"

 

One knock..

 

"Oi senpai....!"

 

Two knocks. 

 

"Common would you open up already you Bandana wearing prick!"

 

The fourth and final knock did it by piercing that much loved calmness normally associated with the early hours of the morn. Seriously, a guy couldn't catch a god dam break every once in a while with these morons lingering about.  And just when he were begining to have such wonderfully blissful dreams for crying out loud. Genma Shiranui sensed something was seriously amis came two am this morning when the unusually empty spot beside him became surprisingly occupied with the warmth of a woman's body, no doubt. How long had it been since he'd actually woken up with another human being in his own dam bed and apartment?. Hmmm? Ages actually but all of last night's/ early morning's alarm died quite the satisfying death when his vision was suddenly engulfed in the welcoming sight of flowy pink tresses.

 

Nothing but sweet bubble gum melon and honeyed scents broke through that blurred haziness that lingers shortly after he'd woken up; and upon realization Genma couldn't help but snuggle up to the resting frame of his girlfriend. If he'd only known she would have done something like this given their unfortunate turn of events, then that miserable feeling of loneliness wouldn't have bothered him the way it did last night. Leaving his home like that, all beacuse they both feared the consequences of being an unfathomable couple was just the tip of the ice burg. And knowing more inconveniences were sure to follow behind like a series of unfortunate events, added that more stress to his rising concerns. But, all that mattered in Genma Shiranui's book right now was the fact that his girlfriend was just as lost with out him, as he were with out her.

 

Seriously, how did a man of his particular Calibre and widely known reputation managed to snag himself a keeper like Sakura. So breadth takingly beautiful she slept on; all dressed in one of his shorts and baggy T's with drool staining the sides of her open mouth. It certainly wasn't the most flattering of images, he'd tell you that, but truth be told Shiranui wasn't about to trade this new life of his, of theirs for anything else. No matter the cost or consequences, he was more than hell bent on fighting for this little bit of happiness when the truth eventually comes out, cause Kami knew it most certainly would one day soon. 

 

"Oi-Senpai wake the hell up!!!"

 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He cringed from their loud incessant calls. This dam early in the day, just what the hell were they even thinking- 

 

wait a god dam minute! 

 

no not this again!

 

Genma grew pale at the far too restful sight of Sakura snoring her lungs out beside him, appearing as though she hadn't a care in the world. Shit, why were they even here to begin with? It was Saturday, and duties for them were- 

 

"Oh shit!".. He whispered; eyes blazing with mild fear while dramatically clutching the sides of his messy bed head. Knowing it was Saturday made it that more worst since not one of his close friends had bull shit to do. Gently, but barely so he proceeded to tap on the pinkette's delicate jawline, trying to wake her up as quietly as possible, but this little Witch just wouldn't budge. 

 

Well she budged alright, only by turning over on her side while lazily slapping his hand away. Seriously, this one was just too much when it came to her morning naps. But what the fuck was he to do? Knowing just how stubborn the woman sleeping beside him could be, chances were slim to nothing at this point, so his safest option right now was to just get the unwanted visitors out of his hair.

 

Grabbing his discarded sleeping slacks, the brown haired shinobie exited his bedroom, but not before securing the safety on his door, making sure to lock his girlfriend inside; you know, just in case any of his friends wanted to use the toilet.

 

"Genma common!" Guy's much too upbeat tone immediately rubbed him the wrong frigging way...

 

"Hold on to your panties I'm coming dam it?"

 

Finally, after stupidly stumbling on Sakura's discarded sandals and coat, he managed to find his way over to the door. Soon the bright cheerful but unwelcomed faces of Asuma, Guy and Aoba came into view. One with his usual smoke dangling between plump lips, the other showing off that blinding smile of his and the smallest of the trio just standing there, looking like a dweeb while sporting a pair of cheeply bought sunglasses.... One look at their ugly  mugs and Genma definitely knew he wasn't prepared in the slightest for their combined nonsense today... 

 

 

"Ok now", he sighed tiredly before passing a wary hand through his long hair. "What the fuck do you three want. It's Saturday morning and I'm off duty"

 

Pushing past him on their way in, all three men disregarded the meaning of the term 'personal space'; each with their eyes closely and silently observing every visible inch of Shiranui's apartment. Obviously this did not go unnoticed by said man either whom remained one step ahead of them. He studied his comrades carefully with every quickened movement of their eyes, turn of their heads and foot steps. Feeling as though he was under interrogation, Genma remained quite alert and level headed, steeling him self for what ever the fuck they were up to. 

 

 

"Well, actually we aren't on duty either but just wondering if you'd like to grab a drink with us"....

 

Sparing a quick glance to his left, Shiranui noted the time before answering to Asuma's some what misplaced request. "It's eight in the morning Sarutobi. What would I be needing a drink for?"... Ohhhh but at that some what odd rebutal, Guy arched one of those thickly shaped brows of his for a split second while successfully managing to signal Aoba at the same dam time. 

 

 

So Genma was on guard huh? This obviously proved that Asuma had every right to be suspicious of his movements for the longest while now. The question that remains however, was what the fuck were he suspicious of to begin with?

 

 

Rolling his cinnamon eyes at their combined inquisitiveness, Shiranui marched into his kitchen, hell-bent on grabbing a warm cup of coffee, cause seriously he needed some in order to deal with their sort of shit this soon in the day. "So you guys basically woke me up just to get me drunk?"

 

 

Asume moved in to answer. "Basically yes. After you turned me down lastnight none of us were in the mood any more".... Christ, that was such an obvious lie that even the cockroaches living under the welcome mat were on to them.

 

 

"Im afraid I'll have to turn you down yet again old friend.  Besides, its too early for that shit and all I'm really interested in right now is sleeping the rest of my weekend off"... 

 

 

All three men exchanged wary glances with each other the precise moment their Senbon sucking comrade's lips connected with the rim of his tea cup. With eyes over clouded in doubt and unexplained suspicions, they knew right off the bat that their friend most definitely had something that was worth hiding. But only one out of the small group knew just what that thing  were, so needless to say Asuma was hell bent on pushing the issue. Though his decision to do so wasn't steemed from a need to know of the woman's identity, but infact a much deeper inquiery of what was precisely going on between Genma and his bestfriend's student. 

 

 

Call it a way in ensuring the Shiranui clan didn't loose their only heir for what ever reasons that justified his own pryful nature, but the cigarette smoking shinobie decided to push the Senbon King's button just a little bit further. "As I recalled Genma, you were never bothered by this in the past. We always used to come get you, sometimes at six in the morning if not eight, to grab a cold one at our usual water hole. What's changed?"

 

 

What's changed? Seriously wasn't this fucking man married? And Aoba as well. Rumors were, he'd been seeing some chick down at Megumi's tea shop recently. But be that as it may, in seconds that particular question forcefully buried itself into his mind like a needling thorn stuck at bottom of his feet, and slowly it began to borrow it's way deeper, nagging at him in a certain kind of way. 

 

 

What had changed indeed!

 

 

Well the absolute truth was, everything had. From the moment Genma decided to push propriety and brotherhood aside by helping to shoulder all of Sakura's burdens, every fucking thing became drastically altered in his life. Mostly for the good no doubt. But what was the fear of death by the hands of his best friend compared to being in the presence of the woman he loved more than life itself? It was nothing. And for Sakura, Genma found himself more than willing to face a hundred times worst than the combined threat Tsunade and Kakashi possessed. 

 

 

This was real. God, he knew as much, felt as much deep down in his heart. It wasn't the same as his days spent with Ino. As already explained, his and the blonde's time together were already fleeting, a momentary union that weren't meant to last nor prosper beyond the initial starting stage. Just sex, sex and nothing more; nothing but a tasteless one sided attraction that should have never been, but thanks to that unsavory situation, Genma wouldn't have known that this kind of happiness and content truly existed in the first place. 

 

 

So, what exactly  had changed?.... 

 

 

Well, every fucking thing. 

 

He turned to Asuma now, with a small smile of satisfaction tugging at the side of his lips, subtle, but still there all the same. "Don't you have a wife?"

 

"Common, you know Kurenai doesn't mind at all"

 

 

"But I do"... 

 

 

Quiet but loud enough to be heard his words stopped Asuma dead in his spoken tracks. Genma's sudden shift in demeanor then, from tired and disinterested to tired but alert and serious; the abrupt changes in his mood were all more than note worthy now. Silently observing, both Aoba and Guy kept to them selves. None wanted to be a part of this unravelling situation naturally, but knowing Asuma needed their help in dealing with what ever the fuck that had been bothering him since this morning, neither entertained the thought of refusing.

 

"You know if you really don't wanna to go I won't force you Senpai, but "

 

 

"But why?" Genma successfully cut him off yet again....."Ha, its because I have some one I deeply care about Asuma. She isn't up as yet and as fun as the idea of going drinking with you guys sounds, i would rather much spend the day with my woman. And I think it's about time you start doing the same, my old friend"....

 

Well if the room wasn't packed with a high level of suspicion before, then it most definitely was now. Shiranui and the word woman in the same sentence warranted no cause for concerns. But Genma uttering the phrase 'my woman', hmmm, now that certainly garnered quite a few raised brows. Certainly the world must be coming to an end, right?  Certainly, for Genma Shiranui, play boy of the fucking century had just undoubtedly confirmed his relationship status with his very own tongue..... 

 

 

A part of Asuma and the others as well naturally felt elated given the rarity of such a situation for their childhood friend had finally left those dog days at a distance. That wild, coquettish trait of his had finally been tamed. However, it's not the taming that deserved their attention but the tamer whom remained amongst the long list of unknowns still. That was easily said for most people around yes, but not for poor unfortunate Asuma Sarutobi. The weight of this newly learnt secret had already begun to eat away at his resolve and shit, barely one night had it been since he'd known of it.... 

 

 

"I see. Uh-well, now I feel terrible for trying to force you to go out?" He laughed while trying to cover up his awkwardness, but now it was time to go big or go home. "Im happy for you senpai, but common. Now we're all just dying to know who this woman is. Aren't we Guy?

 

"Huh- ah yeah yeah. She's got to be quite the woman if she managed somehow to tie your ass down. When can we meet her?"

 

" How about never?"... Nice try guys, Shiranui thought. But he had no intention of letting any of them in on his and Sakura's secret. But be that as it may, this blatant refusal to share the woman's identity had just unknowingly confirmed all  of Sarutobi's suspicions. On one hand he couldn't be happier for the guy, on the other, Asuma had already began to dust off his funeral attire cause there was no arguing against the fact that Genma was fucking Kakashi's and Tsunade's Blossom. How long, remained a total mystery as well as the how's and why's of this sudden coupling. But reassuring bloomed the thought that the Senbon idiot at least had the dam good sense to not just make this simply about sex, hopefully. 

"Well senpai,!", Aoba finally decided to to do something about the tensed atmosphere that suddenly blanketted the open room. "Seems like you're off the market now, hahahaha. Like Asuma said, we're all happy for you bud, congrats!"....

 

He smiled reassuringly, happily. Yes Genma smiled but deep down he knew that if not one then probably all three of them were already on to him somehow. But his main objective now was to get their unwelcomed asses out the door.... "Thanks guys. Shit, now I feel awful for letting you down", Shiranui scratched the back of his head awkwardly, following closely behind as each party made their way out, thankfully. "Hey Saru, how about I grab a drink tonight with you guys?"....

 

It wasn't too difficult faking appreciation when all three shinobies had their own plans in mind to get the Senbon king to spill the beans. Plus, being skilled first rate assasins did no harm either when it to came having ulterior motives. Guy smiled after passing back through the threshold of his friend's apartment, stopping now to give him the thumbs up. "Be happy my friend, for the spring time of youth has descended upon your doorstep. Make the bes-"

 

"Seriously Guy!" Aoba rolled his eyes behind the guise of his dark shades.. "You know how he gets Senpai. Anyways we'll be at the bar tonight by seven. If you're still up for it then come join us ok?"....

 

Genma nodded sincerely and continued to observe them as they made their retreat from his home. On the outside he seemed calm, completely at peace with him self for sharing a little bit of what he'd been up to lately. But, his insides were in turmoil. A warning sensation churned in the pit of his stomach, burning, tightening threateningly. Mild fear but surely just suspicion danced their way atop his skin in the guise of gooseflesh, warning him yet again that today's encounter was anything but pure coincidence.... Not long after he retook his former position, making sure to wrap an arm around his still sleeping girlfriend. However, little miss Haruno's senses became alert the moment Asuma and the others stepped into the apartment...... 

 

 

Genma dragged her into him in one full sweep. With her hair pointing at every which way it was rather difficult to tell whether or not Sakura was truly asleep, but luckily the steadiness of her breathing quickly notified him. "Pretending again are we?" He kissed the exposed side of her neck shortly before she finally turned over, facing him with eyes fully awoken. 

 

"Sorry I was just waiting for them to leave. What's up?"

 

"Well, i think Asuma might be onto us. What happened lastnight?, Were you careful enough?"

 

 

Not that Sakura weren't but she did had a little bit to drink, though not enough to render her completely unaware of her surroundings or actions. But, thinking back on it, she wasn't quite sure now. And Genma saw as much from the weird lifting of her brows.... "Don't fuss over it too much. Perhaps it's just coincidence. I mean one could never tell right?"

 

 

"Right, i guess"... 

 

"Now my blossom", Shiranui rolled her over so that she could be on top. " What exactly happened last night?".....

 

A slow mischievous smile danced its way across her lips and ended only after transforming itself into a wicked looking grin."last night was quite a trip!"...

 

"Ohhh?...... Well, aren't you gonna tell me?"..... He asked while tightening his hold on her. Sharing a quick kiss, the pinkette rolled off of him and resettled back in her former reclined position..... 

 

"Well you know how Ino brought over some booze last night?"

 

"Yeah"

 

 

"See thing is-"

 

.............................

The night before. After Genma left.....

 

"Ohhhh Kiba - San.  why did you have to be so gay!" Tenten slurred her vocabulary to a state of complete jibberish while she held one out of the four rum bottles closely to her chest. Her eyes were closed but her toes remained invisible, probably buried somewhere beneath Ino's long blonde locks. All three guests, unwanted that is, easily allowed themselves to fall into Sakura's hurriedly thought of trap. Though the one that took the longest to succumb to Tsunade's poisonous concoction was Hinata. It was to be expected naturally, since the Hyuga princess remained the most reserved one out of the three.

Still, the results were inevitable so she too eventually fell for the pinkette's lure. Quietly then, Sakura tiptoed her way upstairs until she came to her and Genma's room. Having always been a thorough planner she quickly and efficiently packed a small bag. Hiding amongst her cell, underwear and tooth brush laid one safely secured teleportation scroll; you know, just in case unwanted guests came knocking on her boyfriend's door as well. One could never tell, nor be too sure in these times. 

 

Using the unlocked balcony in the exact fashion of her boys, Sakura leapt through the air in one jump, landing only until she came into contact with the huge cherry blossom tree that sat not too far from her home. Thank kami Phase one of her plans, 'Get the girls drunk' was already completed. And now it was on to phase two, which involved a certain duo of well known idiots. 

................................

 

 

...... Uchiha/Uzumaki residence......

 

 

 

"Do you hear that?"

 

"Shhhh, its nothing get back to what you were doing?".....

 

"For fucks sake Guys!"..... Kiba forcefully removed his mouth from Naruto's still swollen shaft. Over stimulation had rendered his body useless and completely maleable in both him and Sasuke's hands by now. Being fucked with out mercy from behind while drowning in the blonde's precum weren't exactly the way he had planned on spending his night, but hey, both the Uchiha and kyuubi vessel drive a hard bargain, and one he couldn't quite refuse, even if he wanted to. 

 

"Nghhhh, fuck Sasuke ahhh!"..... The beast tamer couldn't quite focus now on either of his lovers, with the way both men over powered him so easily. God, they were so talented that he found himself being ridiculously pushed towards the edge each and every time Sasuke slowed his pace down and shifted the angle of his hips; stabbing him dileberatly in that particular spot. 

 

"Common dog boy!", Naruto teased menacingly, bucking his hips in time with his husband's while plundering Kiba's mouth.... "That's enough", he removed him self now, leaving just the Uchiha and their third party alone. As much as the blonde wanted to deeply bury himself into either of their asses, he was more than ok with watching his husband fuck the living shit out of their friend, for now at least. 

 

He steadied himself, Naruto that was. He steadied himself near, by finding a seat. The cool touch of leather met with the bare skin of his ass as he sat himself down at the perfect spot, perfectly naked with his cock fully awoken. Deep blue oceanic eyes grew even more dazed and drunk on pleasure as he observed his husband and friend. Lite fair hips slapped noisely against tanned cheeks, with sweat dripping down their backs and glimmering from the moon light shining through the window. Harder Sasuke drove, deeper and Wilder, getting high as well on Kiba's uncontrolled cries, and even more so knowing that Naruto was getting off by watching them both come undone.  

 

"Sasuke ahhh- harder for fucks-!"

Said man successfull managed to shut him up. And he did so by slamming the other's head down, pressing it further into his and Naruto's shared bed. Threading delicate looking fingers through brown unkept hair, Sasuke tightened his grip on Kiba's head, and as soon as he began to protest against his rough handling, the Uchiha wasted no time in taking him the way he truly desired, the way way his mate wanted him to. 

 

Behind them Naruto sat on the edge of his seat, hand firmly grasping his leaking cock, and body flushed from the lewdness of his partners. Slowly he worked himself at first but eventually amped up his pace to that of Sasuke's and Kiba's. Harder he went while his husband entered their friend; harder and faster. Panting uncontrollably while the sounds of Kiba and his mate grew even more wild. They were close, he could tell. Especially with the way Sasuke began to buck his hips in an automated motion. God yes, they were both-

 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK (+_+). GOD... MY EYES(O_o)!"

 

All three men froze in midst of their activities for what seemed like a very long time, though Kiba seemed far more affected than both Sasuke and Naruto for being caught by Sakura in such a compromising position. Quickly he fumbled, awkwardly wrapped himself up and rolled away from one annoyed looking Uchiha, where as their blonde counterpart didn't even try to cover up his nakedness.

 

"What the hell Sakura?" Sasuke questioned but his tone remained level, completely void of panic or fear or any other fucking emotion.

 

"Dont what the hell me!", The irritated pinkette replied by rolling her eyes at her friend. "Uh kiba-san dont worry, i didn't see anything ok, i promise...... Besides" and she winked at him knowingly.. "you and I have our own little secret to protect as well, remember?"... 

 

 

Said man swallowed his saliva nervously, unconsciously nodding his head as momories of their night spent so long ago resurfaced in seconds. Soon after, Sakura turned her back on them all, but not before ordering her team mates outside. Seriously, Inazuka thought as he observed the trio with fear coursing through every living cell in his body.  Each acted as though this whole situation was just a minor wrinkle in their day, as though Sakura hadn't just caught her team mates and friend screwing each other. Kiba couldn't quite comprehend their behaviors, but perhaps he was simply overthinking things right?.....  Whatever it was or maybe, he was sure that it wasn't any of his god dam business. Besides, his only issue now was keeping this little fuck fest a secret only amongst the four of them; anything else just wasn't his problem. 

 

................

 

"Wait, you actually saw them screwing each other?"..

 

"Oh my God, that entire story and that's all you manage to retain Shiranui?"..... Sakura tried to fight the urge to laugh. "Anyways, if the girls ask I'll just tell them that the guys had an emergency last night and that I slept there."

 

Genma knew she was cunning to a point, however, he just didn't know how much so.  Besides, he had another thing clouding his mind right now; something he wasn't quite happy about learning. " Soooooo what's that secret?"

 

"Huh?"....... 

 

"You said you knew something about the Inazuka kid that's just a secret between you two. What's it about?".... 

 

Oh shit!"

 

Sakura accidentally spilled on herself from all the excitement she was under earlier during story telling mode . Her goal was to spill on Naruto and Sasuke, not her self, so now she was in it big fucking time, cause Genma was known to be Shark during situations like these. There laid a nasty little rumour that circulated amongst the shinobies in Konoha. It stated that besides Ibeki, Genma Shiranui was the absolute best when it came to inventing unconventional interigative methods and that he was easily adaptable, no matter the circumstances. And now Sakura Haruno was about to learn first hand whether or not those rumor were actually true....... 

 

 

  

 


	28. .... Please don't hate me......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad at me nor Kakashi guys. I still love him, we still love him( correction please)

..... Please don't hate me......

 

  Hot breaths puffed wantonly, panting in and out with desperation thickly mixed in. Fair capable hands sporting elgant manicured nails raked a bloody trail across flawed sweaty skin; tearing, scraping flesh in her need for more.... The sun barely an hour away from setting, illuminated the stuffy room in bright hues of oranges, pinks and blues; truly a marvelous vision to behold yet neither of the two bodies writhing against each other paid it mind. 

 

Sizzling of a welcoming high, the pleasures they granted and took from one another were magnanimous and hard to stifle. Yet still they carried on, on a dusky looking Wednesday afternoon; Both parties abandoning their jobs and posts in lieu of tasting each other's skin. 

 

Harder he drove into her, seemingly in tuned to the clock constantly ticking beside them; pushing long lean legs further apart with a need to go deeper, faster than before. His end nearly at it's peak while broad talented tongue tasted each of his bed mate's pebbled mounds. With the sudden swipe of his moistened apendage she arched her back sinfully now, bringing her body into his closer than he ever thought possible. 

With the flickering of her nipples, her walls tightened, squeezed and combed over the pulsing veins that mapped his member, relaying no doubt in a silent message the near arrival of her conclusion. So harder now with suffocating encouragement that gripped at his cock he danced, relishing in the sensation of long naked legs wrapping themselves around his working hips. Together their tongues tied as he pushed in and out of her tightness, groaning from the strong grip of fingers in his hair and scraping nails across his scalp. 

 

A mournful whimper escaped her mouth then and tangled itself with his own version of grunts for closer they felt it. Closer and still traveling it's way down their spinal cords before pooling at the base of their groins. Like the sweetest of deserts they knew that this particular conclusion of theirs was going to be the best yet. So faster now they worked, paying no mind to the mixture of sweat when a loud shrilled cry tore it's way from the woman's trembling lips. 

 

High pitched and pleading she held on to his still working rythmn, waiting for his inevitable end to peak like it always did seconds after her own.... 

 

And then it came. Visbibly so from the tightening of his brows and tossing of his head; from the crack of his straining back and gushing warmth filling her insides, the brunette lost her self in their wonderful moment....

 

Up until it ceased to be wonderful no more by the mention of a name that wasn't hers. 

"Sakura!".......

 

Though longfully whispered and almost silently chanted, she heard him never the less. But too soon the evidence of his indiscrition drew themselves brightly across the sudden look of alarm that flashed in his eyes. Beautiful onyx orbs dulled in the split of a hair from pleasing to a frightening shock, followed by an overbearing guilt before finally settling on nothing but disgrace..... Faster than her eyes were capable of seeing despite their already inhuman capabilities, Kakashi grab hold of his discarded clothes that sat neatly in a lumped pile. With ungloved fingers matching perfectly with an unmasked face, he wasted no time getting dressed; instaniously disappearing afterwards behind fading tendrils of grey ashy smoke.....

 

There in the deffening silence of their bedroom, a dreadful Aura of stillness engulfed the emptiness around the still naked woman. It's air made so by her lover's hasty getaway and the unsettling sensation of her heart shattering into a million pieces. 

Shizune continued to study the vacant spot before her, almost on the verge of choking from her stifling tears surely, for she felt ashamed and belittled by her fiancee's unintentional slip. It wasn't as though she had been privy to his night spent with their student, oh no she was not.. There were only so many women that bathed each day with the complimenting scents of Mellon and honey, yet none had quite the undertone of sweet ripening cherry beneath their skins like Sakura. Besides, Kakashi did a banged up fucking job tried as his might to scrub her scent off of him; a scent that proved too impossible to evade even if one was given a full year's worth of baths. 

 

She was THE cherry blossom for crying out loud, in name and nature. From her flowing pink tresses and soft jaded gaze, down to the light Rosey blush that usually covered her petite frame..... Sighing warily now from the emotional stress of playing the ignorant fool rather than her and Kakashi's earlier activity, Shizune begrudgingly got dressed. Slowly though she went about it, stealing sharp intakes of oxygen and willing the pain in her heart to temporarily subside. 

 

She wasn't angry in the least, just tired and dam near fed up with the silver nin's tantrums. Knowing obviously of his where about, the brunette then took her leave in long regretful strides; walking with nothing but the urge to smack some sense into his big fucking head, and to bring the man she loved more than life itself back into the comfort of their home. 

 

Upon exiting their building, cold air bristled violently about Shizune's shaking body which of coarse resulted in a few faltering steps. Casting her gaze down the long path ahead of her while choosing to ignore the silent threat of upcoming rain, she trudged on with both hands tucked protectively in her pockets. 

 

She Spared one final glance at the heavens for another fleeting moment before painfully swallowing that thick lump that formed at the back of her throat. "Kami, I wonder what his reaction would be if he only knew just how happy She was with Shiranui Genma in her bed every fucking night"... 

.......................................................

....... Haruno/Shiranui's residence. Thirty minutes after......... 

 

  Genma carefully searched the enclosed area around his and Sakura's beautuful home for traces of visitors. Upon finding none, thankfully, he breathed a breadth of relief before stepping into the welcoming energy that spelt their Nirvana. Pocketing his keys, he whistled a short tune as his Aura fished out his girlfriend's. Within seconds the sweet scent of hers filled his senses and before he took the chance to find her, she surpsired him with a gentle hug. 

"Hey" 

 

"Hey yourself", Sakura whispered, diving in for a welcome home kiss. Standing on the tips of her toes, she craned that sensual neck of hers a little in askance of her boyfriend's lips. Softly he ghosted his over hers as warm calloused hands tightened their hold around petite waist. 

 

"Heading out?" He questioned.

 

"Yep", Sakura stepped away and headed into the kitchen with him at her heals. Swiping a cartoon of milk from the refrigerator, Genma quenched his thirst silently,  studying her tighly cladded body..... "The boys invited me out to crack some skulls. Won't be back until later tonight babe. You need me to whip up something before I leave?"

"Nope, I'll be heading out in a few as well"...

At that Sakura shrugged lamely before upturning the glass she'd just used... "Really, where to?"

 

"I think it's about dam time I take Asuma up on that offer of his"

 

"Yeah?".... The pinkette smirked at him as she went in for another kiss. "I'm cool with that. Just, don't come home smelling like a tobacco factory ok?".. 

Genma snickered.. "Certainly Haruno-sama. I wouldn't dare clutter the air you breathe with Young Sarutobi Asuma's poisonus exhalation"... Dramatic as ever, but his antics were always sure to garner either a quick smile or a witty comment. Most times both, if he was lucky. 

"Please, you know your friend's a walking chimney". she rolled those sinfully Jaded eyes at him, missing of coarse the sound of quickened footsteps while her back was turned. In an instant Genma captured Sakura's hips; drawing her in slowly before he cupped her ass in the palms of his hands... "Sweet heart?" He whispered now, looking down on her while she idly played with his falling tresses; her eyes anywhere but on his.... "Look at me"

 

The pinkette hurriedly refused by shaking her head.... "Sakura look at me, please?"..... But again she refused, this time by shutting her eyes. 

"Why won't you though?"... Rotten bastard knew exactly why she wouldn't dare though he needent sound so smug about it.... "I won't know if you don't say baby. so what's it going to be?"........ 

 

Mother fucker, that was the last dam straw. God how she hated it when he purposely lowered his voice to that wicked tone. "You know why dam it!"... And followed swiftly after came a fast knee to his groin. Fortunately though, Genma had already anticipated his girlfriend's attack, so needless to say he effortlessly dodged in time..... Laughing much to amusingly at her pouting face, he watched on as Sakura made her exit, making sure to flip him the bird before slamming their door shut behind her back. Twenty minutes later, Shiranui too left the comfort of him home in search of his waiting friends.... 

.................................................

........ On the other side of Konoha, Uzumaki/Uchiha residence..... Twenty minutes later...

 

"Get a move on teme, i wanna grab some things from the old man before meeting Saku..... Teme.. Teme?"... Naruto's loud wails pierced the calming silence. Outside their residence one very annoyed looking Sai as well as Sasuke were now making their way in.... "Jesus Christ, Naruto would you quiet the fuck down. Seriously!"..... Instead of Sasuke, Sai took it upon himself to scold the blonde. 

 

"Oi, you're here rather early..... Shit fuck, don't tell me!". The blues in Naruto's bright eyes glowed mischeiviously at his team mate.. "Sai you finally did it?"

Said man spared him a bewildering glance, though the general public besides team seven, not forgetting Yamanaka of course weren't even remotely capable of reading beyond his usual solemn expressions. "Huh- did what?"

 

"You buried that screaming bitch beneath her flowerbeds didn't you!" Naruto began clapping in a mocking fashion, one that landed him a harsh stinging slap to the back of his head. Ignoring the blonde's impish Snickers, said paper faced ANBU operative turned to regard sasuke, obviously thanking him quietly before all three of them left in search of Jiraiya. 

..........................................

  Night time came within minutes of leaving the comfort and safety of her home. Almost and hour now and still, those losers of hers were a fucking no show.... Sitting idly against her favourite tree, Sakura folded her knees beneath her frame, enjoying the stinging evening air that suddenly encompassed training ground six. The silent promise of rain danced with the wind, settling and unsettling against the exposed portion of her skin; biting, nipping at their flawlessness. 

 

Checking her time piece for the hundredth time Sakura decided to call them, but upon searching through her stuff, she soon realized her cell wasn't amongst the list of things she'd brought out. Groaning at her own clumsiness, the pinkette decidedly left her perch, fully bent now on heading on home before the hours caught up to her. Initiating an even pace of equal footing, she ducked and weaved her body beneath heavy cast branches and random boulders; making her way out of team seven's very own personal training area. ... 

 

Normally, this part of the forest buzzed more with the sounds of animal life than the other grounds. Every and anything lived here, from cute puffy tailed rabbits to vicious man eating snake's as well as plants. All giving off the energy they should, until another found it's way to her sharp senses. At first, the general idea was to ignore the familiar pull and marched her ass home with out fail, however the more she remained standing there, the more curious she became. Soon, obedient feet guided her once more towards a path she shouldn't have taken..... A decision the unsuspecting pinkette was about to retgret... 

 

...............................................

  "Shizune, I'm not sure about much these days"... Closing his beloved paper back after failing to register the already known by heart writings, Kakashi stood his ground. His eyes planted firmly on anything but the pathetic image of his beloved fiancee. How much more of a fucking joker could he be, calling out another woman's name during their love making and disappearing like the coward he was after realizing his dam mistake. And still now trying to evade the shit load of questions he knew the brunette deserved answers to.

 

Raking trembling fingers through the rough edges of his silver mane, the copy nin sighed a tired breadth, finally finding the courage he temporaily needed to face her... Fuck, this wasn't going to be a walk in the park by a long shot, for either of them but he was determined now after giving it a thorough run down. He was hell bent on making this work for him for he'd actually grew to appreciate the woman standing before him with just as much fervor and she did him... 

"You wanna know why I called out her name during-"

"Yes I do", Shizune hugged her coat closer to her trembling body, willing her nerves to steady themselves silently for Kakashi's answer. Her heart obviously heavy with hurt but still she was determined to make this work. 

 

"I think at one point i might have had some kind of feelings towards her", he played with his words, unsure and doubtful against his inner most desires. "I'm not in love with Saku- her, if that's what you're asking Shizu"

 

"Right, so even after fucking her kakashi you still haven't gotten rid of that tick have you?" Bitter but mostly sad, the brunette lashed out for all the nights she had slept beside him playing the very much believable role of a dumb girlfriend. She chose to turn a blind eye to the widening of his after she let slip the fact that she was fully in the known about his hours spent in Sakura's bed... Like a frightened deer caught in the headlights the silver nin stood frozen to his spot. So solid looking like and definitely cold to the touch from insurmountable guilt that gripped at his heart. Oh he was guilty alright, guilty of being a cheating bastard, guilty about lying to his fiancee day in and day out. But most of all, Kakashi Hatake was overwhelmed with guilt of wanting to relive the night he took his former student with out a care for his actions. 

 

Already knowing he didn't love the girl as much as she did him, still didn't deter his hidden desires of wanting to fuck her again and again, and also wanting to keep Shizune by his side as well. God, what a low, selfish human being he had become? When, where or how he'd changed into this, what ever monster that wore his worn out skin remained a complete mystery. 

 

Shizune studied him with slitted eyes, Narrowing yet still until she was forced to give it up. Coming here tonight was about fixing their screw ups, his screw ups but now she wasn't so sure any more. A long shaky breadth left her lips loudly, one she hadnt known she held in to begin with. Slowly the fire oozing from the brunette's rigid posture began to desipate until nothing but a tired looking woman remained behind it's wake.... Stealing a glance at the beautiful diamond ring wrapped around her finger, she sighed in acceptance of their fates. Perhaps this was indeed a bad idea from the very beginning.... 

 

"You know, Hatake, one can only scrub away so much of the other's scent from their skin in a little under thirty minutes", slowly she walked before stopping just mere inches from him. "Had you spent just ten minutes more in the shower that morning  then maybe, just maybe you would have been able to fully hide it from me"

 

There nestled painfully in the midst of her open palm laid the ring he'd given to her. The silver band with twin cut diamonds he had personally helped designed. Shock, nothing but shock blanketted over his spineless form. He felt as though he was drowning beneath thickening waves of fear that made a mock of his heart. kakashi heard first the calling of hurt and resentment, and unknowingly he allowed them entry into his mind; channelling now these two negative emotions towards the person whom started it all. 

Given the fact that the fault wasn't hers to bear entirely, the last fucking person Hatake Kakashi wanted to see right now was Haruno Sakura. 

 

Refusing to relent his hold on Shizune's hand, he kept her in place. His grip firm and determined, mind set and hard as steel, the silver nin wasn't about to let her leave just like that. "Tell me Kakashi-" But just then the heavens tore itself open in the distance and soon the sight of quickly approaching rain caught both of their attention. With in seconds they fell victim to it's harsh down pour but despite the biting cold and building darkness around them, Shizune continued on; wanting, no needing of coarse a sure answer from the man she loved.... "Tell me, do you love her?"

 

"No"! 

 

"But you still want her, don't you?"

 

Kakashi caught her by the shoulders and dragged her into his massive frame. Burying Shizune's wet hair beneath his jaw, he secured his arm tighter around her body.... "Shizune i-"

 

"NO!"

 

Both Elites stood rigidly in each other's arms. Mortification like fire washed a thousand times over the now panicking brunette, but Unfrotunately though the same could not be said for Kakashi. Glaring at the lite figure that suddenly leapt out from the nearby treeline, his grip around his fiancee tightened feircly. 

 

"Why are you here!!!", he shouted at Sakura, which wasn't something he had ever done in his entire life. But with the earlier resentment he was begining to feel towards the pinkette, there really wasn't anything now holding him back from defensively lashing out at her.

 

"Please don't misunderstand sensei I wasn't-"

 

"I don't care just leave us be, we're having an adult conversation here. This isn't something a child like you wouldn't understand"

 

"Kakashi dont!", Shizune argued while trying to break her self free from his hold. The look marring the pinkette's face wasn't one she'd ever seen, nor was sure she should have witnessed. Gasping from his rough phrasing, Sakura wrapped her arms around her self protectively in her own defence. Hot choking breadths came out in short painful puffs as her lungs threatened to collapse on her from his sudden unexplained behavior.

What has she done?

 

Never the less though, she wanted to take this moment to clear the air once and for all; not for her old sensei sake but for Shizune's own, a women she'd grown to love like an older sister through out their years working together and learning from each other. This was her only chance to ask and receive forgiveness...  "Please sensei just hear me out. I was only trying to-"

 

"Don't you dare say it Sakura?" Kakashi stopped her yet again, this time painfully grinding his teeth down to convey how truly mad he was at her when in fact it was himself that he was angry with... "I'm not your sensei, never was  from the very beginning so I would appreciate it if you'll stop using that honorific.... Now be a responsible KID and lets us be"

 

"Kakashi that's enough!", Shizune cried out against him, her hands flaling as she punched at his chest for a chance to reach the trembling pinkette. But dear kami, he wasn't having any of it. Something was definitely wrong. "No Shizu. She needs to know the difference between having a crush and being in love"

 

But she wasn't to blame. 

 

Sakura gripped at her chest painfully, feeling it's thumping rhythm hammering against her drenched clothing. What was happening? Why was he acting this way. This wasn't the  Kakashi she'd grew to love from when she was child. This was a monster in the guise of man, a monster that took and took until nothing else remained for him to gluttonly gobble. First he'd taken her love, then her friendship, thirdly her body but now? Kakashi Hataki was hell set on destroying what ever little that remained between their already crumbling relationship. Hopes of mending their broken bonds died a horrible death tonight and with out needing to be told twice, Sakura let lose the tightening grip on her green coloured satchel. The heaviness of the bag landing on the muddied ground came long after she'd made her fumbling departure....... 

 

He had snapped.

 

Running like fucking crazy, she tried to keep her pace up. With her heart still painfully pressing against her chest, she stumbled and tripped on her own two feet, unable to fully see where she was headed from the torential downpour. As though being chased by an unknown enemy, Sakura blazed a trail through thickening shrubs and hanging branches with no brakes to her steps. 

 

God, what's happening....

 

Dragging her tired limbs beneath her still moving body, her left feet suddenly got swalloed in by a small man made hole no larger than her head. Hissing under her breadth, she barely registered the slight throb emanating from her ankle for she had painfully connected her head against a rather large tree that seemingly came out of nowhere. Blood, hot and oozing, trickled down her forehead while her vision blurred for a few seconds. Despite the pain and thick chunks of mud that littered her body, sakura rushed on; ignoring her legs protest as well as the never ending stream of Crimsoned liquid making its way down her neck from her forehead...... 

 

Her destination a short distance away. 

 

.........................................

"So Genma, how's the young miss, treating her well we hope?".... Asuma playfully slapped a large hand on his left side shoulder, causing him to make a small splash across their table.  The air in the room seemed lievly and bristled with unkept energy tonight despite the heaviness of the rain.... 

How long had it been since Shiranui visited this place. A month or two perhaps?... No, more like two and a half months, two weeks and three days; the exact amount of time he and Sakura started dating... "Common Genma!", Guy shouted atop his lungs while he quickly swiped the building fog from the large window beside him. "When will we be meeting our sister in law"

 

"Jesus Christ you guys still on about that!"

 

"Hell yeah, and we'll only give it up until you cave you ungrateful son of a bitch", Aoba teased before tossing back his fifth shot... 

 

Genma for the life of him knew exactly what he was getting himself to. They were like a pack of wolves following behind a bloody trail that was just about a week old. Seriously, desperation sure was a nagful bitch tonight. "Sorry guys, no comment"

 

"For fuck sake senpai, not even a hint as to what she looks like?" Asuma argued. 

 

"Nope. Listen up you assholes", he passed a wary hand through his long brown hair, sweeping the shorter ends back in a sleek kinda way. "It isn't up to me ok, when she's ready we'll-"

 

Bang bang.... Bang bang bang. Bang bang bang!!!!!!!!!

 

All four male's at the small rectangular table quickly threw their startled attention towards the frantic banging of fist against glass. Soon their faces were met with a worn down, muddy and bloodied version of a young woman they all knew by heart. 

 

"SAKURA!!", Genma leapt from his seat in a startling flash, his body long since removed from Asuma's side, leaving three very much surpsired but surely concerned shinobies behind. Though in seconds and following Guys lead, they too ran out behind their friend. 

Strong protective arms grab hold of Sakura swiftly upon her banging tirade. The soothing scent of his aftershave washed over her like a blanket of warmth and with out hesitation she burrowed her face into his chest, searching for an anchor least she fell to her straining legs...

"Sakura, look at me!", Genma yelled, his eyes blazing furiously with fear and anger. But worry, like the falling rain settled itself over his body. "Sakura sweetheart look at me dam it!"... He commanded this time, however when their eyes met, his heart broke, for hers were as dead as the bodies that slept in their graves tonight.

Dear god!.

 

"What's wrong with Sakura chan?" Asuma questioned in a panic as Guy and Aoba crowded the pair. But Genma was at a lost for words. What could he say, what should he say when he practically knew next to nothing at this point?... Focusing his attention on the woman sobbing against his chest, he ignored the fact that his and sakura's relationship was now open for his friend's to witness. 

"Baby look at me for fuck-"

 

"He-h-he?"

 

"Who Sakura, who. Tell me?"... Shiranui pleaded. 

"Yes Sakura-chan, what happened?", Guy's unusual solemn tone caught her attention for a second. But all she saw were blurred images at this point. 

 

"Its all my fault Gen-, i shouldn't have stayed, I shouldn't have angered him", tears began to flow in thick salty beads down her muddied face. "He-he said i was a child, that-that I should stop calling him sen-sen- ohhh god, Shizune, how could I face her now gen-ma, tell me, please i-!"... Broken and filled with pain, all four men around Sakura felt her anguish, knowing especially of her kind heart. The way she continued to bury her self into Genma's chest, despite his placating gesture said more than her lips ever did. She felt belittled, small and insignifucant that the presence of Shiranui momentarily gave her strength; surely a disturbing fact since the Sakura Haruno they all knew was a proud and head strong young woman, a queen amongst her generation, not this scared version of her self they were all witnessing tonight.... 

Sweeping her legs out from under her, Genma gently picked his girlfriend up bridal style. With out the utter of a word to announce his departure, he turned from his friends and disappeared behind the guise of heavy rain drops; the heavy tension from his escaping aura lingered still behind his escape. 

 

"Uh-Asuma?" Guy watched on even when there was nothing left see. "What the fuck is going on?"

 

"I don't know but I bet it's got something to do with Kakashi"

 

"You bet your ass it does!", Aoba added as he too walked off. "I don't know about you two pussies, but if that's true, and it turns out Kakashi did somethning stupid indeed, then Genma is about to do something even more fucking stupid".... ..

 

"SHITTTT!", Both Asuma and Guy cursed loudly at the heavens before following behind their friends lead......... 

 

Nice fucking night for bloodshed......


	29. .......Last Straw...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any grammatical erorrs on my part and please don't mind the rushness of this chapter. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and please leave me some good comments. Love Nefe28ostar ❤️💕♥️

...............The last straw....................

 

Sounds of running water littered the cold air. Following behind the recent downpour, the stillness of the night had created an atmosphere of suffocating silence. Genma watched on sullenly as Sakura continued to sit in the middle of their tub; the water long since drained but she was yet to move her position. Transfixed she stayed there, choosing to quietly rest her head on bended knees held closely to her chest; fully naked and unresponsive despite his tender touches.

 

Fighting down that overwhelming urge to not commit the act of murder with out proper cause or reasons, he picked himself up from the cool tiled floor. Slow but careful Genma grab hold of her bathrobe and held it out in front of him; awaiting patiently until she finally relented by stepping out of the huge tub. 

 

"Common sweetheart", he whispered almost while secretly noting her swollen ankle. With out word, he then swept Sakura off her feet again and proceeded to relocate them both into the welcoming warmth of their bedroom. Resting her now atop their bed, the Senbon king began to strip away his own soggy clothing; absentmindedly kicking them from sight hastely in search of drier ones. Soon he was back, dressed in his usual sleeping slacks and t shirt as he fell to his knees yet again. 

 

Sitting comfortably beside his reclined frame rested an emergency first aid kit, one Sakura kept in sight twenty four seven In case of situations as such. Gently now he took hold of her swollen foot as he carefully examined it's redness and tender state; all in his need to asess the situation at hand. A  few seconds later, Genma began to dress her leg upon realizing the level of alcohol that still dwelt within his system from his earlier trip to the bar; an explanation as to why he wasn't able to use his own chakra to heal the way she had taught him to. The slit on her forehead came next and boy, he really and quite honestly did the best he could with it, seeing how completely listless the pinkette became. 

 

During the entire time since he'd brought her home, gave her a warm bath and tended her wounds, Sakura remained incredibly numb in his hands. As still as a mountain she sat until he was done with patching up that awful bruise on her forehead. Though silently in his mind Shiranui knew he was going to eventually need outside assistance with them; which was quite the dilemma considering that the only people he knew and trusted enough around her were Ino, whom just happened to be his ex, Tsunade - sama which, when you thought about it wasn't exactly an option at this point either. Now, the only individual he absolutely trusted above all others was his mother; Shizune remained completely out of the fucking question as well. 

 

Easily, and with trembling hands, Genma tucked Sakura in, making sure to pull the covers up until they rested on her shoulder since she'd decided to turn on her side; painfully hiding her self away from his eyes. God he hated this. Genma hated this with such a passion that his decades long friendship with Kakashi was on the verge of collapse. All the work he'd put in, all the painstaking hours both him and Sakura spent trying to overcome their past and the their pains, hers especially had gone and caved in on them both. Weeks of progress had just been washed down the fucking drain. He couldn't stand this, he couldn't bring himself to deal with it, but he knew he had to, if not for him self but for the woman he fell so incredibly in love with. A promise was made and one he had placed his entire heart into; to help her cope, to help her move on from a past that sought to swallow her whole; to be the one to make it all better. Those were the words he had spoken so many nights ago while they both laid sheltered in each other's embrace beneath the crumpling cover of their shared bed. 

 

Shiranui took a slow calming breadth while he stood there with both hands tucked into his pockets. Looking down on the woman he loved filled him with so much hurt that his mind was practically screaming for blood, a specific kind from a certain someone to be precise.

 

Quietly now, like the renowned tittle of shinobie that defined his name, he crept his way in until he was nestled against her fragile looking frame. Propping himself up on one elbow, Genma allowed his gaze to wash over every visible change on Sakura's resting face. That soft glow he admired most nights when she'd been the first to drift into restful slumber and the delicateness of her skin, the kind he enjoyed feeling flushed against his own. But now, all he saw were an ugly scowl and a banged up forehead to boot; two things that took away from her usual beautiful aura. He couldn't tell exactly the amount of time that expired with him there, just silently watching Sakura until she fell under the twidling thumbs of a haunted dream; but as soon as her breadthing evened itself out, Shiranui sought to remove himself from their shared comfort. 

 

Finding his cell came easily for it began to sing a short distance away; a some what strange but welcoming disturbance that penetrated the suffocating stillness around him.  Upon examining the small devise he silently noted the caller(Asuma) and quickly rejected it by basically choosing not to drag his friends into what ever the fuck this was turning out to be.... Diligently, despite the thickening anger that blazed a fire through his veins, he dialed the first number on his contact list and listened on patiently as it rang three times before being answered. 

 

"Sweet heart.....?"...

 

"Hey,....Mom.....?"

 

"Genny........... what's wrong?"... Immediately Mama Shiranui picked up on the wariness that coloured her son's tone. And he readily knew so from the clanking of dishes that threatened to burst his ear drums from the other end of the line... 

 

"I need your help!"...

........................................................................

 

.............. Thirty minutes later..........

 

 

Fanning themselves out at the frightening speed of light, three familiar looking jounins disappeared into the thickening darkness. Traversing upon muddied ground and over soaked grasses, they searched for the one that remained mising despite the still lingering scent of her chakra. The minutes spent in search expired rather quickly, much to their chagrin, but only two out the three made it back to the point of origin...... "Did you get through to her?".

 

"No, and I've tried about five times already", Sasuke pocketed his cellular device for the last time as he landed smoothly onto the water logged surface. Tried as he might to desperately swallow down his trepidations, but the lingering scent of blood unsettled his nerves. Turning to regard his husband, Sasuke couldn't quite hide the building uneasiness that threatened to consume him. It was futile though for he knew the blonde was already on to his every shift in emotion.  

 

"Maybe she's home", Naruto lamely reassured by gently squeezing the other's hand for a brief second. "It won't hurt to check, besides Genma senpai won't let anything happen to her"....

 

"But her blood. I can smell it, though feint but it's still there, and I know you do as well!" Uchiha argued quietly upon noticing the quickened approach of their other team mate.... "We need to do something about him, and fast too if we're heading over there"...

 

"It's too much trouble!", Naruto argued back beneath his breadth, pretty much still mindful of Sai as he grew closer and closer by the press of heavy feet atop waterized ground. "Besides, it's Sai we're talking about. He's just as close to her as you and I, plus its too much fucking effort and I for one, am tired!"..... 

 

"You don't mean-" Sasuke bristled at him; made known so by the quickened flashes of his swirling sharingans, but his sentence got sliced for their paperesqued team mate was already upon them. With one hand dangerously clutching a suspicious looking weapons pouch, his face wore an unusual mask of incomprehension. 

 

"What's-?"

 

"It's Sakura's!"  Sai answered to Naruto's unfinished inquirey. Tightly he held on to the pinkette's carrier, one hundred percent certain it was hers since he had been the one that gifted the unique looking thing for her eighteenth birthday.... "Aside from this I also found traces of Kakashi and Shizune nearby as well, although the taste of their fading aura is quite-"

 

"SHIT"..... The blonde kyuubi vessel startled the still talking man, not only with his loud outburst but by frantically pacing himself around.... "SHIT, SHIT SHIT!".... 

 

"What exactly's going on!"..... But Sai's question remained unanswered for Sasuke quickly took off in a bolting speed. His feet taking him no doubt down the familiar path that lead directly towards their precious pinkette's home. Moments later, Naruto as well departed in his own dramatic fashion; knowing of coarse he was being followed by an equally alarmed looking Sai. 

........................................................................

"How's she doing?"

 

Old but gentle hands softly caressed damped pink tresses. Lightly, they passed over the poorly patched up wound on Sakura's head before they slowly began to mend the jagged tear that still oozed tiny rivulets of irony blood. "She'll survive sweetheart, but what ever's haunting her dreams right now isnt doing us any favours", mama Shiranui turned to regard her son and was met with a somber face, though she couldn't quite comprehend this entire situation from just that. "What happened?"...

 

"If I knew I would have told you by now mom, but im in the dark as well", He sighed then pushed himself off of his restful perch. "All I can say is that-"

 

"Gen-ma!"..... 

 

The sound of his name whispered shortened his sentence half way through and with out hesitation Genma immediately answered to the quieted call. In the blink of an eye he feel into place before Sakura, landing on bended knees yet again. However, it was nothing more than a longfull sigh for the pinkette's eyes remained tightly shut; still obviously roaming the plains of her dream world, except for one alarming little detail. 

 

Tears!!!!!!

 

He saw them pooled into tiny glistening beads as they stubbornly clung to darkened lashes before cascading down both sides of her face.   
With out as much as a spoken warning, he rose to his bare feet in a rushed fashion and marched out of the suddenly tensed room; his shoulders squared and jaws tightened in unidentifiable anger. Leaving behind his startled mother and one silently crying pinkette, Genma Shiranui slammed shut the door on them both with one simple goal painfully etched into his screaming mind. It was high fucking time he did something about Kakashi once and for all and whether or not Sakura approved mattered not this time around. There were only so many things Genma was willing to let go, so many misunderstandings he rathered not deal with, but when it came it Sakura's mental health and overall happiness, there wasn't a thing in this world he wasn't above doing do for her. 

........................................................................

 

"Naruto, common !" Sai cursed out loud while both of them followed behind Sasuke's lead. "What the fuck's going on?"... Before long, all three males fell into perfect step beside each other just opposite their team mate's house. Hidden snugly within the darkened cover of the alley opposite the pinkette's home, Naruto angrily grab hold of Sai and roughly slammed him into the cemented wall that served a barrier between houses.... Staring deeply into chaotic blue Iris, the raw fury he saw dancing there was enough to withhold his tongue from saying anything further. "Now listen up you dick. What ever you see or hear Sai, remains here. Nothing leaves that house after tonight. You hear me?" 

 

Bewildered but overall concerned for his adopted sister Sai hurriedly agreed to Naruto's somewhat unwanted threat. However, as he was about to finally voice his building worries, his gaze landed on three other figures that finally decided to abandon the night's protective cloak. 

 

"What the fuck!"... 

 

"Sasuke, Naruto uh- Sai?"... Asuma awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Thin tendrils of tobacco filled smoke instantainiously cluttered the small space between all six Elites as they came to a stand still. Aoba with both hands in his pockets simply shrugged as Naruto's gaze singled  him out, and Guy offered a lame wave when three pairs of confused eyes feel on him next. ..... 

 

"What are you three doing here?"... The Uchiha inquired suspiciously, but it was the spandex wearing jounin whom decided to penetrate the chilling stilled air. "We're here to check on Sakura- ch-"

"What's wrong with Sakura!" Sai yelled almost in his superior's face. 

 

"Well what can we say but something obviously went down earlier tonight. She-"..............Piercing sounds of broken glass and a mournful "GENNY PLEASE DONT!" dramatically sliced Guy's explanation Savagely as it garnered their combined attention. Anxiously it combed over their alert senses in frightening waves of panic. With out any further hesitation, all six males dashed across the empty street; Guy having mistakingly kicked the nearest trash can in his haste knowing of coarse the clanking sounds were sure to alert the surrounding neighbours; while both Naruto and Sasuke crowded Sakura's front door.

As soon as it gave way, all six men sprang into action upon seeing how tightly wrapped up Genma was in thick cords of glowing blue chakra. His mother stood a few reachable steps away while clinging to his weapon's carrier. Fear but overwhelming worry decorated her face in thick lines, but upon noticing them she quickly relented the hold on her son and yelled. "Sarutobi grab him before he does something stupid!"

 

With out question Asuma as well as Guy fell in beside their friend as the broad cords of his mother's life energy began to desipate. Unfortunately for them, the kind of strength that coursed through Shiranui's veins tonight were of a different kind. With ease he wormed his way out their tightened grasps, fully managing to land a harsh kick on Guy's left knee while slamming his elbow into Asuma's chest. With a loud groan, Sarutobi fell back where as Aoba was quick to replace him. Still, Genma's resolve tonight was proving to be quite incredible for the shades donning Shinobie too suffered a heavy blow. 

 

Blood gushed like a never ending fountain from Aoba's nose; it made so by the angry press of a hardened fist into his face. Now Shiranui was free of their restraints and almost ready to fly the fucking coup but, in the flash of an eye, and before he had the chance to fully comprehend what was happening, two pairs of hands took hold of him. One pair slipped their way under his arms in a master lock as he was forcibly pressed into it's owner body and the other painfully threaded their fingers into his long brown hair, managing to grip the sides of his head.

 

"Let go of me, now!!!!" Oh he fought against the boys hold, both Naruto's and Sasuke's. He struggled and buckled in their combined graps for freedom but he got none.... Staring up at the one before him, Genma caught sight of burning plumes of liquid fire. They swirled anxiously and forcibly drew his attention before he got the opportunity to angled his gaze away. Partially hypnotized now, he stood there being held by Naruto as the Uchiha painfully invaded his already unravelling mind..... "Sasuke don't!"..

 

"You need to calm down Senpai. Just focus on-"

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD, NOW!!!!" Genma howled at the boy. 

 

"Not until you calm the fuck down!", Naruto added from behind. "Common, talk to us.... what's going on?"

Still awfully blinded by the ravenette's genjitsu, the Senbon sucking king absolutely refused to give into them. His heart was in pain for the woman he loved. Sakura was quickly falling apart at the seams and he hadn't a god dam clue now on how to make it all better, or how to fix this chaotic situation other than finding the person responsible for this... "Sas-!"

 

"No senpai, if it's what we think it is then this isn't the way to go about it".... 

"He's right", the blonde added. "Think about Sakura, think about what she would want and ask your self if this is it?"....

"But you have no idea how broken she is now- Naruto, surely you dont!", The hurt in his voice was palpable and it echoed around the room for all to hear, for all to bare witness as to how deeply rooted the feelings he carried for the pinkette were. "Kakashi has done it now and there's no way I'm forgiving him for this, no fucking way. Sasuke GIVE ME BACK MY SIGHT!"...

 

"NO!" Naruto protested. "Remember what you told us, remember your words well Shiranui Genma, the promise you made to us both. What was it?"

 

Shiranui said nothing now, he stood rigid in their hands, as frozen as a block of ice. The memories of the day he'd made an oath to them both had branded it self across his mind as a solid reminder of  the feelings he harboured for Sakura. And this, this breakdown wasn't apart of that promise. Still, he couldn't say it, he couldn't bring himself to utter the words spoken that evening as he along side Naruto and Sasuke sat having dinner at the old man's ramen shop. 

 

"What were they senpai?".. Sasuke asked softly... "You remember don't you, so what were they?"........ Oh but he refused to say it, choosing instead to level his newly regained vision on his three friends as they rubbed at their bruises, and his mother, as she tightly held onto his carrier and one startled Sai. 

"What were the words Senpai, SAY THEM DAM IT?" Naruto shouted until he eventually relented and gave in as the words began to sweep away the blinding anger from his system. 

 

"Ev-even if it kills me, I'll do what ever it takes to make her happy. If I have to roll over like a dog then so, so be it, as long as it brings laughter instead of-

 

"Tears, the thing you hate to see most clouding those beautiful jaded eyes!", Sasuke continued upon seeing how torn apart he was. Those indeed were the words, Shiranui's oath to them both and they were unforgettable little scribblings Naruto had made him signed to outside the walls of Ichiraku..... 

Having calmed himself down somewhat, Genma's pent up energy left his body in one full sweep, thoroughly rendering him a sack of tired bones and a mass of wary flesh in Naruto's hold. Slowly now, the boys let him go and watched on as he took a seat near by; his mother immediately came to his side. "Sweet heart, we've wasted enough time already, my medicines won't help her. She's burning up now. I think something might be wrong with sakura's chakra"

"Yes there is".. He reaffirmed tiredly.

 

"What do you mean?" Finally Sai found his lost voice and regained some semblance of his former self upon hearing the woman's plea. Making his way now towards Shiranui he folded his arms, though he couldn't quite fully hide the disdain from colouring those palish features of his. But luckily his blonde haired team mate decided to fill in the blanks. "it's simple. When ever sakura's under severe mental stress her energy rebels by short circuiting. Call it a failsafe to prevent her brain from exploding and her body from over using too much chakra. What ever happened tonight with Kakashi and Shizune really took a terrible toll on her"

"You think!" Genma added sarcastically.... "There's no other choice, but Tsunade's the last fucking person i want to deal with tonight. And since Sakura's hell bent on keeping this a secret still, I have no other option but to leave her in your hands. All three of you". He gestured towards her team mates.... "Her fever's rising and her ankle still needs to be thorougly looked over".... 

 

"Good enough for me", The Uchiha spoke. "We'll take her to the center. You know what you need to do, right?"...

 

The Senbon king nodded before Naruto hurriedly marched his way up the stairs, no doubt in search of the still slumbering pinkette....... Soon both him and his husband along with their albino counterpart disappeared into the growing night with her wrapped in a comforting bundle, leaving just Shiranui, his mother and his three battered friends behind. A few awful seconds passed in silence before some one eventually decided to stick a kunia into the escalating level of awkwardness that surrounded them all. 

"So uh-we take it that this should remain a secret for now huh?"...... Guy's question was answered with a court nod while both Genma and his mother began to re- arranged the dismantled living space. However, Asuma had something he needed off his chest, just to make things clear and not have it seemed as though he was choosing one friend over the other. "Listen!", he gathered his breadth. "I hate keeping secrets, you know that, especially when its to do with Kakashi but, I just want you to know that since this is technically his fault, even though we're still yet to understand what the fuck is happening- sorry Mama Shiranui"

 

"It's ok dear"

 

"We have your back ok?"

"Yeah broken noses and all!", Aoba reassured to which he gained a spathetic smile from his friend in question.... "I appreciate it guys. Common, let's get this place cleaned out before the old hag sniffs us out. I have no doubt that when she do decides to send Sakura home it won't be alone.  The girls if not herself, will most obviously be here".... 

"Hai!!!" All three males answered simulataniously as they hurried about their pace. 

..................................................


	30. .......Suspicious Hokage........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long hiatus. Its been like what a week or two since my last update... I've recently celebrated my brithday and it fucking sucked. Been going through a bum period. (+_+).... Anyways. Hope you enjoy this chapter which I chopped in half. Love Nefe28ostar ❤️💕 ♥️......

............. Suspicious Hokage............

     Four days......... 

 

Four grueling pain staking days, three miserable hours, three restless minutes and twenty missed seconds until Sakura finally awoken ..... Humming constantly, the monitor's lent cord, gently clipped to the tip of her pointer finger penetrated that foggy haze that slept with in her confused mind; With in a second's breadth, dull eyes caught sight of blaring light. Blinding but warm, it touched every exposed inch of her skin from beyond dangling curtains of violet, forcing her to avert her straining gaze for a while. 

 

Slowly but now fully aware of her self, Sakura ate up every tiny facet of her immidiate surrounding. From it's strangely welcoming odour that reeked of disinfectant and sickness, to the simplicity of the large room itself, aside from the ridiculous rows of freshly picked lilies lining all available ledges and windows. Stealing her breadth for a moment, she clutched at the fabric that fell from her now up right frame; scrunching quivering fingers into the familiar feel of the worn in material she knew by heart. Located on one side of her bed slept Sasuke with his head almost tucked into her side, and on the other end sat Naruto, whose body laid slouched over in a chair; his thick yellow locks half hidden beneath the edge of the blanket she gripped at as he placed his head to rest. 

 

"The hospital, of coarse"... She sighed, feeling unbelievably sore almost everywhere but her covered toes, and still obviously weak from what ever that ailed her; but the sight of both of her boys spoke as much as she needed to know of the situation at hand. Something serious obviously occured; facts pertaining to which, were made known from their resting presence as well as the continuously beeping monitor that kept at it's work beside her bed. 

 

With still trembling fingers, she gently slipped her hand through Naruto's shaggy mane, easily allowing her digits a known privalege as they carded between it's softness. Soon though, her grip tightened but lightly so until the blonde began to stir from her slight tugging.... Big breadth taking oceanic blues grew open in greeting before it's master finally realized what, or more precisely, whom had awoken him. 

 

"Fuck... Sakura!!"..... Yes, he shouted alright. Loud and defending and kicked at the chair he'd just been reclined on in the startling process, clumsily throwing his huge bulky frame on top of her and his panic stricken husband..... "I can't believe you're up. Oh my God saukra!".....

 

"Careful Nars- ughh- im still a bit sore!".... Smiling, the pinkette warned him softly, feeling Sasuke on the other side resettling his head beneath her neck before he wrapped an arm around her seemingly frail body. 

 

Flanking both sides of their tired team mate, two pairs of hearts that were once submerged in four days of fear now danced in merriment. Watching her silently they both sighed a breathy sigh of utter relieve for she was up, and smiling at that despite the palish pallor of her once vibrant skin tone.

 

"Guys?"...  She whispered shortly after all three resettled them selves into comfy positions. "What, exactly happened?"... Oh instantaneously and as quickened as the strike of his own lightening, her ravenette stiffened beside her as though he'd just been ordered to donate one of his precious kidneys; but tried as Saskue did to sweep that single treasonous act of his under the proverbial rug, Sakura with out much given effort caught on to his swift change faster than he anticipated, or would have liked. 

 

Giving in to the urgent request, both him and Naruto knew at the back of their minds that keeping the truth from Sakura would have been quite the impossible task. However, there existed such an unspoke agreement between the two as to the amount of info they were willing to dilvulge at the moment; a decision that was made specifically for her own good, obviously... 

 

"Remember your fight with Sensei and Shizune?"

 

"Naruto dont!!" Sasuke hissed at him but Sakura somehow, and through the fresh wave of pain she felt at the meer mention of her sensei's and colleague's name, had managed to reassure the ravenette by lacing their fingers together. Silence, the kind that oozed understanding, encroached upon them now as they snuggled beside each other the way they always did before Sasuke's defection. Gently he kissed Sakura's fingertips, the Uchiha that was, while Naruto threw an arm and a leg across them both.... 

 

"Sakura we don't wanna keep anything from you"....

 

"But?"  ..... She questioned her blonde counterpart, sensing of- coarse both his and Sasuke's reluctance.

 

"But if it's something we believe that'll affect you negatively, then don't expect us to be a hundred percent honest right now. Ok?" Her ravenette continued and soon she eventually gave into their conditions. Besides, apart from injuring her head and the fracture she sustained on her ankle, Sakura's recollection of her actions taken after that were all completely blurred at this point. Nothing but Genma's soft gaze as he held her tightly in his arms were made transparent. She couldn't placed an exact time nor date with that particular memory of them together, but the pinkette caught on to the worry that raged a storm in his eyes; a strong sense of concern if you will that danced on the precipice of anger, before her world became engulfed in darkness. 

...............................................

 

............Four days earlier..............

 

Bang .... Bang... Bang... Bang......

 

"Hokage-sama!!!!".......

 

The hour spelt eleven forty-five. The rain had long settled and behind its wet wake laid drenched roads, houses and people alike. The moon, barely a creasent shaped silvery figure, partially hid itself behind the dark guise of water logged clouds...

 

From her view, the litted world below her office seemed such a far cry from what it originally were; all modern and glowing with bright neon signs and electrical lanterns. Konoha felt too at peace; far too quiet tonight which were signs of something promising yet to come, something that made the hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends..... 

 

The continuous banging from Ino's fist weren't helping to sway those wary thoughts either as it still kept it's consistency. And tried as much as she did to ignore Yamanak's noise, Jiraiya on the other hand whom had been dozing off in her chair, decided to put an end to the girl's banging. Obviously something was off, perhaps at the hospital since Ino was schedule to work the graveyard shift tonight; however, the toad sage couldn't for the life of him, figure out his wife's sudden lax In demeanor....

 

"For fuck's sake Yamanaka im coming!", A second too soon and in the blonde heiress rushed. Her legs wobbled like jelly but her eyes and and crest falling facial expression immediately spoke of a situation at hand. Instantly and like wild fire Tsunade was upon her medic-nin as soon after Jiraiya assisted the girl back on her feet.....

 

"What happend Ino?" The Hokage took hold of her by the shoulders... 

 

"Tsunade calm down, can't you see she's trying to catch her bearings?" The Sanin supplied before coaxing her into calming down as well. "Take your time Yama. Where's the emergen-"

 

"It's Sakura... She's unconscious and isn't responding to us. I can't, we cant-!!!".. Ino held the sides of her head, feeling her frustrations rise to a level of complete incomprehension... 

 

"What the fuck!"... Concern and an array of emotions resembling that of played out across the older woman's face in hot flashes. Her gut felt as though it were tied in knots, and kept on tightening into painful balls of paralyzing fear. Before long, the Hokage with her husband in tow were out the fucking door and bolting down the narrow corridors long before the rest of the blonde's explanation were able to form.

 

As they rounded the corner of the hallway that lead directly to the tower's exit, the obviously frightened kunoiche had already managed to catch up; using her well honed shinobie skills to aid her quickened movements....... "She's in room 4a, female Shinobie recovery centre" all three parties flitted from rooftops to rooftops with in seconds of making it through the door. "Hinata and Sai are there, they're-"..... failing miserably to control her trembling voice, Ino's words were all chopped and incoherent. "They're trying to- they're"

 

Teeth grounded against themselves as the coppery taste of blood blossomed across the sides of her tongue. Hidden behind perfect rows of ivory white, Tsunade swallowed her trepidations and forged on ahead of both her husband and Ino; her only aim now was getting to her god daughter before all else. Konoha herself could be burning to the fucking ground as they dashed across rows and rows of houses, but all the Hokage really cared for at this point in time was the well being of the girl that felt like her own child.....

 

"Hold on Girlie, im coming!"

 

.............................................................

 

............On the other side of Konoha.......

 

"Open the fucking door, Kaka-sensei, Shizune San!"... Naruto's voice penetrated the calmness that traveled the length of the hallway outside of their sensei's apparent. Door after door creased themselves with alert as their inhabitants kept a close but careful eye on the well known duo. From the blonde's anxious but angry tone alone, they knew that all wasn't right with the kyuubi vessel tonight. And since he was being accompanied by his husband, the last known heir to the Uchiha bloodline, they knew that with out a doubt Hatake Kakashi was in deep fucking shit. 

Stumbling along his way their old sensei fumbled until his fingers rubbed against the chained safety that linked his door to the wall. His nails scraped across the metallic latch a little until finally, they were able to complete their task. Soon lights, bright and yellow glowing from the hallway illuminated the space around him as the faces of two he knew by heart came into focus.... 

 

"Naruto- Sasu-?".... BAMMMM!!!    

 

  With in seconds of calling their names, the hard press of knuckles made contact with Kakashi's uncovered face. So violent were it's impact that it forced him back into the darkness of his home, and as soon his vision evened itself out, or before he got the opportunity to counter the next incoming blow, Naruto aimed a knee across his chest; knocking him down to the floor. 

 

"You son of a bitch!".... The blonde yelled while making his way unperturbed towards the man he trusted like a father... "How could you?"....

 

"I can", kakashi wobbled, trying but failing to catch himself. The sheer unexpectedness of their blows were what took him by surprise.... "I can explain!" 

 

In a rush Sasuke was on him like an animal; wild and snarling from his need to shed blood. "We don't need your fucking explanations... You can save it for Sakura!" Another fist connected across his jaw, this time drawing more blood in the process as it flooded and pooled in his mouth before being spat. But deep down and as much as the need to defend himself nagged relentlessly, kakashi knew with in his heart of hearts that this was what he truly fucking deserved. 

 

What irked both boys at this point was the fact that he had chosen to take their blows as they came. With out fighting back or even concealing that defeated 'I'm a fucking scoundrel' look from their gazes; as though he'd been expecting as much. But as much as it angered Sasuke to a point of wanting to rip his fucking skin off, Naruto on the other hand was all about actions tonight. Unfortunately and as he was about to deliver the final hit, Shizune came bursting in. 

Dressed in nothing but her PJs and looking completely haggard out, she managed somehow to put a stop to the chaos in the room. Locking the door behind her, Shizune switched on the lights and immediately flew to her fiancee's aid. Both boys watched on with folded arms and knuckles burning with a suffocating need to expell their combined rage, while she helped the silver nin to his feet. 

Bringing him to rest on a near by chair she began to heal his injuries; her focuse now were all aimed on the bleeding man before her. Minutes after, and as the tension grew like the shadows that danced around them, she decided to finally put an end to all this madness..... Stealing her breath, Shizune hugged her sleeping robes closer to her trembling frame, turning now to confront both boys. 

"What happened?"...

 

"We don't owe any of you a dam thing!" Sasuke spat, his gaze hard and penetrating while twin sharingans swirled like hurricanes.

 

"Sasuke's right", Naruto added, his arms still folded across each other and giving off the dangerous vibe of barely contained anger. Kakashi through all of this kept his gaze firmly latched on to the table before him. Disgust and pain, both physically and mentally played a game of tug o war with his mind, body and soul tonight. And for once in his life he somehow understood, the kind of disgrace his father must have felt before he took his own life....

Shizune flinched, literally fucking flinched from their harsh phrasing. Her heart was practically caving in on its self and it cried so hard at this point, so bitter for she knew the reasons behind their hostility towards both her and kakashi.

 

"Listen", the blonde spoke. Pinching the bridge of his nose, his breadth came out in long tired puffs. "We didn't come her to punch your fucking lights out, kakashi".... 

 

"Even though it felt good" Sasuke added. 

"We're here for Shizune. Sakura is in the hospital and it's serious!"...

Kakashi, completely forgetful of his now healing injuries sprang to his feet faster than the blonde's spoken words. "What -"

 

"You dont get a fucking say in this!" Shizune, took them all by surprise now. Though spoken beneath her breadth, the seriousness in her tone warranted no arguments. Tightening the cords of her robe she snatched both boys by their hands as she fled, leaving nothing behind her wake but the sound of his door as it slammed shut......

..................................................................

 

"Sai get out of here. Ino take his place"

 

"Hai Hokage-sama".... Sai exited the room as soon as the orders were given. Having expelled far too much of his chakra for the night, the glow of his skin had long been dulled. Moving swiftly into his place came his fiancee, her brows all creased as sweat ran down both her's and Hinata's skin in tiny beads. Outside, and as soon as he'd emerged from the large room, the sad faces of Ten-Ten and Ero-sanin came into focus..

 

"How's she doing in there?"... Jiraiya questioned, his tone might have sounded level but Sai wasn't fooled in the least. He knew the amount of affection the old sanin held for his god daughter, both him and the hokage held for his sister... Stuffing his money down the coin slot, Sai waited until the vending machine spat out his cool beverage. 

 

"Her breadthing is back on track but she hasn't gained consciousness as yet"

"I don't understand, we had dinner together. All four of us. The last we saw Sakura, she was heading home to get changed"... Ten-Ten questioned. 

 

"Yes", the albino spoke between sips, completely aware of the lies he were coaxed into telling in order to cover both Genma and Kakashi's asses. "We were training at our usual place, we knew she wasn't feeling well before hand. Still though she pushed herself and then-"

 

"Then this?" Jiraiya interjected, his level of Suspicions were mounting as the seconds ticked on by... "You expect me to believe-"

 

"It is what it is Jiraiya-sama. You wanna know what exactly happened I suggest you wait until Nars and Sasu comes back with Shizune"..... And off he walked, leaving both Ero-sanin and Ten-Ten at a complete loss.....

....................................

 

"Ino focus. Try to calm yourself, if you don't control the amount of chakra you infuse into her system, we'll only make things worst at this point"..... Despite her warning words, Tsunade too were begining to feel the burn under her skin. However, stabilizing Sakura remained her top priority tonight.... 

 

"Hinata you're doing fine. Just don't push your self too much. You might still have your chakra now but with each day your unborn child is growing, and he needs what little of it you have now to fully develope. Don't overdo it"

 

"Hai-Tsunade-sama", Hinata mumbled quietly; feeling the strain of her own life's energy undulating beneath her fingertips.....

 

"Common baby wake up. Wake up for me" the Honey eyed blonde chanted silently. "Wake up. I need you to respond to us Saku"....

 

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune's came rushing in with Naruto and Sasuke behind her tail... 

 

"Finally, Shizu common i need you here with me. You two?"... Her gaze penetrated both males. So much so that Sasuke involuntarily flinched. "Stay where I can find you. This is far from over"...... 

 

Dreading their own existence both boys made a direct b line towards the exit, however, as soon as their feet past the threshold, a pair of strong hands clamped heavily onto the back their necks. With out the need to investigate just whom this strong, frightening grip belonged to, they silently, but regrettably went alone the path they were suddenly being dragged to; knowing dam well that Jiraiya wasn't having any of their nonsense tonight.


	31. ..........A very suspicious Hokage............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys so this one will be a very short chapter, sorry but I still hope you enjoy it. Love Nefe and yes, were coming down to the end of this loooonnggg ride... ♥️💕♥️

........A very suspicious Hokage......

   

  Eyes, pairs and pairs of eyes bore into each other as they scanned every inch of their owners faces. Mellow Oceanic blues cemented it's gaze as it passed back and forth amongst three pairs of Cobalt black. From darkened onyxs to midnight hues, they bounced about with a strong determination to keep secret the things that ought to be. Though, what Naruto and his two man team which consisted of Sai and the ever so stoic Uchiha, failed to realize was just how in tuned or well informed Jiraiya were of theirs and Sakura's latest activities yet.

He, the Sanin that was, made sure he kept his wary eyes ever so vigalent since learning of Kakashi's unfortnate fuck up. And he also made sure to keep others in the loop when he himself afforded not the time to do so. That's right, the famous and well respected toad sage surrounded himself and the people he cared about with both hidden eyes and prying ears, with great assistance from Orochimaru of coarse. Call them his invisible spies if you will, but Jiraiya wasn't about to let both Genma and Kakashi have their way when it came to Sakura, a girl his wife cherished more than their beloved village itself. 

Bracing himself against the nearest wall, the silver haired master challenged the three grown ass men before him. His posture oozed rigidity and danger with the way his broad shoulders were squared. The crease between his brows and above his nose furrowed into a line that spoke no lies about the thoughts he had combing through his mind at this point; both facts neither of the three males were able to dismiss. 

 

"No bullshit tonight despite the crap Sai tried to feed me earlier"..... His tone though it remained incredibly low, the rough timber he held to it immediately conveyed Jiraiya's seriousness. 

 

"Tsk", as usual Naruto be the first to dispell his sensei's tone. "What's it this time old man?"

 

"Naruto don't", Sai leveled his gaze with the blonde whom now had his back turned towards them. "It's useless at this point, besides, something tells me he isn't up for any of our bullshits tonight. Isn't that right, Jiraiya-sama?"

 

"You know I'm not. Now spill it, and I fucking swear if you lie to me, I'll make sure Tsunade gets wind of this"..... He gave them no option at this point and since two of the three had grown rather fond of Shiranui these past few months, a disturbing fact neither felt good admitting to, they knew that ultimately this, was about Sakura's happiness and nothing more. 

 

"Fine. All these dam secrets are driving me fucking crazy anyways, trust me when I say so"... Sasuke side eyed his elder, choosing now to spill while his husband took a seat on the far side the room; a tin of soda bouncing from hand to hand, and eyes seemingly lost as they plastered themselves on to the grey tiled floor. 

 

"Let's get this conversation over with before Tsunade gets here".....

...................................

 

"Phewww... Finally!!!!" Ino had the right words alright, and they were most fitting of the situation at hand. Lazily both her and Hinata slumped their wary bodies together upon reaching the nearest bed beside Sakura's resting frame. A few seconds later, Shizune joined them as well with three bottles of ice teas. After quenching their thirsts the silent but sweaty trio remained plastered to their seats as they impatiently awaited word from Tsunade.

 

Though she, the Hokage that was, remained not too far from their sights, her mood however were proving to be even more difficult to decipher. Upon reaching Sakura, the honey eyed blonde steeled her frazzled nerves like the well experienced veteran she was and tended her god daughter most professionally; leaving anxiety and personal feelings at a distance. Now however, spelt an entirely different scenario for now Tsunade sat slouched besides her god daughter's head, while she threaded five well manicured fingers lightly through soft pink locks. With a gentle smile on her face, the ever growing crease between those shapely brows of hers made it that more difficult in trying to gauge the true nature of her thoughts. 

 

Tsunade's gaze seemed distant tonight, but somehow still remained centered on the slumbering pinkette as she completely immerced herself into the task at hand. From perplexed to tender, thus spelt the Hokage's emotions as they played out like a movie on the silver screen, and they spoke of nothing but absolute trouble on the horizon; a hidden message that went unoticed by the girls but not Shizune... Tsunade for the life of her couldn't quite comprehend Sakura's behavior anymore. Remembering the feel of her chakra, their chakras to be precise as they flowed through the pads of her fingers hurt like never before.

 

To learn of her secrets in such a dreadful manner, and to discover just how little trust the pinkette had in her almost brought tears to her honeyed eyes. They stung, still do as a matter of fact for sakura had not only managed to keep privy the most important things from Tsunade, but she also managed to successfully keep her at arms length. Why would she though? Why didn't she share with her the things that truly mattered?....what happened to all those years of trust they'd cultivated between them as sensei and student, godmother and daughter, Sanin and prodigy?... All of these unravelling thoughts did nothing at this point but help fuel that raging storm within the Hokage's already battered mind. And to be honest they were proving to be hard fucking pills to swallow. 

 

In a little under five minutes but not before placing a kiss atop her most precious one's temple, the tired blonde finally approached the rest of her fellow medic-nins. 

 

"Tsunade-sama what's the-"

 

"It's alright", she waved Shizune's incoming questions off in a wild rush; feeling anger and hurt as they tingled beneath her flesh. "We've got her stabalized after a good fight but she's out of the red for now, they're bot-".... 

 

"Thank goodness!" Like always, the ever kind Hyuga princess expressed her utmost gratitude and not realizing she had just sliced her elder's sentence in half. Swiftly following the busty princess, Ino showed her own relief by heaving a wary sigh before wrapping her arms around her friend's tired body. 

 

"Thank kami- what exactly happened though?"... The number one question indeed, but Tsunade like two them had no answers to give in this moment. She had no way of bringing to light the true nature of Sakura's condition, not until she got her hands on the parties involved that was; precisely the reason behind her shift in focus now. Find the boys and most of, if not all, will be revealed.   

 

"I'll let you know when I do but for now Shizune?"

 

"Hai?" 

 

"Move her to another room so we could easily gauge her recovery. Keep her heart under constant monitor as well, if there's even a slight change in it's rythm i wanna know. Ino get Minami to over see her changes tonight as well"

 

"Minami?" Hinata questioned out loud, finding her mentor's choice of nurse rather strange since Minami-san only specialty lied in prenatal care. " But isnt she?"

 

Tsunade leveled her gaze on the princess; her eyes glowed with love but her smile, god it spoke quietly of pain and disloyalty. Facts all three women easily caught on to now. "Sakura's- "

 

"Sakura's what my lady?" Shizune questioned a little to carefully upon catching that proud look in her mentor's usually sharp eyes; tell tale signs that instantly brought to calm her rising trepidations, however in secret they stirred an unsettling feeling not only within her self, but both resting girls as well.

 

"Sakura's..... pregnant"

 

These were the final words she left them with before leaving to go find Jiraiya and the boys.

 

......


	32. ..... Tell me no lies........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for the long hiatus but I've been fighting the flue and toothache and it's been giving me hell. Got some very much needed relief today and so i decided to give you an update. Hope you enjoy ohhh, as for those that have been wondering who the father of Sakura's child is, well I've given you a small hint, that's if you remembered well the natures and scents of both Kakashi and Genma's chakras. Anyways hope you guys love, love loveeeeee it... ❤️💕❤️...

.................Tell me no lies .................

....the medical centre 1 am........

 

 

    "That stupid son of a bitch!" The heavy sound of a fist smashing into metal penetrated the already tensed atmosphere. The impact harsh and piercing, completely off-putting as to the circle of thoughts Jiraiya had swirling in his mind. Sai, bless his humble heart involuntarily flinched from the Sanin's voilent act and was halfway near shitting himself with fear for the shinobie in question, his sensei. 

 

The looks on his team mates faces though didn't help in the least for one remained as unmoved as he always appeard; completely levelheaded and the other, well, Naruto's frustrations were palpable and clearly visible in the way his jaws were clenched. The muscles in his face appeard bunched and rigid like; true signs of the anger both him and Jiraiya let simmered beneath their skins. 

 

The signs of Ero-sanin's frustrations left behind it's destructive tale on the side of the vending machine Sasuke had just used, rendering it now unworkable. And as though the world had suddenly decided to converge on the lives of team seven, the familiar looking face of one out of the two elite shinobies in question tonight, unfortunately made it self known.

 

"Naruto... Sasuk- what the fuck Jiraiya-Sa!"

 

"I left her in your care asshole!"...

 

Ero-sanin's tone sliced through Genma's protest like a kunai, causing him to flinch more from the unspoken implication rather than the stinging pain he felt rippling through his back; compliments of Jiraiya's rough handling. Completely rendered numb from the thought of not being able fully protect the love of his life, he allowed the elder his way, feeling like a rag doll as he was being handled by Sakura's God father. 

 

"I trusted you to keep her safe Shiranui, to keep watch over her in times of distress when we our selves weren't able to". Like poison those words settled onto Genma's already battered heart, eating away at it's core one little piece at a time. 

 

"Pervy-sage get off him!" In an instant Naruto came to his rescue by placing himself between both men. "This isn't his fault, and you know it. So let's not blame Genma for this!"...

 

"Naruto's right, as much as I hate to admit it", Sai backed them up which was a little bit disconcerting since everyone in the room sensed how desperately he wanted to plough his fist into Shiranui's face for the longest while now. "Although I'm new to all of this I think it would be unfair to lay blame for saukra's current condition on Genma's shoulders-"

 

"Correct", Sasuke finally broke his silence. "Especially since we're all well aware of whom the real culprit is at this point", he made his way towards his team mates and their elders. "Now, that we've expelled the murderous intents from our veins, Genma senpai?".... Said man answered to his given name. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing here? You know how dangerous it is especially if the old lady catches wind of-"

 

"i don't give a flying fuck at this point!".... Passing a trembling hand through his hair, Shiranui inhaled and exhaled as deeply as he could. The once vibrancy held in his cinnamon gaze were lost and disturbingly replaced by sadness; an alarming, noticeable crest fallen expression that dulled the deadly blade that was Shiranui Genma. Love was surely proving to be quite the destructive fate. "i couldn't just stay still and be this far from her knowing that she's lying helpless in this dam place".

 

Jiraiya rolled those onyxes eyes at him; an act the legendary sanin felt childish doing but still carried on nevertheless... "Little Genma seemed to have forgotten just how much we all care for Saukra."

 

"That's not it. It's just, its-"

 

" Its ok Senpai", Sasuke tapped him on the shoulder. "We know what you mean. However, this might not be such a good idea, especially now since Baa-chan is more than likely beside her self with rage. We all know how she feels in regards to Sakura so needles to say she'll be fishing for answers pretty soon"

 

" I couldn't agree more", Sai offered his two cents as well. "And now that I'm implicated in all of this and what ever bullshit Nars fed her and the girls, worrying about your safety is the last thing we need at this point"... Well, there were no arguing against that, and each and every individual in the room knew this. 

 

"I wanna see her"

 

"Don't be rash Shiranui", Jiraiya lightly warned even though he fully understood from a lover's point of view. 

 

"I don't care, i wanna see her as soon as possible", unsurprisingly Genma kept to his conviction with every obstinate ounce of his being. Folding his arms to show his detemination no one denied the fact that he was indeed head over heals for their pinkette, however, their blonde counterpart wasnt having any of it.

 

"I don't think so. If you mean as much as we know you do to Sakura then keeping you away from both Granny and Kaka-sensei until she recovers is priority".... There he'd said it now didn't he? Which meant that there was no going back. Ohhh but unortunately for them, tonight Genma Shiranui's obligations to obey his elders and others given advises were left at home along with the groaning mess he made made out of his three best friends. God, he was such a desperate mess, but desperately he stood firm in wanting to see his girlfriend before the sun rose on the horizon. 

 

"Fine then, if any of you aren't willing to help me out then I'll just have to get to it on my own.... Now, which ward is she in?"........ 

......................................................................

 

............ mean while...........

 

Tsunade's final words upon her departure from Sakura's room proved to be quite the stunner, leaving behind three very much astonished beyond a doubt kunouchies. Flashing eyes, pairs and pairs of beautiful wide blown gazes sunk onto the sleeping frame of their comrade in arms, their colleague and most of all their beloved friend. Incomprehension became the theme and thus spelt the mood that suddenly lent static and fear to the shifting atmosphere for one out of the three medic-nins. 

 

"She couldn't be, could she?" Ino, upon being the pinkette's closest female friend fought against the Hokage's claim stubbornly. "Seriously, why would Tsunade-sama play such a cruel joke? Sakura isnt even dating as far as I know-?".... The looks adorning both Hinata's and Shizune's faces obviously told otherwise as to their own thoughts and believes on the matter. And they spoke more intensely now of surprise rather than the doubt they had gracing their minds seconds ago.

 

"What do you know, Hinata?" The blonde half spoke half yelled at the Hyuga princess but before the shy woman took the chance to react, Ten-Ten came bursting in at the sound of her loud voice .

 

"Oi i could actually hear you from all the way-......... Ino Whats wrong?" The normally boyish weapon summoner's gaze travelled swiftly from one woman to the next, catching concern and fear as they distinctly carved themselves into their faces; Shizune's own more so than the blonde and ravenette. 

 

"Sakura's... Sakura's-"

 

"What's wrong, guys you're scaring me. Please God, she isn't dea-?" Ten-Ten covered her mouth as mortification washed her over and settled itself at the base of her stomach. 

 

" Nooooooo!" Ino shouted once more, managing to fully put a stop to friend's sentence. "She's alive and well, almost, but she's-"

 

Like lightening Shizune rushed past them. Her feet almost wobbled now that she regained mobility since Tsunade's earlier claim left them drained of all functionality. Her heart like thunder that kept up at it's work above their heads, hammered against her chest with pain; relentless and broken. This couldn't be happening, Sakura being pregnant now, but she truly needed to know. Shizune, the ever always loyal to a fault friend and colleague needed to put at ease these rising trepidations. The question as to whose baby it was needed to be answered, fortunately for her, Sakura needed not be conscious in order for her to secure the thing she needed.

 

All it took was a little bit of her chakra, the ravenette's that was. Just a tiny bit of her remaining life's essence to seep beneath the slumbering pinkette's skin in search of that which she so curiously needed to know but, Shizune remained unconsciously frozen onto the spot her feet had placed her. Standing over her friend's body like this with the weight of wanting these growing fears to be rested suddenly became overwhelming; and the evidences were there for the others to witness, especially with the way she so forcefully held her tears at bay. 

 

Like pepper they stung her eyes as her fingers began coating themselves in her own life's energy. Blue, light and just shy of fully being compared to the sky, Shizune trembled and fought against the demon that dwelt within her mind. It whispered "Kakashi, Kakashi" in a never ending chant that threatened to shatter her from the inside out... Dear kami, she hoped it wasn't his, if only it wasn't his. Slowly these chakra covered digits gently touched just above the pinkette's navel and soon enough, her energy began to seep beneath flawless porcelain skin. 

 

Fighting her mind to focus, the anxious ravenette ignored the other women in the room whom eyes she knew were firmly plastered onto her, however, she couldn't afford to be bothered by this when in fact she had finally came Into contact with the now developing child that nestled safely within Sakura. Just a little deeper she needed to go, to push inorder to fully make contact with the small thing, and just like that, with out warning or prelude, a strong wave of something frightening, something that found her instead latched onto the energy that roused it, managing to send it's own wave of chakra back towards Shizune's. 

 

Rippling dangerously it fought against her nature in a way that felt as though she was being submerged beneath the sea, but at the same time shizune felt at ease; completely tranquil as if she'd fallen sleep somewhere in the open woods. All earthy, but like cinnamon infused with chocolate it interwove itself with her own chakra and engulfed her senses in a way she'd never experienced before. Tears, hot and heavy clouded and blurred her vision the longer Sakura's unborn child kept up it's fight, his fight; and like fire, charing and stinging, they began to burn a trail down her face. 

 

Her emotions become so dangerously overwhelming that Ten-Ten reacted faster than she ever did as shizune fell to her feet upon being freed from the child's own energy. Beating the others to it, the weapon's summoner gently took hold of her friend as she crumbled to the ground in a ball of something akin to sadness yet somehow remained far from it. They stayed there on the sterilised floor, just on the right side of sakura's bed; one clearly scared and anxious brunette cradeling one very much overwhelmed ravenette in her arms. 

 

Ino and Hinata braced themselves, for what? They had no clue but their colleague's reaction alone gave truth to Tsunade's spoken words upon her earlier departure. The thing they were all fully oblivious to now, were the reasons behind Shizune's sudden alarming break down.... 

.....................................................................

..Somewhere between the medical centre and Sakura's home.......

 

"Oi Guy?", Asuma sent a foot flying his friends way in order to rouse him conscious. Lending a hand to Aoba as he was now picking himself up from the gravelled ground, he fished out the very last of his cigerattes. Lighing the almost broken cancer stick, he ignored the many painful groans and moans aside from his own, from his two best friends as they finally got to their feet. 

"Dam that fucking Shiranui!" Aoba cursed out loud while he gestured to the other to pass the smoke. Taking a rather long drag, much to Asuma's displeasure, he enjoyed the slow dull burn as it touched the back of his throat. "Seriously why are you smiling idiot?"...

 

"Well", Guy dusted himself off and almost did a double take at the wide tare he had on left side of the green catastrophe he called his clothes."I guess Genma's now experiencing the Spring time of-"

 

" Ohhh for fucks sake Guy not now!", The usually shades donning man protested. "My ass is killing me, not to mention my fucking nose as well. Seriously, Shiranui's got it bad for pinky man"

Asuma whom remained obviously quiet at this point while he enjoyed the last of his smoke finally decided to have his thoughts known. "I don't know, i think it's a good thing he's finally found someone he loves as much I do Kurenai, but shit!", Flexing his shoulders he waited until the resounding crack graced their ears before continuing. "I never thought I'd live to see the day he took all three of us down this easily?"

" And with such ease.... It's fucking scary to even think he's been holding back all these years from fully showing us what he's made of."

 

" I couldn't agree more with you Guy", Aoba stretched himself out as well. " Tell you what, this is the last time we try to hold him from seeing her, i don't care if Tsunade finds out or Mama-Shuranui's disappointed in us. I don't think I can take much of his beating anymore"

 

It was then both Guy and Sarutobi began to laugh but deep down inside they knew that keeping Genma from Sakura tonight was going to be quite the impossible task... "Can you even imagine what a showdown between him and Kakashi would be like?" All three men visibly shook from the onslaught of images their minds conjured in that instant. 

Fixing his already crumbled beyond repair shades over his eyes, Aoba made a move to excuse himself from the others companies. Feeling the weight of sleep already tugging in his almost lifeless bones, he was about to spring into action, unfortunately though his eyes, his cursed fucking eyes caught a flash of silver in the distance up ahead. Frozen like a solid block of ice his posture immediately signaled his friends and soon, they were both standing beside him. "Aoba what-?"

 

"Tell me I'm seeing things Guy? Tell me that what I'm staring at right now isnt Kakashi making his way towards the centre?"....

Following his gaze both Guy and Asuma sought after his claims and soon enough, all three parties began to groan and moan from the injustice done to them tonight. "For fucks sake can't a guy GET SOME FUCKING REST?" Dogs in the distant darkness began to howl from Aoba's loud yelling, cats and other household pets too lent the silent night their mournful cries. 

 

"Jesus Christ!" Guy dusted him self off again. "Well now I'm sure our question is about to be given an answer. Common, the night's not over yet!".... With in second they were off, kicking at their heals and forcing their battered bodies to go on as they carved a straight b-line directly towards Genma's location and following swiftly behind Kakashi's direction..... The poor ignorant nin's working at Tsunade's medical center didn't know it as yet, but soon enough they'll be witnesses to a not so amusing show.


	33. ......... Chaos ensues.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please excuse any grammatical errors on my part, but my flue has only gotten worst. Anyways, here to satisfying your lust for some Kakashi blood. Enjoy....┏(＾0＾)┛❤️💕❤️. Love Nefe28ostar ❤️💕 ❤️

................ Chaos ensues..................

 

  There's and old but wise saying that always comes to mind when one's intention is swayed from it's original path; and it whispers "cry not, for the world dances to its own tune and not to yours". The original meaning behind such a phrase proved not quite difficult to comprehend, but it seemed like Tsunade's night was hell bent on swaying her every where else but her true destination. Rippling like turbulent waves, the feel of her aura expanded and exzaggerated itself angrilly; frighteningly as the seconds continued to tick on by. Proudly perched beside one questionably sick looking Ikkuro Shiranui, the Hokage couldn't help these silent thoughts of wanting to end the elder clan's man miserable no nothing sufferings by an actual heart attack. 

 

He demanded and whaled for her presence like an over dramatic fool until the nurses were too tired and frustrated to deal with him, and hence Tsunade's current situation. Something didn't quite feel right tonight though, and no, she wasn't just referring to a certain situation that was yet to be tackled, but infact the way Ikkuro insisted on keeping her beside him tonight of all nights. For starters, the elderman's claim of an inpending cardiac arrest seemed rather off if nothing else, especially knowing of the deep hatred he harboured towards being here. But, Tsunade hadnt the patience to deal with his nonsense. 

 

"Shiranui-san?" Tried as she might, her frustrations proved to be quite difficult to swallow. "How about I let my medic-nins give your wife a call. A few of my doctors are out of order tonight so I'm just sitting in for them; and as you can see it's been quite an eventful night so far".... 

 

Poor woman, Ikkuro silently sympathised, but he had a dam mission to complete; one his lazy ass son had entrusted him with, and knowing just how important Sakura was to him, to all of them, meant no fucking errors on his part. "Operation pinky" it spelt and his main objective was to buy Genma time with the Shiranui future daughter in law, even if that meant suffering the mighty wrath of the Hokage herself. "Ahhh you see Hokage Sama that would be much appreciated, however"....

 

Seriously, she was this close to loosing her fucking shit, big time. Swallowing the ever growing anger, Tsunade covered her murderous intent behind a guise of calm and civility, much to her utter dismay; but maintaning peace and respect with the Shiranui clan was focal at this point. "How ever what- Ikkuro-san?"

 

The old man scratched at his silver trimmed beard for about five minutes long. Each wasted second meant another opportunity for his son and so he drew his reply out by idly picking about himself. Finally after a full six minutes had expired followed behind one rather lengthy sigh, Ikkuro decided to speak. "I think it would be suitable if you were the one to make that call. You see, the mistress and i haven't been on speaking terms as of late and im affraid news of my uh- hospitalization would not be taken as it should if one of your uh- other medics were to be the informant".

 

 

Of coarse they weren't and that right there only cemented the Hokage's earlier Suspicions. Something quite fishy was afoot tonight. From Team seven's not so clever little lie, the discovery of her God child and prodigy's mysterious pregnancy to Ikkuro Shiranui's some what odd admital to the ER. But Tsunade hadnt the time to figure these things out, well the latter more so for the former, remained her top priority for the remainder of the night. Feigning patience and a gentle smile she took hold of Genma's father's hand and resurred him as lovingly and kindly as she could. "Of coarse Ikkuro-san. I am the Hokage after all and maintaining peace within the clans when ever it is needed is also one of my duties".... 

 

 

"You have my undying gratitude Tsunade. I'm an old man after all but your help in this regard will not go un-rewarded, that much I assure you".. He maintained a gentle smile as well, one that matched the blonde's as she slowly, elegantly exited the room. And as soon as both backs were turned, one begrudgingly headed towards the nearest phone with an alarming snarl fixated upon her beautiful face while the other whiped out his own. Fixing his gold rimmed glasses that sat crocked atop the bridge of his nose, Genma's clever old man sent his son a quick message before tucking the device away at the sound of nurse's entrance into his room. "Good luck my boy" whispered beneath his breadth; a silent prayer to aid in his luck with evading Tsunade's presence tonight. 

.......................

 

"Dont be an ass senpai!" Naruto was beyond talking now and simply yelling his lungs out for Genma was hell bent on having his way. 

 

"Seriously guys this is getting fucking old!" Genma quickly read his much expected message before heaving an excited sigh. "She's on the move and i only have about five to six minutes. Common I need to see her. Jiraiya im begging you at this point" and yes he wasn't beyond such acts. The emotions contained with in his pleas were practically screaming for their help, but none wanted to assist him, especially knowing just how unforgivable Tsunade was when it came to Sakura. The world and it's inhabitants existed not once the pink headed prodigy became involved, which was quite ridiculous in of itself but hey, Sakura was the closest thing the Hokage had to an actual daughter; so needless to say her mother's instinct were easily frazzled. 

 

"Ive pulled some really fucked up pranks in my days Shiranui but my wife's been the only thing I'm afraid of. Yeah don't even give me that bull shit look Uchiha!" .....Sasuke rolled those onyx beauties at him before shrugging. "Yes I've said it and I don't care if it makes me a pussy. Genma don't even act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You've been living with Sakura for a few months now, you know how fucking frightening she could be, right"

 

Said man choose to say nothing in his own defence but the mere fact that he remained silent spoke enough for the entire room.

 

"That's right!" The toad sage continued. "Tsunade gave me my first life threatening scar so I'm not just simply looking out for you but our own asses as well, so call me fucking selfish to do this but you're not going anywhere near Sakura tonight". 

 

" I think he has a point senpai". Sasuke approached the now sulking man. Soon he was standing directly before him and with out even meaning to, he encircled his arms around Genma in an embrace that rattled him as well as Jiraiya. Naruto and Sai on the other hand remained unmoved by his somewhat odd but expected show of gentility. "I know this is hard for you"

 

"Hard is an understatement"

 

" But, we're only thinking about what's best for both you and Sakura. Knowing just how much you love each other Senpai it's our duty to ensure you remain in one piece".... Returning the kindness, Shiranui understood Sasuke's point of view better than he wanted to but Sakura wasn't just some girl he was living with or another playmate of his. 

 

"You guys don't get it do you?"

 

''Get what?" The ravenette questioned after finally relenting his hold. 

 

"She isn't just my girlfriend, sakura's my-" passing a hand once more through his long brown hair, konoha's once famously known play boy maintained his conviction to see his wife to be. "she's my finacee"

 

"WHATTTTTT?" ..... 

(･o･;) 

 

(・o・)

 

 

༼⁰o⁰；༽

 

All heads at the sound of the shouted word immediately turned to regard the unexpected figure standing in the door way, and like the thunder that choose this precise moment to explode above their heads, all knew that "the shit hath surely hiteth the fan".

 

"You double crossing son of a bitch, I'll fucking kill you!". Kakashi launched himself towards the unsuspecting Shiranui like a hungry wolf on the prowl for his next meal. Grabbing him by the collar he sent a fist flying straight into his face faster than the speed of light. Ohhhh but the silver nin had mistakingly underestimated his best friend tonight. 

 

"You can try you bastard!", Genma sprang into action after the first attack by kneeing him right in the gut. It sent Kakashi reeling back and eventually into the arms of Sasuke whom had just gotten over his immediate shock. 

 

"Sasuke let me go. All of you were in on this. How could you let some one like him near her? "

 

" Are you fucking listening to your self?" Jiraiya became enraged. " What we've done is nothing compared what you did Hatake. Sakura is lying helpless in here, all numb and weak because of something you obviously did earlier this evening, so don't you dare fucking pin this on us, you hear me?"

 

Silence, nothing but silence, guilt and treachery at this point but Kakashi was so far from reasoning that his mistakes mattered not, not when he'd just learnt that his best fucking friend, a leach to all women was sleeping with his student. 

 

"Hatake!" Genma replied in a much louder shout, though it was more of an angry growl by now, but it instantainiously garnered every one's attention. Turning to face the Shiranui traitor, kakashi was not expecting the full sets of knuckles that suddenly connected to his forehead. His head snapped back and for a moment, Naruto thought Genma had actually managed to kill him but luckily he was wrong. 

 

"I'm going to fucking murder you tonight"..... Thus were the last words that fell from Genma's lips before he launched himself on his once best friend. Toppling him onto the hardened ground, he keeled over him, nose all bloodied and broken from the copy-nin's earlier hit and body massively trembling from poorly contained rage. Like lightening, an even succession of punches rained down on Kakashi's face one after the other. 

 

The rough bruises of each blow were equevailent of being bombarded by two men at a time, which only further enraged Hataki since he soon realized that Genma was actually trying to fucking kill him. 

 

"You used her!" 

 

PUNCH!

 

"By playing on her love for you!"

 

" PUNCH!"

 

" And tossed her aside like yesterday's trash!"

 

 

" MORE PUNCHES!"

 

" And then expected me to sit quietly by while you wreck the only woman I love?.... Kakashi Hataki your lineage ends tonight!".... 

 

 

Sai instaniously stiffened at the given promise as if he'd been the one directly under threat. Fuck, He had never known Genma to be this brutal. So uncharacteristically violent the scene playing out before him were that it became offsetting, unhinging and hard to witness the longer he stood there. "Guys shouldn't we be doing something?"

 

Silence, nothing but silence for aother three more punches until Naruto decided to speak. "I think Genma sensei needs to let out a little steam, but hey if you're kind enough to jump in the middle then by all means Sai, be our fucking guest".. It wasn't the initial suggestion that shook him so much but the eeriely calm way with which his team mate spoke, and the way the others remained so disturbingly tranquil in the face of what was turning out to be one of the most brutal fights he'd witnessed yet, that rattled his bones with fear. Choosing to take Naruto's words into consideration though, the paper faced ANBU section commander stood his ground. 

 

"That's what I thought" sasuke grumbled while they all enjoyed the show. 

 

.......

 

Soon Kakashi was up but not before tossing Genma into the already unworkable vending machine. Spinning on his heals he took hold of Shiranui and threw him back first into the object. It's glassy front shattered into pieces uncountable and the machine itself was reduced to nothing but a crumpled something that once housed cold beverages. 

 

"Nnghhhh!".... Genma groaned while he pulled himself out, and soon enough he was rushing back towards the silver nin. This time he retaliated by throwing his best friend out of the room, via the nearest wall. Loud and alarming the crashing sounds of cement crumbling alerted every available ears that lurked near by, more precisely, the four woman squad that had just exited Sakura's new room. 

 

"Come back here Kakashi, im not done yet!" Genma menacingly yelled; kicking debris out of his way while approaching Kakashi. 

 

" Who says I'm fucking running!" Said man defended yet again seconds before they collided in wild flurries of fists and kicks. Shizune, Ino, Ten ten and Hinata were all left standing there, completely astonished beyond belief at the scene playing before them as Genma and Kakashi created chaos unabashed. 

 

"What the fu-!"

 

"Watch out!" Said grabbed hold of his own fiancee before a flying chair made its contact. Pulling the blond bomb shell out of danger he kept her by his side as they all were left speechless by the future Hokage and his best friend's unexplained actions. 

.............

 

"I'll never forgive you Genma, not for this!" 

 

" Ha!" Shiranui laughed sarcastically first, twisted Kakashi's right arm then slammed him head first into the nearest wall. All around them nurses and other doctors were barely hanging on to their composure. Fearful bursts of cries, each and every time the silver nin took a painful blow punctuated the tensed atmosphere in waves. Patients awaiting admmital as well as visiting family members of the sickly stood in shock some respected distances away. 

 

"Im not the one who'll need forgiving in the end but you!" Another kick to the head, which was doged but Genma countered attacked by aiming a quick cuff to the copy-nin's left rib cage. 

 

"Ahhhh!" Hatake doubled over in pain for a few seconds, the face of Shizune with both hands covering her mouth in mortification did not escape him nor the unintended words "I fucking love her that's why i slept with her!"

 

 

The room stood still. Void of everything but startled faces looking back at him as the words he never had meant to say, never meant to see the light of day escaped his own treacherous lips. Turning to his left, the watery eyes of the woman he'd lied to and cheated one captured his attention for heart ache as cold as ice sliced through him. No, he had never meant to confess his true desires for Sakura, not like this anyways, and especially not in front of his own fucking fiancee; but tonight too many things had gone wrong, too many lives were broken and hearts shattered beyond repair, his own included. 

 

"Shizune I didn't-"

 

 

The first drop of tears slipped past her beautiful redened eyes before his equilibrium suddenly shifted. The world went by him in slow motion after the final blow made its contact. Hard, rough and more painful than the worst of pains he'd ever experienced to date, Kakashi Hatake, future Hokage to the beautiful village of Konoha and leader of the most successfull and respected team to ever exist, went flying through three sets of concrete walls. The last thing his eyes caught sight of now was one startled Tsunade holding a telephone up to her ear...... 

 

And the world faded to black. ...


	34. ........ All is revealed.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're unravelling the chaos with this chapter, hopefully by the next we could get past the drama, right. ╮(. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)╭..❤️💕❤️ (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ )....

................ All is revealed.................

 

 

    Three am sharp the clock struck far too noisily. Tick tock it cried in even succession one after the other a tune filled with tension and harsh swallowed breadths. Sakura's office was almost equaled to the entirety of her living room, thus easily housing not four or five, but fourteen shinobies of different backgrounds and skills.

 

 

And the list read as such....

 

Genma sat rigidly amongst the gathered lot and was now being tended to by Ino Yamanaka whom her self was thorougly being looked over by an over protected Sai. One far too battered to even be alive Hatake Kakashi sat on the opposite side of him as his own fiancee Shizune, tended his Injuries. Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya maintained a fair but safe distance away from the Hokage her self while Hinata whom looked more out of place amongst the weird line up than she knew stood in the midst of it all. And last but not least, three very much unfortunate Shinobies whom just happened to arrive later than they originally intended; Guy with an overly curious Ten-Ten hanging off of his waist like a spoilt little kid with Aoba and Asuma cleverly fixed near the only exit aka escape route, just incase Tusande went balistic on their already battered asses. 

 

With her face half shrouded in darkness, chin being cradled atop laced fingers, Tsunade's silence was perhaps the most terrifying thing the gathered lot had ever encountered. Her deep honeyed eyes were squinted as they roamed over each occupant packed into Sakura's office. Annoyance and anger overboiled like her grandfather's famous fremented salmon soup deep in her veins but, she needed to make head and tail of the sudden predicament her future replacement and his best friend had just landed them selves in. Plus, Sakura's hospitalization was yet to be explained, but, from the looks on most faces tonight uh- morning, these two cases seemed far more related than not at this point. 

 

Oh she heard them though. All the weird ticks of a troubled mind, gulped breaths and eyes that refused to clash more than five seconds at a time with her very own. No Tsunade was no fool and soon the cogs in her mind were begining to turn with realization, and the kind they all should have been wary of. 

 

"So?" , cold, far too calm and with an underlying hint as to not test her already stretched out patience, she proceeded. Of coarse their flinches weren't missed, nor Genma's somewhat newly found courage as he remained the most unmoved of them all tonight, especially given the irifutable fact that both him and Kakashi were as deep in this as she thought they were. "So no one's going to aleast try?"

 

"How is she?"

 

Great lord, Tsunade's head snapped in Genma's general direction faster than he'd expected, but fortunately he was some how beyond her threats or what ever remained of both his and sakura's preconcieved greiveances. 

 

"Excuse me, Shiranui?"... The room remained eerily calm as the Hokage spoke; yet still, Kakashi couldn't drowned out the deffening sounds of his own heartbeat from swollowing him whole, for he knew the truth was about to see the light of day. 

 

 

"How is Sakura doing. That's all I want to know Hokage-sama. Nothing else matters to me at this point".. In actuality Genma was telling the truth. Nothing mattered but her. Not the damages he'd inflicted on his best friend nor the many repairs needed to be done in order to fix right the medical center. Nothing, not Tsunade's wrath or the village's reaction when news gets out, nothing but Sakura. 

 

 

"I refuse to answer your question Genma, not until you've answered mine"

 

 

" Tsunade!!!" Jiraiya's volume startled them all, most of all his beautiful wife.  "Just put him out of his miseries already. There's no need to be this difficult".... 

 

 

So thats how it is, she mused silently before making her mind up, albeit a bit hesitantly. "Sakura's no longer in danger, but she is unconscious as we speak. I see no signs of her regaining said consciousness though, well not until a few days later", Tsunade leveled her gaze onto Genma.."that's if she wants to"....

 

 

"And the reason for this?" Naruto wasted no time.

 

 

"I don't know, i was hoping you three could tell me since you were the last to be seen in her company before Ino came to fetch me, right?"... Oh lie to me no more, that's what Tsunade meant alright. And luckily some one decided enough was just fucking enough; unfortunately that some one turned out to be the wrong some one. 

 

 

"They can't when they them selves don't even know" Genma sat up a little straighter, with both elbows resting on both knees he too cradled his chin atop laced fingers. His eyes studied the Hokage for a little while before shifting across the room; landing first on Kakashi whom directed his gaze else where then onto his four little helpers, more specifically Sasuke who tried to convey his sympathies through a gentle gaze. "I'll be fine", he returned just as easily before tackling the big bad slug.... "Sakura left home a little late this evening before I did" and yes Genma did not miss Tsunade's, Ino's nor Kakashi's sudden surprised breathy intake at the little bit of facts he'd just shared. 

 

 

"She said she wanted to sparr with the guys and I told her to have fun, those were the last we exchanged words before she left. A little after that I too took off to go grab a drink with Asuma and the others but some time shortly later and during our merriment Sakura startled us all"... 

 

"what do you mean she startled you?" Tsunade leaned forward, almost stretched half way over her pinkette's desk. At this point both Kakashi and Shizune remained questionably silent. 

 

"What I mean is, she was frantic and covered in mud and fucking blood. She was hurt and delirious, completely out of her God dam mind!!"... His volume increased and far too easily Genma's pain for Sakura's own could be heard. "You don't believe me ask those three. They were there when she showed up"

 

 

"He's telling the truth Hokage-sama" Asuma confirmed before Aoba intervened. "We've got the bruises to prove it alright"....

 

Shiranui went on still. "I took her home, gave her a bath and tried to coax an answer from her but she wouldn't say, she didn't want to say. And that's when I knew it was you!" He pointed towards the copy nin. "I know it's your fault you bastard, what the fuck did you do to her huh, tell me!" 

 

Naruto acted faster than he'd originally anticipated by grabbing hold of Genma before he launched himself towards a still recovering Hatake. "Common Senpai don't do this, it's not worth it!"... 

 

"ENOUGH!!!" Tsunade quieted them all. "i can't make head nor tales of this, no matter how hard I try, so tell me what the fuck is really going on before I kill you two!"..... 

SILENCE....

 

More silence for another long heart wrenching minute until Genma decided to speak. "I'll tell you Hokage-sama, but I swear you won't like what I have to say".... 

 

"Genma!" Shizune whom remained quiet through it all decided to make one last plea, if only for Kakashi's safety, sadly however, Shiranui shot her down completely. 

 

"No shizune. Not tonight. I'm done with the lies and sneaking around. I'm done with trying to pretend Kakashi's the best of us when he's no different from who I used to be"... Shiranui's words were like razors to the silver nin's flesh. Hard and stinging they carved into him like deadly kunais intent on drawing blood, but the worst of the worst was hearing just how low he'd sunk; so low to be compared to the famous man whore himself. 

 

"What did Kakashi do, Genma, tell me!" Oh fuck, Tsunade was on edge now and practically oozing murderous intent. 

 

"He slept with her the night before her parents death anniversary and then left like she was some common two cent whore!"

 

" WHATTTTTT!"....  Came the combined shouts but it was easily quieted by a hard fist passing through Sakura's desk. The Hokage's shoulders were quivering with rage but she knew his explaination was far from over. "Genma what are you telling me!" She demanded. 

 

He sighed, not wanting to relive these memories of the time his beloved was at her lowest but he knew he had to, however, some one had other plans. 

 

"Genma that's not what happened!" Kakashi leapt out of his seat at his own defence and his best friend, just fucking exploded. 

 

"Not what happened, Hatake, not what happened?..... You used her when you knew just how much she loved you, you took advantage of those feelings and - and just took and took!", Genma clutched his own shirt in cruel agony of having to recall this pain. He was loud and hurting for some one he loved more than his own wretched life and the fact that Kakashi was trying to weasel his way out of his own fuck up was just plain infuriating. "She loved you to death Kakashi, even when she knew it was wrong but what did you do huh- what did you do?"

 

" I- I!"

 

" You not only cheated her love but Shizune's as well, you cruel fuck!"

 

" Shizune i-!" Ohhh but Shizune turned away from him for the truth of the matter was clear as day. Kakashi's pleas went unheard but he knew that both him and Sakura were consented adults, yet he couldn't deny Genma's words. They were the truth in its entirety.... 

 

"I didn't mean to I didnt Genma!" He turned his gaze back towards the Hokage, "Tsunade I never meant for things to-!"  

 

"Do you know what your selfishness almost cause me, do you Hatake!" 

 

" Senpai don't!" Sasuke pleaded from way across the room. " Genma don't !"

 

"what's going on?" Jiraiya was begining to feel uneasy about the Uchiha's sudden change in demeanor, and the fact that he who seemed as though he knew the inner workings of Genma's and sakura's secret, to suddenly find himself in the dark like this, had brought on quite the unsettling vibe; and it blanketed the entire room far too easily. 

 

"She-"..... Genma sat back now with both hands covering his face. His long hair hung loosely across his battered body and tears started to line the base of his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say it, to share with them the moment he thought he had lost her, yet he knew he had to, if only to fully have Kakashi realize the error of his ways. .... "That night, on the boy's anniversary Hatake, you kissed her didn't you? You kissed her and that's when she found out about shizune. It wasn't the fact that she'd lost you to her friend and collegue that made her do it but the pain of believing she'd wronged her best friend, a woman she respected like no other, that's what made her-"

 

" Genma what the fuck did she do?" Ino grab hold of him by his shirt in her need to know what was truly wrong with her best friend, though her pleas didn't fall on deaf ears. 

 

"Sakura did the most selfish thing  a human being could ever do. She-"

 

"No she didn't. No!" Tsunade was out right denying his words before he even finished his sentence. "Genma tell me she didn't ?"

 

"I wish I could but it would only be a lie. Sakura jumped right off of the monument and had it not been for Jiraiya whom saw her and Kakashi's entire interaction that night then she would have have been dead, lost to us forever!".

 

" No- Genma when I sent you off to go find her. Don't tell me-"?.... Ohhh but tears never lie do they? and the fact that Shiranui couldn't stop them from flowing told them all they needed to know. "Thats when I decided to put my past behind me you know" he continued,  "To turn over a new leaf, if not for my self but for her, after all, I too had tried not once but twice to off my self"...  Raw pain and anger washed him, raw and agonizing it rubbed him ruthlessly with the memories of his own hell and now Sakura's; and the many eyes that began to sympathetically stare were the worst of them. "I moved in and we've been living comfortably in our own little bubble for over three months now, three beautiful months. Can you imagine?" He asked his friends, Guy, Asuma and the others. "Can you imagine, a useless nothing like me had actually made some one happy, had actually found the one?" Oh he laughed, and so sad that it broke their hearts. 

 

Tsunade remained seated, her eyes flashed between both men, from Genma to Kakashi and from what she saw, heard and understood told her enough already. Genma was the guy Sakura had been seeing, he had been the one whom sent her all those expensive trinkets, whom made her dinners and those phone calls, messages that made her blush like she used to years past. But unfortunately she was going to have to stick a fork in their happiness. 

 

"Genma?", She spoke , lips quivering and fist folded. "Sakura's pregnant" and instantly the room piped down. 

 

"What?" 

 

 

Tsunade smiled at his questioning tone, the shock and instant pride that shone through like a beacon in the dark. Of coarse he was happy to find out, especially after seeing just how badly he almost got Kakashi for fucking around her head, but she couldn't quite disguise her pain and she knew he saw it. She knew he saw behind that sweet smile, behind the tears too that threatened to make a fool out of her and a certain kind of sadness he couldn't quite place his fingers on. 

 

Sakura's pregnant, yes he was ecstatic to be a father, a husband to the woman he loved, to have a family so late in life was an absolute blessing. But there slept in Tsunade's gaze that underling hint of grief, and it drew the life out of Genma's happiness as fast as it came in. "What is it that you're not telling me, wha-?" But dear god, she turned her gaze away and refused to speak. Dread instantly began to step in 

 

 

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya too caught on to Shiranui's unease and soon the entire room. "Sweet heart what is it that you're not saying?"

 

 

Silence and more silence. Silence with tears steadily gliding down both of her pink coloured cheeks. "Tsunade what the FUCK is wrong with my Sakura!"  

 

 

She literally flinched, literally fucking shook from Genma's harsh tone but Tsunade couldn't keep the truth from him now could she? not now, since both him and Sakura were this close already. Quite reluctantly the words began to line them selves up one after the other, and before long they started to fall from her mouth traitorously and with out her consent. "Sakura came in because she was having a miscarriage, Genma" 

 

 

"No- its not true. Please tell me-"

 

 

"Ten weeks in but only one, only one made it. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Loosing the battle with her emotions completely, Tsunade sobbed uncontrollably now, even as her husband wrapped his arms around her lovingly. .... "One boy, one girl, but she was so stressed that her chakra couldn't sustain them both, so it gave out unnaturally before her first trimester had fully ran it's course. Your little girl, she didn't make it. I had to do what needed to be done Gen, I'm so-so sorry!"

No words came. None. Not a sound, not a whisper, not a harmless sigh even as both Naruto and Sasuke wrapped their arms around him to keep his body from collapsing from the weight of the Hokage's words.  Tsunade had both given him hope and shattered his heart all at once tonight. He'd just lost his little girl; Sakura and him had just lost their first daughter; absolute fucking madness was what it were and he couldn't understand a word of it. Dark, half dead cinnamon eyes roamed over every face before him; most offered their condolences through the language of their eyes, while others couldn't even begin to face him, two more so than most.

 

A while ago the thought of having children thrilled him, the idea of sharing the wonderful news with his wife to be had wiped clean tonight's incident, however death of the child he did not even get to know, to whisper to from beyond her mother's tummy had just brought his world tumbling down. 

 

 

His gaze fell on their boys, or as Sakura had pointed out once, her boys that were now his, and though they weren't in tears like the Hyuga princess or Ino, they were actually pretty close to it... He tried to disintangled himself from their embrace but neither budged, and soon Genma all together gave up; especially knowing that they were simply doing this for Kakashi's good as much as it were for his very own.

 

"You guys need to let me go, please!"

 

 

"Not a fat chance Senpai", Naruto's words were all muffled from pressing his face into his sides. "Not until we're sure you're not going to murder him"

 

 

"I promise I won't", he sighed his response. "my only cares right now are Sakura and our unborn son, ok?" Though they nodded in approval, Sasuke on the other hand was a tad bit hesitant to fully let him go. But soon he relented his hold and both him and Naruto watched on as Genma made his leave, no doubt heading straight to her restful sides. However, Kakashi's words made him stop. 

 

 

"Genma can we talk, please I need to-"

 

 

"That's enough Kakashi!", The room went still again, but they were all fully alert incase of another showdown, though they knew Shiranui had every right to act out on his anger. "If it's forgiveness you seek, my old friend  im afraid im not the one you should be asking". Genma then turned his back on them all but not before making his intention towards his best friend known. "If it was up to me you would have been fucking dead the moment Sakura sought me out tonight, But unfortunately you mean alot to her which I understand better than you think i do... Get your shit right Hatake, get it right before she wakes, then come find your forgiveness"..... 

 

 

He wanted to die, Kakashi that was for Shiranui's words and intent were the deadliest of blows he had received tonight. What had he done? Why had he lashed out at Sakura the way he did earlier? Dear god, had he known she was expecting, had he even known she was over him for good and had actually moved on with her mysterious admirer then things would have turned out differently. She would have had both of her babies, Genma's little unborn girl would have still been nestling safely with in her mother's care. He couldn't stand it, the eyes, pairs and pairs of eyes that bore into him like knives, his fiancee's especially. God what had he truly done?.... 

 

 

"Kakashi?" Tsunade's voice brought him out on his reveare and soon another form of dread began to cloud his mind. Forget forgiveness, Hatake wasn't even sure he was going to make it before five am.


	35. .......A new leaf..Part 1.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys.. “ψ(｀∇´)ψ... I know its been like what 2 to 3 weeks since my last update, I think? |°з°|... Anyways, I wasn't being lazy or anything, I swear, but every time i sat down to write, some shit or the other came up.  
> (i fucking hate that (▼へ▼メ))
> 
> I present to you the long awaited chapter 35, and here's to hoping you guys love it. 
> 
> Love Nefe28ostar❤💕❤

............. A new leaf. Part 1............

       

     

   Four and a half days were easily measured in mere digits, yet each second spent in waiting felt like a slow painful death; a sharp deadly blow to what was already a battered heart. Submerged in misplaced guilt but overall sorrow, our dear sweet Genma sat still as though he were nothing more than a lifeless object. All around him known faces of friends and comrades crowded their local water hole in droves. Most having heard of his and sakura's tale whispered amongst themselves like meddling school girls while others simply went by their businesses. 

 

 

Somewhere to his left Guy kept up his usual buffoonish rambles, but he suspected it was all just a rouse on the spandex dooner's part; a feeble attempt at best in trying to keep their spirits high. Staring dead ahead at the patched up wall Jiraiya had pummelled Kakashi into did little to stir any kind of emotions with in other than this pain he felt tightening around his chest. The glassey canter before him Sat full to it's rim, untouched and incredibly lonely located dead center of their table. Just one shot they egged, his friends. Just one drink, senpai!... Yes, he was their senpai wasn't he?.... their older friend that seemed inhumanly ageless almost for some reasons they were privy to, yet none questioned his secret, none dared spoke out of line for they were all crouched on the edge of their seats; teethering on the line that bordered sympathy and congratulations.

 

 

Congratulations huh?.... Genma snickered inwards, though he felt more disgust than humor at this point.. The death of his daughter times the life of his now developing son, the bed ridden state of the woman he cherished with every fiber of his being times an age old friendship with one whom saw one time too many his true self. Yes, indeed congratulations were in order, but all the merriment and good wishes in the world couldn't fill the void this past week had carved into his soul. 

 

 

Coming home to an empty house where laughter and secrets were once shared with one's other half became a death sentence in of it's self, but somehow Genma couldn't keep away. He couldn't stifle this suffocating need to re experience the moments that wiped clean his wary ways, his past self. Both him and Sakura had made it a home once more in a little under a few stolen months, and to see it this broken into tiny fragmented pieces reminded him of days spent in complete ruins; his own to be precise.... 

 

 

He couldn't go back to his old apartment, couldn't waste his hours away at his clan's home nor could he afford to sit behind his work station and not stop himself from thinking, from allowing the involuntary mindful manifestations of their sad circumstances. Instead he spent them at home, their home where he was allowed silence of another sort, and by her restful side where the sun rose and stretched out across her sleeping face. He waited, god he waited. Each night as the sun dipped below the darkend horizon, and every dawning morning Genma waited for news of any kind. Four days might have seemed such a small number but every second, minute and torturous hour added up to a millennium. No news came, no hope of her ever regaining consciousness as soon as he had hoped; no nothing but crest fallen faces and sympathy clouded eyes that knew not why they mourned along with him. 

 

 

Genma sighed. He sighed long and hard and though it was on the quieter side of things the bar still managed to simmer their barely there echoes. Guy held his tongue for a few seconds as well as Asuma. Eyes shifted tenderly but worriedly across Shiranui's way behind poor guises of subtlety, and when nothing more happened after that long forlorned cry, the room returned to it's former pace knowing just how much Sadness as hot as fire burned with in his bruised heart. 

 

How unfortunate it was that shiranui's happiness and sorrows walked hand in hand with each other as though they were long lost lovers.

 

"Genma?".... The sound of Asuma's gruff baritone worked wonders as it pulled said man out of his self induced stuppor. 

 

"Wh-what's up?"... His voice, nothing more but a watered down version of what it used to be. 

 

"I know the situation isn't exactly ideal at the moment", Casting his vision across the large rowdy room, Sarutobi gave his unpsoken words a final mental rundown. Knowing just how poorly they were about to be received detered him not in the least. "But, I just don't want to see yours and Kakashi's life long friendship go down this path, and I know they are many out there too scared to say anything, but feels the same way we all do right now".... 

 

Well Asuma wasn't wrong in his thinking, nor was he in wanting to maintain peace and civility amongst his friends; call it his father's legacy if you will. But Genma had long surpressed his murderous intent. Long gone was the need to sink his trembling digits into Kakashi's chest and pry his fucking heart out, long gone was the boiling need to wrap his fingers around the flesh of his pale neck and just squeeze with all of his might; long gone was his strength to do anything else other than hope and pray that-

 

"Genma!!!!!!"

 

Silence of another kind engulfed the room for the hundredth time. As quickened as a bolt of lightening Shuranui sprang from his seat as though a flame had been lit beneath his feet. The pale but uncharacteristical expression donning Sai's face told more than his lips could have at the moment, and it  whispered of a quickly becomming situation. 

 

"Sai, what- what is it?"

 

But Said youth just kept on staring at him; his face a far cry from the sadness that engulfed them both, which instantaiously conveyed his intended message. 

 

"She's- she's awake. GOD PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S FINALLY AWAKE?".. Genma ran towards the still silent man, took him by the flaps of his collar and proceeded to shake the living shit out of him. Had it not been for the timely interference of his three best friends, then poor pale faced Sai would have been horendously man handled. 

 

"Woahhhh- easy there Senpai. Let the boy cath his bearings first will ya?" Aoba calmly interjected himself amonst the others by prying Shiranui's trembling hands off of their ANBU albino. With ease he allowed himself to be swayed from his unintentional voilent shake down. The need to put to rest his worries and this deep seated misery he'd been submerged in for almost four days weighed at him indescribably. 

 

"Good" Sarutobi cooed in a child like manner beside his ear until each and every single finger were removed. "Now Sai", all eyes were on him now for the truth not only Genma and his friends needed, but the entire Shinobie filled bar that knew of the the senbon king and the Hokage's god child's incredulous love story. 

 

"She's with the boys as we speak"... 

 

Genma's breadth got caught in his throat and his heart skipped one important beat as the words flew past the youth's mouth. The floor beneath him felt non existent in that swift second, and he all but sprouted wings of elation in the moment before making a rushed getaway; leaving his friends and the rest of the bar in complete awe of his unexpected, uncharacteristic changes. 

 

Yes, gone indeed were his famous play boy ways. Guy, Asuma and Aoba continued to study the vacant spot beside them even well after Sai too made his own departure. 

 

"Well, who would have thought huh?" 

 

"Huh?".... 

 

Old man Imori, the proud and quite ageful owner of their beloved water hole came up behind them with a tall bottle of his house's special brew and four tiny coloured shot glasses. Handing one each to the startled trio, he proceeded to fill them up to their brims. "A shot in Genma and Sakura's honour men, and of-course another to their future!"....

 

"Hai", Aoba agreed almost instantly and so did the other patrons that lingered nearby. "To our senpai and our future SLUG QUEEN!"

 

"TO GENMA!!!!!!!" The entirety of the room cheered at the top of their lungs and drunk in their friend's honour.....

 

................................

Back at the Hokage's tower.....

 

Already one pm, Tsunade noted the time with a quickened glance from her work station. Hidden behind a mile high mountain of stacked papers she continued to work her self down to nothing but sweat. These past few days brought absolutely everything pertaining to regret, and an unsettling sense of guilt with them. Wether she felt it on either Genma's or Kakashi's behalf she couldn't quite say, but one thing was for sure; she was to be blamed just as much as Kakashi for sakura's current condition, and her actions taken thus far. 

 

Being the kind of woman she was bred to be, this firece leader that most men felt intimidated by not only hindered her own life in so many ways in the past, but it also did the same for Shizune's and now unfortunately Sakura's. And it had gotten to such an extent that her pinkette confided not in her beacuse of the fear she garnered from the major male populous. So basically Genma wasnt kept a secret because of his past ways, but in fact because of Tsunade's over protectiveness towards her student and god child. 

 

Outside the sun was at its peak, blazing a yellowed heated trail all through out the village. Jiraiya had long escaped to go check on Kakashi's progress since he had placed himself under house arrest, which if you thought about it was just a feeble way of trying to comprehend and conquer the great amount of guilt he'd unwillingly placed on his own shoulders. Truth was, and as much as Tsunade loathed the very thought, she knew that her prodigy carried some small fraction of this issue as well. However, the time for blame had long expired and now every one, each and every individually involved were now trying to piece together their lives. Moving on spelt the mood but unfortunately Sakura's recovery palyed a key factor. 

 

Knock.. Knock!

 

Softly, sounds of knuckles being pressed against wood penetrated her mind and altogether placing a full stop on her mindfull contemplations. Jerking her head in the general direction, Tsunade forcefully regained her composer before answering the careful call. As soon as permission had been granted, in walked the smiling faces of both Ino and Hinata...

 

"Hokage-sama!", Yamanaka greeted before Hinata took the lead. Before them, the blonde honeyed eye woman stood her grounds as calmly as she could, how ever-

 

"She's finally awake!" Softly spoken but brightly decorated with one of those sweet innocent smile of hers, the Hyuga princess had just laid to rest all of the Hokage's broiling trepidations. Rising on her tired legs, she marched towards her medic-nins in long quickened strides and astonishingly, engulfed the shocked duo in a massive bear hug.  Both girls instantly froze within her embrace for a few short seconds, but eventually they returned her kind gesture with warm smiles of their very own, and eyes filled with silvery beads of unsheaded tears. Soon enough though Tsunade relented her hold. 

 

"You guys stay here. I need to see her right away, ok?"

 

"Hai lady Tsunade" Ino agreed with out a second thought. "We'll take care of the office for ya"......

 

.........................................................

 

....Back at the Hospital.......

     

"Comnon, Sakura you have to try this as well" Stuffing both chopsticks into his mouth, Naruto tried his best to convince their pinkette to atleast eat a little more than she already had. "Mmmm, shhooogooddd!" 

 

"Are they really that good?" Sakura eyed him skeptically.

 

"Hai, and best of all, their stuffed with minced pork. Common just try this one!!!"...... 

 

Hesitantly she tried the stuffed dumplings and home brewed raspberry ice tea. Besides, with Naruto's enthusiastic insistence it was difficult not to..... "Ohhh shweetttt!" 

 

As though caught in a food induced trans, both her and their beloved kyuubi vessel chewed like their lives depended on it while their ever always ravenette remained his usual quieted self; well aside from the subtle smirk he tried to stiffle. Never the less though, happiness existed in abundance today and ignored not it wanted to be...

 

"You two should go slow on those dumplings",  he offered words of wisdom, but they were said more out of trying to garner a combined negative comment from his husband and best friend, rather than its intended warnings. "I've heard they pack quite a mean punch when you least expect"....

 

"Huh?" Sakura paused mid way of shoving more food into what was already a packed mouth, but luckily her blonde counterpart came to the rescue.

 

"Dont mind him, he's just jealous we didnt offer him any, isnt that right teme.....besides, Sasuke you know how important it is for Sakura and the ba-"

 

"NARUTO!!!!!"

 

"Huh?". ... Sakura paused yet again, this time however she merely did so by studying both of her boys expressions. After Sasuke's not so subtle act of reprimanding his husband's accidental blunder, a sharp crossed look immediately covered what was seconds earlier a pleasant looking face. Naruto's on the other hand seemed as though he'd been caught with his hand deep down in the cookie jar; quite suspicious indeed. 

 

"Is everything the matter guys?"....

 

Sweat, both faces were laced thickly with oozing beads of treacherous sweat. Sakura's bright jaded gaze crept from one face to the other; a means of trying to comprehend what exactly was happening between the two. "Uh-guys?", she asked yet again as Sasuke's face took a more dangerous edge, and his husband's a very palish palor. 

 

"Its nothing Saku", their ravenette supplied with a fake smile of his own."Here?", he shoved a fresh batch of home made dumplings into her grasp... "Eat up, you're still plenty weak.... Naruto?"

 

Ohhh, said blonde's face was practically on the verge of ghosting out..." Uhhhh- ye-yeah Tem-i mean Sasuke-san?"

 

"Can I have a word with you....OUTSIDE?"

 

Sweat again, nothing more but long endless salty beads of sweat. They littered Naruto's face in countless numbers. Boy, he sure as hell knew he was fucked side ways and back, and not the literal kind of fucked. Still though, this little known fact detered him not in trying to weasel his way out of what was clearly a dangerous situation..  
"I-i dont know, may-maybe we Shouldn't leave Saku-"

 

"NOW, BASTARD!".....  The last standing heir to the Uchiha clan wasnt one to be triffled with even on his best days, muchless his worst; a known fact that a certain someone knew far too intimately... Swallowing a suspicious gulp, Sakura bore witness as her blonde ass of a bestie began to crumble even before the ass whooping began. "Dont sorry Sakura", he turned to her with eyes widely blown and a horrendous smile to booth. "If you hear some one scream, don't panic, its only me"....

 

"Get your ass outside already Dammit!"....

 

"Strange, very strange", came her only reply a full minute later to what was perhaps one of the most bizarre scenes she'd witnessed up to date from them both. Choosing to ignore what ever the hell that was, Sakura carried on with her quest to stifle the unknown monster that dwelt with in her by stuffing her mouth full with more food....... A couple more minutes expired and those scrumptious dumplings had long disappeared. Now all that remained were Naruto's world famous fish cake Ramen and Sai's home made ice tea. Kami, Sakura hated fish cakes; evidence of such were clearly visible in the way she continued to eyed the swirling pieces of fish, however and quite astonishingly bizzare, her mouth was beginning to water just from the aroma wafting off of the blasted thing.

 

Soon after uncapping the tightly sealed lid on the container, her dam stomach did a complete one eighty from the heavenly scent alone. "Strange, quite strange indeed" she supplied while limping on her feet. Though her body was still rendered weak, Sakura figured it was nothing a little bit of food and some more rest couldnt remedy. Besides, her chakra wasnt usually one to take a rather long leave of absence in the first place, so worrying about its return proved to be obviously moot at this point... Tugging the soft blanket along with her, she clumsily stood on both feet now, and was about to feed her face for the eleventh time today when hurried sounds of knuckles threatened to startled the shit out of her....

 

Rapid successions of panicked knocks rained down on the poor doors, and as much as they startled the still starving pinkette, they were also proving to be quite the annoyance....

 

Pausing with the bowl of ramen halfway to her mouth, Sakura's brows began to twitch in an irritating fashion.... " For the love of KAMI, NARUTO WOULD YOU CUT IT THE FUCK OUTTTTT?..... JEEEZE!"

 

"Im-im not, I'm not-"....

 

Sakura's head almost snapped right off at the sound of that frail, lost voice that penetrated her ears. Like music of the sadened kind it caressed her senses and flew straight towards her heart. And fuck was it crying; sheading tears of pain and happiness all at once as though caught in its own personal turmoil, and by rights it was. The steaming bowl of ramen became far too heavy in her grasp and feet that were abled mere seconds ago, were reduced to nothing more but lifeless limbs as they gave away beneath her body.... 

 

"Genma?-" Was all she whispered, all he heard and needed to hear before his own two feet carried him effortlessly towards her now collapsing frame. Faster than the eyes were abled to track, Genma Shiranui re-appeared and caught the woman of his dreams with in the safety of his lonely arms; engulfing her seemingly tiny frame beneath his bodily embrace. Far too tight yet none relented their hold for they both missed eachother to such unbelievable extents. For sakura it felt like a millenuim spent in starvation, for Genma, a few thousand millenniums trapped in a desert with no salvation in sight... As if froozen in time neither moved nor uttered a single spoken word, neither let go nor felt the need to in that moment.

 

They stayed that way, stuck together like glue with him keeping her upright and her, keeping his world from shattering into a billion unmendable pieces.... Genma nuzzled Sakura's head beneath his own while trembling fingers slowly, carefully traveled along her back until one came to rest at the top of her messy bed head. He threaded longful fingers through those silky soft tresses he missed playing with so fucking much. Ungloved and compeltey bare of any kind of fabric what so ever, his caloused digits and bruised palms massaged and kneaded through cherry scented locks with adoration and need.... 

 

And Sakura granted him free will. Easily she gave into the known scent of one she longed to see the moment the world came into focus hours ago. Gripping the back of his shirt, she bundled the expensive material beneath her own trembling fingers, nuzzled her face into his broad chest and allowed entry the perfect blend of chocolate and cinnamon into her nostrils. Nose flaring at the welcoming scent and heart dancing with elation, she immediately sought out his lips and like wild fire they met.  Void of lust but filled with such promises and hope of a brighter tomorrow, of two hearts that yearned for each other relentlessly, and of the tremendous fears both felt days prior to this wonderful reunuion. 

 

 

Skillfully and as sweet as ever, Genma caressed the sides of Sakura's face, feeling twin rivelets of tears as they slid their way to freedom. So gently he whisked them away before deepening their kiss, and when the stifling need to draw breath began to weigh at them, both hesitantly relented their hold.

 

 

Now staring into shimering jaded orbs, Shiranui couldnt help but want to keep her there for a little while longer, or to keep secret the awful truth he knew he had to share; especially knowing just how devasted Sakura was going to be soon after. As much as he wanted to keep privy the awful facts of the night she'd been admitted into the center, he knew that the responsibility of sharing were solely his and his alone to bare. 

 

 

"Baby?".... Instantly Sakura caught on to the swift shift in his mood. From the deadening gaze that began to glass over his beautiful cinnamon stare, to the quickening beats of his heart that reverberated through the press of one hand agaisnt his chest.... 

 

"Genma, whats wrong?"......

 

 

Shit fuck!!!! He clenched his teeth so tightly until irony, salty taste of rich blood blossomed acrossed his tongue. Genma cast his vision else where but the woman before him, but soft,  tender fingers coaxed his attention back towards their owner....  He spent five full aggonizing minutes in contemplation before finally making a move, and he simply did so by steering Sakura back towards her awaiting bed. As soon as she took up a seated position, Shiranui went down on bended knees before clasping small fragile hands with his own. 

 

"Sweet heart?" He began in such a hushed tone that it made her heart lurched with in her already paining chest.... "Please, I don't know how to tell you this, but I have to"....

 

"Genma you're scarring me, please tell me what's going on?".... Indeed he was, but how was he to sugar coat such crippling news?....

 

"I'm so sorry baby, but- but you had a mis- a miscarriage"......

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"......

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I've been working on in between my other stories. Let me know what you guys think before I continue this one okay... ohh and please be kind and honest in your comments..


End file.
